Cupid's Kiss
by glass0ghost
Summary: It's summer break on the Destiny Islands and Namine meets a certain blonde boy who just keeps coming back. Maybe it's love, or maybe it's the paopu that's keeping their destinies entwined. Whatever it is, she honestly doesn't mind. AU, RoxasNamine.
1. Banapple Twist

**Hey All. First story. It's a RoxasXNamine. I should be updating this regularly. Probably once a month. *FINGERSCROSSED***

**Anyways, enjoy. This is dedicated to my friend, who is positively in love with Roxas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey Nam," the brunette regular smiled at her and leant his board against the counter. "...The usual." He paused and looked around her for someone, before turning back to her and adding a "Please."

Namine nodded and adjusted the lime green cap on her head. She scrawled the order onto a sticky note, and slapped it onto the board behind the blenders. "Kai, Sora's here!" She then turned back and punched the order into the register. Her auburn haired best friend was suddenly standing next to her, admiring her shirtless boyfriend. He smiled lovingly at her and took her hand.

"Hey So," Kairi smiled back at him, her eyes never once leaving his face. "How's today?"

"Better," He rubbed his finger in a circular motion on the back of her hand. "Can I have my juice please?"

"You got it, coming right up!" Kairi let go of her boyfriend's hand and skipped over to the juice station. She bent down and pulled open freezer door of the mini bar fridge under the blending counter. Scooping up a cup of ice, she shut the door and tipped the cubes into the jug. Several scoops of ice cream, the best strawberries and a dash of yellow syrup later the blender was running smoothly. She pulled out a large Styrofoam cup, the 'Zoom Juice Shack' logo on the side, and left it next to the blender. The breeze blew in, and the cup fell over. Kairi resorted to holding it instead, as she gazed back to where Sora was waiting, but found that he was gone.

"Boo."

Kairi spun around and came face to face with the brunette who had leant over the counter, close enough to plant a kiss on her lips. Namine rolled her eyes and turned back towards the crowd on the beach.

The 'Zoom Juice Shack' sat about one hundred metres back from the shore line on the Destiny Islands. All throughout the day, thirsty beach goers would come past and buy one of the fresh zoom juices. The sea breeze would trickle in around mid afternoon, bringing with it the surfers. Kairi's boyfriend, Sora, would come past every afternoon with a happy smile and his board, and would order a Cupid's Kiss. The Shack's Cupid's Kiss juice was believed to strengthen the love between two people.

Kairi would make it for Sora every day, choosing the juiciest strawberries and pieces of watermelon, adding an extra spoonful of vanilla ice cream for his sweet tooth, and putting in several drops of the paopu syrup. A paopu shared between two people was fabled to keep their destinies entwined forever. He would repay her with a kiss, and a whispered promise that always made her giggle and blush.

It was summer holidays, and Namine and Kairi worked at the Shack nearly every afternoon, under the watchful eye of their boss Marluxia. The pink haired man met them around lunch time as they came in for their shift, and would then venture out to give free testers of the day's special. Today's special, "Berries of Bliss", seemed to be a favourite because nearly every second customer had come asking for it.

Namine stood watching the surf. It was about 4.30 and she could see Marluxia finishing up for the day, packing up his little stand and drinking the last few testers for himself. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and the clouds were beginning to tint orange. Digging around in her pocket, the blonde pulled out her phone, preparing to snap a photo of the beauty of the beach so she could draw it later. Namine straightened and ended up taking the photo of a very shocked blonde who was standing in front of the counter, waiting to be served. He was wearing board shorts and a black singlet, which was what she usually saw males wearing around the beach. His hair swirled to one side, and covered some of his forehead. Deep blue eyes watched her playfully. Namine immediately blushed, and lowered her phone. The boy smiled, leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. Rotating the view of the camera and turning the lens to face her, he leaned closer and pressed his cheek to hers.

"Cheese...!" He said, grinning, as he pushed a button. The phone beeped in response. He let go of her wrist, and leant back. "That's what you wanted right; A photo of me?"

Namine stuttered something, and sat her phone on the counter. "I was trying to get the sunset."

"Oh." His smile faltered a bit, but didn't fade. "Well, now you have something better."

He laughed - An adorable sound that made her smile.

"What would you like?" She asked. He wasn't going to be here for no apparent reason now, was he?

"Hm..." He put his index finger against his lips, and to a step back to look at the menu sign next to the register. "What about a Banapple twist?"

"Um...sure thing..." She pulled her pen out of the back of her ponytail, and reached for the pad of post its. He leant forward again and grabbed her wrist. She froze and looked at him.

"I want you to make it for me." He smiled at her again and then looked behind her shoulder. Behind her, Kairi was sitting on the top of the counter, lip locked with a still shirtless Sora. The blender behind her was still going, the Cupid's Kiss forgotten. Namine rolled her eyes and turned back to the boy.

"I suppose I could do that."

"Awesome." Still smiling, he went and took a seat on one of the green stools at the counter near the register.

Namine turned her back to the blonde and took a deep calming breath. This boy was just too cute. His blue eyes looked like they had been made from the ocean themselves. She felt like she could get lost in them if she looked too long. Making her way over to the blenders, she made sure that she turned Kairi's off first, before she started. Even when she flicked the appliance off, her best friend didn't notice.

Namine faced the blender and sliced some banana into it, followed by two cups of apple juice and a scoop of strawberries. Reaching down and opening the fridge, she pulled out the tub of vanilla ice cream and paused- On the top shelf, sat the star shaped bottle of paopu syrup.

Placing the ice cream up on the counter, she stared at the glass bottle. This boy was gorgeous, and she was seriously considering using the syrup to guarantee the boy's presence in her future. Turning her head slightly, she saw the boy leaning his elbows on the counter, his chin in his hands, faced towards her. His eyes, however, were looking out towards the shore. Sighing, Namine stood up and shut the fridge.

She scooped two scoops of ice cream into the blender along with the rest of the ingredients, and turned it on. Standing patiently, she watched the blending as she waited. Her mind wandered to the thought of never seeing the boy again. He was by far the most gorgeous boy she had ever served at the Shack, and he had an adorable personality too. His laugh made her smile, and his hands were soft as silk. She could definitely see herself with this boy.

Wait... what was she doing? She had only just met him, and she was imagining a future with him!_ Snap out of it Nam! He's just a random stranger. A random totally gorgeous beach boy who had smiled at her!_

She pinched herself on her upper arm. "Ouch...okay...I'm good now." She mumbled to herself. Slapping her cheeks lightly for good measure, she reached out and flicked off the blender. The orange juice mixture smelt like summer, and went in smoothly as she poured it into the Zoom Juice cup. She stretched up onto her tiptoes and grabbed a plastic lid off the shelf above her. Lowering herself back down, she placed the lid next to the juice, before quickly squatting down and pulling the syrup out of the fridge. Uncapping the lid, she held the bottle over the drink.

She knew she was being slightly selfish, but she had to see this boy again. The amount of syrup ended up as three drops in total- "One for her, one for him and one for luck." She muttered as she picked up the lid again, and sealed it onto the juice cup. Grabbing the juice in one hand, and leaning over to grab a straw in the other, she carried the drink over to the boy at the counter.

"There you go." She said with a smile as she placed in front of him, inserting the yellow straw in through the gap in the lid. "Enjoy."

"Thanks heaps." She heard him say as he took a sip of the juice. "Ooh... yum..." The compliment made her smile and blush, ducking her head. Her fringe fell in front of her face as she tried to cover her embarrassment. She tapped the order into the till and looked up to find the boy standing right in front of her again.

"That comes to 150 munny." He put the drink on the counter and dug his left hand into his short pocket. He pulled out a 200 bill, and put it on the counter next to the juice. She grabbed it and put it into the till, and pulled out 50 bill change.

"50 change." She held it out to him in her palm. He smiled, and used both hands to close her fingers around it.

"Keep it." He winked one deep blue eye at her. "Consider it a tip."

"B-but...what for...?"

"Well," He grinned at her. "For being such a nice person, for letting me take a photo with you, for making such a delicious juice, for working here in the first place and," He squeezed her hand in both of his. "...for being so totally adorable."

Namine's face turned a deep shade of scarlet as the boy laughed, let go of her hand and picked up his drink again. She stuttered and tried to say something, but nothing would come. _He called her cute! Her! Him! Cute! _

"See you later," He smiled at her again, and took a few steps back. "...Namine." He winked at her, and then he was gone; heading down the footpath on his skateboard.

Namine was frozen. She stood like a gaping fish for a few minutes before snapping herself out of it. She patted her hair down, and wiped her hands on her apron nervously. She could not believe that that had just happened. Turning around, she found Kairi. The auburn haired girl was still sitting on the counter, except this time, she had he hands linked with Sora's as he whispered into her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Namine walked over to the forgotten juice and tipped it into the forgotten cup. She sealed a lid onto it, and stood behind her best friend holding the juice with two hands. When neither of the couple noticed her, she cleared her throat and the two jumped. Sora smiled sheepishly and Kairi turned to glare at her. Namine held the juice up as explanation. Kairi took it off her, and gave it to her boyfriend with a sweet smile. He laughed and called a "thanks" over his shoulder to Namine, who waved in response. Turning back to the counter, she saw that her pink haired boss stood there watching her. She laughed nervously as he smiled and waved her over.

"They're at it again?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the couple.

"When aren't they?"

"Good point." Marluxia laughed, and thrust something towards her. In his hand was her phone. "I found it on the counter. Be careful okay? Someone could come past and snatch it from you. Then you'd have a potential stalker." She took it off him and stepped back as he swung himself over the counter and landed next to her.

"Hey," Namine turned her attention to Marluxia, who was now leaning against the register. "You can leave now if you want. There's no one left out there and everything's just about done."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and pulled off the Shack cap. Reaching under the register, Namine pulled out her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. Putting her palms flat onto the counter, she jumped over it and landed on the path. Turning to wave at Marluxia, she saw that he was watching the couple from behind Kairi with a mischievous look on his face. She tossed her Shack cap over the counter, and it landed on one of the benches.

Laughing quietly, she turned and walked down the footpath towards her suburb. One of the many benefits of living close to the beach was that she could walk home after work. Her sandals slapped against the concrete as she walked, and she folded her hands in front of her, phone in one of them.

Smiling, she lost herself in thoughts about the blonde haired boy. He had complimented her, and even had a photo of him. Suddenly wanting to see his face again, she flipped open her phone and saw his smiling face and eyes on her screen as her background. _Wait...she hadn't put that picture as her background... _

Suddenly realising that she had left her phone on the counter, she blushed of embarrassment. While she was making the juice, the boy had probably programmed the picture as her background. Giggling slightly, she studied his face- His deep blue eyes, his cute nose and his soft looking cheeks. She loved his hair, which swirled in the same direction, looking messy, fluffy and perfectly styled at the same time.

The phone unexpectedly vibrated in her hand and she jumped, very nearly dropping the phone onto the ground. The 'one new message' alert appeared on her screen and she took a deep breath. She had just gotten scared for no reason. Now her heart was beating fast for no reason, and it didn't help when she opened the message.

**From:** Roxas

Who was Roxas? She crossed the road on to Twilight Ave and kept reading.

_Hey, thanks for the juice. From now on, you're the only one that's going to be making it for me._

"Thanks for the juice..." She recited to herself. Abruptly she stopped walking. It all clicked. The blonde haired boy...was Roxas. Roxas was the gorgeous adorable blonde who had bought the Banapple Twist from her. Roxas who she couldn't stop thinking about. He had her number...

"Roxas..." She said out loud. She liked the way it sounded. She decided that she was going to see this boy again.

* * *

**Well, there you go. First chapter of hopefully more than just this. **

**Review with what you think. If you don't, oh well. I just hope you liked it. **


	2. Strawberry Flurry

**Hey again peoples. :)**

**Well, here's the next chapter please enjoy.**

**This story is still dedicated to my friend who loves Roxas, but also to all you other Roxas lovers out there too.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Dem, drive me to work...please?"

The man in question looked over to her from his position at the kitchen table. Feet on the table, leaning back on his chair and blue sitar in hand, he look totally relaxed. Several strands of hair fell in his face, and his blue-green eyes looked at her innocently. Namine stood in the doorway, messenger bag over one shoulder and hands against the door frame. She looked at her brother pleadingly, silently hoping that he'd take her to work. Even though she lived around the corner, the temperature was way too hot for her to walk that far.

"Um..." He slid the pencil he was holding behind his left ear, and took his feet off the table. "Sorry Nam. Me and Axel are going over to Riku's to try and finish our...um... summer project."

Namine raised an eyebrow at him. "...Uh-huh, yeah, sure...And what's this project about?"

"The..." Demyx's brow creased in thought. "...the ability of fellow...um...people...no...MEN! The capability of men to...magnetize members of...the differing...sexual category..." He grinned sheepishly and brought the cold glass of water to his lips.

"Dem, just because you use big words, doesn't mean that I'm going to believe your story or your hypothesis." A sudden idea came to her and she smiled mischievously at him. "And we all know that you have a thing for that worker at the book store near my work."

Demyx spluttered and choked on the water he had taken a sip of. "Uh...w-what- I don't have a thing for Z-Zexion!"

"Yeah, because we all believe that you just suddenly developed an interest in books for no reason." With that, Namine left the door way, and headed down the hall, ignoring her brother.

"Nam! H-hey! Nam!" She could hear him scrambling to get to the door. "What's a hypothe-SHIT!" There was a bang, and she could hear him swearing as she pulled open the front door. Namine guessed that the bang had been his beloved sitar, which he had named 'Arpeggio'.

She laughed, and grabbed her keys off the hook near the door. The little paopu key ring sparkled in the sun when she stepped outside into the summer heat. As soon as she closed the door, she immediately wanted to go back inside into the air conditioning. However, if she went back inside, no doubt that Demyx would question her about how she knew about Zexion and about what a hypothesis was. He was never any good at science.

As much as she loved teasing him, she loved him dearly. He was three years older than her, and was in a band- 'The Melodies'. Every Friday night, he and his band would perform on the stage next to the Shack. They brought in a flood of customers- band geeks and groupies mainly- who would always go for the Strawberry Flurry. The flurry was named after their drummer, Axel. A good friend of Marluxia, he was always helping them create new juices and names. As a birthday present, Marluxia had named the drink after him. It was one of the most popular juices at the Shack, and Axel adored the extra attention from all the girls who asked him to sign their Zoom Juice cups.

Pocketing her keys, she headed down Twilight Ave, towards the beach. She could already see the palm trees and smell the ocean. When she neared the corner, the phone in her pocket vibrated and sang a little tune. She pulled out the phone, and flipped it open. The picture of her and Roxas appeared on the screen, and she couldn't help but stare at it a little. She lifted a hand to her cheek, where his had been last night. She could feel herself blushing again. She knew nothing about him, and yet he was doing this to her! After she got home last night, she had been too embarrassed and nervous to contact him. She had resulted to drawing the picture of them together in her sketch pad. She had wanted a sunset, and gotten him instead.

Suddenly remembering the text, she went to the menu and opened the new message.

**From: **KAIRI

_HEY NAMI! Wanna hang before work? If so, meet me at the beach. You know where. If not, fine I'll just go talk to that cute blonde by myself. _

Namine froze. _Kairi knew about Roxas? Wait, this could be any cute blonde on the beach. The blondes at beach weren't just restricted to Roxas, right? She hadn't even told Kairi about him yet, and yesterday she had been too busy with Sora to see...hadn't she?_ She reread the message again.

Obviously, she was mistaken. Kairi could have been talking about any other person. Cursing herself for thinking of Roxas immediately, she texted back a quick _'Okay, see you there'_ and flipped her phone shut. Sliding it back into her pocket she turned the corner and walked down the footpath towards the Shack. Despite the weather, the beach was full of people. The usual spot where she and Kairi always sat was near the corner of the beach about fifty metres from the Shack. She could see Kairi already there, sitting on the bent palm tree. Even without being able to see the water from Kairi's point of view, she could tell that her best friend was watching Sora surf.

Most of the people who went to Destiny High surfed. Sora, who was in the same year as her and Kairi, was down at the beach nearly every day of the year. He would always drag someone down into the surf with him and most of the time it was his best friend Riku. The two were always competing and Riku nearly always won. Sora would take it in stride, and just keep practicing. She had never surfed herself preferring to stay sitting on the palm, and just draw. Kairi would occasionally go down into the water to surf but the majority of the time she stayed around the palm, taking photos. She could see the thick strap of the camera around the back of Kairi's neck, and watched as she lifted the camera to her eyes to take a picture.

Kairi obviously didn't know that Namine was at the beach yet, so the blonde quickly went over to the Shack to dump her bag under the till. Marluxia was already there, arriving at 9 every morning and leaving at 7 every night. Several times Namine had told him to hire an assistant manager, but he just brushed her off, saying that to job was chill enough that he didn't mind the hours. During the morning shift, the only other person working was Yuffie. The cute black haired girl had moved closer to the beach about a year ago, and had immediately requested a job after tasting one of the juices. Marluxia had accepted and she had been working ever since. Her bubbly personality charmed the customers and the employees alike. Everyone loved Yuffie.

"HEY NAMINE," The blonde turned her attention to an excited Yuffie who was waving to her from the Shack. When she reached the counter, Yuffie just about leapt over it to get a hug from her. Namine smiled. It was hard not to like Yuffie's overzealousness.

"Hey Yuff, how are things?" Namine pulled back from the hug and smiled at the girl. Yuffie beamed.

"Things are awesome!" She leant closer and Namine brought her head closer. Yuffie cupped her hand and whispered excitedly to Namine. "Vincent asked me to move in with him!"

Namine smiled and hugged Yuffie again. Vincent was Yuffie's silent boyfriend. The man was mysterious and was always quiet, but Yuffie brought out the best in him. They were total opposites but they clicked and made such a cute couple. "Congrats!"

"I know right!" Yuffie squealed and jumped on the spot several times. A hand grabbed Yuffie's shoulder to settle her down and to stop her jumping. Marluxia stood behind her, and smiled at Namine.

"Hey Nam," He turned to the bouncing black haired girl. "Yuffie, please calm down. I am happy for your status but I did not hire you to squeal and scare off the customers!"

"Ha, right. Okay...Gotcha, Marly." Yuffie grinned and fixed the hat on her head. Namine put her bag on the counter, and Yuffie grabbed it. This was the usual case. Namine would arrive early and Yuffie would take her bag and put it under the counter for safe keeping until she started.

"Thanks Yuff."

"BYE NAMINE, I'LL SEE YOU LATER OKAY?" Namine nodded and laughed. She waved at Yuffie quickly before turning around and heading towards Kairi, who was lying along the palm, fanning herself with a leaf. Namine quietly walked over and stood watching her friend for a few moments. Kairi looked worn out, eyes closed and totally flopped over the tree.

"Hello Kai."

Kairi sat up suddenly and nearly fell off the trunk. "Whoa! NAM. When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago- after I got your mysterious text."

She grinned sheepishly. "I saw him at the Shack yesterday."

"Oh, you mean yesterday when you were sucking face with Sora?"

She blushed. "I was not sucking face! It was a harmless kiss. Anyways, I saw him take a photo with you. Can I see it?"

Namine stuttered. "Y-you saw that?"

"Of course I did! It was totally adorable. I nearly squealed for you, but I had to be quiet." She did some weird hand move and whispered "Ninja Kairi."

Namine rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend. "I suppose you can see it." She dug around in her pocket, and pulled out her blue phone. She flipped it open and showed it to her best friend.

"YOU SET IT AS YOUR BACKGROUND?"

"What? No! He did that!"

"OH." She suddenly grinned. "He either must be totally up himself or totally infatuated with you." She winked. "Can you see yourself with him?"

"I-I...well...um...maybe I think I can?"

"I totally can. You guys as so adorable."She thrust the phone back at the blonde and looked at her straight faced. "You have to ask him out."

Namine stuttered again. "B-but ...what...why do I have to?"

"...because...you just do!" She smiled, and Namine avoided the look she gave her, instead opting to look down at the phone in her hands. It was still flipped open, and the picture of her and Roxas smiled back at her.

"Why do you have a picture of my cousin on your phone?"

Both Namine and Kairi spun around abruptly. Kairi nearly fell off the tree again, and Namine fumbled to catch the phone which she had just about dropped into the sand. Sora stood behind them, shirtless and soaking wet. Board in one hand, he ran the other through his gravity defying hair. There was a confused look on his face, and the ever present smile on his lips.

"He's your cousin?" Kairi asked incredulously. He nodded.

"Yeah he is... but why is he on your phone?"

"Well...um...he-"

"He took it yesterday at the Shack." Kairi said confidently. "And then he programmed it as her background." Namine turned to look at Kairi. There was shock all over the blonde's face, and her best friend just turned and grinned at her. Sora just laughed.

"Trust Rox to do something like that," He smiled and took Kairi's hand. She giggled and stood on her tip toes to whisper something into his ear. Namine didn't catch what she told him, but his facial expressions varied from surprise to mischievousness. Kairi pulled away, and they both faced her, grinning. Immediately Namine decided that this was going to be bad.

Kairi reached a hand into her pocket, and pulled out Sora's phone. He gave it to her every day before he went into the surf, to make sure that "it wouldn't get eaten by some kind of hideous sea monster that was capable of calling him at 2 in the morning." Kairi would laugh and take it without question.

Sora took the phone, slid it open and started pushing buttons. Kairi stepped over to Namine, grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the palm tree. They both sat down, and Sora stood in front of them, holding the phone out between them.

Namine had no idea what was going on, until she heard it faintly dialling. Sora pushed a button and activated speaker phone. The blonde's eyes widened and she went to get up. Kairi, however, grabbed both of her upper arms, and sat her back down on the palm. Inside, Namine died a little.

After about three rings, someone picked up. "Hey, this is Roxas."

Namine felt her heart start beating faster, and knew that she was blushing. Sora laughed and Kairi just smiled excitedly. "Hey Rox... its Sora,"

"Oh. Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just chilling on the beach with Kai and a certain blonde haired blue eyed girl." Namine froze. She really wanted to just hit Sora right now.

Roxas laughed. It made Namine smile to herself. She loved the sound of his laugh, it made him seem cute and adorable and childish. It suited him. She remembered the way his whole face would light up when he laughed, and she immediately cursed herself for not realising that he and Sora were related. Kairi had mentioned to her several times that Sora's face did the same thing.

"Hello Namine." The voice on the phone snapped her out of her thoughts, and she stared at the phone nervously. _He remembered her name!_ Sora and Kairi were watching her. She blushed; her reaction to her name was embarrassing. Kairi smiled at her encouragingly.

"Um..." She clasped her hands together, and twisted them nervously. "Hello Roxas."

She heard him laugh. "You remembered my name?" _Yeah, only because she had been thinking about him for the whole of last night..._

"Yeah, I-I did. Right after you sent me that text." Kairi swivelled her head to look at Namine with a shocked expression. The blonde had forgotten to tell her best friend that they had exchanged numbers.

"Ah yeah...sorry about the whole numbers thing..."

"It's cool."

"I just did it, because I wanted some way that I'd be able to see you again. Plus, you just kind of left your phone right on the counter."

_He wanted to see her again..._

Before the conversation could continue, Sora piped up. "Hey, Rox... I know that you want to keep talking to your blonde girl a little longer, but I'm going to have to stop you, because you're chewing up all my credit."

Namine gaped at Sora. _He just practically revealed everything to Roxas!_

She could hear Roxas stuttering from through the phone, protesting something about how "Namine wasn't his girl."

"She's not your girl,_ yet._" Sora corrected.

Namine felt herself turn at least four different shades of red. She looked down at her twisted hands in her lap. Whenever she was nervous, she would link her fingers together and play with her hands.

"Anyways...Roxas how about meeting us at the beach tonight...?" Shock washed over Namine's face. Every Tuesday night after their shift at the Shack, Sora, Kairi, Riku and herself would go and get fish and chips from the shop down the street, and eat them on the beach. It was tradition. Sometimes, when they weren't busy Demyx or Marluxia joined them.

Roxas laughed sadly. "Sorry Sor... can't tonight. I've got band practice." Namine sighed with relief. _She was not ready to face Roxas again! Not this soon, and not after this conversation!_

"Ah yeah...that's right. So anyways, I'll talk to you later."

"Yep, sure thing..."

"See you Roxas."

"Bye Sora." Namine heard him paused, as if deciding something. "Bye Namine."

Namine was still in shock from the whole conversation. "B-bye Roxas..." She heard Roxas laugh, before Sora hung up on him. Both Sora and Kairi turned to her simultaneously. Namine heard a click, and then there was a flash of bright light. She looked up at Kairi suddenly, blinking out the black dots in her vision. The auburn haired girl smiled and shrugged, the camera from around her neck sitting in one hand.

"Well," Kairi said. "I think that went quite well."

Namine felt like she could have died from embarrassment. She needed a Zoom Juice and a nap. The blonde slid off the trunk and turned to face both her friends. "I'll see you guys at work, okay?" Then she turned on her heel and walked off towards the Shack.

"Do you think she's alright?" She heard the brunette ask.

"She's fine, Just a tad embarrassed," Kairi said to her boyfriend. "She'll get over it. This whole Roxas thing is good for her."

"I certainly hope so." When she was out of hearing distance, she ducked behind a palm tree and leant against the trunk. She pulled out her phone, flipped it open, and looked at her background.

"You just won't leave my mind alone will you now?" She said to the picture, rubbing her thumb across Roxas's cheek on the screen. _You won't leave my heart alone either..._

_

* * *

_

**There we go. :) **

**End of chapter two!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**review with what you think, if you don't, i don't mind i'll just keep writing it anyway. I should update this soon. **

**Oh, also, if you guys have any ideas for any juice names, let me know. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Citranilla Wave

**Helloooo, **

**Two in one day? What is this? :)**

**Be prepared for I don't know... something.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all you people who have reviewed. You guys rock. Also to my friend who adores Roxas. And to anyone else who loves the nobodies more than anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the masterpiece that is Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of these awesome characters. I don't own final fantasy either.**

**

* * *

**

"How about...this one...?" The pink haired man put a glass of yellow juice in front of her. This was the weekly ritual. Every Tuesday, Marluxia would bring out his new ideas and get her and Kairi to try them. They hadn't been wrong about their decision once. Kairi had finished half an hour early, and had gone with Sora to get the fish and chips for tonight.

Namine took the glass in front of her and held it to her nose. It smelt like lemons and oranges, citrusy yet sweet. Looking at it with one raised eyebrow, she carefully brought it to her lips and took a sip. The flavours hit her at once. It was sweet like ice cream and paopu but tangy at the same time. She put it back on the counter, the ice cubes tapping against the sides of the glass. Marluxia stood in front of her looking anxious, hands clasped together.

"I like it." Was all she said, before Marluxia's grin grew and he practically threw himself at Namine, hugging the life out of the poor girl.

"This is wonderful! Fantastic!" He was ecstatic yet again, as he was when she said approved any of his juices. He pulled back and put his hand on her shoulders. "Thank you Namine! The customers have been looking for a new juice for ages!" Actually, they hadn't. Even the regular customers had yet to try all the range of wild flavours that the man came up with. When it came to originality and taste, Marluxia was a genius.

"Um... you're welcome?"

"You know, I think I'm going to name this juice after you."

"You really don't have to-"

"Yes! That's it!" He grinned at her, before reaching for the chalk and walking to the black board behind the blenders. He quickly scrawled something in his decorative writing then stepped back to admire his work. "Close your eyes!" He commanded, without even sparing a glance at her. Namine did as she was told. She heard Marluxia walk behind her, and then his hands were on her shoulders. He pushed her forward a couple steps then let go of her completely. "Open!"

Namine moved her hands away from her eyes. The yellow chalk writing stood out obviously. 'Citru-nilla Wave' was written in Marluxia's fancy decorative writing, curling and looping diagonally across the board. There was a small yellow paopu fruit in the corner that had been hastily shaded. Marluxia was not only a genius with juices, but with names also.

"I named it after you." He turned his gaze to her. "'Nami' means ocean wave, right?"

"Um...yeah, I think it does..." She couldn't recall telling the pink haired man that, but after all, Marluxia was smarter than he looked. She smiled at him. "Thanks Marly." She stepped forward and hugged the man.

Marluxia was momentarily caught off guard, but smiled and returned the gesture. "No problem Nam."

"Ooh...a new juice hey?"

Both Namine and Marluxia's heads swivelled in the direction of the voice. Kairi stood on the other side of the counter, smiling. Sora stood next to her, wearing a shirt for once, with his arm draped over her shoulder; A plastic bag reading 'Xigbar's fishy chips' hung loosely from his wrist.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kairi asked, grinning at the two. The blonde released Marluxia and went to step back, but the pink haired man held fast.

"Yes actually Kai." He said bluntly. "I was just hugging my favourite employee."

Kairi put on a fake shocked expression. "More like groping." She countered.

Marluxia grinned and let the blonde go. "Oh Kai, that's funny. Seeing as I'm gay, y'know."

"No one could rock your look if they weren't."

"And thank god too! I spent some good money on this hair."

Kairi laughed. The two always teased each other like this. If either did one thing, you could make sure that the other teased them about it. "So, can I steal my best friend or is she being kept on over time?"

Namine looked at Marluxia expectantly, and he sighed dramatically.

"I suppose you can leave," Namine pulled off her hat, and hung it on the hook near the black board. She turned around to thank Marluxia, but he cut her off. "As long as I can join you guys. Dem and Axel haven't finished band practice so I have no one to chill with."

"Sure. We don't mind." Kairi spoke up, speaking on behalf of everyone. "We knew someone else was going to come along, so we bought extra."

Marluxia did a celebratory clap and reached under the counter, pulling out both his keys and wallet and Namine's bag. Namine jumped over the counter, followed by the pink haired man and they joined up with Sora and Kairi, who had already started walking towards the dinner spot down by the shore.

As soon as she stepped into the sand, she regretted wearing sandals. The sand seeped in between her toes and below the balls of her feet. The sun was setting and in the light, she could see Riku at the dinner spot from across the beach. He was setting out a picnic blanket about twenty metres from the shore. Sora gave up walking, literally tossed the bag of food to Kairi, who fumbled to catch it, and took off running across the sand towards Riku. Namine raised a hand to cover her eyes from the sand that the brunette had flicked up.

Kairi took this as the perfect opportunity to slip her arm around Namine's elbow, linking them together. "So...heard from Roxas lately?"

Before Namine could answer, Marluxia skipped up to her other side, and mimicked Kairi's actions. "Ooh? What's this?" He turned his gaze to the blonde next to him.

"Nam's crushing."

"...W-what... I-I am not-"

"Ooh! Namine! You have not told me anything about this!" Marluxia looked at her curiously. "Who is he? What does he look like?" The pink haired man rattled off questions, which Kairi answered for her. _She hadn't even told Kairi half of this stuff!_

When they arrived at the dinner spot, Namine looked at Riku pleadingly. They had known each other since first grade, after Namine had moved into the house next door. After Kairi, Riku was her next best friend. They told each other everything. Namine had helped him with his girl troubles, and soothed broken hearts. Riku gave her advice on crushes, but she was always too shy. He walked over to Sora and whispered something in his ear. Sora's face lit up, and he walked over to his girlfriend, slinging his arms around her neck. Kairi protested something, but her blush was noticeable in the dark. Namine took this chance to remove her arms from both of her captors and she walked over to Riku's side. The silver haired boy was sitting down on one of the corners on the blanket.

"Thanks a heap 'Ku."

"No problem 'Ne." They had come up with the nicknames when they were about seven years old. It was part of a game, and it had ended up sticking. Namine took a seat next to Riku, and watched as Sora pulled Kairi onto his lap on the other side of the mat. When Sora's stomach grumbled loudly, Kairi hopped off and opted to sit next to him. Marluxia sat by himself on one of the other sides, kicking off his flip-flops and stretching his legs out along his side. Kairi put the food into the middle of the blanket, and pulled out the paper parcel.

The smell of cooked fish and chips filled the air, as her best friend ripped the parcel paper and opened the food out to everyone. Sora's hand immediately shot out and seized a piece of battered fish. Kairi calmly put a plastic plate on his lap before handing the rest around to everyone. This was usual to her. Sora was always hungry, and didn't care about dropping food when he was eating. After Kairi found a pair of his pants covered in food stains, she always made sure that he had a plate.

Namine calmly reached out and took two pieces of battered fish, and handed one to Riku. He nodded gratefully. Conversation picked up between everyone drifting from plans for the rest of the holidays and to Sora's favourite past time other than surfing; trying to find a job.

Since the start of the holidays, Sora had applied at several places- the surf shop, the book store and even the super market- but all of them had denied him, except for the local fast food store. When he told Kairi about his job, she had hit him on the back of the head, and told him that working with greasy food was like covering your face with butter, and washing it off with a bucket of oil. He had politely rejected the offer and had been looking ever since. Today, he had applied at Xigbar's fishy chips, in hopes of gaining a better chance of a job because he was a regular.

Half way through his story, Namine felt faint. The heat was getting to her, and she hadn't recalled drinking that much water today. _Stupid...wasn't Dem always telling her to drink? That water was vital for everything, and no one could live without it._ She ignored him, because Demyx was practically a fish.

She excused herself and stood up. No one questioned her, because it was common for some of them to leave during the dinner to use the toilet or get some fresh air. Making her way up the beach towards the rest room, she noticed that the sun was setting lower. The time on her watch read 6.30, and she could feel the sea breeze blowing in stronger. The sand in her sandals was annoying her a great deal, so when she got outside the restrooms, she sat on the knee high limestone wall and pulled them off. Placing them next to her, she brushed the sand off her feet and from in between her toes. Picking up her sandals she hit them against the wall, shaking out any sand in them. She put them back on her feet, but didn't move.

She had a massive head ache, and she thoroughly regretted not drinking any water throughout the day. Putting the index and middle fingers to her temples, she massaged around in little circles, trying to get rid of the pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Boy...she was sure tired..._

A sudden noise made her look up quickly. In front of her was a trio of people, facing her with their arms crossed; smug looks on their faces. The boy in the middle wore a beanie over his blonde hair, and a scar adorned his face, behind him where probably his two cronies, one a large tanned boy and the other a smaller girl. The leader was watching her with a predatory look on his face.

Namine suddenly felt scared, and stood up abruptly. Clutching the strap of her messenger bag, she held it against her. She did not take her eyes off the trio.

The leader stepped closer to her, and she instinctively stepped back.

"Aw, is the little doll scared?" His voice was mocking, and he brought to corner of his lips into a one sided smile. It looked nothing more than fake. "Don't be scared. I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, Seifer just wants to play, y'know." The tanned boy behind him said, slinging an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"I..." Namine said quietly. In a situation like this, she often lost her voice to fear. "I don't want to play."

"What's that?" The leader known as Seifer stepped closer to her yet again, and when she went to step back, her heel hit the base of the limestone wall. "You want to play?" He grinned at her, closing the distance between them. He was about a step away from her, and he bent down to her eye level.

The scar on his face became more obvious, and his eyes glinted playfully. Namine looked down at her feet. If she made eye contact, who knew what would happen.

_She would not get scared. She would not get scared. She would not get scared._ Seifer grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer. Namine took a deep calming breath,

...And then screamed as loud as she could. She heard some commotion on the beach behind her and knew that they had heard.

"Shut up!" Seifer's grip on her wrist tightened, and he brought his free hand across her face. Namine became silent immediately. The pain across her cheek added to her overall faint feeling, and her headache increased. Seifer pulled on her arm, and Namine struggled and pulled back the other way.

_She would not let him win this. She could not let him win this._

Seifer's free hand came to her face, and he hooked a finger under her chin. Pulling her face to look at him, he grinned menacingly at her. He used his index finger to caress her throbbing cheek. She winced and pulled back sharply, nearly falling over the wall if it wasn't for Seifer's grip.

"Listen, you stupid doll, I just wanted to play." He looked at her seriously, holding her tightly. "Now look what you've gone and done." She risked looking up, and saw that he was looking over her shoulder. She didn't have time to guess what it was, because his male crony had galloped over in the direction of where Seifer was looking. Namine heard a scuffle from behind her, but didn't see any of it, because Seifer put an arm around her neck, and harshly yanked her in the direction of the restrooms.

"P-please...h-help me...someone...!" Namine struggled violently, and dug the heels of her sandals into the ground. Seifer kept pulling her by her arm, and she could feel her hand begin to tingle. The leader's grip was successfully cutting off her blood circulation.

"Namine...!" She looked as far over her shoulder as she could and saw Riku and Sora grappling with Seifer's crony. The other girl stood watching, and it was then that Namine noticed that she was holding a struggle bat. Even though the blue competition bat was padded, it still dealt quite a bit of damage.

Suddenly Seifer stopped pulling and let go. Namine fell onto the pavement, landing roughly. When she looked up to see what just happen, she saw a fist connect with Seifer's face and he stumbled back. Demyx stood in front of Seifer, a furious look on his face.

"Don't touch my sister, you filthy prick." There were only a couple times when Namine had seen Demyx this angry. The first was when someone had purposely cut all the string on 'Arpeggio' before his 7th grade talent show. Demyx had been ready to kill. The second time was now. Seifer spat at the ground in front of Demyx's feet.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Demyx's right fist collided with Seifer's nose, and the man stumbled backwards and fell. Someone came and knelt next to her, and instinctively she flinched.

"Namine," The voice lacked its usual happiness, but she recognised it all the same. She turned, and saw familiar blue eyes studying her face.

"...R-Roxas?" She asked in disbelief. The blonde male smiled slightly, and lifted his finger to her cheek. He wiped away a tear that she had unknowingly shed. "W-what are you doing here?"

He ignored her question and tilted his head. "Are you okay? What did that bastard do to you?"

"U-um...nothing major..." She said softly, before adding "He slapped me."

Something passed over Roxas' face, but was gone as soon as it came. He grabbed her hand, and ran circles on it soothingly. He looked up towards Demyx, and Namine followed his line of sight. From the corner of her eye, she could see a familiar red head.

Axel stood where the girl had been standing. He had the girl draped over his shoulder, and the struggle bat in the other. He was leaning more on his left leg, which made Namine wonder if he had been hit in the other. Looking back at her brother, she could still see him standing, glaring down at the leader.

"Dem," Her brother looked over to Roxas. "He slapped her."

Demyx's eye brow twitched, before he leant down and grabbed Seifer by the collar. Using strength that no one knew he had, Demyx shoved him against the wall of the restrooms and glowered at him. Roxas put his arm around Namine's shoulders protectively, rubbing her upper arm. It was soothing.

Namine couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever it was, Demyx was being totally serious. Namine felt light headed. She was tired, her head was pounding painfully and her cheek throbbed. Suddenly Demyx dropped Seifer, and the leader stumbled before finding his feet.

"Let's get out of here." he said, before turning on his heel and stalking off. The large crony turned to follow him but stopped and looked at the girl draped over Axel's bony shoulder.

"Oh?" Axel asked playfully, but Namine heard the hint of menace in his tone. "...This yours?"

"Y'know it," Axel quite literally threw the girl at the guy, who caught her with ease. He glared at everyone once more, before jogging off, the girl lying in his arms.

Namine's vision fuzzed and swayed a little. _She needed some water._

"...Namine!" Demyx ran over and dropped to his knees at her side. "Are you okay Nam?" His violent and angry persona had faded, and the clueless brotherly Demyx was back.

Namine opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came.

"Here Dem, help me." Roxas said to her brother. _How did he know her brother?_ Demyx slid an arm under hers and around her back, pulling her hand over his opposite shoulder. Roxas did the same on the other side. Axel walked over normally, instead of sashaying like he usually did. Riku and Sora were behind him, worried looks on their faces.

"On three...ready?"

"One...two...three...!" There was more effort in the last word, as Roxas and Demyx helped her stand up. They guided her down the slope from the rest room, back onto the beach. Her feet trudged along the sand, Roxas and Demyx's steps keeping in time with hers. _What has just happened?_

She heard Kairi run over, and heard her friend's hysterics, but she couldn't focus. She was light headed and dizzy, the pounding in her head worsening with every stride.

"What happened?" _That's what she wanted to know._

"She's in shock." _ ...shock..._

She was dizzy. _Where was the water?_

Her legs crumpled beneath her, and the weight on Demyx and Roxas' shoulders increased.

"Nam!"

"...Namine!"

_Water..._

The world tipped sideways, and she was slowly placed onto the sand. There was Roxas...then everything faded.

* * *

**Well, to make up for the totally boring last chapter. Here you go.**

**Sorry if it made you go, "WHAT THE HELL?"**

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Review and tell me what you think. And again, if you don't, I really don't mind.**

**Also, if you guys have anymore ideas to do with juice names? I've already got some planned based on what some people have said. :)**


	4. Tide Pool

**Well, here you guys go. :)**

**The next chapter is up! Thanks for reviewing and reading and all that jazz.**

**This one is dedicated to Misfortune XIII, The Silence Will Set Me Free, Dark White Night and roxasXnamine-ftw. You guys are awesomazing. **

**Also, a big shout out to Dark White Night! HAPPY BIRTHDAY. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of these characters. I don't think I ever will.**

**

* * *

**

Namine had been off work for two days. It wasn't that she didn't want to go; it was that both Demyx and Marluxia had forbidden it. The pink haired man had given her time off until he saw her fit to come back. She had complained that she was fine, but her body said otherwise. There was a bruise along her cheek and around her wrist. Her wrist was wrapped in a clean white bandage, and she was thankful that it was her left one. She was right handed, and if that wrist had been damaged, her sketch pad would remain untouched until she was able to move the joint again.

After collapsing on the beach, Demyx had practically forced three bottles of water on her as soon as she woke up. He had now made it his responsibility to fill two cold bottles of water, and slip them in her messenger bag every morning. Her mum had flipped out when Demyx had carried her through the door and deposited her on the couch on Tuesday night. Immediately she expected the worse, and Demyx had to wrestle the phone out of her hands and hide in between the couch cushions.

It was now Friday, and Namine was prepared to spend the entire day at home...again. Pulling her sketch book out from underneath her bed, she flipped to the next free page and began to draw out her feelings. Her sketch pad was what some people would call a diary. No one saw it, or knew of its existence. The lines on the page began to form pictures of everything. There was Sora and Kairi, holding hands and sitting on the palm at the usual spot. There was Dem to the rescue and Axel with the girl over his shoulder. And then, there was Roxas; from the picture on the phone, from when he was skateboarding away, from Tuesday night, when he was by her side, comforting her and protecting her. Namine's pencil froze suddenly and she nearly dropped her sketch pad.

_Were her friends injured? Was Demyx beaten up and broken? And Axel's leg, what that alright? Were Sora and Riku okay? And Roxas, oh goodness, was Roxas still in one piece?_

Her memories from that night were slim. It didn't help that she was dizzy and faint, but then the shock also must've stored the memories somewhere else, protecting her mind. Before she knew it, she was out the door and down the stairs. She could hear Demyx's sitar from the living room, and knew that was where she was heading. She froze in the door way, and Demyx looked up startled.

"Hey Nam...?" There was a bruise along the left side of his face, and a cut just across one of his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?"

"W-what...?" He looked confused. "I'm fine, what's up with you?"

She was at his side quickly, and knelt on the couch next to him. "Your injuries, from saving me, are there anymore?"

He smiled softly at her, and shook his head. "Just these," He said, gesturing to his face. Namine sighed in relief. "Are you feeling better Nam? This is the most you've spoken in two days."

She just looked at him, before flinging her arms around his neck. "Thanks for saving me Dem."

She had caught him off guard, and the position was awkward. She was leaning from her spot on the couch, over the sitar in his lap. He smiled, and returned the hug. "Anytime," He pulled her arms off, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just don't do it again okay?" He looked and sounded totally serious. "You scared the crap outta me, and you were just there, looking so scared. It nearly broke my heart. You're the only sister I've got, and I want to keep you around."

Namine smiled at him, and laughed sadly. "I intend to stay."

"Good." He took his hands away, and straightened up his sitar. "Now, I gotta keep practicing, we are performing tonight, after all-"

She cut him off. "Dem..."

"...Yeah?"

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Oh..." He paused, thinking and debating about how he should word it. "Well... not particularly badly. Axel's got this massive bruise just below one of his knees, from when that girl hit him with the bat, but other than that, he's cool."

She nodded, "That's not too bad." Fearing the worst, she continued. "...Anyone else?"

"Ah...well, Sora and Riku had to deal with that monster of a guy by themselves. Sora's got a fractured rib, and he's just got some cuts and various bruises. Riku's got a black eye, and a broken nose." Demyx lifted his fist, and placed it between his right eye, and his nose. "The guy took a swing, and hit Riku just along the side of his nose. So yeah, the poor guy's perfect nose just got a little dented."

She let this information sink in. _Fractured rib...broken nose...black eye..._ Her friends must have really been trying to save her. And they must be pretty resilient, because from what she can recall, both of them were standing and conscious when she was being moved down to the water.

She took a deep breath. "...What about Roxas?"

Demyx smiled. "Nothing major," He patted her shoulder reassuringly. "He just got elbowed in the face. He's tough though. I didn't know until I saw him yesterday. He's got a nasty bruise just here," Demyx pointed to his right cheek bone, "from it. But other than that, he's fine. He was more concerned about you though. He was all ready to go in like a hero against Seifer, but I beat him to it."

Namine sighed with relief. No one was critically injured. The worst was a broken nose, and a fractured rib. Demyx kept talking however, but she just tuned him out. She was so thankful that no one was in hospital, which meant that no one was dead either.

Halfway through his sentence, Namine leant over and kissed him on the forehead. He stopped abruptly. "Thanks again Dem." She said before getting off the couch and running out of the room and down the corridor.

"No problem!" He called after her, and several seconds later his music filled the house.

Flinging the front door open, Namine ran down the path towards the house next door. Stopping at the steps, she knocked twice briefly. There was some noise from the inside of the house, and then some footsteps up to the door.

Kadaj, one of Riku's older brothers opened the door. A shocked look passed over his face, but then changed to his usual flirtatious self. "Good morning Namine," He said smoothly, leaning against the doorframe, "How nice of you to stop by." He stopped and looked at her clothes, which was just her pyjamas; a blue singlet and a pair of shorts with clouds on them. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. She had been so caught up on going to see if Riku was okay, to actually consider changing out of her pyjamas. He grinned flirtatiously at her. "I'm sorry, the slumber party finished already. However, we can have one for ourselves if you'd like." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Namine totally ignored him. She was used to this kind of greeting from Kadaj. "Where's Riku?"

Kadaj sighed, sounding disappointed. "RIKU!" he suddenly shouted. "NAMINE IS AT THE DOOR," he paused, before adding "AND SHE'S IN HER UNDIES."

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" Riku called from the kitchen. He was obviously doing chores.

Namine glared at the brother. "They are pyjamas!" She hissed at Kadaj, who just gave her a playful look.

Yazoo, Kadaj's older brother came past and hit him in the back of the head. "OW, Yaz!" Kadaj turned and glared at his brother, rubbing the back of his head, "What the hell?"

"Quit lying." Out of all of Riku's brothers, Yazoo was her favourite. He was calm and kind, and always looked out for her. He gave her a small smile. "Hello Namine," he said, before turning to Kadaj. "Don't you have things you're meant to be doing?" He murmured at him. Kadaj mockingly repeated what he said, before sending Yazoo a look and storming off. Yazoo then looked at Namine. "He'll be here in a minute 'Ne. Come in." He stepped back, and held open the door for her.

Namine stepped over the threshold, and stood in the entrance way. Yazoo shut the door behind her. She heard something smash in the kitchen, and immediately she heard Kadaj start swearing. Yazoo sent her a soft smile, before waltzing off towards the kitchen.

Looking around the foyer, she realised that she and Riku had so many memories in this house together. _There was the room beneath the stairs where she and Riku used to hide in, during a game of hide and seek. There was the burn in the carpet from when Riku had knocked the iron off the board. _Suddenly she missed spending time with Riku. Ever since she started working at the Shack, and Riku had gotten a job at the book store, they had been too busy to spend time together.

"Hey Nam," Riku was standing in the doorway from the living room, a small white bandage across his nose. His right eye was black and bruised, but he smiled anyways. "What's with the pyjamas?"

Namine closed the distance between them, never taking her eyes off his injuries.

"Um...Nam," Riku looked slightly unnerved. "Are you okay?"

"Did it hurt?" She asked softly, looking down.

"What?"

"Your nose...And your eye," She turned her gaze up and made eye contact. "Did it hurt?"

"Well," He smiled a bit. "I guess it kinda did. I didn't even feel it until the adrenaline had gone. I, well, Sora and I were more focused on trying to get to you." He suddenly looked serious. "Nam, never do that again, okay? If you have to go somewhere, take one of us with you. I got the scare of my life that night."

"W-what exactly happened?" She asked him. Riku sighed, and led her over to the stairs. He sat down on the second step, and patted the spot next to him. She sat next to him, and listened carefully.

"Well," He sighed again, before continuing. "You got up to go to the toilet or to get some fresh air or something. I saw you get up to go to the restrooms, so I thought you were just going to the toilet then you were just going to come right back. I think we all did. Marluxia's phone rang, and he said his goodbyes, told us to tell you that he'd see you tomorrow." He clasped his hands in his lap, and twiddled his thumbs a bit. "Sora continued with his story about his 'Job Endeavours', then we heard you scream. It scared the crap out of all of us. When we looked, you were standing up there, and there were these three people around you. I guessed the worse, and took off down the beach. Sora was right behind me."

"Kairi immediately pulled out her phone and rang Demyx. She didn't care what was happening, she rang him." Namine recalled that he was at band practice at Axel's house. Axel lived just across the road from the beach with his brother, so they were probably close by at the time. Riku continued with his story. "When we got there, the big dude came over to us. Sora and I couldn't stop him by ourselves, but we managed to get a few hits in. Sometime during the fight, he hit Sora in the ribs. Sora went down, coughing and in pain." Riku pointed to his nose. "Then the guy turned on me, and hit me straight in the face. I don't think I noticed I just ended up on the ground. After that, he just stopped fighting." Riku turned to look at her. "That's when Demyx got there."

"That's technically all that happened." He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and then when Roxas and Demyx were helping you to the water, you just suddenly collapsed. I think you collapsing scared everyone more than you screaming. Because at least then we knew that you were alright for the time being."

Namine stayed silent. Everyone had been there for her; Trying to help her. She felt like crying. _She had been stupid and foolish, going by herself when she should've taken someone with her. She had put herself in danger, and everyone else had been injured because of her._ She immediately regretted not drinking any water that day, and not taking someone with her.

She looked up at Riku. Her eyes were tearing up. _She would not cry!_ "'Ku, I'm sorry..."

Riku looked shocked. "N-no 'Ne, it wasn't your fault!" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "It wasn't. Honestly. We never go with anyone when we go anywhere on dinner night. You couldn't have known that they would have been there."

"I-I know... but you- everyone is injured because of me..."

"As long as you're safe and alive it doesn't matter how injured I am." Riku pulled Namine into a hug, and she returned it. She didn't realise that she had missed Riku this much. She felt safer with him.

"Well...isn't this touching?" Both Riku and Namine pulled back and stared at the owner of the voice. Kadaj stood in the doorway holding a broken china plate, half in each hand. "Can I possibly join the love fest? Bet you want me there, don't you 'Ku."

Riku glared at his brother and Kadaj put on a mocking sympathetic face. "Actually I don't think you do. You were just groping poor 'Ne, who looks _so_ adorable and innocent in her pyjamas."

"I was _not_ groping her!"

"Whatever you say 'Ku," He grinned mischievously. "Don't cover it up; I _know _what you write in your diary, and who the shrine in your wardrobe is dedicated to."

Riku stood suddenly, fists clenched. Kadaj didn't move from his position in the doorway and kept smiling menacingly at him. Namine got up as well.

"I'll see you later 'Ku."

Riku turned to look at her with a sorry expression, and she shrugged in response. "I'll see you at 'the Melodies' tonight."

"Yeah," She smiled at him. "I'll beg Dem to let me go." She made her way to the door, and opened it herself. Kadaj still stood in the doorway, watching the two.

He leant over and stage whispered to her. "Watch out 'Ne! He's planning to do stuff to you toni-ACK!" Kadaj's words were cut off when Riku launched himself off the step and tackled his brother to the floor. The pieces of the plate went soaring and landed with a smash in the room behind him. "Watch out! Riku is a closet pervert!" His words came out choked, but she heard them all the same.

"Shut up will you!" Riku shouted at his brother. Kadaj rolled them over, and ended up sitting on top of Riku. He held his brother's hands above his head with one hand, and slapped Riku lightly on the unbruised side of his face.

Namine did not know why she had stayed this long to watch, but chose this as the perfect time to leave. The last thing she saw before she shut the door, something came flying from the other room, and hit Kadaj in the side of the head.

"OW! SHIT YAZ, WHAT THE HELL?"

She shut the door, and turned and headed towards her own house. After talking with Riku, she felt a little better about the incident. She made sure that she was going to check up on everyone, and see if they were okay. When she got to her house, she could still hear shouting from Riku's house. Something smashed again, and she heard Kadaj swear loudly. She laughed slightly. Riku and Kadaj were always at each other. Kadaj would tease him, and Riku would tackle him to the floor. Riku would say something, and Kadaj would throw a tantrum. Yazoo was the peace maker with exceptional aim. When a fight would happen, the one who started it would be hit with the item that was closest to Yazoo at the time. One time, Kadaj had said something about Riku looking like a girl, and had been hit with the light bulb that Yazoo had been in the process of changing.

The eldest brother, Loz, was always away at college or work, but when she did see him he was always mucking around with the brothers. Their father was almost always away on business and their mother worked the day shift at the hospital.

When she opened her front door, Demyx was standing in the hallway talking on her mobile.

"...Yes Marly," He said the pink haired man's name expressively. "She can work tomorrow I guess. She's busy tonight."

Namine raised an eyebrow. Since when was she busy tonight? It was just the Melodies concert.

"Uh-huh...yep...I'll let her know."

Namine cleared her throat, and Demyx jumped, nearly dropping the phone onto the carpet.

"Bye Marly."

"Since when am I busy tonight?"

Ignoring her, her brother ran over to her, and pushed her phone into her hands, before grabbing them himself. "Guess what!" Demyx sounded ecstatic.

"What?"

"MARLY NAMED A JUICE AFTER ME!" Demyx jumped up and down excitedly, still holding her hands. Her arms moved up and down in time with his jumps.

"And why would he do that?" Namine asked, smiling.

Demyx grinned, "Because he heard about me totally kicking ass a couple of nights ago." He hadn't stopped jumping yet. His smile faltered a bit, "C'mon! Jump with me!"

Namine gave in and jumped up and down with him for a bit. Then she stopped and pulled her hands free. "What's it called?"

"It's called 'Tide Pool'!" Demyx grinned. "He said he named it after the fact that I love the water and that blue is my favourite colour."

Namine smiled. "That's great. I'm so happy for you Dem."

"I know right? I AM FREAKING ECSTATIC." He jumped some more and then skipped into the living room.

She headed down the hallway towards the stairs, but stopped when she heard Demyx called her from the living room. Not bothering to walk back, she shouted a "Yeah?"

"There's something on your bed for you!" was his reply. There was silence for a few seconds, before an upbeat melody from his sitar travelled down the hall. _There's something for me?_

Namine made her way up the stairs and turned left towards her room. She opened the door and stopped in the doorway. On her bed sat a little white box with a small bow tied at the top with black ribbon. She shut the door slowly behind her and sat down on the bed carefully. There was no tag or anything on the outside of the box, and she had no apparent clue who could've given it to her. She gently picked up the box and placed it on her lap. It was light and nothing rattled inside it. Pulling loose the bow, the ribbon fell to the side. She hooked her fingers under the sides and pulled the top off. She put the lid beside her on the bed and then turned her attention to the box.

Inside, was a small white rose; it was fresh and startlingly white, standing out from the black crepe paper that had been laid on the inside. She slipped her fingers under it carefully and brought it to her nose. It smelt like spring and Marluxia's garden. Sitting where the rose had been, was a small white envelope, her name neatly written on the front in black- she picked it up and inspected it. There was nothing out of the ordinary so she deemed it safe to slide her finger beneath the flap and open it.

She pulled out a purple lanyard, which connected to a small piece of plastic. She had seen this many times; Every Friday night to be exact. Demyx wore one to his concerts every Friday night. Axel wore one whenever he came for a juice at the Shack after the show. It was a backstage pass to the Melodies concert.

There was a letter in the envelope and she removed it. It was a small piece of cardboard, and it had been written on with the same marker used on the envelope.

_I haven't seen or heard from you since it happened. Come see me backstage before the concert tonight. In case you didn't know, I'm the bassist in the Melodies. I don't think Dem had told you. However, he assures me that you'll be there tonight. I'll see you there then. I'd like to try that new juice, the Citranilla Wave please. I heard that it was named after someone very special. _

_Make it for me?_

_Roxas._

Suddenly Namine knew why she was busy tonight. She put everything neatly back into the box and put it on her desk along with her phone. Suddenly feeling nervous, she pulled some clothes out of her closet and grabbed her towel off the back of the chair. She needed a shower and a change of clothes, after showing up at Riku's in her pyjamas.

She looked once more at the box on her desk before she left the room. She smiled at it, and shut the door behind her before skipping towards the bathroom. _She was going to see Roxas again tonight._

* * *

**Finished chapter four! The juice named after Demyx, 'Tide Pool' was thought up by The Silence Will Set Me Free. :) Credits to her.**

**Anyways, next chapter is the concert. So be prepared.**

**:)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	5. Berries of Bliss

**Hello again guys!**

**Here's a new update for you all. MERRY CHRISTMAS, at least, it is Christmas from Australia right now. :)**

**This chapter is for all of you guys who have read and reviewed and faved and yeah! You guys all rock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, and Santa didn't bring me them for christmas either.**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

Namine stood at the bottom of the staircase, her backstage pass hanging around her neck. The clock on the wall read 4pm exactly; meaning that Demyx had exactly five minutes to get his butt downstairs, before Axel would call, wondering where the hell he was.

"Dem, hurry up!"

Demyx stumbled into view along the top corridor, and stopped against the wall to button up his skinny leg jeans. She turned around and looked at him impatiently – arms crossed, eyebrow raised- and he sent her a sheepish grin in response.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked him. He shrugged in response. "Go finish up!"

"Okay, alright," He pushed himself off the wall and sprinted into the bathroom. Namine rolled her eyes and sat herself down on the bottom step. Demyx was running late...for his own concert...again. Every Friday night before the Melodies concert on the beach, the band would meet at the stage at 3pm exactly. Demyx always arrived more or less around quarter past. Usually she wouldn't mind what time she got there. The concert always started at 5pm sharp, and normally she was working in the Shack at that time. However, Marluxia had banned her from stepping foot into the store until she had regained full use of her wrist. It was kind of in her favour, seeing as though Roxas had invited her to come and watch from backstage.

Immediately, she had gotten all nervous at the invitation. She had taken way longer than usual to get dressed and she supposed that it was also partly her fault that Dem was running late, because she had spent a full hour after the shower trying to fix her hair. Cursing herself for being vain, she picked up the piece of plastic hanging from her neck, and absently flipped it over in her hand. She had taken way too long to choose what to wear. There were clothes scattered around her usually tidy room. Dresses were lying on the bed, and she had tried them all on at least once before settling on a white dress with lace trimming. She knew the beach well, so she had pulled on a short royal blue jacket. Her messenger bag hung off her shoulder like usual and she had worn a pair of black converse instead of her usual, worn out sandals.

Demyx's feet thumped down the stairs next to her, and he ran into the kitchen. Seconds later he ran out and straight across into the living room. He came out a few minutes later, looking frazzled. "Have you seen my lucky necklace?"

Namine felt like hitting him. "You're wearing it."

Demyx looked down. "Oh." Nestled between the layers of his checked scarf, sat his lucky necklace. It was a small silver music note on a chain. It a present from her for was his eleventh birthday and Namine had saved for months.

Demyx's main interest in life was music, and she had seen it about half a year earlier in the local jewellery store owned by family friend Luxord. The British man had given her a discount, but it still took a long time of saving to buy it. When she had presented it to him on his birthday, he had been in shock for several moments. Namine had nearly died of disappointment, because the pause seemed like he hated it. Seconds later, his face had lit up like a firework, and he had nearly hugged the life out of her. He had worn it every day since then, only taking it off when he came near water. He wore it proudly for every one of his concerts, and whenever she saw it, Namine felt loved.

"Thanks Nam." Demyx smiled at her, before sprinting back up the stairs and in to his room. Namine stood up and turned to face the stairs, leaning against the front door. Demyx reappeared at the top of the stairs, this time with his sitar case draped over one shoulder and an anxious expression on his face.

"What's up Dem?" Namine asked, watching her brother trudge down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom in front of her.

"How do I look?"

"You look...fine?" Namine was suddenly confused. Demyx never really cared about his appearance – except for his hair – and when he did, he was trying to impress. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh... no reason in particular... y'know, just trying to...develop a style of sorts...I guess." Demyx clasped his hands together in front of himself. Namine could see him begin to tangle his fingers together. She did this too when she was nervous. Maybe it was hereditary.

"Will Zexion be there?"

Demyx's face immediately flushed a light pink colour and he looked down at the floor. "Maybe..."

Namine went to say something, but Demyx's phone blared to life, scaring the both of them. The ring tone, an unmistakeable fast paced tune, belonged to Axel. Demyx purposely ignored the call.

"Let's get going." He said, walking towards her, grabbing his keys off the hook and pulling the front door open. Namine smiled slightly. She was proud of her brother. She left the house first, and Demyx shut the door behind them both before pocketing his keys. He made his way down the garden path, and stopped at the beginning of the side walk. He turned to look at her. "Well? Are you coming or what?"

Not realising that she had just been standing idly on the step, she jogged to meet her brother at the end of the path, before they started walking together. This was also tradition. They would walk together to and from the beach concert. Sometimes in sweltering heat, other times it would be freezing cold. She didn't mind. As long as Dem didn't leave without her, she was happy.

They crossed the road onto the beach path, and kept walking towards the Shack. Namine, who was getting more curious every day looked up at Demyx, and studied him. "What's Zexion like?"

Demyx flushed from embarrassment and stuttered a bit before finding his words. "H-he's this guy who works at the bookstore. He's really quiet, but cute in a bookish kind of way."

"So, you like him right?" Demyx swallowed and nodded once. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"B-because I...I don't know if he like likes guys... and I don't want to ruin the friendship or anything..." Namine felt suddenly sympathetic for her brother. Even though Demyx was one of the most open people she knew, he was really shy when it came to this kind of thing. "P-plus, he probably wouldn't like me anyways. I'm all loud and annoying and he's quiet and he tends to keep to himself. It took about a month for him to even start having a proper conversation with me."

"You can do it Dem. I believe in you." She said, smiling slightly. "Plus, I don't think you're annoying, and we have lived together for nearly sixteen years."

"Ah...yeah..." He looked down at his feet, but kept walking. "I guess you do make a valid point..."

Namine's smiled increased and she glanced ahead. They were just passing the Shack now, and she could see the stage just up ahead. A rough, quick paced beat filled the air and she knew immediately that it was coming from Axel's drum set. The red head was drumming away at the set quickly, bobbing his head along with the beat, his red spikes bouncing. Namine looked around at the people that were already there. Axel, of course was on stage practicing. Marluxia was having a conversation with the light and sound technician, a blonde haired lady with piercing green eyes. She couldn't see Roxas anywhere.

They ended up in front of the stage, about five metres back. That's when the beat stopped and a drumstick flew at Demyx. He was expecting it, and nimbly stepped out of the way.

"HEY. YOU'RE LATE DEM!" Axel was standing up behind his drum set, holding the other drum stick in his left hand.

Demyx grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "What's your point? At least I'm here though right?" She watched as her brother waltzed calmly up to the front of the stage, and leant his elbows on it. "Speaking of which, where's Rox?"

"Thanks for actually showing up!" Roxas called from backstage. He came on a few seconds later, a bass guitar in front of him and its black and white checked strap over his shoulder. Namine blushed slightly. He looked adorable in his clothes; a black singlet and dress pants. He hadn't seen her yet, because he was too busy strumming randomly on his bass, while he glared at Demyx. There was a prominent bruise on his right cheek bone and she felt sad looking at it. _ That was her fault. _

Roxas looked slightly annoyed at Demyx, but not as much as Axel, who made his way around the drum set towards the sitarist, limping a little. Demyx flinched slightly when Axel knelt down and hit him over the head with the sheet music he had pulled from his pocket.

"Now get up on stage," Axel stood back up and put his hands on his hips. "We've got a show tonight people, remember?" He tossed the sheet music over his shoulder, and Demyx hastily caught it. Pulling his sitar case off his bag, he put it on stage and jumped up next to it. While Demyx took his sitar out, Axel sashayed back over to the drum set and sat behind it.

"Oi, Pinkie!" Marluxia turned and looked at him curiously. "Stick me please!" Rolling his eyes, the pink haired man went and picked up the discarded drumstick and tossed it to the red head. Axel caught it with ease and immediately began to play. A solid beat filled the air.

From where she was standing, she saw Roxas smile slightly and position his instrument. He began to play, a deep tone made with delicate fingers. His face showed total concentration as his fingers continued strumming. Namine smiled. She was glad that she had come early to watch the rehearsals. It was then that Demyx picked up his beloved sitar and slung the strap over his head and rested it on one shoulder. She had heard him play countless times, but as soon as he started plucking the strings gently, his fingers appeared to dance across them producing a beautiful melody that entwined with the steady drumming and the bass rhythm. She was in awe. The Melodies were truly amazing.

She made her way over to Marluxia, who stood watching the band, tapping his foot in time with the drums. "Hey Marly," She greeted him before turning to watch the boys on stage.

He jumped, startled. He faced her and instantly she was brought into a hug. "Oh my god Nami, are you okay?"

She patted him on the back awkwardly. The man was known for his over reactions. "I'm fine, just fine."

He let her go, and stepped back to take a look at her injuries. Namine held up her bandaged wrist for display. The bruise on her face was hardly noticeable due to the light layer of foundation she had put on during her moment of vanity.

"Ah! See! That's why you're not working."

"But I am perfectly capable of making _juice._"

"I don't care. You are not working, until your wrist can complete ten full rotations without causing you to wince." He said indignantly, folding his arms. He looked back to the boys on stage who were still playing.

"Fine then, I'll be waiting though." She smiled slightly, and brought her hands together in front of her. Marluxia sent her a sidelong glance and grinned.

"Me too, I'll be waiting for my favourite employee." He said to her, before turning on his heel and walking towards the Shack. She was now alone, watching the band from the edge of the dance area.

The blonde lady that Marluxia had been talking to suddenly stormed on stage. "Stop," She stood at the edge of the stairs down from the stage, hands on him. "Stop, stop, stop it now!"

Demyx instantly stopped playing, Roxas following suite. Axel kept playing, totally absorbed in the music...until a scrunched up piece of paper hit him in the forehead. "Hey! Bozo! Quit your banging and listen!"

Axel scowled, and stood up, pocketing his drumsticks. Folding his arms across his chest, he raised an eyebrow at her, "What now Larxene? Can't you see that we're practicing?"

"Yeah, I can tell." She walked into the centre of the stage and faced them all. "Next time, let me set up the mikes before you start." Demyx slapped his forehead lightly. Namine rolled her eyes. _Demyx was the lead singer, how could he have forgotten his own mike?_ "Also, while we're on this whole practicing thing, lemme start by saying that Axel, get your head out of your ass and listen to the other musicians okay? Several times you skipped beats and they had to match you." Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Larxene raised a perfectly manicured fingernail and continued. "You're on the drums, you control the beat, and essentially for performance. Even though you're in control, you are not the only one in this band, so if you screw it, everyone screws it and its YOUR FAULT." Axel shrugged in defeat and glowered at her.

She turned to Demyx next, whose eyes widened like a deer in headlights. "You, my friend, are the lead singer and guitarist-"

"It's a sitar..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, sitar, whatever...Anyways, you are the lead of this band; the main man out in front. So _that _means that you can't forget that when you play, you're meant to be singing! Duh! You are amazing at the sitar, guitar, whatever you call it, and it's unique. So rock it, and don't forget to sing!" Demyx sighed with relief. At least she hadn't taken a dig at him like she did with Axel. But Namine could see that he looked a little disappointed for forgetting the mike.

Lastly, she turned to Roxas. The blonde boy was strumming idly. "Roxas," He looked up at his name, and immediately stopped playing. "You need to stop-"

Namine sneezed. Everyone turned to look at her simultaneously with different expressions. Demyx smiled thankfully at her, while Axel took this as the opportune time to waltz offstage. Larxene look annoyed at her for interrupting her critique. She looked down at her feet. She didn't see Roxas light up and smiled at her, "Namine!"

Roxas discarded the bass, and carefully put it in the stand behind him. Larxene huffed. "It wasn't important anyways. Everyone, take a break while I set up!"

Looking up, Namine watched as Roxas jumped off stage and jogged over to her. "You came." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did." She nodded slightly before dropping her gaze to the floor. "Sorry about the other night."

Roxas sighed. "Dem said you'd be like this. No biggie. I've had worse."

She looked up at him, at the bruise on his face. It appeared to be fading slightly, but there was still a prominent mark just below his right eye, "Still. I'm sorry."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, and turned her to face Demyx. Her brother was sitting on the edge of the stage, drinking a Zoom Juice. Axel stood next to him on the ground, leaning against the platform, gesturing wildly, his drink nearly flying out of his hand. "Dem got the worst of it." Namine looked up at him shocked. He laughed slightly. "Not the injuries, no. But he got the absolute shock of his life. Your friend Kairi called him during band practice, and literally dropped his sitar on the floor, and ran out of the house. No explanation at all. Me and Axel looked at each other like he was crazy then followed him. It was a good thing we did too, otherwise everyone might've been worse off."

Namine felt safer with Roxas' arm around her. She could feel his muscles, but he wasn't overly buffed up. She looked him in the eye then hugged him suddenly. Roxas tensed up in surprise, then brought his arms around her and returned it. "Thank you...thanks for being there Rox..."

"You're welcome." He said softly. Across from the other side near the stage, she heard someone wolf whistle. It was most likely Axel, and she saw Roxas respond by giving him the finger.

"Well aren't _you _just the gentleman Rox?" The red head called back. Roxas pulled away, and glared at the older man.

"At least I actually am a man!"

"_Ooh...burn!_" Axel grinned at Roxas, who just rolled his eyes.

People started coming into the grounds in groups. It was probably about 4.30, and already quite a few people were here. Soon the area would be packed, and the concert would be ready to start.

Marluxia chose this time to waltz over with a tray holding two Zoom Juice cups. "Berries of Bliss," He said smiling. Roxas took both of them and handed one to Namine.

"Thanks." She said the pink haired man, who turned and left, giving a wave over his shoulder. Roxas took a sip then furrowed his brows in thought. A few seconds later, he looked at her.

"Not as good as yours."

"Oh I know. After all, I am the best." She said light-heartedly.

"Yeah, of course," He smiled at her. "That's why everyone likes Kairi's blends better."

Namine took a swipe at him, but he quickly jumped out of the way, taking another sip teasingly. "That's only Sora who likes her blends. And of course he likes hers better, because they're dating. Technically, it's required."

"Well, I already like yours the best, so have I passed that requirement?"

"Pardon me?" Roxas grinned and took a couple of steps back. _ She could have sworn that he said something..._

"Nothing," He laughed, "Nothing at all." Namine smiled and closed the distance between them. She was standing right in front of him, studying his face. She took a sip, and he started laughing.

"What?"

"Your face," Namine raised an eyebrow, and he just kept laughing. "You looked so serious just then for no reason!" She gave him a clueless look before smiling and laughing slightly. Roxas took her by the hand suddenly. "C'mon, I want to show you something." Namine immediately felt the blood rush to her face.

As he led her over to the stage steps and into backstage, she ducked her head to hide her blush. Roxas' hand was surprisingly soft. _It felt like hers fit perfectly in his._ It made her feel all tingly, and her heart started beating faster. _Roxas had this effect on her! Not that she was complaining or anything..._

Backstage was nothing more than a black tent that's only entrance were the stairs leading down from behind the stage. Roxas let go of her hand, and held the curtain open for her. She walked through and stopped in the middle of the grassy area. It was very nearly bare, except for some wooden crates filled with foam for the lighting and sound equipment, a table with a mirror and a few chairs scattered around the place.

Roxas let the curtain fall closed behind her then pulled over a couple of chairs for them. Namine sat down in one and she expected Roxas to sit on the other, except he got up and went over to the table. He pulled out a cooler from underneath it and flipped it open. Pulling something out, he hid it from her view and kicked the box back under the table. He came back over and sat down on the other chair. Namine raised an eyebrow at him curiously, but he just grinned at her.

"Surprise...!" He pulled out two light blue ice creams from behind his back and handed her one. Namine laughed at his excitement and took it with her right hand. The light blue ice cream looked slightly strange. Never before had she seen any kind of ice cream this colour. It was blue like the sky, and it shined slightly. Roxas was watching her intriguingly, already eating his.

"What flavour is it?"

Roxas smiled at her. "Are you allergic to anything?" She shook her head. "Have you ever disliked an ice cream flavour before in your life?" Again, she shook her head. "Then what does it matter?"

Namine considered it. She closed her eyes, and licked the ice cream carefully. The tastes invaded her mouth, and instantly she was shocked. It was salty and sweet at the same time. The salt came first, followed by the sweetness of it. The whole thing left an amazing yet unique after taste. She opened her eyes and stared at the Popsicle disbelievingly. "Wow."

Roxas grinned. "I know right? They're amazing."

Demyx tumbled into the tent, followed by Axel, who eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything. "They're amazing?" He grinned at Roxas. "Yeah, I know we are."

"Not you-"

Larxene entered the tent, and immediately commanded all the attention, "Show time in ten minutes guys! Get your asses in gear and get ready!" Roxas stood up, and discarded the wooden stick from his ice cream. He went over to the mirror, and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Get out of the way Vanity Fair; sexier people need to use this space."Axel shoved him out the way, and began fixing his spikes up. Roxas huffed slightly, but gave up and walked over to his guitar case. Demyx stood in the corner practicing vocal exercises. Namine guessed that he had forgotten that Zexion was coming at all. She didn't want to be the one to tell him and throw off his calm mood.

Larxene rolled her eyes at them all, "Alright, wait for your cue okay?" She turned to Demyx. "No entering early this time, got it Dem?" Dem nodded at her, but didn't stop his exercises. She turned and left the tent, curtain swinging behind her.

Namine got up from her place, and headed towards the exit. "Nam!" She froze. Roxas had just used her nickname- _Roxas had called her Nam!_ "Wait up a sec would you?" She turned around and nodded at the bassist, before moving to stand along the edge of the room.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas came together in the middle of the room, and huddle together like a football team before a match. "Alright guys," Axel was the owner of the voice, speaking loud and confidently. "Tonight we go out there not just as friends or amateurs. We go out as a rock star family. We're confident, and we're proud. We're strong and we're mighty. We're talented and..." He paused, in thought. "And this is why I don't write our songs. Dem, take over will you?"

"Yep," She saw Demyx nod, his faux hawk bobbing. "We go out there, and we rock their socks off. We will perform like stars, because we _are_ stars!"

"Yeah, we are the Melodies!" The trio cheered, and separated.

Demyx and Axel headed out of the tent, leaving Namine alone with Roxas. Namine walked up to him, but stopped a few feet away. "You wanted me to wait?"

"Uh, yeah," Roxas looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his head nervously. From what she could recall, she had never seen Roxas embarrassed. "I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

From the speakers around the tent, Namine could hear Larxene begin her introductions. "Hello females and un-females!" She paused as the crowd cheered, "Also, hello to all you little brats out there too!" There were a few boos and jeers, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Roxas took a step closer to her. "Well, you see," He was still looking down at the floor. "Ever since I met you at the Shack, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Nam."

"Presenting," She paused for suspense. "The drummer of the Melodies, the number one ass-hole and flirtatious heart throb, Axel!" The crowd cheered and a couple of girls screamed. Namine heard the drums start playing wildly, like Axel was showing off, before it slowed to a steady, energetic beat.

"I sent that picture I took to my phone, while you were making that juice, and every time I look at it, it makes me smile." Namine blushed. Roxas was being adorably sweet, and she just wanted to hug his embarrassment away. "And then when I saw you crying on the ground after that bastard harassed you, I nearly died. I was so worried. Then you collapsed and I didn't know what to expect."

Namine could hear her heart beating quickly, and it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and fly away.

Roxas finally raised his head, and looked her in the eyes. Namine noticed that he was blushing slightly; his cheeks tinged pink. "Well, what I think I'm trying to say is,"

"Alright now," The beat continued, with the occasional clash of the cymbals. "Next up is lead singer and sitarist or guitarist or whatever, the clumsy and clueless Demyx!" She knew that her brother was now on stage, because she could hear him begin to strum a complicated solo quickly and gracefully, before falling into a rhythm alongside Axel. "Watch out ladies! Dem's currently single!" Several squeals of excitement rang out from outside the tent.

"I- I think," He looked away nervously, before swallowing and meeting her eyes again. "I think that I like you..." Namine froze, "A lot actually. I think I like you a lot."

Namine was in shock... again. Her hands were getting clammy, and she could feel her face heat up. Her heart was already pounding, but that last confession made it flutter. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and she desperately wanted to do something, but she couldn't move.

Roxas studied her face anxiously. When she did nothing, his shoulders dropped in defeat. He sighed slightly, picked up his bass which was now sitting by the door, and turned to leave the tent.

"Okay folks," Larxene's narration continued. "Last but not least, the latest and possibly the greatest addition to the Melodies!"

Namine didn't know what she was doing. She sprinted out of the tent after Roxas and caught him in the wings before he went on stage. She grabbed his hand, and he stopped and looked at her with a surprised expression.

She looked at her feet nervously. "I think I like you too."

Roxas took a step closer, "Pardon?"

_She would get over these butterflies. Damn it! She would not let them stop her!_

"I..." Namine took a deep breath and looked up to meet Roxas' eyes. "I like you too."

The happiness that passed over Roxas' features was unmistakeable. His eyes lit up and a smile crept onto his face. "Y-you do?"

Namine felt herself smile. She nodded, a single tear of happiness falling from her eye. "I do." She said confidently. Before she knew it, Roxas had wrapped her up in a hug. She couldn't stop smiling, and hugged him back tightly.

"Shove over Axel, this little blonde is soon to be the next heart throb and teen sensation!"

Larxene paused, "...Yeah right!" She heard Axel shout up at the announcements.

"Dudes and dudettes, please welcome the blonde haired kid and bassist, Roxas!"

Roxas withdrew his arms and looked at Namine. She smiled at him. "Good luck." She whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I've already got quite a lot considering what just happened."

"...Roxas? Where are ya kid? Get your ass on stage, you missed your cue!"

Roxas smiled at her one last time, before running on stage. She could hear the crowd scream- it was even more deafening when she was in the wings. Roxas played a small complex riff then fell into line along with the other instruments.

Namine stood and watched from her spot in the wing. She could see Roxas from where she was and that's all that mattered. She found that she couldn't stop smiling. Roxas looked her way quickly and sent her a smile and a wink. Her heart fluttered.

_He liked her back._

* * *

**So there you have it. End of chapter five. I have quite a few more chapters planned, so maybe we're halfway at the moment? I don't know.**

**Hope you all loved it, or liked it at least.**

**Review with your thoughts and all, and even if you don't I still hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Merry Christmas yet again, and I'm sorry but the next chapter might not be up for a couple more days. :)**

**STAY TUNED.**


	6. Mangoblivion

**Okay, Hello People. Hope you all had an epic christmas with epic presents and such,**

**This can be a late christmas present if you guys want. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to some awesome reviewers - roxasXnamine-ftw, Misfortune XIII, Omnomnomchomp, Dark White Night and The Silence Will Set Me Free.**

**Also, I wrote this chapter specifically for The Silence Will Set Me Free, who has decided to make a video promo for this story! I was totally not expecting it! She's AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or the song these guys sing. I wish though, man I sure do.**

**

* * *

**

The tent backstage held one occupant. Namine had practically been forced out of the wings after Larxene had found her "lurking back there and stalking that hot blonde piece of ass". Apparently her backstage pass didn't cover that, or the blonde technician just hadn't cared.

She sat idly on one of the chairs. She could hear the band playing from the tent, but the sound wasn't as good as it was in the wings. The crowd obviously loved it, screaming, clapping in time and singing along to the lyrics. Even though Demyx wrote his own songs, The Melodies performed covers of other famous songs, and they were a huge hit. Each of the members were extremely talented, Axel with his amazing drumming, Demyx's dancing fingers and melodic voice and Roxas'..._well just Roxas in general..._

At the moment, they were playing one of Axel's favourite songs _Bad Reputation_. He loved it, simply because of the fast pace and rapid drumming. When they first started learning it, Demyx had complained to her about how his fingers cramped during that song. He had also told her that Axel was a maniac. When Namine had asked him why there was a red mark on his forehead, he had told her that she shouldn't tell drummers to choose a calmer song, because often they preferred the fast stuff and that their aim was incredible. Ever since, Dem had become adept at drum stick dodging.

Deciding that it wasn't worth coming to the performance, if she wasn't actually going to see the performance, Namine stood up and headed towards the side of the tent. Apparently, the only way out of the tent was up the stairs and actually out onto the stage. She figured that being a tent the bottom wasn't actually sewn to the ground, so she walked along the outside, kicking at the seam where the tent met the grass. The blonde had gone around about a quarter of the way, before she found that she could lift up the material. The hole looked big enough for her to squeeze through.

Namine crouched down next to the hole, put one hand on the ground, and kept the other holding up the material. Her wrist throbbed slightly, and she winced. Marluxia was probably right to keep her from working. If the simple action of holding up a piece of material made it hurt, then working with both hands full and busy would be hell. She put her head to the ground and looked out of the hole.

From what she could see, the outside of the tent was surrounded by more grass, and a makeshift fence. Further on, she could see the water. She felt the sea breeze on her face, and the temperature had cooled considerably. She figured it was worth as shot, because this was the only visible way to get out, without facing Larxene's wrath. The blonde took a deep breath and readied herself, keeping her eyes on the fence in front of her. She would face that challenge, after getting out of here.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. "What are you doing?"

Namine pulled back rapidly, dropping the material back to the floor, and fell into a sitting position. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I was just...y'know...trying to..." Looking up briefly, she saw Riku standing one end of the tent, the opposite side to the stage. She swore up and down that he was not there before, "Riku? But...what...how did you?"

He smirked. "Get in?" She nodded, and he merely hooked his finger between two pieces of material, and pulled his arm across. Behind the curtain was the fence that she had seen from out of her little escape hatch. She lightly slapped her palm to her forehead. _How had she missed that? It was so obvious!_ She groaned in frustration. _How long had she spent looking for an exit and planning her escape, when she could've just used the door which was right there!_

Riku laughed at her, and walked over. Offering her a hand, she took it and pulled herself up off the floor. Riku still had his nose bandaged, but this time, it was just a little white strip of doctor's tape. Obviously, the injury wasn't as bad as she thought it had been and knowing her best friend, he had probably convinced the doctor to take off the large bandage. She was also pleased to see that his black eye was fading slightly.

"So, 'Ku," She looked at him questioningly. "Why are you here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, before grabbing the lanyard on his plastic backstage pass, and holding it out to her, "Because of this."

"No, I mean, _why_ areyou here?"

"Oh!" He suddenly realised something, and smiled happily at her. "After their performance, the band is gonna announce something."

Namine picked up the excitement in his voice, "Really? What?"

Still smiling, he raised one of his index fingers to his lips, "Secret."

"Aw, are you serious 'Ku?"

"I certainly am. Plus, if I blew it, the band would probably hate me so..." He shrugged. "So, anyways, what were you doing earlier?"

"I just realised something!" She smiled at him, and he looked at her curiously. "I was just leaving! Yeah, see you later 'Ku!" She pat him shoulder, and walked past him towards the door that he had come through.

"Um, sure...Oh...wait! Hey 'Ne!" She stopped walking, and turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you later. Something about a party or whatever,"

"Sure, I'll be waiting." She smiled at him, and waved goodbye before pushing open the curtain and walking outside. To her left, heading around the side of the stage was a gate, with two men in black suites standing either side of it with their backs to her. The one with the red hair in a ponytail down his back was gesturing wildly and he reminded her of someone. The other man just stood still listening carefully and nodding along occasionally. She took a deep breath, and headed towards the gate and the potentially scary men.

As she got closer, she could begin to hear their conversation over the band.

"...and I was standing there just watching him. It was bloody hilarious 'yo. I offered to get the scissors and cut it out, but he just swore at me and threatened to shove the other one up my ass." The redhead smiled and laughed at his own story, and looked forward into the crowd. He was leaning casually against the fence on one side of the entrance way.

"And how did it get stuck in his hair in the first place?" The other man asked, not moving from his solid stance.

The redhead burst out laughing again and looked over at the other man. "I dunno, don't ask me. The dude's an idiot 'yo. He must've been practicing his drumming skills and just gotten it tangled. Smart one he is. Did you hear how he wanted to include explosions as special effects in-?" The redhead cut off abruptly, and looked over his shoulder right at her. The other guy realised that he had stopped talking, and turned to face her as well, "Hey, 'yo. Where'd you come from?" Namine stopped walking. She was a few metres from them and the entry way.

"Backstage?" The redhead raised an eyebrow at her, and the other man showed no expression. She felt like she should continue for some reason. "...My brother's in the band?"

The redhead lit up and grinned at her. "Oh mine too!" Namine immediately recognized him as Axel's brother. Their red hair and eccentric personalities made them alike. "The idiot on the drums is my brother 'yo." Still grinning he waved her over. When she got within two feet of him, he stuck his hand out. "The name's Reno 'yo." Then he winked at her. "What's yours?"

"My name is Namine." She shook his hand, and then looked at the other man.

"Ah, that's Rude. He doesn't talk much 'yo." The bald man nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Anyways, I should be going. Care to let me through?" She asked Reno. The man jumped out of the way after realising that he had been standing in the entrance way.

"My pleasure," He smiled at her as she walked past. "Have a nice night 'yo!"

She smiled to herself and kept walking. She needed a drink of something cool. The air in the tent had been humid and hot, and now she was parched. Avoiding the mass of people in front of the stage, she walked along the side of them along the grass. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and she felt so much freer now that she was out in the open. She could see Marluxia's pink hair bobbing around at the Shack, and decided that the freshest thing she could have right now was a Mangoblivion.

A few months back, her boss had gone through a stage of learning a new word every day. The day he had learnt the meaning of the word 'oblivion', was the day that he had made Namine taste test several different juices containing mangoes. She had liked all of them, but the one that had really stood out was a red juice that contained mangoes, strawberries, blended ice and a dash of vanilla ice cream. That one juice was amazing, and after taking one sip, she had convinced the man to make two more for her so she could take them home and share it with Demyx. Because she loved it so much, Marluxia had chosen that particular juice and named it 'Mangoblivion' because "the first and the last letters are the same, so I can conveniently shove them together and no one will care! It's perfect!" Namine was convinced that somewhere beneath the pink haired, flamboyant exterior, Marluxia was absolutely mad.

Namine was nearly at the Shack, when she saw someone leap over the counter and come sprinting towards her. The blur of auburn hair just about threw them both to the ground wrapped her up in a hug, "Oh my goodness! NAMINE! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, OKAY?" Namine couldn't help but smile at Kairi, who was still hugging her for dear life. They were swaying slightly, but she didn't care and obviously neither did her best friend. "Next time, take Sora along okay? I can live without him for more than thirty seconds! OR, TAKE RIKU. That boy is also your best friend, and he broke his nose for you!"

"Actually, that other guy broke his-"

"I don't care! You could have died!" Kairi pulled back out of the hug and put her hands firmly on the blonde's shoulders. "You could have DIED! NAMINE, YOU CAN'T DIE! If you die, who will I drag shopping with me? Who will let me throw juice at them, and let me make out with Sora during work?" Kairi's eyes got all teary at the thought, and her voice immediately got softer, "Who will be my best friend and the sister that I never had?"

"Me." Namine smiled softly at her. "I'll always be your best friend Kai."

Kairi brightened at her, and hugged her again. Namine was starting to tear up at Kairi's lecture. They had been best friends since grade three, after Kairi had stood up for her against another boy in class Vanitas.

Back in grade school, Namine had been quiet and she kept to herself. The other kids were always really noisy, and she preferred to just draw. Her only friend was Riku, who was in the other class. Every recess and lunch, they would sit with each other. She would draw in her sketch pad, a different colour every day, and Riku would study his sheet music, humming melodies and tunes out loud. Riku was the pianist, and Namine the artist. She had met Kairi officially on a day that Riku was sick with the flu.

Namine was out a lunch like usual, sitting under her usual tree near the small pond that her class tended to. She sat in the shade drawing a dragonfly in a purple pen into her pad. Purple was her colour of the day. The blonde was detailing the wings with little swirls and love hearts when the black haired boy had waltzed over.

Looking down his nose at her, he frowned, "Hey Canary." That was what he had called her because of her hair. It had caught on, and that's what she had been known as.

One afternoon after coming home crying, Demyx had comforted her and told her how he dealt with bullies. He said that he ignored them, and didn't let their comments get to him. Apparently they got bored after a while and stopped. So that's what she had done. She had ignored Vanitas and kept drawing.

The boy had scowled at her, "Hey!" He took a step closer to her, hands on hips, "Pay attention to me, you little chicken!"

Again, she ignored him. She had finished one wing, and began to start on the other until the sketch book was torn out of her hands, the purple pencil flying a few feet away. She had looked up with shock to find little Vanitas dangling her precious book over the pond. Namine's eyes widened and she let out a small shocked sound as her favourite thing in the world, the one that held all her memories and pictures of her favourite things fell into the pond water with a splash.

"That'll teach you to ignore me, Canary." He had smirked at her mockingly, before turning on his heel right coming face to face with a girl in her class. Namine could remember every detail about the time she had first seen Kairi on that day. The girl had looked terribly irritated; hands on hips, glaring at him with her big blue eyes. Namine remembered her little white dress with purple flowers and her little purple matching sandals. She remembered how Kairi had taken two steps forwards and pushed Vanitas into the pond.

The pond was only knee deep, but Vanitas had made a show of it, spluttering and coughing, flailing around in the water, tears streaming down his face. Namine had been shocked when Kairi reached out to him, and pulled him out of the water. As soon as his feet had touched the ground, Vanitas took off running.

Kairi then knelt down next to the pond and pulled out Namine's sketch pad. Many of the pages were soaking wet but a few weren't in terrible condition. The little girl had walked over to the blonde, who was sitting under the tree with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey." Namine looked up at her. The girl was cradling the sketch pad in her arms.

"Um...h-hi..."

Kairi had smiled at her, before sitting down cross legged in front of her. "These are really good. Did you know that purple is my absolute favourite colour?"

Namine shook her head. Kairi stood up again, tucked the book under one arm, and reached out with the other. "C'mon, let's go dry this." Namine had debated briefly about whether or not to trust this unfamiliar girl. She took the leap of faith and the girl's hand.

Namine had always been grateful that she had taken the chance to trust Kairi. That small moment had formed a friendship between them and Namine didn't regret anything when it came to Kairi. She loved her like a sister, she truly did.

Kairi smiled and pulled back from the hug. "You're heading to the Shack right?" Namine nodded, before realising that Kairi was in her uniform, minus the hat which was lying on the ground somewhere behind her best friend after she had sprinted over. "I'll make you a juice, on me."

Her best friend led her over to a stool, before jumping the counter and turning to face her. Kairi stood up straight, pretended to fix an imaginary tie before putting her arms behind her back. "Hello Miss." She had put on a formal voice with an English accent. "Could I get something for you this fine evening?"

Namine grinned. They often did this. Putting on accents and asking each other about every day things. The blonde cleared her throat. "Ah, yes. I would like that juice with the ridiculous name...what was it again?"

"I am sorry miss. All these juices had such ridiculous names so I can't help you think of any specific one."

Namine tutted at Kairi, "Then I shall have that Mangoblivion one...whatever that is..."

Kairi grinned, and dropped the accent, "Coming right up." She turned and headed for the juices.

"God, you guys are embarrassing. Why do I even hang out with you?" Namine looked to her left, and saw that the stool was inhabited by Sora. He had a juice in front of him and love hearts had been drawn all over the cup. His words said one thing, but he was in fact grinning at her and laughing with his eyes like usual.

"What happened to the cup? I didn't know that they came like that."

"They don't. Kairi happened." Namine had to laugh. Sora and Kairi were in love. It was obvious, by their actions. The noticeable ones, like holding hands and kissing made told everyone they were dating. The smaller things, like the way they looked at each other and the way they would go out of their way to make the other happy told Namine that they loved each other. They had been together for at least a year, after Namine and Riku's plan had worked. Together, they had tried their hardest to get their two best friends together. They already liked each other; it was just trying to get them over their crippling shyness around each other when it came to stuff like _that_.

It had worked after months when one night Sora had asked Kairi to be his girlfriend. None of that dating stuff, they had already spent so much time together already. Kairi didn't mind, and she had called Namine, squealing with delight.

Sitting at the counter, studying Sora's juice cup, she realised just how happy and proud of them she actually was. Kairi had overcome her fear of messing up in front of Sora and had become more comfortable around him. Sora had gotten over the whole 'whipped' thing and had matured slightly, of course he still had his moments, but so did everyone.

Kairi brought over Namine's juice at this time, and Namine downed half of it quickly. The sweetness of the mango and the strawberries mixed in with the cool of the ice was absolutely wonderful. Soon, her thirst was gone, and she wasn't as dehydrated anymore. Of course, she probably wouldn't be dehydrated for a while, considering how much water Demyx forced her to drink daily.

The song on stage finished, and the crowd roared and clapped with appreciation. From where she was sitting, she saw Demyx sling off his sitar and deposit if in the wings, before walking back and grabbing the mike. She remembered that the band was announcing something special, so she picked up her juice and got off the stool. Sora and Kairi looked at her questioningly.

"They're announcing something to do with Riku." She said simply. Sora quickly seized his drink and leapt off the stool, Kairi leaping over the counter to join them. Together they walked to back of the crowd area, standing back a few feet to avoid the sweaty obsessive fans.

Demyx pulled the microphone from the stand and held it in one hand as he unwound the cord from around the stand. Axel remained where he was, and reached down to grab a bottle of water. He drank half of it in the time it took Roxas to place his bass off stage and return, hands in pockets. Namine watched with curiosity. _What exactly was happening...?_

"Alright...you guys are looking lively!" Demyx began, standing towards the front of the stage. "Did you enjoy that?" The crowd cheered in response. Demyx swept a few pieces of hair from his face, only to have them fall back. "Now, me, Ax and Rox have an announcement to make." Namine hear the crowd exchange hushed whispers, before silencing completely.

"We've been told by our technician and manager, Larxene, the lady who introduced us tonight, that we were in need of another member for 'balance reasons'," Using his other hand, Demyx made quotations in the air. "So we went looking. After a while and totally by accident we found a pianist." Demyx smiled. "We offered him a spot, and he took it. We changed his title to keyboarder because it's so much cooler th-" Demyx took a step back. He foot caught in the microphone cord and he went tumbling to the floor. The mike stand followed shortly after, landing on his torso. "Ow..."

Namine heard the crowd gasp in shock. Several people laughed, and she heard Sora slap a hand over his mouth to suppress his. On stage, Axel leant forward and looked over the drum set, sticks still in hand. Roxas rolled his eyes like he was used to it, and went over to her brother on the floor. He lifted the stand off of him, and helped Demyx up. The man looked a little bit disgruntled, but shook it off. His smiled invaded his face again. "So, as I was saying." He turned his head and nodded at Axel, who replied by starting up a drum roll. "I present to you guys, our loyal fans and loving, awesome friends, the newest member of the Melodies, keyboarder and pretty boy, Riku!" The drum roll ceased.

Her silver haired best friend walked on stage. The crowd cheered and clapped. Roxas leant over and gave him a quick hug. Demyx did the same and when Riku looked at the drummer, Axel nodded and grinned at him. Riku stood awkwardly next to Roxas and managed a smile.

Next to her, Sora shouted, "WAY TO GO RIKU! KICK SOME ASS!" Riku turned and looked at them. His smile widened. Namine waved at him, smiling. Her best friend up on stage noticed and waved back slightly.

"Well, folks," Demyx started again. "That appears to be it for our show tonight. I hope you all enjoyed! We'll be here same time, same place next week, so be there or be square." He said with a wink at the crowd.

Back at the drums Axel laughed. "That's so cheesy Dem!"

"Yeah, well what then? What am I meant to say?"

"Pass it here, c'mon." Axel moved both drums sticks to one hand, and held out the other for the mike. Demyx reluctantly passed it over. "Alright people. Next week, be here for more us. This is your drummer and _the_ best member in the band, Axel, signing out for the last time tonight. See you whenever I see you. For autographs, I'm available after the show. For chicks, I'm available whenever. Got it memorized?" Axel winked and ran the hand holding his drumsticks through his spikes. Demyx looked at him in shock, and from where she was standing, she saw Riku look at Roxas questioningly. Roxas merely rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Ciao for now and stay sexy." Before Demyx could snatch the microphone back, the crowd cheered and clapped. Several girls squealed with excitement.

Roxas immediately left stage, quickly followed by Riku. Axel moved out from behind his drum set and immediately Demyx caught him in a headlock and dragged him off stage. Namine couldn't help but laugh. Next to her Kairi was giggling, and Sora snorted. Watching the crowds carefully, she saw that they were begging to move, so she quickly grabbed Kairi's hand.

"C'mon, follow me." Kairi nodded and latched her hand onto Sora's. The blonde weaved her way through the dispersing people towards Reno and Rude at the entry. When she could see the access past the people, she saw that only Rude was standing there. Stopping in front of him, Namine showed him her pass. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her then looked at her friends. "They're with me." Rude nodded and stepped aside calmly. The trio squeezed past, and Rude covered the entry behind them.

Namine let go of Kairi's hand and walked quickly towards the secret door.

"Who was that?"Sora whispered to her curiously.

"A friend," She answered, rounding the corner and holding open the curtain for the couple. Sora and Kairi entered and Namine shut the drape behind herself. As soon as she entered, Namine was stifled by the humid air. Fanning herself she looked around the room; everyone was talking.

Axel and Reno stood to one side teasing and picking on each other. The drummer said something that made his brother grab him in a light but strong headlock and rub his knuckles against Axel's head. Now that they were together, they definitely looked like brothers.

Larxene was standing arms crossed glaring at Roxas as the blonde bassist hurriedly explained something. Namine guessed that it was because he had missed his cue because of her. The technician looked slightly miffed at him, but her eyes flickered quickly to Namine then back and her expression softened.

Her brother was over in the corner of the room blushing and looking at his feet. His hands were tangled with each other and Namine could tell that he was obviously nervous. In front of him was a slate haired man whose fringe fell across and hid one side of his face. He was at least a head shorter than Demyx, and he stood quietly, a messenger bag across his shoulder and a book clutched to his chest. She guessed that this was Zexion, the man that Demyx was crushing on. Zexion looked impressed with the performance and pulled something out of his bag. A small box wrapped with a silver ribbon. Demyx's face lit up and he stuttered something when the smaller man handed it to him.

She was left standing idly in the middle of the room by herself after Sora and Kairi had gone to join Riku to congratulate him. Her silver haired best friend was smiling, and Sora pulled a face at them. Kairi laughed at him, and then brought the two of them into a hug with her. From over their shoulders Riku waved Namine over and gave her a smile. The blonde stood just behind the hugging trio until Sora lifted his arm and dragged her into the mess. She laughed even though she was potentially dying underneath the mass of arms combined with the humid air.

Kairi pulled away first, smiling. Letting go, Namine stood next to her, watching as Sora hugged his best friend tightly. Riku muttered something, and Sora hastily let go jumping a few steps back to Kairi's side.

Riku smiled at them. "So, guys, I'm having a party thing tomorrow to celebrate joining the band. Are you guys interested?"

Sora beamed, "Of course! Me and Kairi are so there." Kairi raised an eyebrow and looked at her boyfriend, who grinned at her.

Riku turned and looked at Namine. "Um, sure...I don't think I'm busy."

Her keyboarder smiled. "Awesome. I've invited the rest of the band, plus Larxene and Zexion. You guys don't mind right?"

"Who's Zexion?" Sora asked, completely confused. Riku pointed at the man next to Demyx in the corner. He was reaching up and putting something in Demyx's ear. Namine guessed that it was probably an earring.

Demyx had gotten it pierced during his rebellious stage, which wasn't actually as rebellious as he thought it was. That was the worst he did, and it actually wasn't that bad. Her mum didn't mind it and neither did she. Demyx still thought he was rebellious, so she let him believe it.

"Oh." Sora said intentionally, as if he had known all along. Riku rolled his eyes. Fanning herself, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand.

"Let's get back out into the breeze. This place is stifling." Without any opinion from Sora, she dragged him outside.

Left alone, Riku smiled at the blonde. "So I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

She nodded, "Of course Mr keyboarder." Riku laughed slightly and followed after the couple.

Namine surveyed the rest of the room. Axel and his brother had left, along with Larxene. In the corner, Demyx swept his crush up into a hug and from a couple of metres away she could hear him chanting "thank you" over and over. She shook her head. Sometimes Demyx could be a bit overbearing, but he meant well. Although Zexion looked highly surprised at being hugged, Namine could see the faint pinkness in his cheeks.

Roxas stood in front of her watching her closely. He was smiling at her, and he closed the distance. Namine couldn't help but wonder how he could still be totally adorable after he'd just been on stage for at least two hours. She didn't mind though.

He held his hands wide open out in front of her and she looked from them, back to Roxas' face with confusion. He smiled. "Wait for it." He lifted his left hand up, reached behind her left ear, and came back with a lovely, fresh white rose in his hand.

Namine was in awe. She had never been good at magic tricks, even though she had tried and tried when she was younger. She has rented books from the library and had watched shows on how to do it, but she found that she was never graceful or secretive enough. So she had given up, deciding that it was easier to draw magic rather than do it.

The blonde in front of her twirled it in his fingers. "So, you're going to Riku's thing tomorrow night, yeah?"

She nodded, still watching the spinning rose in his hand. "I think I am."

It stopped spinning, and he slipped it behind her right ear, and nestled it in her hair. She could feel him admiring her for a bit, before he reached out and adjusted it slightly then smiling. "You look beautiful." She could feel the butterflies come to life in her stomach, and she just knew that she was blushing. "So, anyway," He looked her in the eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, by any chance."

Namine smiled at the thought, but then realised something. "Sure, but I live next door."

"Good, then I'll walk you there, and walk you home."

She entwined her fingers and twisted them. She looked down at her feet, "Yeah. That'd be nice."

Roxas smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. When her initial surprise faded, she returned the hug, feeling safe and warm. Namine didn't mind the warmth, even though the heat in the tent was oppressive. She simply smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter 6 is up or down or whatever, IT'S FINISHED. xD**

**I'm kinda excited about the next chapter though. AHH! AWESOME!**

**Anyways, the juice for this chapter, Mangoblivion was thought up by this wonderful person - Dark White Night**

**Also, I used the word Awesomazing a couple of chapters ago, and I kinda feeel like I should credit that to Misfortune XIII :P**

**So Anyways, I have this odd feeling that I've totally forgotten something, but I've forgotten it. OH WELL.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review with your opinion, ideas both story AND juice wise, any particular characters you want to see in it and yeah. If you don't, oh well, hey I just hope you enjoyed it enough to stay tuned. :D**

**so, "CIAO FOR NOW, AND STAY SEXY." xD**


	7. Kingdom Kiwi

**Hey again guys. Welcome to the next chapter, lucky number seven. I think this one is the halfway mark. Or just about.**

**This one is kind of a lead up to the next two/three chapters. **

**This one is totally dedicated to Typewrite. She's the one who came up with the genius "Kingdom Kiwi" juice name. Think about it, say it out loud, get it? IT IS AWESOME. Also, to all you other awesome reviewers, the ones returning and the first timers. :D WELCOME TO THE STORY AND EXPERIENCE.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Heart OR Final Fantasy OR Wicked the Musical OR any of the character or songs and everything. Damn.**

**

* * *

**

It was night, a Thursday to be exact. Namine was seven years old. She sat quietly in her room, on the soft light blue quilt adorning her bed, drawing. Today's colour was orange, and there were several pages filled with drawings of flowers and trees and insects in the sunny colour. Kairi always loved flipping through her pages and suggesting things for her to draw. Namine was always happy to oblige, and soon Kairi's pockets were filled with little folded squares of paper. Last time she had been to Kairi's house, she had seen her drawings plastered and stuck over nearly every space of wall in her room. She had never felt as loved or appreciated before that moment.

The sea shell on the page before her would have looked complete to anyone, except her. She continued over the outline several times before stopping completely. Namine laid her near-blunt orange pencil on the bed next to her sketch book. The conch shell stood out from the white paper background, and the intricate detailing made it seem as though one could reach out and grab it. She was proud of herself. In art class in school, she excelled and had won numerous certificates for her artistic ability. The most prestigious ones hung in frames in her dad's study.

Her dad was a business man who worked for Shin-Ra industry. Actually, he was an important director. Every night he returned late, but just in time for dinner, which her mum made by hand before her night shift at the hospital. Neither of her parents worked on the weekend, so she waited all week for them to arrive, and cherished every moment of them. They would spend the whole day together, playing board games and watching movies. For dinner, they would head down to the beach. Demyx would walk up to Xigbar's Fishy Chips with her mum, and she and her dad would go to the Shack for drinks. He would order the usual, a Raspberry Blush for Namine and Demyx, a Cupid's Kiss for his wife and a Kingdom Kiwi for himself. Namine had never liked kiwi fruit, but for some reason, Marluxia's genius recipes were heaven in a cup and she always stole a sip of the sweet green juice.

This weekend, he had promised to buy her one for herself. She smiled at the thought, and flipped over to a new page in her sketch pad. Ignoring the colour of the day, she pulled her box of pencils from the bag lying at the side of her bed, and placed it beside the pad. Inspiration had struck her, and she grabbed the box, and emptied all the contents onto the bed. She picked up a cream coloured pencil, and began. Soon, two stick figures holding hands decorated the page. They both had yellow hair, as a substitute for the blonde pencil that would never exist and they both wore opposing colours; the taller in a black suit and the smaller in a white dress. Biting her lip slightly, she studied her master piece. It needed something more. They already had blue circle eyes, thin red smiling mouths and shoes.

"Namine," She lifted her head in the direction of the voice. This was usual. Her mother would call her for dinner from the bottom of the stairs every weekday. "It's ready!"

"Okay!" Looking at the drawing briefly, she suddenly remembered what was needed. Namine quickly scrawled a message along the bottom in her red pencil, before leaving both on her bed and running down stairs.

Nine year old Demyx was sitting at the kitchen table playing his game boy. It had been a Christmas present and he whenever he wasn't playing his massive instrument; he was absorbed in the game. His bowl of pasta sat ignored in front of him, and he was tapping buttons rapidly, his face a mask of intense childish concentration. Namine sat down across from him, and looked up at her mum. She was looking at the clock above the arch leading to the foyer. Namine had learnt how to read the time two years ago, so she was pretty confident that it was 6.30.

"Mum," Namine said calmly. Her mother looked at her. "What time is dad home?"

"Soon sweetie," She replied before walking over to her seat, ruffling Demyx's hair on the way. The boy groaned, thumped the game onto the table and huffed.

"Mum, you made me lose the game!" Folding his arms, he leant back into his chair and glared at the bowl of steaming food. Her mother looked at him and then calmly looked back at the clock.

"Eat your food Dem-Dem." Demyx huffed again, picked up his fork and practically stabbed at his pasta until he got a piece.

It got to 7.30 before her mum got the call. Namine had brought her pad and colours downstairs and was lying on the plush carpet in the living room, drawing a lady bug in her orange pencil. Her brother sat on the couch, reading through his sheet music for practice. He had only started learning the sitar a few months ago, but Namine thought he was brilliant. In her eyes, Demyx was her idol and her hero. She looked up to him, and would always ask for hugs every day. Unlike most boys, Demyx was a hugger and didn't mind a cuddle from in public in front of his friends.

The phone rang, and neither she nor Demyx cared very much. They didn't get many calls so they didn't move when their mum got up from reading her book to get it. She started work in forty five minutes, and she was already in her uniform. It was only when her mother returned and just sat on the couch; staring blankly into space did Namine move from her position on the floor. She crawled up to her mum, and leant her forearms across her mother's knees.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Her mother bit her lip, and looked at her hands in her lap. Namine saw several tears fall so she climbed up next to the woman, and put her small arms around her mother's shaking form. Namine didn't like seeing her mum cry, it always made her sad. As if on cue, Namine began to tear up. "Dem, come here a sec." She said to her brother. He looked up and saw them. Something changed in his face, and immediately he was over on the other side of their mother.

"What is it Mum?" Demyx put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Her mum shook her head, but kept it focused on her lap. Her brother looked at her from over their mother's head questioningly, and Namine just shrugged as best she could. The woman shifted, and wrapped her arms around her children into a hug. Namine wound her arms around her mum's midsection, Demyx doing the same.

"When dad gets home, he'll be able to help you." Namine nodded slightly, wiping some tears away from her mum's face with her jacket sleeve. She ignored her own tears, which slid down her cheeks slowly.

It was then that her mum spoke up, "D-Dad's... not c-coming home..."

Demyx's eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief, "Why not?"

"H-he's...he's gone..." Her brother immediately understood it, Namine missed the point.

"...G-gone where...?" She asked in confusion, "We can go visit him...right?"

Her mum broke down into more sobs, and Demyx just slowly shook his head. Namine could see tears falling from Demyx's eyes now. _What were they crying about? Why wasn't Dad coming home? _"...Why not? W-where'd he go?"

Demyx swallowed, and used a free hand to wipe some tears away. "To heaven...h-he's not coming back..."

Namine had learnt about heaven before. When her hamster Zack had died, she had cried for days. They had buried him in a shoebox in the back garden. She had decorated it herself, with little swirls and flowers. Her mum had told her that Zack had gone to heaven. When she asked what it was, all her mum had said was that heaven was "a place in the clouds, where the angels would look after him."

When Namine realised what Demyx had meant, and what had happened, she felt her world come crashing down around her. _Who would she hug and play with? Who would tuck her in a night and read her a story when her mum was working? Who would admire her drawings and put them up in the study and at his work? Who would be her dad?_ Namine released a sob, and the tears fell for real know, with full knowledge of why there were falling. She buried her head in her mother's side, and cried and cried. Together they cried themselves to sleep, huddled together to support and safety and for love.

The picture of the floor, with the two people holding hands was forgotten for the time being. Namine wished that her dad had always seen that. They picture of them together with the small red writing at the bottom that read 'I love you Dad'.

Namine woke suddenly in a cold sweat. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she felt terrible. She was panting heavily, and her mind was filled with the remnants of her nightmare. Every so often, that one night replay in her head, and haunted her dreams. She missed her father terribly, and at first she thought that he had just died. Years later, Demyx had explained to her that Lazard Deusericus, her father and director of a special unit in the Shin-Ra company had been killed in his office. Ever since then, Namine had had nightmares at least once every two months.

She looked over at the family picture on her bedside table. Her father had Demyx on his back, was holding onto Namine's hand with his right, and his wife with his left. Namine had a Zoom juice in her other hand, so she could guess that this was taken after one of their many weekend adventures.

Namine ran a finger along the frame, and studied every detail about her father once again; his blonde hair and blue eyes, his smiling face and his unique glasses, "I love you Dad."

The sun was shining through from the gaps around her curtains. The clock on her phone told her it was midday, and a small light on it flashed briefly. She scrolled to her menu. There was a message from Riku and one from Roxas. _Roxas_; the name gave her butterflies. She desperately wanted to read Roxas' message first, but Riku's had been sent first so she gave in and opened it.

**From: **Riku-ku

'_Ne, the party get together thing starts at 5.30. It's at my house. You know where that is right? =P_

Namine smiled. She hadn't been to a party in a while, so she was getting excited. Plus, Roxas was walking her to and from, so obviously it was even more brilliant. She sighed, and opened the other text.

**From: **Roxas

_Hey hey Nam. I'll be coming around 5 I guess. I don't know. Sora's deciding to tag along with me even though I told him not to. Apparently Kairi will already be there helping set up because she loves this kind of stuff._

Namine had to admit, that Kairi loved decorating and dressing things up. She remembered her tenth birthday, when her best friend had decorated everything, right down to making the cake and wrapping streamers in strange warped patterns around her mailbox.

_So me and Sora will show up, kidnap you and then we'll begin the long journey along the perilous winding, rocky road to Riku's, who just so happens to live next door. Be prepared for the 30 second adventure of a life time! See you later. :D_

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. Roxas was adorable, even via text message. Putting her mobile back on the table next to the picture, she got off her bed, grabbed her towel off the back of her chair and made her way to the bathroom.

"WATCH OUT!" As soon as Namine shut the door behind her, she had to flatten herself against the wall to her right, because her brother flew down the upstairs corridor on a skateboard and collided with her door. He ended up on the floor, the skateboard lying next to his foot. Namine raised an eyebrow, and he simply smiled up at her, "Rox is teaching me how to skateboard."

"Is he really?" She asked him, throwing her towel over her shoulder before putting her hands on her hips, "How's that working out for you?"

"Uh, I suck."

"That was obvious because you nearly killed yourself with my door and are now lying on the floor like a pancake."

He grinned. "I do love pancakes."

Namine rolled her eyes, stepped around him and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, don't run the water and don't kill yourself." She paused at the door, before adding a "_please_".

"I promise!" She heard him say. Several minutes later, after she had gotten the water running and had successfully washed her hair, there was a bang and some swearing. She smiled and picked up her lavender scented conditioner. She couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's actions. He was loveable and she was thankful to have him as a brother. _Don't ever change Dem._

When she had gotten out of the shower and hung her towel over the back of her desk chair, she could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Making her way downstairs, she stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Demyx stood at the stove wearing a blue apron and wielding a spatula. On the plate beside the stove top, was a pile of pancakes. Her brother was singing some show tune out loud. Demyx had always loved Broadways songs and music, and he collected his favourite songs on his iPod. Namine recognised the current song he was singing as _Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked._ He loved that song, and he was proud because he could reach the high notes within the song. The first time she had heard him singing it, she had been in awe. Her brother was amazing.

Taking a seat at the table, Namine watched her brother questioningly, "Pancakes...for lunch?"

Her brother spun around suddenly, holding the kitchen utensil out for protection against any possible burglars or murderers that could've been there. They exchanged looks with each other, and Demyx lowered his spatula just as Namine burst out laughing. Demyx grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Uh...yeah, pancakes for lunch. Because earlier on, when you said I looked like a pancake, suddenly I was craving pancakes and...Well yeah...you get the picture."Namine smiled at him. She loved her brother and his random goofiness.

She got up from her chair, made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of strawberries, putting them on the table. Shutting the fridge, she then opened the freezer and pulled out the tub of vanilla ice cream carefully, trying to avoid having a bag of frozen peas fall on her. She placed the ice cream on the table next to the strawberries and grabbed the ice cream scoop from the drawer of miscellaneous utensils where Demyx had most likely pulled his spatula from. When she turned back to the table, the plate of pancakes was sitting in the middle of it, steaming. She sat down in her regular seat, and Demyx slid a plate in front of her. He sat down in his seat opposite her and pushed a knife and fork over to her.

He smiled at her and raised his fork over the stack of pancakes dramatically, like he was pointing at something over her head. "Dig in!"

She smiled and stabbed her fork into the top pancake the same time Demyx did. They looked each other in the eye, and something mischievous flashed in her brother's. _This wouldn't end well._

They had ended up tearing the first pancake in an uneven half- Demyx with the bigger piece- then dividing the rest evenly between them. Sometime during their pancake lunch, their mother had walked into the kitchen, given them a weird look, poured herself a glass of orange juice and walked out again like nothing had happened. She was probably used to this by now.

When Demyx had gotten up to leave, he met their mother in the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um...to practice...?" He said hesitantly. Namine saw her mum smirk. The woman handed Demyx her empty glass of juice, turned him around and pushed him towards the sink.

"Dishes, now," She said motherly, still smirking. Demyx mumbled something and filled the sink with warm water before dropping the glass in to it. "You made the mess, you clean it up. Namine," The blonde girl looked up to her mother in response. "You can dry." Namine's eyes widened. Her mother just smiled and walked out.

Namine stood there a moment, before she was hit in the face with a blue and white checked tea towel. It fell to the floor at her feet. She could hear Demyx laughing over the sound of the water running and she reached down and picked it up. Walking around the table to the sink, she stood next to him. The tap was running and sending clear warm water into the sink. Demyx had obviously forgotten to put detergent in. Her brother was clearing the table and wiping scraps into the bin next to her. He held out a dirty plate to her and she looked at it, before grabbing it and putting it in the other empty sink next to the one filled with water. She turned off the tap, kept filling up the other sink with plates.

When there were no more, Demyx came and stood in front of the water filled sink. He just looked at it for a while, Namine watched him the whole time. "Something's not right..."

"Dem," He turned and looked at her. "You forgot the detergent."

He grinned, "Oh! Right, that's right." He knelt down on his knees and opened the cupboard below the sinks. He came up soon after with a bottle of green liquid. He stuck his free hand into the warm water, wincing slightly, and drained half the water. _At least he knew how to use detergent. _Uncapping the lip, Namine watched in horror as Demyx squeezed a bit too much into the sink then ran the water on full. Small white bubbles immediately began appearing. Demyx shut the bottle and shoved it back into the cupboard. By the time he had come up, both sinks were filled with bubbles.

Namine looked at him in disbelief. His eyes widened comically, and he quickly turned the water off. Turning to look at Namine for reassurance, he found that his sister was still looking at him with shock. He grinned, despite the circumstance. Reaching into the foam, he rapidly lifted his hand and smeared handful of bubbles across Namine's face. "Liven up, will you?"

Chaos ensued. When the doorbell rang two hours later, the dishes were surprisingly done, but the kitchen was covered in bubbles and warm water. Namine was soaking wet, her fringe sticking to her face, and her dress covered in wet patches from when Demyx had hit her with water. Her brother was covered in bubbles. He was sporting a very stylish bubble hawk on top of his faux hawk, and he had a lovely pair of Santa bubble eyebrows and a bubble-stache.

The blonde girl had been grinning and laughing slightly when she opened the door to Roxas and Sora. The brunette gave her one look then burst out laughing. Roxas raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, letting out a slight laugh. As soon as she saw the blonde cousin, she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter to life. Blushing, she stepped aside and held the door open for them. The entered the foyer and Namine shut the door behind her.

"Nam! Nam! Emergency! My moustache is sliding off my face!" Demyx ran out of the other room, slipped on a puddle in the doorway and landed with a thud on the carpet. Sora, who was still recovering from seeing Namine, doubled over in laughter. Roxas burst out laughing, joining his cousin on the stairs. Her brother's bubble hawk was soaking into his hair. His eyebrows were drooping and they kept falling over his eyes. His moustache now sat on his chin like a fancy goatee. Namine also noticed that his shoulders were covered in piles of foam and he had a big 'N' on the front of his plain shirt in water. Demyx grinned sheepishly at them.

It was Roxas who spoke up first, "The party thing starts in half an hour. How about getting ready now?"

Namine had forgotten about the party. She had been so caught up in pancakes and bubble wars that she had lost track of the time. Looking over at the cousins, Namine noted that they were wearing dressy casual clothes; both in different coloured, neat looking jeans and clean t-shirts. Roxas was wearing his black singlet again, with a white short sleeved jacket. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever didn't look adorable.

She sprinted up the stairs, dodging the cousins, and down the corridor into her room. She came down stairs a few minutes later, wearing a green dress and a black jacket. Nothing fancy, but at least Kairi wouldn't be able to pick on her for being under dressed. Her messenger bag once again hung over her shoulder and it brushed against her leg as she walked down the stairs. It wasn't like the movies where all the boys gazed up at her in awe as she gracefully descended the stairs like a super model. No one was in the foyer until she reached the bottom, when Demyx waltzed through shirtless in just his black skinny legs.

She smirked. "You're going like that? I'm sure Zexion would love it." Demyx stopped midstride, opened his mouth to say something then shut it and climbed the stairs when his face turned red and he couldn't think of any kind of comeback. "Where are the guys?" She shouted up to Demyx.

"Out front," he responded from his room. Namine left the front door opened, and walked outside into the sunshine. Sora was standing near the house beside her and she moved next to him.

"What's up?" He asked her, looking straight ahead at the road.

She shrugged, "Nothing, just slightly excited." She paused and had a mental debate before asking, "Where's Roxas?"

As if on cue, Roxas skilfully skateboarded down the street, doing a kick flip as he passed them. Sora groaned. "He forbade me from skating because of my rib. Now I have to put up with him showing off too?" The brunette slid down the wall, and landed in a sitting position on the grass, "Great. Just fantastic," When Roxas skated past again, Sora called out to him, "Careful Rox! Don't stack it otherwise you'll damage your pretty face, and that'd be a shame!" Roxas pulled into the path and stopped at the gate.

"Ha, ha," He said sarcastically, pulling a face at Sora. "You're just jealous of my mad skills."

"Yeah, sure, of course," The blonde girl could hear the smile in Sora's voice. "I'm not jealous because you are allowed to skate and I'm not. It's _totally_ because you have mad skills, when we all know that I'm better than you anyways."

Namine laughed slightly and looked down at him. "How is your rib by the way?"

He looked up at her from his place. "It freaking hurts." Despite the 'pain', he smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're safe though. Everyone is." Before Namine could say anything, Demyx joined them on the front step, and locked the door behind him.

"...Ready to go?" He asked eagerly. The blonde girl presumed that he was only happy because he would get to see Zexion again. She nodded, and held a hand out to Sora on the. The boy took it gratefully and heaved himself up with a moan.

Together as a group they walked out the gate, and began their long journey to Riku's house. As she left the house, Namine couldn't help but feel a sensation of dread in the pit of her stomach. She shrugged it off. Nothing was going to ruin tonight as long as she could help it. She had her best friends, her brother and her crush there with her, and she was not let her bad feeling ruin it for herself and everyone.

Sora grinned and pumped his fist in the air, "Onward to victory!" Namine laughed and looked over at Roxas. The blonde boy caught her eye and gave her a smile. The butterflies that resurfaced in her stomach overcame to bad feeling she had. As long as she had Roxas, she would be fine.

* * *

**Did you guys totally get bored with that chapter? I hope not.. D:**

**I promise the next one shall be even more interesting. Well the next two chapters definitely should be with what I've got planned.**

**Oh yeah, their father is/was Lazard Deusericus, the director for SOLDIER from ff crisis core, just in case you were wondering.**

**Also, yeah I love Wicked the musical so I figured out of all the possible musicals, I'd put that in.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**Review or not, whatever suits you. :)**

**and I'm kinda addicted to this right now, **

**"CIAO FOR NOW AND STAY SEXY!"xD**


	8. Raspberry Blush

**HEY AGAIN. It's 3am, and I'm posting this. I made SURE that I got it done for you guys. Made sure of it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cammehhh :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to all the awesome reviewers and readers so far, you guys ROCK.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I also don't own any board games OR Tron OR Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

Every time Namine had visited Riku's house when she was little, she had been more scared to visit it again. She remembered once, she had left, swearing that she was never coming back again. Riku and the brothers came to her house. She decided that it was best to leave the chaos at Riku's house, so she sucked it up and never tried to leave them again. Simply because they just wouldn't let her. In grade five, Namine and Riku had a massive fight that lasted for days. They both ignored each other during that period of time and often gave each other angry looks. Yazoo got fed up with it, and somehow managed to lock both of them in the cupboard under the stairs and kept them there until they "sorted it the hell out". Needless to say, they soon resolved their fight, because an angry Yazoo was too scary to ignore.

After about ten minutes of pouting, a couple minutes of mean names, and another ten minutes of apologies and hugs, they discovered the reason they were actually fighting was Kadaj's fault. For amusement, Kadaj had told lies to both Riku and Namine, and they had believed them. When Yazoo let them out half an hour later, immediately disappeared into the kitchen, and dragged out a kicking and screaming Kadaj. Yazoo, who hadn't moved from his position next to Namine, raised an eyebrow at his brothers. After Namine explained the whole thing, Kadaj was thrown by his hood into the cupboard and was locked in there for several hours. Yazoo merely sat outside, bouncing a ball to himself against the door, while Kadaj shouted insults and curses at him, rattling the frame of the house with his banging.

After Kadaj was let out, he went on a rage. Namine and Riku locked themselves in Riku's bedroom, and played Go Fish until his brother calmed down. They stayed in the room until Namine had to leave for dinner. On her way out, Kadaj wrapped his arms around her in a hug, apologised and promised never to do anything like that ever again. It was then after that, that the second youngest brother became his flirty bi-polar self.

On their way to Riku's house, Namine could hear swearing. This was entirely usual, and no one was affected by it- except Roxas. The blonde boy had never been to Riku's house before; meaning that he had never met Riku's slightly insane and totally weird brothers.

"YAZOO YOU JACKASS," Namine could hear someone shouting from inside. It was most likely Kadaj. "WHY ARE YOU NEVER ON MY SIDE?" She couldn't hear anyone respond. "YEAH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO- WAIT, WHAT? YAZ-AH!"

Seconds later, the front door was flung open, and Kadaj flew out, landing on the pavement at their feet. The door was shut behind him. The silver haired male on the path muttered some curses and pulled himself onto his knees. He paused and looked at the group on the path in front of him. They were looking back at him in confusion. When he saw Namine, his face lit up and a mischievous smirk etched its way on to his face.

"NAMINE," He scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. The blonde stood there somewhat uncomfortably as her best friend's brother squeezed her. Behind her, Sora was laughing again, Roxas and Demyx just watched, slightly amused and confused at the same time. Kadaj pulled back, and clamped his hands down on her shoulders. "THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!"

"What did you do now?"

"WHAT DID I DO? NOTHING! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME I SWEAR!" Kadaj was still shouting, and Namine winced slightly.

"Okay...Calm down and stop shouting," Namine rubbed her temples with her fingers, "...What ha-AH!" Before the blonde managed to get another word in, Kadaj grabbed Namine's good wrist and bent down, collapsing her knees. The brother scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder before turning on his heel and walking to the door.

From over his shoulder, Namine could see Sora doubled over in laughter. Demyx was smirking, but looked slightly annoyed, and Roxas was just plain confused. _Boy did he look cute when he was confused..._

Kadaj stopped at the door and knocked twice with his free hand. Namine heard him clear his throat, "Special delivery for Riku Jenova!" His voice had become deeper and less whiny. There was somewhat of an islander accent to it, just like Namine's friend Wakka. She saw Sora lean on Roxas' shoulder, nearly in tears from laughing. She didn't think that it was that funny, but this was Sora, and he laughed at nearly everything.

Behind her, the door swung open. She couldn't tell who opened it, but she felt Kadaj walk through the threshold proudly. "For ya," She heard her captor say, before flinging her into someone.

Riku stumbled to catch and maintain balance when his brother practically threw Namine at him. The blonde looked up at Riku thankfully, who smiled in return and lowered her feet to the floor. As soon as she was out of his hold, he glared at Kadaj, who was leaning against the door frame casually, trying to look innocent and cool. Once Demyx and the cousins were inside, he kicked the door shut behind them. Roxas came over and stood on the other side of Namine, and she avoided eye contact. His eyes always made her blush and the butterflies in her stomach flutter to life.

Yazoo walked in a half eaten apple in one hand, and a handful of grapes in the other. He turned and looked at Namine, "Kairi's upstairs with Axel and Larxene." The blonde nodded and looked at Riku, who was now already halfway up the stairs. Sora bounded up past him and around the corner, her brother only steps behind him. The blonde cousin rolled his eyes and walked up calmly after Riku, Namine at his side.

"Hey, Yaz," She heard Kadaj say from the bottom of the stairs. "Since when do you eat grapes?"

"I don't."

"Then why –HEY," Kadaj started shouting again. "N-NOT COOL YA- OW, OW, OW, OW! THOSE LITTLE THINGS HURT LIKE A B-OUCH, YOU JACKAS-OW, OW, OW!"

Namine smiled to herself. She guessed that the older brother was ditching the grapes in Kadaj's general direction. Yazoo really knew how to keep his younger brothers in check, and his remarkable aim was always helpful too. She remembered once when Riku showed up at her door step, a thin bruise on his forehead. When she asked him about it, he said that he and Kadaj were fighting over a video game in the large upstairs game room. The elder brother had walked in; hit Kadaj in the back of the head with a half eater apple and Riku in face with the phone before calmly walking over, picking up the phone and resuming his conversation like nothing had happened.

The game room had changed since then, and now it looked "awesome" in Demyx's opinion. The walls were a cream colour and movie posters were plastered all over them. Namine could see the creepy looking poster for _Nightmare Before Christmas_ that she and Riku had seen together when they were younger. In the corner, Axel was sitting at the desk on the laptop, typing away furiously with one hand, and clicking rapidly with the other. Maybe it was his amazing drumming skills that allowed him to do that, or maybe he was just ambidextrous or slightly weird. The balcony doors were open, letting in the breeze from the ocean. Kairi and Larxene sat on the bean bags in front of the L couch watching a movie on the plasma screen mounted on the wall. She guessed that it was a chick flick, judging by the way Kairi did not notice anyone new enter the room because her eyes were glued to the screen.

Namine knew from experience that Kairi loved them and had developed a resistance and an excuse to get out of watching them. After her best friend had dragged her to see _the Notebook_ four times in the cinemas and played it at every sleep over, she had made Kairi swear that she would never make her watch it ever, ever again. Kairi agreed, and because of her, Sora had now seen it at least ten times.

Demyx wandered over to Axel on the computer, and she overheard that the redhead was playing _Space Paranoids_. The blonde rolled her eyes. Demyx had been completely obsessed with that game a few years ago, so much so, that he painted his door black and wrote his name on the front in glow in the dark paint. It was still there to this day.

"Rox," She heard Sora call from one side of the room. The brunette stood along one side of the foosball table, a smug smile on his face. "Come here and I'll kick your ass!"

Beside her Roxas smirked, "You're on." The blonde cousin made his way over to the other side of the table, and immediately Namine could feel the competition in the air. She had known that Sora was competitive. He was challenging Riku to competitions every day, and he lost most of the time, but he always tried his best to win and didn't give up when he didn't. Namine had to admire his amazing ability to get back up after being knocked down. She had never seen Roxas competing before, but if she was anything like Sora, this would be one intense battle.

Namine wandered over to the girls on the floor and took a seat on the couch next to her best friend, "Hey Kai-"

"Shh!" Kairi kept her eyes fixed on the screen, and wordlessly handed her the bowl of buttered popcorn. Namine laughed and took the bowl, but shut up when Kairi hushed her again. Deciding that there were better things to do, the blonde put the bowl of popcorn carefully on the couch next to her, stood and walked over to Riku.

He was lounging in the corner watching the cousins battle it out with an amused expression on his face. Namine leant on the wall next to the beanbag he was sitting on, and watched the match.

Both boys looked so into the competition, that neither noticed their audience. Sora's face had gone pink and he had his tongue half poked outside his mouth in concentration. His cousin was biting his lip and was fully focused on the game, his eyebrows creased in thought. Namine could see the table rocking slightly as both boys moved quickly on their own sides, using both hands and spinning the handles madly.

Namine turned and looked at Riku, who was still watching them. "What's the score?"

Riku grinned, "Its nine all, and the next point wins." The blonde girl nodded then looked around the room.

"Who else is coming?"

"Well," Riku replied, but didn't take his eyes off the game. "Reno's coming later, and Zexion couldn't get out of his shift at the book store. Apparently, Olette, who was meant to be working tonight, called in sick." He rolled his eyes and sat up straight. "Personally I think that she's just taken the night off to make out with Hayner." That didn't sound like something Olette would do, but Hayner was the king of mischief, so anything was possible when he was around you for more than a couple of hours.

"Ah!" Sora let out a noise of surprise as the ball rolled into his goal. Roxas pumped his fist into the air in victory.

"That's right, not only am I cooler AND older AND better looking than you, I am better at this than you as well."

"Shut up, you are not cooler!"

"Yeah, I am," Roxas grinned at his cousin, put his hands on his hips and raised his head proudly, "Because I am a better skateboarder."

"You are not! I told you, I can't skate because of my rib!" Sora looked defiant.

While Roxas and Sora were fighting, Yazoo walked in with a tray of food; a plate of carrot sticks and celery, little crackers, a bowl of lollies and another bowl of chocolate balls. He looked at Riku, "Mum left these for you." The elder brother set the platter down on the table near Riku's beanbag. Immediately Sora snatched up at handful of chocolate balls and ditched them all at Roxas at once.

After the barrage, Roxas stood looking at his cousin with a raised eyebrow. Half of them had missed, and the others had hit him around his face. One of them had left a smudge on his forehead. "Are you done?"

Sora smiled, grabbed another from to bowl and put it in his mouth. Relaxing slightly, he put both his hands behind his head, "Yeah, just about."

Roxas looked at his cousin in confusion. "What are you talking ab-OW!" A carrot stick had flown through the air and hit him in the middle of his left cheek. Sora burst out laughing, and Namine had to stifle a giggle because the expression on Roxas' face was priceless. His mouth was hanging slightly open, one of his blonde eyebrows was arched, and he was mainly just plain shocked. Namine saw his hand crawl into the hole in the side of the foosball table while the brunette was bent over in amusement. Roxas rolled the plastic ball in his hand then threw it at Sora.

The miniature soccer ball bounced off the top of the brunette's head with a clunk, and thudded onto the soft carpet below their feet. Sora immediately stopped laughing, and clutched his hands to his head. He looked up at Roxas with sad eyes, before smiling mischievously and jumping at his cousin. The two grappled with each other, attracting the attention from everyone else in the room. Axel had paused his game on the computer, and was watching the two of them with a wicked smirk on his face. Kairi and Larxene's movie had apparently finished, so they sat on the couch eating popcorn together and viewing the playful brawl. Demyx jumped out of the way as they stumbled past, knocking one side of the tray, sending the lollies, and the carrot and celery pieces flying. Axel snagged a soaring carrot, and took a bite as the two boys tumbled past him and onto the balcony.

Namine immediately stood up straight and ran over to the doorway with Kairi. They both stood there gripping the door frame, and they watched helplessly as the cousins wrestled with each other to edge of the balcony, collided and fell over the gate, disappearing from sight.

The two girls gasped in unison and she saw Kairi run over to the balcony.

"Sora!" She called desperately.

Suddenly Namine's bad feeling returned in her stomach. The others joined her on the balcony, looking worried. She looked over at Riku, who was laughing. _How could he be laughing?_

Namine remembered once when Riku had jumped off the balcony. It was a particularly hot day, and she had brought her bathers with her. Her best friend had told her that they were heading to the beach for a swim. Kadaj had let her in, and he led her out the back. She had walked outside just in time to see her best friend standing on the ledge of the balcony. Her heart had nearly stopped when he gracefully swan dived off the platform. She remembered screaming, and running over, to see her best friend happily floating in his pool. Namine had looked at him in shock for maybe five minutes before kicking the inflatable beach ball at his face and stalking back inside. She had forgiven him, after he promised her that he would never, ever do that again.

So when Namine heard the massive splash from below the balcony, she visibly sighed in relief. She ran over and joined everyone standing along the edge, and watched and both Sora and Roxas resurfaced within seconds of each other.

"So!" Kairi called down at him, smiling gladly. Her boyfriend looked up at her from his position treading water, flicked a piece of wet hair out of his face and grinned up at her. Beside him, Roxas furrowed his eyebrows with annoyance. He slapped Sora on the back of the head quickly, before swimming to the edge of the pool. Sora followed suit, and pulled himself out before Roxas gave his shoulder a shove, and he fell straight back in.

Beside her, Kairi spun on her heel and sprinted off the balcony into the games room and out the door. Namine hesitated and looked at everyone. Axel was grinning like the mad fool he is, the blonde technician next to him smirked, then strolled casually back inside. Her best friend raised an eyebrow at her, and Demyx ran into the room and out the door. Namine decided to follow him, and check on Roxas, because Sora was already being tended to.

When they got down onto the porch, Kairi was drying Sora with a towel, even though Sora was fully capable of it himself. Roxas had pulled off his shirt, and was standing in the sun, trying to dry off. Riku's mum, Lucrecia, had set up a rule that no person who was visibly dripped wet was allowed inside the house. Kairi, who had known that rule, obviously thought ahead and grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard before coming outside. Namine turned to head for the cupboard, but Demyx stood behind her smiling, a plush white towel in his hand.

"Here, thought you might need this." He said smiling, before handing her the towel and waltzing into the kitchen. The blonde girl looked down at the towel in her hand and softly smiled. _She couldn't ask for a better brother._

Walking out the back door and onto the porch, she ended up beside Roxas. The boy didn't notice her until she draped the towel around his shoulders. He spun around, first with shock then he smiled at her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Namine felt the butterflies in her stomach start spiralling. She had nearly had a heart attack when he fell over the edge, now he was smiling at her. _My heart can't take anymore!_ Suddenly feeling slightly peeved, Namine slapped him on the arm. The sound echoed slightly, and Roxas put a his other hand to the spot where she had hit him.

He looked at her with amusement. "D-don't ever do that again!" She said angrily, towards the group. If she looked at his face, it would crumble and she wouldn't be able to tell him off. "I nearly had a heart attack! And you just..." She clenched her fists and kept her arms tight to her sides. She heard him laugh, the delightful sound that melted her resolve. "...you just laugh?" She looked up at his face now, and saw that he was smiling at her.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...sorry?"

"...sorry...? ...Just sorry?" Namine couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she had her arms wrapped around Roxas' neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, "You could have died!"

The girl felt his arms close around her and return the hug. He rested his chin slightly on the top of her head, "But I didn't."

As much as she didn't want to, Namine pulled away, "Just...just don't do it again!" She looked at him. He was watching her with that smile on his face, "A-and stop being so cute! I can't stay mad at you when you're being cute! You're always cute!" Once she realised what she had said, Namine clapped her hands over her mouth, avoided all eye contact and blushed. Roxas bent down to look at her. She could see his raised eyebrow and his ridiculously adorable smile.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Uh...no," She took two steps backwards, before turning and retreating inside. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she have said that to him! _

She walked back into the games room and stopped in the doorway. Axel and Demyx were lounging on the carpet, tossing pieces of food from the floor into each other's mouths. Namine made her way over and sat next to her brother. She dug into her pocket and put her phone on the table where the tray of food had been. It was weighing down in her pocket, and she didn't want to risk it getting wet.

"What are they doing?" She nodded in the general direction of Riku, who was lying on the floor next to them, speaking into his phone. The blonde technician was next to him, scrawling on a pad, dictating things to Riku.

Demyx grinned, "Ordering pizza." He leant back suddenly with his mouth wide, and caught a piece of celery that had been thrown high by Axel. Her brother smiled and winked at her, before throwing a piece of carrot into the air. Axel clambered forward to get it, but it bounced off his nose and hit the carpet. Next to him, Larxene smirked and held out the pad to Riku. He looked at it, rolled his eyes and kept talking.

The blonde hit him with it. Her best friend covered the speaker and held it away as he spoke to her. "No, I am not going to ring Marly and order a Raspberry Blush."

"Why not..?" Larxene whined.

"Because if you want it, walk to the Shack and get it yourself!" Riku snapped, before lifting his hand and continuing the conversation. Larxene huffed, and snatched the phone off the boy.

"Uh-huh...yeah...make it quick or I'll..." The blonde's voice dropped to a whisper. She smirked then hung up the phone, tossing it behind her onto the couch. "Pizza will be here in like ten minutes." Larxene said proudly snapping shut the phone. Apparently, the blonde had stolen it off Riku sometime during the conversation. Her best friend looked at the technician with a confused expression.

"It normally takes at least half an hour!"

Larxene smirked, "Oh, I know. But it helps when you've got a friend who works there," She laced her fingers together and stretched them. Namine heard them crack audibly. "Also, I bullied him a little." She saw Axel roll his eyes at her, and toss a red lolly into the air for Demyx. Her brother caught it easily then suddenly stood up.

"I forgot something back at the house," He announced to everyone.

Namine turned to look at him curiously. "What?"

He grinned at her, "A surprise." Her brother seemed excited, so she didn't question him as he pushed past Kairi and the cousins who were coming around the corner. Sora entered somewhat slower than his usual pace. Kairi led him over to the couch and sat him down. Sora groaned in pain.

"What happened to him?" Axel asked curiously. He tossed one of the left over chocolate balls in the air, and it hit him on the chin before bouncing off and landing in his lap.

It was Kairi who spoke up. "It's his rib. The fall into the pool and the wrestling match with Roxas must've hurt it a bit."

Despite the pain, Sora grinned, "It's cool. I'll be up in a sec." Kairi rolled her eyes, and carefully put her arm around his shoulders. She started whispering things into his ear, and Namine didn't even try to hear them.

Turning away from them, she saw that Axel had crawled over to the games cabinet and was ruffling through the boxes, "How about... Battle of the Sexes?" He turned and looked at Larxene and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Nuh-uh," She folded her arms. "I am not playing that with you around you arrogant jerk."

"Fine," Axel huffed and looked back at the shelf. "What about mastermind?"

"There are more than just the two of us here, y'know."

Axel smirked, "I wish it was just us." He winked at her, and Larxene just rolled her eyes dramatically, "Anything else?"

"Well..." He pulled out a green rectangular box and laid it on his lap. "We do have Cluedo."

Before anyone else could get a word in, the blonde technician shouted a "YES!" before scurrying over and grabbing the box off the redhead's lap. She put it in the centre of their makeshift circle, and emptied the contents onto the floor. Roxas came and sat next to Axel, and picked up the yellow playing piece.

Riku took his chance amidst the chaos to walk around everyone and crouch down next to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um..." She couldn't think of any reason why he would want to talk with her, but she couldn't deny him because they were best friends after all. "Sure."

"Great." He smiled and stood up straight. Namine got up after him, and followed him downstairs and outside onto the porch. It was probably already about 6.30pm, because the sun was beginning to set, and the breeze was picking up and getting cooler.

"So, what's up?" She asked casually, watching Riku curiously. He had changed a lot since last year. His hair was longer and he was definitely taller. He had grown considerably, and instead of being a few centimetres shorter than him, there was now practically a head difference between them. But behind the looks, she knew that he was still the same Riku that she had met more than ten years ago.

He stood in front of her, avoiding eye contact. She saw him smile slightly, before his facial expression became nervous. "When I met you, I never actually imagined that I'd be doing this." He mumbled.

"Doing what?"

"Ah, um...nothing," He rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then opened his mouth to say something, but several loud bangs interrupted him. Namine guessed that it was the rest of the group playing upstairs. She had seen Sora around games, and there was generally quite a bit of action involved.

"S-so, what I'm trying to say is that..."

"NAMINE!" She heard Roxas call her from inside the house. When Roxas said her name, it gave her butterflies immediately.

"Yeah, I'm outside!"

"Ah, screw it." Riku said, and her attention was drawn back to him.

"What?" Riku was acting really strange. His usual calm and smooth manner was gone, and had been replaced with a nervous, jittery one. "What is it 'Ku? What's up? You're acting really strange."

She heard the door to her house shut, and presumed that Demyx was coming back over with his 'surprise'.

"Well, it's just that...well..."

"What?"

"Nam, I love you."

Namine was stunned. Her best friend, Riku, had just confessed that he loved her. _No! This wasn't supposed to happen! It's she likes Roxas! Riku can't like her!_ _They had been best friends since before school! They did everything together! _Namine tried to gather her thoughts. Everything was going right, and now she'd hit a road block. A massive obstacle stuck in her way. No matter what she did, someone would get her. _Riku loved her. Roxas liked her. Riku...loved her?_

The blonde was too in shock to do anything as her best friend stepped forward and stole her first kiss, just as Roxas appeared in the back doorway, holding her phone in his hand.

* * *

**WHOA. YEAH. I KNOW...**

**The next chapter will be up SOON. **

**Be prepared.**

**Review, whatever. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS ONE? Did I make you all go OMFGGGG WHAT IS THIS? or something like that.**

**If so, job well done. If not, Either I gotta try a little harder or you just ain't feeling it. Probably the first one.**

**CIAO FOR NOW. (also, stay sexy. ;D)**


	9. Aprilanche

**Dear everyone. :D**

**don't hate me for the last chapter and coming chapters , it will get better, I can assure you that roxas and namine will be together in the end, and they'll all live happily ever after. :D SO YEAH. :P**

**this chapter is dedicated to all you lovely people who have chosen to return and keep reading after what happened in the last chapter. YOU GUYS ROCK. **

**also, this is for Dark White Night, who gave me the idea for the chapter name. Even though I changed it a bit, It's still yours, I'm still crediting it to you, KEEP ON ROCKING ON. :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything from the magnificent Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, or anything else mentioned in his chapter that I've forgotten.**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. She could see Roxas, her crush and potential boyfriend someday standing in the doorway. She was thankful that she couldn't see the expression on his face at this moment. It would've looked a little like hers, confused and angry and sad, all at once. Coming to her senses, she pulled away from her best friend, a tad more roughly than she had wanted, and looked at the ground. _Was this what her bad feeling had been about?_

"Demyx rang," was all Roxas managed softly, and she heard him put her phone on the table top. She could hear the sadness in his voice, and when she managed to look up at him, she got another emotion that she didn't think of. Roxas, the adorable Roxas who liked her back, was heartbroken. It wasn't in his adorable face. That was a mask of neutral emotions, which stabbed Namine through the heart. It was in his deep blue eyes that she had related to the ocean when they had first met. His eyes were shocked and broken hearted.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed back down the hall, "R-Roxas!" Namine called after him, and would've started running, if it wasn't for Riku's hand around her good wrist. She watched him run off, and she suddenly felt miserable. _What had she done? _She sighed softly.

"Namine," She didn't turn to look at Riku. "Nam... I didn't know...If I had, I wouldn't have done it." His voice was soft, yet confident. "I'm sorry, but I don't regret it." He let go of her wrist. She guessed that he knew she would stay, and listen to what he had to say. "Namine...I have loved you for years...I realised on that day in grade eight, when you gave me that key ring. That's when I realised. Before that, I was trying to bat away the massive crush I had on you...I didn't want to ruin anything."

She remembered that key ring. It was a small paopu star that she had found one day while shopping. It had immediately reminded her of Riku because the two of them always joked about the fruit, and used to play in the trees on the beach.

Namine didn't know she was crying until she saw a tear fall onto the pavement at her feet. "Then why did you do it if you didn't want to ruin anything?" Her voice was soft and slightly cracked.

Riku gently put his hands on her forearms and turned her around to face him. Softly, he moved his hands onto her cheeks and made her look at him. His face was a rollercoaster of emotions. It was apologetic, fearful and determined all in one. There was also love. _Love..._Namine wished that it wasn't there. Wish this had never happened, that she had never followed Riku outside, that he had never kissed her and that Roxas had never seen.

He studied her face. "I did it, because..." He sighed, "Because I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend that it wasn't there. I couldn't stand it anymore."

Namine swallowed. She didn't want to break anyone's heart. But it was too late. Roxas' eyes had made it seem like his heart was made of glass, and someone had thrown it off the clock tower in the Twilight Town shopping district. She knew what she had to do with Riku, but she didn't want to destroy her best friend's fragile heart too. But if she ever wanted that slim chance with Roxas again, she had to do this. _She would be strong._

She lifted both her hands to one of Riku's, and slowly pulled it away. She then moved to the other one, moved it from her face and held it between her hands. "...I'm sorry...I love you too, but not like that. You're essentially family and..." She took a deep breath then continued, "... and my heart currently belongs to someone else, and needs to be somewhere else right now..." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she let it sink in before looking up at her best friend.

Riku's eyes were slightly watery. He wasn't crying, but he looked sad...broken hearted. _She had broken two in one night... _

But, despite his heart break and his sadness, he found it in him to smile at her slightly. He slipped his hand out of hers, and kept his eyes focused on her. He was smiling at her sadly, "I...I understand..." He paused and took a deep breath. "...go after Roxas...he's the one isn't he?"

Slowly, Namine nodded. Riku sighed, "I thought so...after what just happened..."

The blonde took a couple of steps towards the door, but paused in doorway. Her right hand gripped the frame, and she turned around to look back at her broken hearted best friend. He was standing near the edge of the garden bed, gripping the post that held the roof. He was looking down at his feet, and she saw him sigh. A single tear shined in the light in its descent. "...thank you...Riku..." She picked up her phone, turned and headed back inside. Behind her, she heard Riku fall into one of the chairs on the deck.

Tears were falling now, and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want anyone upstairs to worry about her, so she pulled open the door to the cupboard under the stairs and ducked inside. The tiny room smelt like moth balls and there was dust everywhere, but she didn't care. She pushed aside some jackets, and sat on a large cardboard box on the floor. As soon as she was off her feet, she let the tears come full force, and she just cried.

_She had just ruined everything...Roxas wouldn't want to see her...Riku wouldn't want to talk to her...things would be awkward. _Roxas' face had made her heart break, and when she had to break Riku's, hers had shattered into a million tiny pieces. She cried for Roxas and for Riku...for their hearts and their sadness, for her heart and for her pain...she cried for everything...everything that she had brushed off and put aside, bottling up. The attack and now this...it was all her fault. _It was her fault._

She didn't know how long she had been in there, but after a while, the door opened and she saw someone stoop inside. The person came and sat next to her on the cardboard box beside hers, and put a consoling arm around her. The touch and immediate comfort made her break into another round of tears and bury her head into the person's side.

They patted her head comfortingly. "It's all going to be okay..." She was surprised. It was Kadaj who was in there with her. She didn't question his motives, and softened down a bit. The sobbing stopped, and it was only the tears that kept falling. Something soft wiped across her cheek, collecting the tears. It was then that Namine realised that there was a tissue box sitting in his lap.

Namine hiccupped slightly, sniffed and sat up straight. Even in the dark, Kadaj's eyes glowed slightly. "Are you feeling any better?" She nodded slowly, and wiped some tears with her hands. The brother handed her a tissue, which she took gratefully. He smiled slightly, "I let you cry it all out."

She was extremely thankful. She had always thought Kadaj was a whiny moody person, but apparently, he had a soft side too. She had needed a shoulder to cry on, and purposely avoided people so she didn't burden anyone, but he had found her anyway and had been there for her.

She felt Kadaj stand, and take her hand. He opened the door and led her out into the light of the hall way. Namine was slightly surprised when the boy wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She returned it, and they stood there for a while in silence.

The silence was broken when he spoke up, "I think what you need to do, is go home and sleep on it."

She took a deep breath, and nodded as much as she could. _Yes, that's what she needed. She was tired and sad and needed some sleep. She could deal with everything much clearer in the morning._

He let her go, stepped back and looked at her. With his left hand, his fixed her hair and used the other hand to wipe several stray tears. Looking at her, he smiled slightly, "You looked beautiful." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Now, let's go upstairs and get someone to take you home." He took her hand and they started walking up the stairs, "Axel maybe."

"...Why not Demyx...?"

"Oh?" He turned to look at her as they reached the landing. "He didn't come back. I thought you knew."

Namine stopped suddenly outside the door to the games room. From inside she could hear laughing and shouting. Axel and Larxene's voices were prominent, and it sounded like they were arguing. Sora's laugh was unmistakeable. Kadaj turned and looked back at her.

"They're not in there, are they?"

"Riku and Roxas...?"She nodded, and he shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her, "Nah. Riku's still outside and Roxas left a while ago." She sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to face either of them again tonight.

From inside the games room, voices were raised. Her bad feeling immediately came back. _There can't be anything else tonight...right? It's still from the other thing... nothing else._

"It's Miss Scarlett in the kitchen with the carving knife!" She heard Axel's conclusion.

Larxene's voice countered his, "It's not! I _told_ you, it's Mr. Green with the gun in the office!"

"IT'S THE KITCHEN!"

"IT'S IN THE BLOODY OFFICE!"

"It's neither." She heard Sora say. There was a silence before the shouting resumed.

"GIVE ME THAT FREAKING ENVELOPE; IT'S IN THE GOD DAMN OFFICE!"

"NO! THAT'S CHEATING! IT'S NOT IN THE SPIRIT OF THE GAME!" She heard Axel say, "Plus, It's _obviously _in the KITCHEN!"

All the while this was going on, Sora was shouting relentlessly. "YOU CAN'T HARM THE BANKER! ILLEGAL! ABUSE, ABUSE! AAAAH!"

"THIS ISN'T MONOPOLY YOU LITTE SHIT, IT'S FREAKING CLUEDO, AND THE DUMB FREAK WAS ATTACKED IN THE OFFICE!"

"IT WAS IN THE KITCHEN!"

Namine was scared to see what was behind the door, but Kadaj opened it nonetheless.

Axel had his lanky arms around Larxene's waist as the blonde struggled to reach the yellow envelope in Sora's hand. The brunette had a frightened look on his face, and was holding the envelope right away from Larxene's snatching hands. Next to her boyfriend, Kairi was laughing. Namine noticed that there was another person behind Axel, in fits of laughter as he took peeks at the other player's record cards.

Reno was examining Axel's records and scrawling them down onto his own, laughing. She noticed that he was in a pizza boy's uniform, and his cap was discarded off to the side. There were about four boxes of pizza scattered around the room, some open with pieces missing or with bites taken out of them.

Kadaj stood in the door way with an eyebrow raised at everyone. Namine stood behind him, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention or worry. Axel was the first to notice him, and he promptly dropped the blonde technician onto the floor. Larxene scrambled up and basically tackled Sora into the couch in her attempts to grab the envelope. The brunette was still screaming and struggling to get away from her. Sick of the screaming, his girlfriend reached behind him and snagged the envelope out of his hand before flipping open one and sliding out the cards.

"It's Colonel Mustard with the struggle bat in the living room." She read out loud. Larxene snatched the cards out of Kairi's hand and read them several times, before throwing it onto the floor. The bad feeling in Namine's stomach churned and suddenly made her feel awful. _Something about this game..._

"This game is obviously rigged, that accusation is false, and I win." She sat on the floor, crossed her legs, folded her arms across her chest and huffed proudly. Axel rolled his eyes, and returned his focus to the silver haired man in the doorway. Reno grinned at the man, stood up and waltzed over.

"What's up Daj?" The pizza man asked curiously, smirking at him. Namine recalled Riku telling her that they both went to school together. They had hated each other thoroughly throughout their grade school lives, until they strangely became friends when Kadaj was in his first year of high school. At that time, Reno was in his final year, and had been hanging out with Yazoo. Yazoo had brought him to the house one day, and the redhead had met Kadaj. They had bonded instantly over something, and remained friends ever since. Kadaj had met Axel through both Demyx and Reno, so everyone essentially knew, and was somehow connected to each other.

Kadaj ignored him and addressed Axel directly. "I need to see you quickly."

Reno's mouth fell open, before he pouted. "What about me Da-jee?"

'Da-jee' smirked, and patted Reno on the head. "Grow the hell up." He said, before giving the redhead a playful shove out the way. He looked playfully upset and grinned, before going to sit over next to Larxene. Axel walked through the door, and Kadaj shut it behind him.

The redhead slid his hands into his pockets and stood there casually, "So what do you need?"

Namine, who was still hiding behind the brother, poked her head out from behind and looked at Axel. When the drummer saw her, his emerald eyes immediately widened. Kadaj slid aside and she suddenly felt defenceless. She obviously felt as if she had been crying and that she was heartbroken, and now, without her shield, it was there for the world to see.

The first time she had met Axel, he had nearly lit her house on fire. Demyx was in his first year of high school and had been best friend with him at the time. She had been sick off school for about a week with a terrible case of the flu and Demyx has watched over her before and after school every day. On the day she was feeling particularly terrible, he had promised to bring home a clown for her. Instead, he had brought Axel, and claimed that the red haired, green eyed, lanky looking boy was there to entertain her with his "balloon animals and cream pie shenanigans". Axel had hit him over the back of the head with his thin chemistry book, and opened to a page, before placing it on the table. She watched in curiosity as the boy wandered into kitchen and came back with a handful of wooden kitchen utensils.

He held out his free hand to her, and she took it without question. For some strange reason, she had trusted his boy the minute she had met him. Axel had led her out into her back yard and had sat her down on one of the deck chairs. The redhead stood about ten steps in front of her, and pulled something out of his pocket that she couldn't see. Suddenly the ends of the utensils where on fire, and he was juggling them with such skill and dexterity, that he could have outdone a circus clown. It brought a smile to her face and she watched with amazement as the boy her brother's age flipped, spun, tossed and caught the flaming utensils with ease. Demyx truly had brought her a circus clown.

After about eight minutes or so of playing with fire, the redhead caught them all in one hand and blew at them. A stream of fire came off them before disappearing up into the air. She wasn't watching when Axel put the fire out by shoving the flaming end of the utensils into the soil in one of her mum's pot plants. She saw the boy pull out two of what looked like balls on the end of rope from his pockets. He quickly lit the ends on fire, and began spinning and twirling them around him in the air. Namine had been mesmerised watching and had begun to wonder exactly how many times he had burnt himself practicing. He suddenly let them go, and they both flipped and twirled into the air above him. He grinned and she remembered how fast her heart had gone when she thought that they were going to land somewhere on her house. She had visibly sighed with relief when he caught only one of them gracefully. The other landed on the grass at his feet and immediately the whole grassed area had caught fire.

Luckily, Demyx, who had been standing next to her at the time had already predicted something like this and was there with the hose in seconds. Only when the fire was successfully put out and Axel was thoroughly drenched, he turned it off. The fire twirling red head had not been amused. His vibrant red spikes were plastered to his face and his clothes were dripping wet. Axel had been about to pummel Demyx when Namine had burst out into laughter. Even though she was sick with the flu and it hurt to laugh, she couldn't stop. Her brother grinned and joined her, and soon, all three of them were laughing together. They recovered later, and Axel had properly introduced himself to her.

He had dropped down on one knee in front of her and taken her right hand in his. She remembered noticing how abnormally warm his hands were. He kissed hers lightly, before standing up straight and grinning at her, "The name's Axel; A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" When he left, he had told her to stay sexy, before Demyx practically shoved him out the front door.

Throughout all her troubles with everything, Axel had always been there and cared for her. He was Demyx's best friend, and was like another older, wilder brother. He did things that Demyx was scared of and was often the cause of everything that went wrong or blew up. He was always joking around and laughing, but he was always there for her when it counted. He had been through failed crushes and broken hearts with her, but to her, none were as bad as the most recent one.

"Oh, shit. Nam!" He took two long strides forward and stopped in front of her, shifting onto his knees. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to get a look in her eyes. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

She sniffed, and Kadaj answered for her, "She's heartbroken."

"Did Riku do this? Because I swear to god, that I will kick his ass. I don't care if he's my brother's best friend. I'll do it." The redhead looked determined, and started rambling off what he had planned for situations like this.

"No, Axel." She said softly, and he immediately stopped talking and looked at her. "It was my fault."

"W-what...?" That had caught him off guard.", "How? What happened?"

Namine sighed and looked in his eyes. They looked worried and concerned. "I'll tell you later."

He didn't ask anything else about it. Instead, he took her hand, and stood up, looking at Kadaj, "So what? Do you want me to take her home?"

The silver haired man nodded. "Please."

Axel looked down at Namine. She was looking at the grey carpeting on the floor, focusing on the patterns, hoping that it would distract her somehow. He smiled softly at her, before turning his attention back to Kadaj. "Sure."

Together, the three of them walked down the stairs and onto the step out the front. It was already dark, and the cold made Namine shiver. Axel's unnatural warmth was radiating into her hand, and she clung to him for dear life. Kadaj leant down to her height and put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Remember Namine," He said calmly, and she lifted her head to meet his eye. She saw the support and concern in them, and immediately felt slightly better knowing that there were people there to care for her other than just her family. "Shit happens, but everything is going to turn out alright, okay? If all good things must come to an end, like they say, then all bad things eventually end too."

She smiled a bit at his words, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you Kadaj."

He patted her softly on the back. "You're welcome, anytime."

Namine made a mental note to buy Kadaj a box of chocolates when she went out next. She had never seen this side of him before, but was entirely grateful for it.

He pulled away, and gave her a wave. She looked up at him, and returned the gesture. Axel tugged on her hand slightly, and they turned around and walked down the front path. "Call me tomorrow and tell me how you are," She heard Kadaj called after them. "If you don't, I'll just climb through your window."

The light that was spilling out onto the path disappeared as the silver haired man shut the door behind them. The next light was the street light down further on down the road and the light spilling out of the windows of houses. From the footpath, Namine could see the light on in the foyer of her house. Demyx must've gone to bed, and left it on for her.

The neared the step in front of her door, when Namine stopped abruptly and put her free hand to her stomach. The bad feeling in her stomach was getting worse. It ran through her blood and made her feel sick. Axel kept walking until he felt the tug on his hand. He turned back and looked at her with concern, "You alright Nam?"

The blonde swallowed a few times and took a deep breath, before looking up at the redhead. "...yeah. I'm fine, let's just get inside." He nodded and waited as Namine caught up with him before stepping onto the platform and grabbing the door handle.

Namine suddenly remembered that it was locked. "Ah, crap. I forgot my key. Demyx had his, and I thought we would be coming home together." _I wonder if we could wake him up..._

Axel bit his lip, and turned the knob anyway, just in case. The door swung open, covering them with light. The redhead stepped inside first and held the door open for Namine, who walked through carefully and stopped in the middle of the foyer. It was unnaturally cold, and she shivered, looking down at her feet. There were several pairs of footsteps leading from the kitchen into the living room, tracked from the puddles remaining from their bubble war. _They should've dried out a couple of hours ago..._

Axel shut the door, and Namine immediately knew that something was wrong. _How could the door be unlocked when Demyx always locked it from the inside when he came into the house? Why was the room so cold when all the windows had been closed when they left? Why was there more than one set of footsteps leading into the living room when Demyx had been the only one in the house for hours?_

Namine started hyperventilating. _What was happening? _ She turned towards the living room and that was when she saw it. The red stains on the carpet. _They were never there before..._

Axel saw where she was looking and immediately pulled out his phone. He took slow, quiet steps towards the living room and flicked on the light. Namine followed him and froze suddenly. Her blood ran cold and she wanted to scream. She wished she hadn't seen it.

Demyx was lying crumpled on the floor where their glass coffee table had been. His left eye was swollen shut, and his wrist was lying on the wrong angle. Black bruised littered his skin, and there were several cuts over his limbs and one across his forehead. His once pink lips were split and swollen, and his favourite blue shirt was covered in red stains, similar to the ones on the carpet. Around him were pieces of glass, some tinged red. He was lying, unmoving in a pool of very scary blood.

"DEMYX..! DEMYX, OH MY GOD, DEMYX...!"Before she even knew what she was doing, she was screaming and struggling against Axel's vice like grip. "DEMYX, NO, NO! DEM! DEMYX! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD, HE NEEDS ME! DEMYX! Oh god...oh my god..." Namine was in hysterics. She could feel herself hyperventilating and she couldn't stop screaming in between breaths. _Don't leave me Dem, you can't leave me too! _The last thing she saw before Axel dragged her out of the room and out the front door was the bloody blue struggle bat lying next to her beaten and bruised brother on the floor.

She was still struggling and screaming when Axel physically pulled her outside. Within seconds, they were back at Riku's place, and Axel was pounding heavily on the door. She was sobbing and in hysterics and tugged and pulled against one of Axel's arms. _She had to get back to him! He needed her!_

The door was flung open, and she didn't see who was on the porch. Her eyes were focused on the light in their living room, and her unmoving brother inside. She needed to know if he was okay. _Please...PLEASE...be okay Dem...I can't lose you. _

"Riku, take her upstairs." She heard Axel say firmly.

Riku wrapped his arms around her, and literally carried her through the doorway. She could she Axel on the porch, looking scared and concerned and worried all in one. Yazoo ran past her out the doorway, followed by Reno and Larxene. She was dragged inside, still screaming and sobbing, and even then the silver haired boy managed to carry her upstairs and sit her on the couch in the games room. She kept struggling until her best friend wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Namine was held to his chest, and she continued to yell and struggle desperately for a few minutes before realising that it was useless. Her fighting attempt faded away, and she resorted to crying into their chest. Sobs wracked her body, and she felt sick. Riku ran their hand over her hair again and again comfortingly until she calmed down enough. He shifted, and she unconsciously laid her head in his lap, as they continued to stroke her hair. They had done this when they were younger; always taking turns to fall asleep on each other.

She could see Kairi in front of her now, squatting in front of her and rubbing her arm reassuringly. Someone came through the door and sat in front of her. They handed her a Styrofoam cup from the Shack. It smelt like apricots and vanilla, and she shuddered when she remembered that Demyx had bought her one of these when they were younger. It was an Aprilanche, and she remembered him joking about how Marluxia was probably attacked by an avalanche of the orange fruit to discover this name. She had laughed at him, even though it was really cheesy. She took a single sip, and then tears streamed down her face.

She saw Sora sitting next to Kairi, watching her with concern. He must've been to one who brought her the left over juice. _Didn't he know that hysterical people needed water?_

A short while later, someone came into the room and addressed everyone. Namine was drifting out, but heard parts of the conversation.

"...unconscious, but there's still a heartbeat..."

"...clue. We found a struggle bat though..."

"...don't know, I don't think anyone had it out for him in particular..."

"...walking inside and she started hyperventilating..."

"...in the living room, where the glass table was. It's not there anymore..."

"...scared the shit out of me, I didn't know what to do..."

"...we're just waiting for the ambulance and the police..."

_...clue...Cluedo...that final answer...someone...in the living room...with a struggle bat..._

Namine immediately knew why that game had given her a bad feeling. It was as if fate was predicting and trying to show her something. She felt a whole new wave of sadness and desperation wash over her, and she suddenly wish that Roxas was here. It wasn't that Riku wasn't good enough...It was just Roxas was good at keeping her calm...

_I already miss him...and it's been less than half a day..._

Namine sighed deeply, and shut her eyes. It was best to at least try and get some sleep and wait until someone saved them all.

_Demyx...please be okay..._

_I love you... Dem..._

_...please be okay..._

* * *

**OKAY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I promised that I wouldn't kill anyone, so he's not going to die. I couldn't do that anyways, because I love him so much.**

**I'M SORRY.**

**CIAO FOR NOW, AND STAY SEXY.**

**ps, reviews are welcome, but don't be TOO mean okay? I can assure you, everything is going to be good in the end. **


	10. Vanillove

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**sorry this took a bit longer than usual to put up, but it's extra long. :D**

**this chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers, ROCK ON YOU GUYS, HAVE AN AWESOME 2011.**

**disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy or cluedo or BMW or anything else i mentioned.**

**ENJOY. ps, there's nothing bad in this chapter.**

* * *

She was in a room; stark white and empty. She was standing in the centre, looking around for something, a mark, a stain or a door...anything that wasn't part of the white prison. Panicking, she had placed her hand on one of the blank walls, trying to find a door or an escape of some sort. _Somehow she came in, so somehow she must be able to get out..._

Pulling away, she noticed that she had left a blood red hand print against the wall, dripping onto the floor. Looking at her hands, there were no cuts or any way she could possibly be bleeding..._ So how was it possible? _She needed to wash her hands, but she was trapped. _She was trapped! _

She began to hyperventilate and turn in useless circles, searching for a way out. Abruptly, she stopped and froze. There was an archway and beyond it was a dark hallway. The long red plush carpet that led down the hall, rolled through the doorway and under her feet. The blood that appeared to be dripping from her hands matched the carpet beneath her, and before she knew it, she was following the carpeting out the door and down the ominous hallway.

The pictures either side of the hall were haunting. Axel's distorted, shadowed face, eyeliner melting down his thin cheeks and Larxene's snarling portrait with unnatural animal like teeth appeared to watch her from behind the thin glass of the frames. Kairi, Sora, Reno, Marluxia... everyone seemed to stare back at her as she ran. The hallway began to get tighter and she ran her hands along the wall, covering the pictures with blood that ran from her finger tips. She passed several mirrors as she sprinted, and she noticed that the white maid's outfit that she appeared to be wearing was covered in splattered red stains.

The hallway turned off in two separate directions. She skidded abruptly to a halt, and looked frantically at both her options. From both, she looked back at herself, the mirrors slightly reflecting the light hanging from the ceiling. She froze however, when her reflection was joined by a certain blonde haired boy in the mirror on the left, and by a silver haired one on the right. Each of them wore a suit, green and purple respectively, and she noticed that they were free of the blood that covered her white dress and hands. She watched in horror as her dress in the mirrors changed, the blood disappearing. The mirrors shifted and soon they surrounded her, and could now stare at her reflection in every direction. She watched the two in front of her simultaneously. The blonde haired boy in green, whom she desperately wanted to reach out and touch, wrapped his arms around her reflection, who was now wearing a short red dress. In the other mirror, her reflection in a blue dress was receiving the same treatment from the silver haired boy in purple. She watched in shock as the reflections on both sides winked at her then proceeded to kiss the boys.

She couldn't take it. She flung herself to the ground, on the verge tears, and suddenly the floor shattered beneath her, and she plummeted into darkness. The reflections and the boys on either side leant over the edge of their mirrors and watched calmly as she fell. The darkness swallowed her, and she landed on the plush red carpeting in what appeared to be a living room. The room was comfortingly warm, and she could see the fire place from the gap beneath the lounge to her right. She pulled herself to her feet and flattened out her dress, smearing more blood onto it in the process.

"Namine," She jumped, and spun to face the owner of the voice. Her brother stood by the fireplace wearing a black suit. He looked healthy and clean.

"Demyx..." She breathed. Her shock was replaced by relief and happiness as she ran around the couch and towards him. The smile on his face was ever present and he stepped forward to meet her.

Suddenly he crumpled forward and she staggered to catch him, but missed as he fell into the coffee table. It shattered beneath him and she watched in horror as blood began to pool around him. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees next to him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she reached for his neck, searching for a pulse. The laugh that echoed around the room made her blood chill, and she turned slightly and looked toward the source.

A man stepped forward from the shadows from where Demyx had been standing, but she couldn't identify him. There was a struggle bat in one hand, and she could only make out the bottom of his mustard yellow pants. His face was covered by the darkness, but for some reason his white menacing grin stood out, stark white against it.

_Colonel Mustard in the living room with a struggle bat..._

She screamed in horror and pain, and the room swiftly burst into flames.

Namine didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she was suddenly jolted awake.

"Oh, sorry Nam," She looked up and saw that Axel was smiling softly down at her, "Didn't mean to wake you up." Axel was carrying her in his arms as he was walking down the stairs. The front door was open, and the flashing blue and red lights filled the entrance. Namine was suddenly brought back to reality as the redhead put her down on her feet. She balanced herself against the balustrade of the stairs, and watched as he walked forward and put his hand on the door handle.

She noticed that Axel's usual swagger was gone, and now he seemed like a normal, casual person but with vibrant red hair. His shoulders were slumped, and he looked defeated and tired. He ran a hand restlessly through his hair and turned to look at her. His normally playful emerald eyes were dull and stressed, and his face had lost his regular mocking, mischievousness.

"Are you okay Axel?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I wish. I'm so worried and tired and stressed about poor Dem." He turned his head and gazed at her. His eyes were slightly watery, and he smiled sadly. "I know he's your brother, but he's the only best friend that I've ever had. I don't think I could handle it if he just disappeared..."

_Me neither Axel...me neither..._ Namine turned her attention to the floor. Just like Axel, she didn't think she could handle it if Demyx just...well, she didn't even want to think about it. The blonde let go of the railing and took two steps forward before wrapping her arms around the redhead's skinny waist. "You'll always be like a brother to me Axel. You can also be my best friend too if you'd want to."

The man returned the hug. "Thank you...Namine...I've always wanted a sister..." The hug tightened slightly, and Namine felt safer and warmer in his hold. The redhead was always unnaturally warm for some reason, but she didn't mind at all. Namine pulled away, and smiled up at Axel. He seemed slightly happier and did a sweeping gesture with his arm, leading out onto the step.

Namine walked outside into the cold, and she shivered. Something soft dropped onto her shoulders and she jumped. Looking at her shoulders, she saw that her black jacket was draped over them. She slipped her arms into it, and immediately felt warmer. Axel strolled past her and met with Reno and the Jenova boys who were standing on the edge of the front grass, watching her house next door. Walking towards them, she kept her attention focused on the white ambulance parked outside her house, the lights flashing brightly. A police car sat in the drive way, the Destiny Islands Police Force logo printed on the side of the driver's door.

When she joined the group, she saw two paramedics roll a stretcher out the door and down the step towards the van. Namine gasped slightly and swallowed, bringing her hand to her mouth. She could see only her brother's head, bruised and cut from where she was standing, and she was thankful. One of the paramedics opened the doors to the back of the ambulance, and together, the two of them pushed the stretcher inside the van. One of them climbed inside behind her brother and shut the door. The other looked at them before walking over.

Axel stepped forward to meet him, and they spoke in hushed whispers. Kadaj put his hands behind his head in a relaxed way and looked around. He spotted Namine, dropped his hands and ambled over to her.

"We're all going to the hospital. Riku and Larxene have gone to walk the happy couple home to Sora's house." Namine's eyes widened in horror; _What if the attacker is still out there?_ Kadaj looked at her reassuringly. "Larxene told me that she's got black belt training in something. I didn't believe her, but she swore at me and flipped me onto the grass." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "They'll meet us at the hospital in the morning. Larxene's driving them. She took a lift with Axel to get here, but apparently she lives next door to Roxas." The name made her feel like she had been stabbed through the heart. _Poor Roxas..._he had looked heartbroken, and his eyes had betrayed his blank face by revealing that to both her and Riku.

She sighed, "Who am I going with?"

"Axel's refused to let you ride in the ambulance, so he's going to drive you and Reno." Kadaj gestured a space across the street. The flashing red and blue lights made the flames on the side stand out brightly, and Namine had to squint slightly to see the rest of the black BMW parked across the street.

That thing was Axel's baby. He had bought it in a pretty lousy condition on his seventeenth birthday and had spent any spare time he had fixing it. She remembered Demyx complaining about how Axel didn't want to do anything with him because of that "stupid bug" and how he had been replaced by a "freaking hunk of junk". Her brother would've said it to his best friend's face, but Axel made it pretty clear that anyone who insulted or didn't accept the car didn't accept him either. So Demyx ended up moping around the house for about three months until one day the redhead had pulled up in a shiny black BMW. Her brother immediately had a change of heart and had fallen in love with it. He had called it 'Matilda' on Axel's behalf. His best friend despised the name and had changed it to 'Roxy'.

Namine could recall the first time 'Roxy' had been damaged, because she had been sitting outside on the lawn that day, reading, Axel had pulled up to the curb of her house. Demyx was promptly dumped on the side walk and watched, mouth gaping, as his best friend sped down the street without another word. When she had asked her brother what had happened, he said that he had accidentally chipped the paint on the bonnet. Axel didn't talk to him until her brother found enough sense to go over to his place and offer to fix it. The redhead ended up conning him into paying for flames on the side of 'Roxy'. Demyx said that he didn't know how his best friend had managed to do that to him, but vowed to always be extremely careful every time he was within a ten metre radius of the BMW.

The first time Namine had ridden in it, it had taken at least five minutes for Axel to go through all the rules that were involved in the riding of his car. No feet on the seat, no hands on the window, no eating in the car, only water in the car, no touching his radio station, no opening the door while driving, no excessive fast movements, no chewing gum, no throwing things... the list went on and on. As he spoke, she could see Demyx mouthing along from his seat next to her. He must've heard the lecture every time he got in the car. After hearing the rules, and the punishments, she had resorted to silently sitting very still, with her hands on her lap and her feet on the floor for the entirety of the ride. She wondered if he would be any more lenient about 'Roxy' after what had happened tonight.

She looked over at Axel. He had finished talking to the paramedic, who returned to the ambulance. The siren wailed once quickly, before blaring to life and speeding off down the street. She watched as it disappeared around the corner, the lights disappearing with it, making the street suddenly darker. She saw that everyone else was watching too. Kadaj turned his attention back to her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Axel walk over towards her.

"Me and Reno are ready to head off. Is there anything you want before we go?" The redhead asked her. Namine wracked her brain for something to do with Demyx, and she suddenly remembered something important. Axel watched her curiously as she snapped her head up to look at him.

"I need his phone. Zexion...he...Demyx...Zexion has to know..." Axel nodded at her request.

"I've got his number." He said calmly. Namine looked at him in surprise. "What? Can't Zex be my friend too?" Axel smiled slightly, "Nah, we're just pals, but considering half the stuff that happens to Dem, it was a good idea to swap details. Plus, Zexion always needs someone to tell him what kinda stuff to say when he's trying to get into-"

"That's inappropriate, yo'!" Reno said loudly from behind his brother, making Axel jump. "This is no time to talk about M rated things about Demyx in front of his twelve year old sister 'yo."

"I'm _sixteen_."

"Oh. Sorry 'yo. You've got that baby doll face, and I got mistaken; totally easy mistake to make 'yo." Namine scowled at him, and watched as Reno grabbed his brother's ear and yanked him backwards in the direction of the car. "Now, are we gonna stand here just dawdling like penguins or are we gonna be there, when Dem wakes up, like the bloody good friends we are 'yo?"

Thunder rumbled over head. It wasn't unusual for it to suddenly rain on Destiny Islands, but Namine thought it was ironic that it was happening tonight. Reno's somewhat casual pep talk appeared to have kicked some sense into everybody. Kadaj strolled towards the house, flicked off the light and shut the door behind him, locking it. Namine followed the brothers over to 'Roxy', watching as Yazoo pulled out of the garage in a silver convertible. Reno held the door open for her, and she carefully got inside and shuffled over as Reno squeezed in next to her. Axel climbed in the front seat behind the wheel, and Namine was surprised when he didn't give them the speech and drove down the road behind the convertible.

She fiddled with and twisted her hands around in her lap as she anxiously looked out the window. _Demyx, please be okay..._ The thunder rumbled again, and a few drops began to fall on the windows. She watched as they slowly rolled down the window pane. The rain was calming, and she felt as though the clouds were crying for her, because all her tears had been used up during the heartbreak.

As Axel pulled onto the main road, she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She swivelled her head in the direction and saw Reno looking back at her with a concerned expression. "I know you don't know me very well and all that, yo'... but you look like you could do with a hug... and at least I'm not some strange paedophile or anything, yo'." Reno's thought made her smile, and he took this as the approval to reach in and hug her. Returning the gesture, Namine felt like she wasn't suffering this alone and that there weren't just bad people out there in the world.

"Hey," Axel said from the front seat. Namine pulled away from his brother and turned to look at her brother's best friend. The red head chucked backwards to her, and it landed in her lap. "Zexion's number is one of the last ones in contacts. Give him a ring, would you?'

Namine nodded, and looked at the black phone in her hands. It was a rounded rectangle with the call buttons along the bottom. She had seen Axel use it before, so she flipped it landscape and slid it open. The screen tilted upwards slightly, revealing a keypad similar to that of a keyboard. She pushed the small menu button, and entered the contacts list. The redhead had over two hundred individual contacts, which she remembered him bragging about to Demyx, who only had about thirty all up. Because of the amount, she tapped the letter z, and immediately at several names appeared. _Zack...Zell...Zexion...Zidane... _

_Zexion..._Her brother appeared to have a massive crush on that small boy from the book store, and she felt that it was only right that she let him know what had happened. She had never met him personally, only actually seeing him for the first time at the concert, and was filled with panic at the thought of talking to him and telling him what had actually happened. The small digital clock on the phone read 9.47pm, so she was certain that she wouldn't be waking him up unless he was an early sleeper. Namine swallowed nervously, highlighted Zexion's name and pressed the green call button.

He answered on the second ring, "Axel." He was formal and annoyed yet quiet, even over the phone. She guessed that maybe Axel could be kind of irritating whenever he called the small man.

"I-It's actually Demyx's sister," She said, trying to stay calm. From out the corner of her eye, she could see Reno watching her carefully. "Namine..."

"Oh. Hello Namine," He said kindly, easing up on the formal manner slightly. His voice was soft now. "What can I do for you?"

She took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "There's been an accident..."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone, and she immediately knew that he understood what she was on about. "Where are you?" His tone was clipped and urgent.

"We're heading to Radiant Garden Hospital now." She looked out her window, and could see that they were near the end of the main road. The hospital was just around the corner from City Hall, which sat at the ending of the road right by the turn off. "We're nearly there...but I think you should be there when he wakes up." She said quietly.

"I will be," was all he said before hanging up. Namine continued to listen to the tone for a couple of seconds before sliding the phone shut.

"Well?" Axel asked from the front seat. She felt the car turn a corner, and she looked at her hands in her lap. They were flipping the black phone over and over again nervously. "What happened?"

"He'll be there." She stopped twirling the phone and held it towards him. He took it with one hand, and shifted slightly as he slid it into his jeans pocket.

"Good." The BMW came to a stop, and Axel turned off the engine. The three of them sat in the car idly for a few minutes, the patter of the rain filling the silence. Namine kept her attention on the tangled hands in her lap. She was scared and tired and anxious and all together, she had this insane urge to scream and panic and cry in a corner somewhere. But she had to stay calm, for everyone's sake; especially for Demyx and for herself. He didn't need a hysterical sister screaming and banging on his hospital door in misery. She sighed and bit her lip. _She would stay strong for Demyx, and would be there for him._

Reno finally broke the silence when sighed and looked up at the roof. "Might as well get this over and done with, 'yo," He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door on his right. The cool, fresh air invaded the car, and Namine took a deep breath. She had to do this sooner or later. She followed suit, unbuckling her seat belt and shuffling over towards the open door, watching as Reno got out before her. He offered her a hand and she took it gratefully, using it to lift herself out of the car and into the night.

Reno shut the door behind her, and ran a hand through his hair. Droplets of rain fell out of it, but he didn't seem to mind. Axel came and stood next to her, draping his arm over her shoulder. She looked up at the man, and noticed that his spikes were beginning to droop. Usually, he would chuck a hissy fit and practically sprint out of the rain, but right now it looked like he couldn't care less. He pushed a button on the black pad hanging from his keys. The car beeped and flashed it's headlights in response. His brother stood on her other side, and slid his arm through hers. She looked up at them both and they both smiled identically back down at her.

"C'mon, it's now or never..." She heard Axel mutter, and he began walking briskly. Reno could keep his brother's pace easily, but she had to jog to keep up. The light from the hospital spilled out the front doors and lit up some of the car park. She could see a man standing just within the doors, watching them slightly. She recognised Kadaj by his stance, as he leant against the glass on his left forearm, looking out beyond the windows and right at them.

When they got within a certain distance, Kadaj pushed himself off the glass. The door opened for them, and they entered the foyer, dripping onto the tiles. A nurse hurried over with a couple of towels and loaded them into Axel's arms. He unfolded one and dropped it over Namine's head, hanging it so she could still see. She rubbed it against her wet hair, and watched as Yazoo walked over. He stopped in front of them, and Namine moved the towel from her head and onto her shoulders. Axel reached over and used his long fingers to untangle a bit of her hair, before dropping them back to his side again.

"He's on the second floor. He's getting treated for his wounds, and they've put him under while the do it, in case he wakes up. He won't be up for another couple of hours." Yazoo turned to look at Namine. "You can come and stay with us for the night. Kadaj and I are going home, but we'll be back in the morning."

"...I want to stay." The elder brother nodded in understanding. Axel patted her on the shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"I'll be here with you. He's like family to me." Namine smiled gratefully at him. Reno scratched the back of his head and turned to Kadaj. The two began to talk quietly. She felt something grab her hand and tug her away from Reno and the brothers. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm slightly hungry." She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "What? I know where it is. I've been here for several times for burns." Namine didn't need to ask any more questions. Axel was fearless when it came to fire, but even he wasn't immune to its affects. There was a large scar on his forearm from when he had burnt himself during one of his fire twirling routines. He used to perform them casually on the weekends in bars and at festivals, but had stopped when he joined the band. Namine thought it was a good idea, because often, whenever Demyx's brought him home, some part of him was adorned in a crisp white hospital bandage. He hadn't been burnt in a long time, because Demyx was always nearby with a bottle or a bucket filled with water.

Her brother had some sort of strange fascination with water. He was terrible at science but knew everything about it. Demyx had begged their parents for a pool, even though they lived down the road from the beach. When they denied his request, he was down on the shore every day. Namine had lost count of how many bottles of water Demyx drank daily, but knew that he forced at least one on her every morning. Even though it was strange, having a brother who wouldn't mind living in the ocean, but she loved him all the same. As soon as Demyx got out of the hospital, she promised herself that she would drink every bottle of water he gave her; regardless of how many he'd already made her drink.

She followed Axel down the corridors and through the large archway into the cafeteria. The room was empty except for another family that she didn't recognise. Namine sat at one of the tables and watched as Axel walked over to the vending machines on one side of the room. The large room was cold and quiet, the majority of the colour coming from the machines and Axel's effervescent hair. The tall man was standing in front of one of the coffee machines, drumming his long fingers along the top impatiently. The bitter, rich smell of coffee beans filled the air, and Namine wrinkled her nose. She thoroughly disliked the stench of the drink, but had it sometimes to calm her nerves and keep her awake. Axel had told her that the only way he could possibly be sociable for the next few hours was if and only if he had some extra shot coffee.

She had remembered the first time she had tried coffee. At first the taste had repulsed her and she had to hold the mug away from her nose, so the smell wouldn't make her grimace. In the end, she had willed herself to do it, holding her nose as she drank it. Afterwards, she hadn't been able to sleep for hours, and had filled the pages of an entire sketch pad. She decided to tone down the amount of coffee and had stuck to lattes and mochas ever since. When her brother had first tried it, he was no physically able to sit still or stay in one specific place without fidgeting or twitching slightly. He had to keep moving, so he had sprinted around the block several times before going to the beach.

A couple of hours later, he had brought back a tray of zoom juice with him. It was the new flavour that Marluxia had created, Vanillove, and he swore that it erased the effects of the coffee. When he handed Namine the juice, she had taken one sip of it, and had been hit with an intense mango and paopu flavour, followed by the extreme sweetness of the vanilla essence. She had to admit, that it was one of her favourites, and if it got Demyx off his coffee high, she was extremely thankful.

Axel joined her at the table, holding two Styrofoam cups. He sat across from her and slid over the smaller cup, before pulling a couple of chocolate bars out of his pocket and placing them in the middle of the table. Namine carefully pulled the plastic lid off the cup and blew the steam away slightly. It smelt like chocolate.

"I didn't know if you liked coffee, so I got you a mocha with extra, extra chocolate." He said, before taking a sip of his own drink. "You're going to need that boost of coffee if you're planning on staying awake for the next hours until her wakes up..."

"Thanks Axel..." She smiled down at her drink, before replacing the lid and raising it to her lips. It was true that the mocha was extra sweet because of all the extra chocolate, but she could still slightly taste the coffee. She immediately felt a bit more energised and alert. She reached across the table and grabbed one of the chocolate bars in the middle. She tore open the packet, snapped off one of the blocks and put it in her mouth.

She didn't know how much time had passed when Axel stood up and collected the rubbish off the table. "C'mon, time to go. Zex is here."

Namine stood wordlessly. Her mocha was still half full. She had eaten two pieces of the chocolate before shoving it into her jacket pocket. She was too nervous and worried to eat. She followed Axel over to the door way, and stopped behind him as he threw his rubbish in the bin beside the entrance. They walked in silence down the hall and to the elevator, where Axel stopped and pushed the up button. It took several seconds before the elevator came, but when it did, it was empty. Axel stepped inside first, turning to face her with his hands in his pockets.

Namine stood just outside, watching her feet. _What if Demyx wasn't okay? What if he didn't wake up? What would she do then?_

"Nam," She heard Axel say. She looked up at the man. He was looking at her with concern, one hand on the elevator doors to stop them from closing between them. "Are you okay?"

Biting her lip, she swallowed and nodded before stepping forward into the elevator beside the redhead. He leant forward and pushed the number 2 button, which lit up. The doors closed, and she felt the lift begin to rise.

She remembered once, when her family had gone to the Land of Dragons for a holiday with Axel's family, she made the mistake of riding the elevator with just Axel, Reno and Demyx. She was nine years old, and both of them had been eleven at the time, with Reno a year older than them. They were on the twenty-second floor of the hotel and Reno had dared them to push all the buttons. Being idiots they had, and Namine waited fifteen minutes for the elevator to even reach the ground floor lobby, because the lift had stopped at every single floor.

The trio of boys were in fits of laughter by the time they reached the bottom, and had been too caught up in their fun to see Namine push the button that took them straight to the thirty-first floor. She smiled sweetly at them when they just stared at her as the doors began to close. Several minutes later, they were back on the ground floor. Apparently, they hadn't had enough common sense to push another button, get out on another floor, and take another elevator back down. They had ridden it up to the very top and right back down again. Her mother was slightly annoyed at Demyx and forbid him from touching any buttons in the lift for the rest of the holiday. The redhead's mother had made her boys use the stairs.

The elevator doors opened on the second floor, and Axel strolled out. It took Namine a second to realise what was happening. Axel was already several metres in front of her, so she had to jog to catch up to him. They turned a corner and entered another waiting room. Sitting on one of the chairs, nervously tapping his fingers on the armrest was Zexion.

He saw them when they entered, and immediately stood up. The redhead made his way over to him, and they exchanged greetings. Namine didn't move from her place by the door.

"Namine," She directed her attention to the small man, who was watching her curiously. She could only see half of his face because of his unusual hair, but she could tell by his one visible eye that he was stressed. He approached her. "I'm sorry that we have to meet under such unfortunate circumstances. I would have very much preferred it if it had been somewhere less...unpleasant.

"I am Zexion, as you probably already know. And, I..." He paused, and hesitated slightly before continuing. "I am your brother's...boyfriend."

To say that Namine was in shock was an understatement. She already knew that Demyx was gay. He had come out a long time ago, and everyone had been fine with it. Some of his friends had already suspected it. She also knew that he was crushing on the small man in front of her. What she _didn't _know, was that they were already in a relationship with each other. She didn't know what to say, and from where she was standing, she could see that across the room, Axel had over heard them and was also in shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words.

"It's okay. You'll get over the shock soon." He watched her curiously, then the corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly in something of a smile. "I wanted to thank you for calling me, and letting me know about what had happened."

Namine nodded, "Y-You're welcome..."

"Although I may seem like a heartless bastard to some people," Zexion glanced over at Axel pointedly, and the redhead avoided his gaze. "I actually do care about Demyx, quite a lot." The small man dropped his head, and looked at his feet somewhat anxiously. "So, I was wondering... if you would consider accepting me." Zexion didn't expect it when Namine wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug awkwardly at first, before resting his hands on her shoulder blades.

"I accept, one hundred times over." Namine was touched. Zexion brought out something amazing in her brother, and she could tell, that just by the way that the man simply spoke about her brother, that he also brought out the best in Zexion.

"I-...thank you...Namine..."

She pulled away, and looked at the man in front of her. She noticed that he was smiling. Not the little smirk he did before, but a genuine smile. Even though it was small, it was still genuine.

They all turned suddenly when a doctor in a white coat entered the room. His hollow face was tired, and he looked stressed, but relieved. "Demyx is awake."

Namine's heart leapt, and she very nearly sprinted down the hall past the doctor. Demyx was alive, and that was all she cared about at the moment. _He's not dead...he didn't leave me...thank you Demyx...I love you Dem._

* * *

**TADA! **

**NAAAWW, I love Zex, he's the bestest.**

**And yes, see? DEMYX IS AWAKE AND NOT DEAD.**

**woot woot, enjoy, now i'm off to sleep.**

**review, i don't mind. :D**


	11. Lychee Rain

**HEY GUYS. :D**

**well, this is the biggest chapter yet so WOO. It's so long, I've put a halfway mark in so you guys can go and get a drink, do your business, fold some socks and have a break before starting again. :D**

**this is dedicated to xLycheeRAiN (who let me use her awesome username as the juice for this chapter), Shyuu, OmnomnomnChomp, Misfortune XIII, Typewrite, roxasXnamine-ftw AAAAAAND Cammehhh. :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, CLUEDO, TRIVIAL PURSUIT, FINAL FANTASY, SPEEDOS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**ps, there also might be one itty bitty swear word towards the end. but it's just the one. of that type. :)**

* * *

One fractured wrist and several broken fingers. One lost tooth, and another chipped. Numerous deep cuts over his face, arms, legs and torso, pulled together with stiches. A broken clavicle and several cracked ribs. Bruises littered his body, the majority across his arms and torso, with the exception of the massive black purple bruise that had swollen over one of his eyes. In total, one cast, three finger splints, dentist work required, over one hundred stitches, a sling for his wrist and for his collar bone and morphine for the pain.

Demyx was looking much better now than what he had been last night, but it had stung her heart as soon as she walked and saw Demyx hooked up to an IV drip, half his face covered in bandages, one arm in a sling and the other covered in purplish bruises. Despite his injuries, he glanced over and smiled at them.

"Namine," was all he said. She smiled brightly, covered her mouth with her hands and begged the tears of happiness that were pooling in her eyes not to fall. She went immediately over to his good side, dragged up a chair and sat down next to him. She grabbed his one good hand and held it in both of hers tightly.

"I...I thought you were going to leave me..." Her brother's eyes widened and he watched her as she looked down at her lap. "I...I just...don't do it...ever again...please Dem..._Please_..." She didn't know how he could stop anything like this from happening at all, but she could at least try and convince some higher power to protect him. "You're the only brother I have and after...after Dad died, you're technically my only male family member... you can't leave...you just can't..." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she squeezed his hand tighter. "I don't say this enough...but...I love you Dem..."

She looked up at her brother and found that he was watching her with wide eyes. Demyx had always been like an open book with his emotions and right now she could see that he was slightly sad and surprised. His voice was soft, "I love you too Nam..." She felt herself smile at him, through her tears. He continued, "You're the best sister anyone could ever want and you always put up with me, ever when I am annoying as hell. I don't ever want to leave you either...and I'm not planning on disappearing for a long, long time..." He smiled at her sweetly, his usual smile. But it felt odd, seeing Demyx smile like nothing was wrong when he was lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages. Namine decided that as soon as Demyx got out of the hospital, she would spend more time with him.

"H-has Mum already come to see you?" She asked him, curiously. She was working the night shift in the hospital as a nurse and she would've been one of the first to hear about it.

He looked confused. "I...I think so...I mean...I've been asleep for the last few hours so I don't know. The doctor said she was going to come back later after her shift and some sleep. She's going to wait until the visiting rush dies down." He smiled at her.

She smiled in surprise when her brother pulled his hand out of hers and brought her into an awkward one armed hug. He rested his chin slightly on her shoulder. She didn't know how long they had sat hugging, but eventually she heard Axel huff impatiently.

"All right, enough with this mushy stuff, I'd like to have a few words with my best friend." Namine smiled to herself and reluctantly pulled away. As soon as she moved away, Axel had practically leapt into her seat. She smiled slightly, rolled her eyes and sat in another chair near the window. It was still raining slightly, but she could see the sun rising. _Had they really been here that long?_

When she turned back to see what was happening between Axel and her brother, she nearly burst out laughing. The redhead was squatting in the chair like a frog, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at her brother with a slightly weird look on his face. Under his gaze, Demyx had grown nervous and his eyes widened in fright.

"W-what are you looking at me like that for?"

Axel suddenly shifted, sitting normally with one leg crossed over the other. He paused slightly in thought. "You look like you've been run over by a steam roller then sat on by that super huge life guard at the beach." The man Axel was referring to was Lexaeus.

Working on the beach, Namine saw him and the other life guards daily. Lexaeus was a massive, buff man who towered over her. He and his partner Xigbar came about once a week and always bought the same drink; a Lychee Rain. Being Lexaeus' life guard partner was Xigbar's day job, because apparently there 'aren't enough hot blondes at the shop' and he always got free juice, courtesy of the large man buying it for him because Xigbar was always forgetting his money, just like he always forgot his decency. She could now make the off the top of her head and she remembered the first time they had bought one.

It had been a particularly empty day at the beach and they had come during their lunch break. She had been cleaning out the fridge, leaving the boxes of fruit on the back counter, filled with ice.

"Is it closed?"

"Ha! As if! I see them cute girls up here all the time all day long."

"Kairi has a boyfriend."

"I know! But I prefer- wait, which one's Kairi?"

"Short hair,"

"Ah! As I was saying, I prefer blondes anyway, and the one that works here is freakin' H-O-T, HOT!"

"There's no need to swear."

Namine had chosen this time to come up, much to her misery. Xigbar, the tanned, creepy life guard with the eye patch was wearing a Speedo. She directed her gaze to the taller man, who had the decency to actually wear a board shorts.

"Ah! Here she is." She thought he winked at her, but it was hard to tell because of his eye patch. He grinned, "How you doin'?"

"Fine," She answered bluntly. She kept her eyes on Lexaeus, "What can I get you?"

"Two-"

"One smokin' hot blonde," Xigbar said to her, grinning flirtatiously.

"We don't sell those here,"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm looking at one right now."

"I'm sorry, we don't serve people who look and act like drunken paedophilic pirates so I'm afraid that you're going to have to either; shut up and stop trying to pick up girls who are more than twenty years younger than you or go spend your time in a brothel, where you can't get charged for harassing young girls." Xigbar was slightly shocked, and Lexaeus took advantage of this to shove his partner aside. Because of their sizes, the smaller man went flying into a nearby bush. The tall man didn't look like he was affected by what he had just done. Because of his size, he was often taken as a threat, especially to Axel, because the two didn't get along at all. Lexaeus had physically thrown Axel into the water during a festival because Axel had conveniently forgotten to tell the life guards that part of his act included setting his clothes on fire. A very wet, very pissed redhead had emerged from the water and raged at the large man for a while, until Lexaeus had gotten fed up with him and had thrown him back into the water and walked off. From then onwards, at every chance he could, Axel insulted the large man. If Lexaeus ever heard, the redhead would hit with water somehow. It had been about two years, and he still hadn't learnt his lesson. It probably didn't help that Demyx laughed at every Lexaeus joke his best friend made.

Demyx grinned as best he could, "I do, don't I?"

His best friend smiled at him and suddenly the usual, playful Axel was back and so was her clumsy brother. They were joking around and talking as if nothing were wrong, even though Demyx was still bruised and bandaged.

"...I was so beating Larx at Cluedo, and I _totally_ had it in the bag, until she goes and snatches the answer of Sora, who was screaming his little face off because that bitch is scary. She read out the answer and then complained because the game was cheating. How does a game freaking cheat?"

"Aw man! I am the _best_ a Cluedo. It's like I just take in amazing amounts of useless information that nobody ever wants and every always thinks I'm a loser, but then I come out and beat everyone because I rule at Cluedo!"

"Dem, I think that's Trivial Pursuit you're talking about..."

"No, no... I'm pretty sure it's Cluedo."

"Is it the one with the thing that looks like a colourful pie and you have to answer questions about useless things?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"That's Trivial Pursuit."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty certain that that's Cluedo..."

Namine was watching them with an eyebrow raised. She could honestly listen to their conversation for hours, because it never got boring. Her brother's cluelessness amazed her. It expanded over every topic imaginable and even though he knew so much useless information, when it came to basic things he just didn't have a clue.

She had forgotten that Zexion was in the room until he shifted and stood up. She saw Demyx's eyes snap to him, and immediately it looked as though he stopped listening to whatever Axel was rambling on about. His eyes widened with surprise and she guessed that he didn't know that the small male had even been there at all. He looked too surprised to speak as Zexion calmly walked over to him.

"And so I said that we should totally...Dem?" Axel soon noticed that his best friend wasn't listening, and instead looking at something behind him. When the redhead turned around, he saw exactly what Demyx was looking at. He groaned and slumped in the chair, "Zexion...really? I was having a nice conversation with my best friend. Must you be so _distracting_?"

"I don't see how I am distracting when I am merely standing here."

"You know _exactly_ how you're distracting him, you and your mysterious depressive emo-ness. It's like a cry for help, and he just immediately wants to cheer you up, _Zexy._"

"I would prefer it," Zexion said to the redhead, his annoyance present. "If you refrained from calling me such vulgar, disrespectful names and I am _not_ emo."

"Your hairstyle and depressive, monotone voice says differently," The redhead grinned playfully, "I bet you're only around Demyx because you are trying to suck out his happiness like cheeriness sucking vampire you are."

"I am not restricted to keeping my voice monotone," Her brother's boyfriend said calmly, not backing down from the drummer's insults. "I am with Demyx not because I am trying to _suck _out his happiness. I am with him, because I love him!" She saw Zexion smirk slightly. "And my hair is more fashionable than your ridiculous hedgehog spikes ever will be"

Axel stood up suddenly and glared down at the smaller man. Namine knew from experience that the redhead hated it if you 'dissed his hair'. Demyx had made the mistake once of comparing his to Sonic the Hedgehog. Axel had shaved the sides of his head while he slept, leaving him with his faux hawk mullet combination. It hadn't gone well for the drummer though, because Demyx had fallen in love with his new hair.

Zexion didn't cower under Axel's glare like many people would have. She suddenly respected the man a little more, simply because he was standing his ground against Axel, who was at least a head and a half taller than him and had narrowed his eyes down at him. Axel looked slightly like a cat, hackles up. She wouldn't have been surprised if the redhead had started hissing.

"Listen up you little emo garden gnome, just because Demyx is hopelessly head over freaking heels for you doesn't me-"

"Zexion, you're in love with me?" It seemed as though Demyx had snapped out of his surprise. She noted that it was a very long moment of surprise, but it must've just been the medication affecting his thinking.

Namine saw Zexion freeze totally. Her brother was watching his boyfriend, eyes wide and curious. Axel looked at the two of them, unamused. He threw his hands in the air in defeat, "Screw this, I need coffee." When neither of them paid any attention to him, he huffed and walked towards the door. He got halfway outside, before turning and looking back in the room at her. "Want anything Nam?"

She shook her head and watched as he left, shutting the door softly behind him. Zexion still hadn't moved from his position.

"Zexy,"

"...Y-yes, Demyx...?" He managed to say quietly as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Her brother reached his free hand over and grabbed one of Zexion's hands gently.

"Zexion, do you love me?"

"..."

"...do you?"

It all kind of came at once, "...W-well, technically speaking, I feel something towards you...a-and it's definitely not annoyance or irritation like I normally feel towards people...especially to that oafish moron who is your best friend...b-but, whatever I feel...generally makes me want to always be around you...a-and I always want to see your smiling face..." He was speaking quickly and quietly, and Namine could see the blush rising up on his cheeks as Demyx just watched him with all his attention. "...a-and you generally make me nervous and slightly unprofessional b-because I always find myself thinking about you...when I'm working...and when I'm meant to be studying...a-and I generally think that I don't want to be with anyone but y-you...ever...s-so, I think it classifies as something along the lines of adoration...and I think that I feel some kind of...affection...towards you...I suppose..."

She could see the blush rising on Demyx's cheeks as her brother's face turned beet red. Zexion dropped his head and looked into his lap.

"I...I'm sorry Demyx...I didn't want to tell you this way...I was hoping for a perfect mome-" Her brother suddenly pulled Zexion close and as soon as they started kissing, Namine nearly sprinted out of the room. Sure, they were in a relationship and it looked like they loved each other, but she felt as though they needed some privacy. She shut the door softly behind her.

Namine sighed and leant against the wall beside the door. She slid down it, and ended up in a sitting position on the floor. Smiling to herself, she tilted her head back to rest it against the amazingly clean hospital wall. _I'm happy for you Dem... _

When Demyx had first come out about being gay, he wasn't very fussed about it. All of his friends and the family had accepted him for who he was and didn't judge him. No one was worried, until he came home from school one day and had immediately locked himself in his room. It took Namine and her mother about two hours to coax him out, and when they managed, she was filled with fear.

Her brother stood in front of them sniffling slightly, even though he was sixteen years old. The thing that shocked her most was his purple swollen eye. Her mum had hastily sent her down stairs to get the pack of frozen peas from the freezer. Namine could remember sprinting as fast as she could without falling. She wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelf in the freezer, so she had to run to the pantry, drag out the plastic stool and place it in front of the fridge. She opened the freezer, pulled out the bag of peas, at least two other bags of frozen food falling to the floor in the process, leapt off the stool and ran out of the room.

On her way up the stairs, she could hear her mum talking kindly to Demyx, trying to get an answer out of him. Her brother was sniffling slightly, but she couldn't hear him saying anything. She rounded the corner into his room and handed her mum the bag of frozen peas. Her mum smiled then sent her to get a towel for them. Now that she thought about it, it was probably because her mum didn't want her to hear what was wrong.

She came back a few minutes later with the softest towel she could find, but her brother's door was closed. She sat down in front of it, and listened.

"...because I'm freaking gay. They were calling me all these names before, but I just brushed them off...Axel was always there, standing up for me. Today he had to leave school early for a dentist appointment and they just took that as an excuse to bash me up..."

Namine couldn't put herself in her brother's shoes, but she definitely knew what it was like to be bullied. Standing up, she opened the door and walked in calmly. They both looked up at her as soon as she entered. She ignored the looks, sat herself next to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Even though he was feeling better by the end of the night, he was convinced that he'd never get him happy ending, simply because he was gay and people treated him differently because of it.

_How's that for your happy ending...? _She was tired, even worse than before, but she smiled nonetheless. She blamed her lack of sleep on the amount of stress in the past twelve hours, but the after affects of the coffee probably weren't helping her energy levels either. She couldn't go back into the room, so she settled against the door and dozed off.

* * *

There were some people talking down in the waiting room and she was woken up suddenly when two people burst through the door and into the corridor. She recognized one of them immediately, the pink hair being an unmistakeable give away.

"...I don't see what your problem is, I just said you were sexy and now you're all annoyed at me?" Marluxia sounded confused yet he had that mischievous hint to his voice.

"I am merely annoyed at the fact that you have no respect for personal space." She heard another man say quickly and bluntly. Looking up, she recognised the doctor from before pacing swiftly down the hall towards where she was sitting.

"But Vexen, you were my roommate in college! Of course I'm not going to give you any personal space after not seeing the love of my life for three years!" She had never heard Marluxia say anything like that before. Nearly every day at the Shack he would point out the hottest guy on the beach, but never had he talked about love or anything of the sort.

Vexen stopped abruptly and spun to face her boss. "_Love of your life?_" He hissed at Marluxia, who looked slightly frightened. "You stalked me and made my life a living hell for those three years that you studied botany. Thank _God_ you left to let me finish my medical degree in _peace!_"

The pink haired man stood frozen, watching the doctor glared at him. Marluxia suddenly beamed at him, "You remembered what I studied!" Her boss suddenly threw him arms around the doctor' "Oh Vexy! I knew we were always meant to be!"

"GET. _OFF. _ME!" Vexen pulled Marluxia's arms off him, huffed and shouted something incomprehensible before storming off around the corner, her boss following the man adoringly. She just stared at the where they disappeared. _Wasn't Marluxia here to see Demyx?_

"Funny, isn't it?" Namine nearly had a heart attack. Sitting to her right was a familiar redheaded male. "I mean, I don't know either of them 'yo, and you can obviously tell that Pinkie is hopelessly in love with that blonde oldie."

She looked incredulously at Reno sitting next to her. _Where was Axel?_ The redhead next to her saw the look on her face and grinned suddenly. As if reading her mind he answered, "Went home to shower. I told him that he stank like a rat and offered to push him into some massive ass puddle 'yo, but he denied."

_Of course he did. No one in the right mind would want that to happen to them._ She blinked tiredly. "What time is it?" _How long had she been asleep for...?_

"It's about 9am and it's _still_ freaking raining 'yo." He smiled at her, picked up something from beside him and handed it to her. She took it carefully and put it in her lap. It was a sketch book, and when she flicked through the pages it seemed completely empty. She looked at him questioningly. "Ah, last night you seemed really, really down, so I asked Riku what you liked doing and he said that you liked drawing. I'm obviously not going to go looking in your room for your sketch book, 'yo, so I bought you a new one, fully complete with pencils and signature, courtesy of moi." Namine smiled at his ridiculous French accent. He pulled out a box of pencils from his pocket and put them next to the pad before opening the book to the front page. His surprisingly neat handwriting covered the middle of the page, and there was a small cartoon drawing of him in the bottom corner.

'_Keep smiling, and stay sexy 'yo!'_

She could immediately tell that he and Axel were brothers, because they technically both spoke and acted the same way. It made her smile and she turned to the redhead. "Thanks Reno."

"Ah," He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "No problemo, 'yo." He stood up and offered a hand to her, which she took gratefully. He smirked slightly and tilted his head to the side. "Now I'm sorry, but I gotta go, 'yo. My job does not allow sick days."

"Oh, yeah...you're a pizza boy..."

"Ah! Only by night am I a super sexy pizza boy." He grinned at her. "By day, I am an awesome, kick ass government agent, 'yo. I work for Shin-Ra." That name immediately brought back memories of her father. She swallowed and shoved them towards the back of her mind. Reno tucked his thumbs underneath the collar of his black blazer, "Do you think I honestly wear this piece of shit all day every day, 'yo?" Namine shook her head. "Anyways, I gotta go. Riku said he was coming past later, so you might see him if you're still here." Before she could answer, the redhead's phone rang and they both jumped. Reno looked slightly frighted, "See you later, 'yo." He took off running down the corridor.

Namine sighed and put her art things down on the floor while she tied her hair up. _Why did she and Demyx have such weird friends?_ She looked behind her when the door to Demyx's room opened and shut quietly.

Zexion stood in front of the closed door, looking at her curiously. "Where did you go?"

She bit her lip and gestured to the floor beside the door. "I slept out here." The man's visible eye widened and she smiled slightly at him. "It was perfectly fine. Honest."

He shook his head. "Anyway, I have been called in to work today. Merlin, my boss, has refused to give me the day off because he needs someone tall to stack books." Zexion grimaced, "I am the shortest employee, so honestly do not know why he _insists_." He sighed and looked at Namine, hesitatingly somewhat. She was surprised when he suddenly stepped forward and hugged her. It was an awkward hug, but a hug all the same. She hugged him back tightly.

She felt kind of special, because it was coming from Zexion, who Axel had described to her as a 'heartless moody bastard who is so afraid of physical contact that he will bite you with his emo fangs when you get close to him'. He had also cautioned her that for her own safety she shouldn't 'go near the vampiric emo garden gnome, got it memorized?' Sometimes she honestly wondered what the redhead had against Zexion. He truly seemed like a good person, but Axel was Axel, and he was enemies with Lexaeus, one of the calmest, friendliest people on the beach.

"I just wanted to thank you again." He said to her in the midst of their hug, "For accepting me and giving me a chance."

"You're welcome..." She smiled and he pulled away.

He smiled softly at her, before looking at the watch on his wrist. He looked back up at her. "I really must go. Good bye Namine." He said to her, before walking around her towards the waiting room.

She watched him disappear out of sight before picking her art things off the floor and walking into her brother's room. It was quiet in the room except for Demyx's soft, rhythmic breathing. She guessed that he had fallen asleep a while ago, because usually he rolled around and spoke in his sleep until he was in deep enough. She smiled at him and went and took a seat by the window.

The blinds were drawn closed, but she could see the morning sun peaking through around the outside. She opened the sketchpad on her lap and she slid her pencil behind her ear. For some reason she didn't feel like drawing.

Namine was lost in thought about everything when there was a slight knock on the door. Not wanting to call out, she folded her pad closed, stood up and placed it on the seat. With her pencil still behind her ear, forgotten, she walked quickly and quietly to the door and pulled it open.

Riku stood in front of her, smiling faintly. His long silver hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and he was holding a buddle of balloons in one hand and flowers in the other. "Hey Nam," He said calmly. "Can I come in?"

She seriously debated about shutting the door in his face, but stepped aside silently and let him in. He walked past her and into the centre of the room. She sighed. She didn't want to be angry at Riku but she couldn't help it. Still, though he had ruined her chance with Roxas accidentally, she couldn't blame him for being in love with her, even if she really, really didn't want it to be true. Hopefully after what happened last night, had wouldn't try anything with her anymore and they could just go back to being friends. Best friends, even...

She turned around and saw him looking at her brother with a frown on his face. "Isn't that a bit much to bring someone?" She whispered to him, gesturing to the balloons and flowers he was holding. He turned to her and smiled, before putting the balloons on the table near the window. He turned back to face her, still holding the flowers.

"That's because only the balloons are for Demyx." He was watching her face intently. Namine immediately focused all her attention onto the bouquet of flowers in his hands. It was just a simple bunch of about six white lilies, tied together neatly with a purple ribbon. He took a step forward and immediately she wanted to go sprinting out of the room. Riku held the bouquet of flowers out to her. "These are for you."

She looked at him in shock. _What is he doing?_ "...P-pardon?"

He took several more steps forward and held the flowers just in front of her. From where they were standing, she could smell their fresh scent, but she could also smell Riku's deodorant. It wasn't that he or the flowers _didn't _smell nice. Namine sneezed. It was just that together they made her nose tingle.

She took the bouquet with shaking hands, as Riku started to speak again. "I know you told me that you liked me only as family...but I was wondering if you would just give me a chance anyway..."

Namine didn't know what she could have possibly said to Riku. Here he was, standing in front of her, flowers and everything, asking her to just give him a chance. There was no possibility of anyone hearing them, because the white walls of the hospital room seemed pretty thick and her brother, who was lying in the single bed, was out like a light anyway.

She looked to the ground, trying to keep calm and think out some kind of logical solution. Internally she was practically having a heart attack and felt like she could cough out a full colony of butterflies. She walked over to the table where the balloons were and laid the flowers down next to it carefully. She was so nervous right now, and here she was, foolishly thinking that Riku would just accept the consequences and give up. Obviously she had forgotten one of the most important things about him; that he never gave up easily.

"I love you Namine," he said directly, looking at her with his odd green eyes. "And I don't-I _can't_ just give up on you. I know you like Roxas, but you've only just met him and it could be just like some silly childhood crush." Namine clenched her fists slightly. The way she felt about Roxas wasn't just some silly crush. She liked him, a whole lot, and wasn't ready to give up on him...just like how Riku was blatantly refusing to let her go.

She didn't want to care. _Why was he making it so difficult for her? Why was he just setting himself up for heartbreak? _She suddenly didn't feel like talking to her best friend anymore. She started walking purposely towards the door but was hit with a déjà vu when the silver haired boy behind her seized her by the wrist.

"Riku..." she said quietly."Please let me go."

She heard him hesitate and his grip tightened slightly. "Sorry Nam, but I can't just do that." Riku sighed and continued, "You never know...after you give me a chance, you might start liking me instead...crushes fade Namine...I've had plenty of them...but now I know for _sure_ that I love you...You and no one else."

"Please Riku." The boy didn't remove his hand. She was getting slightly annoyed at him now. She was her own person and she didn't belong to him! If she was going to belong to anyone, she was going to make sure that she belonged to Roxas alone; him and only him.

"...Namine, _please_..." It sounded like he was pleading with her.

"I-If you love something...you'll let it go..." When Riku's grip didn't relent, she sighed. _She didn't want it to come to this, now it was either give her heart or break his..._ Namine yanked her hand forward, twisted it and pulled away from Riku's grip. "...I'm sorry but there's someone that I have to talk to." When he didn't respond, she turned and looked at him. Her best friend was looking at the ground, somewhat defeated. "Riku..." she said, before he strode past her wordlessly, flung open the door and stormed out.

The door swung slightly on its hinges before clicking shut softly. Namine watched it for a few moments, before slumping into the nearest chair and burying her face in her hands. What has she done for all this to happen? Her best friend looked like he both hated and loved her, she hadn't spoken to, seen or heard anything to do with Roxas since Riku's confession and her brother was beaten and bruised but still, thank god, very much alive. She felt as though every little thing was somehow her fault, and she sighed shakily in to her palms. What was she going to do?

"Nam, are you okay?" she looked up suddenly and she saw Demyx watching her from the hospital bed. _When did he wake up? Had he heard the whole conversation?_ She nodded in response to his question. He raised an eyebrow at her, and immediately she knew that her brother didn't believe her. "Seriously Nam, I may have been hit upside the head quite a few times, seriously failed science and a few other subjects in school and be a total idiot nearly all the time, but I know for sure that I am most certainly not stupid, especially when it comes to stuff like this."

She should have known that Demyx would've found out about everything sooner or later. She has been delaying telling him about anything until he was better, but right now it seemed like a pretty good time to spill everything.

So she started from the very beginning, from that day when she met Roxas at the shack and how the boy hadn't left her thoughts and heart since. She told him her side of the attack, something which she had been too traumatized to tell anyone else. She told him about how Riku had been acting weirdly around her when she had confronted him about his injuries and how Kadaj had hinted about his brother's feelings towards her. She told him about Roxas' invitation and the backstage pass to the concert and how he had confessed to her. She had mumbled when she came to the part when she had told Roxas that she liked him. Demyx had made her repeat it so slowly and clearly nearly three times and by the time she could finally stop saying it, she had turned at least four different shades of red. She told him about Riku's nervous invitation to his party and Roxas' offer to walk her there.

Namine had to sit down when she explained the full details of the confession. As desperately as she wanted to, she made sure that she didn't leave out anything about it; the initial confession, the kiss and the part when she somehow managed to break Roxas', Riku's and her own heart in less than ten minutes.

Demyx had listened carefully the whole time, watching her closely. By the end of it, she was pacing the floor in front of his bed in agitation.

"What happened to everything being simple?" she huffed, annoyance slipping into her tone. "No boy used to like me; I'm not an interesting person! Everyone goes for bubbly Kairi, not shy me. Now I've got two boys after me and one has been my best friend for god knows how long! And the one I really cared about? I went and broke his heart!" Demyx was just simply listening to her from the bed. He often said that to think properly you just had to let everything out, and that's exactly what she had been doing.

She sighed and leant on one hand against the wall. "I've screwed everything up. I can't believe it..." She put her hand to her face and sighed into it, willing herself not to cry. _What was she going to do...?_

"Nam..." Her brother said softly. She could hear the concern and support in his voice. "You need to go and talk to Roxas. Ring him up, visit him...do something...the poor boy is probably just as heartbroken as you."

For someone with little experience in this kind of thing, Demyx was giving good advice. He was right. She had to talk to Roxas and explain the whole thing. That Riku loved her and that she didn't love Riku back. That she was falling for Roxas instead...

She sniffed and nodded, digging around in her pocket for her phone. It was a good idea. She was going to call Roxas, right here, right now. If he didn't pick up, she would leave him a message and hope that he called her back. If he didn't, she would borrow Sora's phone and ring him from there.

She was missing him already, and when she flipped her phone open and saw the back ground, her heart ached. She needed to see that smile again, in real life. Opening the menu and scrolling through the contacts, his name practically jumped out at her. She hesitated with her thumb above the call button. _What if he hated her?_

Namine quickly looked over at Demyx with worry. He smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a thumbs-up with his free hand. She swallowed, took a deep breath then pushed the button. Holding it to her ear, she listened to it ring twice before a phone blared to life outside the door to the room. Both she and Demyx looked at each other questioningly. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Riku had his back to her; arms folded, standing right in the middle of the doorway. The ringing phone belonged to the shorted blonde boy in front of him. Namine stared wide eyed at Roxas, who was standing in front of her best friend, glaring at him. There was a blue present with a neatly tied ribbon under one of his arms, and his phone was in the other.

Totally confused as to what was going on, Namine cleared her throat nervously and snapped her phone shut. Roxas' mobile immediately stopped ringing, and the two boys turned their attention to her.

"...What's going on?" She asked apprehensively. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but Riku beat him to it.

Her best friend smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I was just explaining to Roxas here that he's going to have to find another girl because you're taken."

Namine was in shock. And it also appeared that Roxas was too. She stuttered something, desperately trying to explain to the blonde the truth. He snapped out of his shock first and looked between them, stopping to look at her with wide, sad eyes. "Namine...is this... the truth?"

She desperately tried to form a proper sentence in her mind, but nothing was coming. Riku spoke for her, smiling at the boy in front of them. "It sure is. Now run along..." Namine reached out to grab Roxas' wrist. If she couldn't say anything to him, she was going to show him how she felt. Her best friend stopped her however, by entangling his fingers with hers and bringing her in for a kiss.

The blonde avoided looking at them, calmly put the present on the floor, turned on his heel and walked quickly down the hallway. He was out of sight before Namine could do anything. And the first thing she did do was shove Riku violently away from her.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" She was so angry, she felt like she had to swear at him.

The boy simply smiled at her. "I love you Namine."

"But I don't love you! I thought I made that perfectly clear!"

"It doesn't mean I'm just going to give up on you...I never give up."

"Well maybe you should consider trying something _new _for a change!"

"C'mon Nam, just give me a chance alright?" He took a step closer to her and she immediately slapped him across the face. He slowly raised a hand to his cheek.

"Leave me alone you bastard. What did you do to the real Riku, who was my best friend and just my best friend! He didn't want any of this, and he didn't love me like this either!"

"I am him, and he has always loved you!"

"I don't care. I do love someone, and you most certainly are not that person!"

"Well maybe I could be!"

"No! You can't! Because I love Roxas and you've gone and screwed everything up! If I thought I still at least had the slightest chance left with him, you've just gone and freaking blown it! Go away!"

Riku looked at her with sad eyes. "Namine...please..."

"No!" She clenched her fists and looked angrily at the floor, "...just ...no! Just go! Leave! Leave me alone...you've already made things bad enough..."

In front of her, Riku sighed, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely freaking certain!" She huffed and looked up at him. "Now just go! Before I hit you again...!"

Riku sighed again then without another word, turned and walked off down the hall. When he was out of sight, Namine turned and punched the wall of Demyx's room. It made her hand throb. She was so angry at Riku..._how could he do that to her? He just screwed up that last chance she had of trying to be with Roxas... now the only thing she could do was apologise to him... there could be nothing more, simply because Riku had screwed the whole thing up..._

_What was she going to do now...?_

* * *

**WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. **

**What did you all think? A bit crazy hey... D:**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND STAYING WITH IT THIS FAR, WE'RE NEARLY DONE... ISH.**

**wooo, thanks again to xLycheeRAiN for her username, YOU'RE AWESOME.**

**Next update has more Roxas than this one, YAAAAAY. :D**

**anyways, reviews are welcome, or you don't have to if you actually can't be bothered. *cough*lazypeople*cough* I honestly don't mind.**

**I know what I want for my birthday though, XIGBAR IN A SPEEDO, WOO... aha.. no, I don't think ANYONE wants that.**

**"KEEP SMILING AND STAY SEXY" ;D**


	12. Just Peachy

**HEY EVERYONE. xD**

**sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had somewhat of a writers block, :P but I rushed it for you guys, because I wanted to put it up before I went out for my birthday dinner. SO HERE YOU ALL GO.**

**anyway, this chapter is totally dedicated to the awesome _Shyuu_, _roxasXnamine-ftw, Misfortune XIII _and _Typewrite._ YOU ALL ROCK.**

**disclaimer: I didn't get Kingdom Hearts for my birthday, so I still don't own it. I also don't own Alice in Wonderland. D:**

* * *

The counter was on the receiving end of her glares that should've been sent to Riku. Namine had promised herself that she would not go anywhere near her best friend until she didn't feel the undeniable urge to hit him. At the moment, the feeling was definitely present as she sat with her forehead on the counter of the Shack, listening to Kairi and her boss while they discussed juice names. She had dropped out of that conversation a while ago and it didn't look like they really cared; she hadn't been contributing any ideas anyway.

Ever since what happened with Riku and Roxas at the hospital, she hadn't been in the mood to do anything. At least before then she had somewhat of a chance with the blonde bassist, but Riku had gone and screwed it all up by proclaiming his undying love to her in poor Roxas' face, then announcing their relationship to him, something that had been a surprise both the blonde and herself.

Once Roxas had left, potentially crushed, she had wanted to tear Riku's pretty silver hair out off the top of his pretty little head and ceremoniously burn it outside his bedroom door. She hadn't gone that far of course, but she had certainly felt like swearing and calling him every insulting and rude word in the dictionary.

Demyx looked solemn when she had entered the room, rubbing her sore hand idly. "Everything gets worse before it gets better; believe me, it does actually get better." He had said to her calmly. She desperately wanted to believe him, but the only way anything was going to get better was if Riku gave up and Roxas forgave her; which would obviously never happen...ever. So she had settled on walking over to her brother, sinking into the chair next to him and falling asleep.

She wanted to go home. She wanted everything to go back to the way that it had been before all the drama started. She wanted her brother back; the loving, clueless, forgetful Demyx that wasn't injured or broken in anyway. She wanted her best friend to go back to being exactly what the name meant, not some guy who was obsessively in love with her. And most of all she wanted Roxas back. She promised herself that she was going to try her hardest to speak with him at least, and hopefully they could be friends, because she was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to be with her after everything that had happened.

Her house was too frightening at the moment, because the attacker might return or the Jenova boys could be at her door step anytime, so she spent the next few days at Kairi's. Her best friend had been more than happy to let her stay and when Namine had actually arrived, courtesy of Kairi's elder sister Aqua, her best friend had gone so far as to set up a mountain of pillows and blankets on a mattress in front of the massive television downstairs. That first night she remembered eating about two tubs of chocobo road ice cream between the two of them while she told Kairi everything. Her best friend looked completely irritated and totally upset for her simultaneously and had left Riku a very strongly worded voice message on his phone.

But it didn't matter how many tubs they emptied or how many messages were left because she had zero chance of ever possibly being with a certain blonde boy. And as much as she tried to keep occupied with other things or focus on other people, Roxas continued to plague her thoughts and he just wouldn't leave.

Every little thing reminded her of the boy. ; The stage area, the Banapple Twist, the deep blue ocean, her phone. -Especially her phone, because every time she opened it, Roxas smiled back at her. As much as it hurt, she couldn't bring herself to change the background.

The spot she was sitting at was particularly memorable. Roxas had stood here and taken that photo. She had been aiming for the sunset and had ended up with something better.

Namine sighed and dropped her head down onto the bench surface with a thud. She honestly couldn't care less at the moment. Behind her, Kairi and Marluxia suddenly stopped talking and she could feel them looking at her. She heard footsteps and someone put their hand on her back gently.

Beside her, Kairi bent down to look her in the face. She looked concerned. , "How are you feeling, Nam?" She asked, rubbing soothing circles on her friend's back.

"Peachy, Just peachy," Namine answered somewhat sarcastically. She felt like crap, but anyone could see that by just looking at her. She heard someone gasp suddenly and watched as Kairi turned to look at Marluxia.

"Oh my goodness... Just Peachy... It's PERFECT!" He sounded excited. "I have just gained inspiration for my latest juice!" She heard him skip over to her. "I thank you once again my de-" She saw Kairi shoot the man a look. "...ah...I mean...are you sure that you're okay to be working? Or just okay in general...poor you Nam..."

She sighed and pushed herself up from the bench. Was she okay? No, she wasn't. But she desperately wanted to be. Her friends were looking at her worryingly so she tried her best to give them a smile. It didn't look like they believed it, but they turned back and started working nonetheless, Marluxia going to the fridge and pulling out the tub of peaches.

"You didn't smile with your eyes."

Namine jumped and spun around on her stool. Sora stood on the other side of the counter, shirtless, board in hand. Instead of his attention being totally fixed on Kairi like usual, he was actually talking to her.

"Pardon?"

"When you smiled just then. They didn't believe you because your eyes weren't smiling."

"Oh," She looked down at the bench. Sora was practically the king of smiles, so of course he would be the one lecturing her about them. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have any reason to smile at the moment..."

She heard him sighed and tap the bench with his knuckle, asking for her attention. Looking up, she saw that he was smiling softly at her. "Let's go for a walk."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What about Kairi? And your juice?"

"Believe it or not, Kai and I can go more than ten minutes without seeing each other." His smiled widened. "And I'll just get the juice later; right now you're more important."

She just looked at him. He continued to smile at her but then his grin somehow widened as he looked behind her. Already knowing what the distraction was, she just dropped her head back onto the counter and groaned in frustration.

Kairi was now standing beside her, leaning over the counter, having a hushed conversation with her boyfriend. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell that it involved her. Suddenly her best friend straightened and turned to her. Namine shifted her head to look at Kairi.

Her best friend was smiling at her. "I think you should go with Sora." Namine looked at her questioningly. "What? He's got some stuff to say and I think that you might want to hear it."

Sighing slightly, she pulled herself up from the bench top and got off the stool. She turned to look at her best friend. , "What are we gonna do about Marluxia?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I'm kind of meant to be working." Not that she could say that she had been anyway. Kairi had dragged her back to work because she said that it would be good for her. So far she hadn't had any customers and had just sat with her head on the bench for about an hour or so. Yeah, as if this was good for her.

At the moment it was 5pm and the beach was somewhat empty, which probably explained the lack of customers. Marluxia never minded the down time though, because it gave him ample opportunity to experiment and create new juices.

The sweet smell of peach and vanilla filled the air as she looked over to her boss. The man was adding pieces of peach and strawberry into the blender, before mixing them together. He flipped off the appliance, pulled a teaspoon from his pocket and scooped up some of the mixture. He made a thoughtful face as he tested the juice before suddenly yanking open the fridge and pulling out the honey. This was his usual method when creating juices and it was an ongoing cycle that she saw regularly.

Kairi smiled at her. "I'll cover for you, although I don't think he'd mind very much." Namine had to agree. One of the good things about working at the Shack was that Marluxia was very easy going, and often let them leave early or stay on their breaks for longer than usual.

Sora and Kairi were both looking at her expectantly. She huffed in defeat, "Fine, I'll go..." They both broke into smiles and high fived each other as she reached down to grab her bag from under the counter. Talking to Sora had to be better than working...right?

The brunette moved aside as she jumped over the counter and landed on the path in front of him. He grinned at her.

"Awesome," He said to her before turning back to Kairi. His girlfriend handed him his phone and his shirt. Although she had seen it before, Namine had to look away when Sora kissed her best friend quickly. It reminded her too much of everything that had happened.

Sora pulled away and slipped his shirt over his head. She was thankful. When the brunette was shirtless, he looked a whole lot more like his cousin. Leaving his board leaning on the counter, he started walking along the path. She watched him until he was about five metres in front of her before she followed along.

"You know," he said to her, slowing down slightly to let her catch up. "Both Roxas and Riku are my best friends," Ah crap. Namine immediately felt like Sora was going to say something to her about how she ruined both of their lives. She felt like sprinting back to the Shack but she swallowed and pushed the feeling down. Sora continued, "So when they both told me that they liked you, I didn't know what the hell to do."

"I'd known how Riku felt for about three years before he confessed to you. Rox actually came as surprise because he didn't tell me directly. I kind of figured it out because he kept mentioning you and asking about you." Sora laughed, "When it comes to these things, he isn't very subtle at all." He scratched the back of his head and detoured off the path and onto the sand. Namine paused at the edge before following him begrudgingly, the sand seeping into her sandals.

"So after all of these obvious hints, I confronted him. At the time, he honestly didn't know how he felt, but he knew that there was something that was making him want to see you again. It took quite a bit of hassling too, because, you see, Rox generally doesn't talk about this kinda stuff as easily as his brother does."

Namine's eyes widened. "Roxas has a brother?"

Sora turned to look at her with a confused look. "Uh, yeah...He actually has two brothers and a sister in fact. It's madness at his house." Wow. She never would have guessed that he had that many siblings, but she had never exactly thought about it before. "There's Alice, that's his sister. She's a year younger than us and kind of mad, but she's really nice. Then there's his older brother, Cloud, who is like nineteen or twenty. He tends to keep to himself, but he's always looking out for them." Namine was surprised. She had lived on the Destiny Islands all her life and had never heard about Roxas' family before.

"What about his other brother?" She asked, recalling that Sora had mentioned him having two brothers.

The brunette smiled. "Ah yeah, I bet you didn't know that Rox had a twin did you?" She didn't. It caught her totally off guard and when Sora turned to look at her, he laughed. "You look so surprised. Did you really think that Rox was an only child?"

She didn't know. She hadn't really thought about his family, just more about Roxas himself.

"Anyways, he's got a twin, Ventus, but everyone generally just calls him Ven. They're identical and it's not easy to tell them apart. They're always sharing clothes too. The only way that you can tell them apart is that Ven is left-handed, and Roxas frowns more."

Namine noted that Sora had strayed from his original conversation topic. The brunette stopped walking when they got to the usual spot and he jumped up onto the bent over palm. She stood awkwardly behind it, just watching. After noticing that she hadn't followed his actions, he looked over his shoulder before grinning and patting the spot next to him. Namine hoisted herself onto the trunk before moving into a sitting position and laying her bag on her lap.

"Anyway..." Sora paused then turned to look at her sheepishly. "..What was I talking about?"

Namine sighed. This was the usual case with Sora. He often lost track of what he was saying after he got distracted by something else. Kairi thought it was cute. Of course, her best friend had never personally told her this but Namine could see it in her face whenever it happened. Her lips would pout and she would look at her boyfriend like he was the fluffiest, smallest, most adorable puppy she had ever seen. The blonde had seen her best friend pull that face on countless occasions and always rolled her eyes, each and every time.

"Roxas," the name made her heart throb. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "...you were telling me about Riku and Roxas."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" His face lit up quickly before dying down and becoming serious. He looked her in the eyes and Namine couldn't remember ever seeing the brunette this serious before.

"Namine, as much as I want both of them to be happy," Sora sighed. Looking up at the sky, he ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. He glanced down at her, "I think that... Roxas needs you more than what Riku does."

"W-what...?" She didn't know what she had been expecting when she decided to come on this walk with Sora, but it certainly hadn't been this. The brunette was looking at her with a totally stern expression; his happiness had faded into importance.

He continued to hold her gaze. "I'm no match maker and I admit that I am slightly dim-witted, but I can tell you, truthfully, that you and Riku are not right together. After what happened at Riku's house between the three of you, Roxas hasn't been the same. You guys had only known each other for not even a week and it was like the sunshine had just gone out of him." Namine felt like she could relate with how Roxas was feeling. That's kind of how she felt as well. Sora continued, "I had fully convinced him to talk to you at the hospital the other day, but then Riku ruined it. Now at their house, it's like a giant black hole has just eaten the joy. It's even easier to tell the twins apart now, simply because Roxas is a freaking grumble bum."

"So...would he actually want to see me at all?"

The brunette sighed, "No, probably not." Her heart sank. She knew she had used up both her chances with the blonde, but she still had the slightest glimmer of hope left before Sora had said that. Now it had just flown away. "But I want you to go and see him. He's liked a few different girls throughout his whole life and none of them have ever made him act this way. As much as he doesn't want to see you at the moment, you need to see him. Not just for his sake or for everyone else's, but for your own." He sighed and looked over at her. No offense Nam, but ever since that night, you've been crumbling. You're snapping at people, angry and sad at the same time and you don't want to do anything." She had to admit that she was doing all those things that Sora had mentioned.

Suddenly she felt bad. Namine lowered her head to look at her hands. They were resting in her lap idly "I'm sorry Sora..." She took a deep breath and glanced back up at the brunette. His eyes had widened in surprise. She had caught him off guard with her apology. Then he smiled at her; his seriousness had spontaneously evaporated.

"No worries Nam. You had every right to be all grumble-ish." He reached into his pocket and dug out a folded piece of paper. Handing it to her, he watched as she unfolded it. It was a map of their suburb. The beach was clearly shown at one side of the picture. Her house was circled in a blue marker. She could see Kairi's house hastily circled in purple and Sora's just around the corner in orange. There was another green circle surrounding another house that she didn't recognise. It sat near Axel's house.

"What's this for?"

Sora smiled, "It's a map to your destiny."

"...pardon?"

"This is the _key_ to your destiny." He reached over and tapped the house circled in green. "You need this and more importantly, you need _him._ And he needs you, more than what anyone else does."

She sat looking at the green house for a few seconds. From where they were sitting, it was probably only just a few minutes away. Namine got off the trunk and sighed. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that her heart had already made up its mind. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hands, she decided that this was the only way. Turning to look at Sora, she found that the boy was right next to her and she jumped, startled. In response, he broke into a grin and laughed at her. Happy Sora was officially back.

Namine was caught off guard when the brunette wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Good luck Nam."

She smiled, "Thank you...for taking me on this walk." He laughed and pulled away. As soon as he let go, she practically took off running. She was maybe halfway down the road when she realised that she sucked at directions.

Stopping abruptly, Namine looked at the map in front of her, before crossing the street. She was suddenly getting nervous again. Last time she had seen Roxas was at the hospital, and Sora said that afterwards he was crushed. It was probably about 5 o'clock, but she was only guessing by the distinct orange colour in the sky. The beach had been fairly empty today and for that she was thankful. If it had been busy there was no guarantee that her boss would've let her go.

She had just passed Axel's house when she stopped walking. _What if this wasn't a good idea? What if Roxas shut the door in her face and never wanted to see her again? What if he didn't even come out and let her talk to him? _She sighed. It didn't matter how many unnerving outcomes there were. She was going to see Roxas no matter how upset he was at her.

She turned the corner onto Key Street and glanced down at the map. 'The key to your destiny' he had said... Sora's pun made her roll her eyes. He was always doing this with as many things as he could. He was always a giant ball of happiness and sometimes found the most monotone, average things hilarious.

The third house along the street on the map was circled in the green marker. Looking down the road in front of her, she couldn't define the house from one another. Namine walked along the footpath slowly, folding and flipping the map nervously in her hands. All of the houses around the beach area were each two storeys high with clean, neat paint and green gardens. Roxas' house was nothing less. The butterflies in her stomach flipped and twisted in circles as she stopped at the beginning of the path, looking at the dark wooden front doors. The grass and the garden looked to be in perfect condition and her butterflies went into little crazy fits when she saw the blooming white rose bushes lining sides of the house. _These were the roses that he gave her..._

She walked up the path, trying to stay calm. Roxas was just behind that door. The little sculptures on the grass and in the garden appeared to watch her as she walked past. The white rabbit in the vest and the strange, transparent, grinning cat were freaking her out. Stopping on the doorstep, she took a deep breath and knocked quickly before she could chicken out.

She stood awkwardly on the porch for a few seconds before the door swung open and her heart stopped. Roxas stood in the doorway looking surprised. His blue eyes were wide and he looked better than what he had a couple of days ago.

"Um...N-Namine...right...?" He asked, slightly confused.

"...Roxas." She breathed. He was so adorable and she suddenly felt terribly guilty for everything.

On the doorstep, Roxas hesitated. "...Actually, I-"

"N-no, wait...I need to say something...it's really kind of important..." She took a deep breath and looked down. "I...I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry for everything that's happened...you didn't deserve any of it. A-and what you saw happen at Riku's house, I never wanted it to happen or for you to even see it... You didn't deserve to see that and to think that I went behind your back and betrayed you...because I didn't...well...I did...but I really, _really_ didn't want to...I like you Roxas...a lot...and after what happened, I was crushed. I felt as though I ruined your life and at the same time, I ruined mine." She sighed and looked up at him. He was watching her closely, looking sad but still slightly confused. "After you saw...Riku kissing me...it...the look on your face and in your eyes..." She paused, suddenly remembering the blank yet heartbroken look in his eyes. She felt her own eyes tear up slightly, "...It broke my heart...a-and then...I...I broke Riku's..."

Roxas looked stunned. She didn't blame him. Riku's actions at the hospital had made it seem as though she and the silver haired boy were a couple, and that he didn't stand a chance. "...Namine, I-"

Ignoring him, she continued. He had to hear this. "...and I thought I did break it..." She took a deep breath, "A-at the hospital...he came in and brought me flowers..." She smiled softly, thinking about how they were no match to Roxas' beautiful white roses. "...he asked me to give him a chance...b-but I told him, that I couldn't...because I-I liked someone else...he...he got upset and left. Demyx had heard the whole conversation...and I told him everything...then...then I realised...that..." She bit her lip and made eye contact with the blonde in front of her. "I realised that I don't want to belong to anyone...anyone except you..."

Roxas' eyes widened dramatically. He looked surprised and sad and confused all at once. When he didn't say anything, she kept going, "B-because of Demyx, I was ready to call you and talk to you; to apologise and to tell you everything...So I rang...but you were outside and Riku was there..." She looked down and clenched her fists suddenly. "He had no right to do what he did. I am not going out with him; we are not in a relationship. What he did was wrong and because of what he did, I haven't spoken to him since...but, what I did was worse. I just stood there and let it happen...I let him do that, because you surprised me and I was in shock... and for that...I'm sorry, Roxas... I really, truly am..."

She was suddenly wrapped in a hug. She felt warm and safe, but it wasn't the same. Something had changed. "Namine..." His voice was soft and consoling, and he pulled away quickly. He looked her in the eyes and by his stance she could tell that he felt awkward. "Before you start up again... I-I have to tell you that you do talk an awful lot when you want to say something. What you said was really touching, but next time before you go spilling out everything, I think you should make sure that you know who you're talking to."

Namine paused and looked at him in shock, "W-what?"

The boy smiled apologetically. "I'm Ventus."

To say that she felt foolish was an understatement. Her nerves had gotten the best of her, and she had just blurted out everything to Roxas' twin. _His twin!_ She recalled Sora's words and felt stupid.

"_...They're identical and it's not easy to tell them apart..."_

Namine was stunned. She didn't know what to say and she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She stuttered slightly. _Ventus is Roxas' twin...he looks like Roxas...they're IDENTICAL. _She took a deep breath and couldn't stop herself from taking just the one. On the doorstep, Ventus looked concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. His blue eyes were wide with worry. _She couldn't even tell them apart...she told everything to Ventus...not Roxas...Ventus wasn't Roxas..._

"Namine...Namine!" He said, shaking her shoulders lightly. She didn't look at him. Her hands were at her mouth. Her mind was formulating words and sentences but her lips were failing to say them. Ventus shook her harder, "Namine! Snap out it! You're going into shock...it's not that bad!"

His shouting snapped her out of it. She could feel her mouth responding, before she even knew what she was saying, "...not that bad...not that bad?" She pulled away from the twin and nearly slipped off the step. She was tearing up again and she took several deep breaths. "...it's horrible! I'm stupid! I ruined everything with Roxas twice! Twice! That's terrible...And the two times I tried to make it up to him, I ruin it! I blow it completely!" She sighed and swallowed. "I...I really, really like him, and I ruined it! For me and for him...and I don't know how to fix it! And whatever I do..._everything_ I do I just screw up...I want to be with him, I like him and I'm sorry and I really want another chance, with no interruptions..."

Ventus looked sorry for her as he stepped towards her, left hand reaching out. _Ventus is left handed..._ "Namine..."

"I wish none of this had ever happened...I wish Riku hadn't kissed me, I wish Roxas hadn't seen...I wish Riku didn't even love me! I don't love him, and I didn't want to ever break his heart! I never thought that I'd _ever_ have to break my own best friend's heart!" She could feel a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Now that the tears had started, it didn't look like they were going to stop.

"It's okay Namine...it's going to be fine..." The blonde said, touching her lightly on the shoulder. "I can go and get him for you if you'd like..."

"No...No...I-I've screwed up everything...I-I don't...I wouldn't know what to say to him...I..." She took a deep breath and looked at Ventus. "...I have to go..." Shrugging off his hand, she spun on her heel and practically sprinted down the path. The strange figurines watched her blankly as she ran past them. She tried her hardest not to look at the obvious white roses when she turned onto the street and kept running. She could hear Ventus calling out behind her, but it soon faded and stopped altogether.

Namine stopped running at the corner. Bent over panting, she could still see the tears falling and hitting the pavement silently. _She was stupid and foolish and couldn't believe that she had just done that...Everything was ruined, and now Roxas probably thought she was just clingy and desperate..._She sighed. It was getting darker, and she should head back to the shack soon. She didn't want to though. She didn't feel like doing anything at all. The sea breeze was in and she could see the sun slowly setting over the horizon.

Shivering, she sighed and stood up straight. _Kairi's probably waiting. She could do this, she would get there and everything will be fine. Everything will turn out fine...someday..._ Namine could see Axel's house further on down the street and the shack was just in the distance. Taking a deep breath, she began walking. She could hear the sound of drums echoing from the redhead's house. It was a steady fast paced beat, and it sounded like Axel was warming up. Tuesday night was always band practice, and she felt slightly sad when she realised that this would be the first time Demyx would miss playing. Her brother had been released from the hospital, looking better but still bruised and bandaged, on Monday morning. He had been staying with Axel since then, because the house was lonely without Namine, who refused to return, and because the living room scared him.

It smelt like bleach and the area of the attack had been taped off. When she had returned to pick up some of her stuff, as soon as she entered the house, she had wanted to go sprinting out of it. It was scary for everyone, including their mother, who had been offered a place to stay at the Jenova house. Namine had also been invited to stay there, but she had adamantly rejected the offer. She didn't want to see Riku for as long as she could. She sighed. It was like a vicious circle. Riku wanted to see her and she wanted to see Roxas. But they were both unlucky when it came to this kind of thing.

She debated about dropping in to see Demyx as she began walking. It would be nice to see her brother, but it was always chaotic during band practice and she wasn't really feeling up to anything. She just wanted to go home...

"Oh, look." The cocky voice made her freeze. Her blood ran cold and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had stopped breathing altogether out of fear. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "It's the little doll again...and I'm in the mood for a little playtime." The malicious, playful tone struck fear into her heart. The voice was right behind her, breathing on her neck. He grabbed her wrist and she felt all her muscles tighten.

The man leant forward and she could feel his head next to hers as he whispered in her ear spitefully, "Let's play."

* * *

**TADA. Don't hit me...please. :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon, and then, then this story is NEARLY OVER! I think I'm aiming for around 16 chapters. **

**review or not, whatever, xD**

**ANYWAYS, STAY SEXY 'YO!**

**ps, VENTUS IS AWESOME. I'm just saying.**


	13. Berry Blue Brilliance

**Alrightio, here's the next chapter.**

**I'm totally tired at the moment, but decided that you guys have waited long enough for another chapter, so HERE YOU ALL GO. :D**

**Dedicated to **_Some Enchanted Sunset_ **and to **_Purelywhite-Nami_** who is writing a totally awesome fic call **_Casual?_** It's amazing and it's in my favourite, GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

This could not be going any worse. Bad luck was following her at every turn, and it had just sent her crash landing into what could possibly be one of the worst things to happen at the worst time.

Namine swallowed, but the fear had already gotten to her. Her hands were clenched and she could feel herself shaking like a leaf. She refused to even look at the man behind her. He repulsed her, but she couldn't do _anything_. The terror from the last time had made this even worse than before.

The man beside exhaled deeply into her neck. "Hm," He sounded amused. "I'm guessing that the little doll is scared, no?" The voice was menacing and familiar..._Seifer._

She didn't have time for this. Kairi was waiting for her. The only thing stopping her was the paralysing fear, and the rough hand that held her wrist tightly. In one simple movement, he could snap it and it would be useless. She could hear the drum beat from down at Axel's house, and it made her heart pump faster for some reason. Taking a deep breath, Namine debated her options.

She could try and kick the crap out of Seifer. It would never work though. Kairi was the one who had had martial arts training. She had chosen to take art classes instead. She suddenly regretted her decision. _How was she meant to draw herself out of a situation like this?_

She could do nothing and not respond. _Maybe he'd get bored? _If she did that, he'd probably just get violent, and who knows what would happen.

Namine didn't have any time to think, because the moment the man placed his hand on her hip, her mind was made up. She screamed and struggled violently. Catching Seifer off guard, she managed to elbow him in the gut. He stumbled backwards, coughing and swearing, but not before he managed to throw her onto the road. Her phone flew out of her pocket and skidded across the tarmac, spinning to a stop just a few feet in front of her.

"You bitch..." Seifer grunted. She heard him pull himself to his feet and a wave of panic flowed through her. She had done this the first time, and that had just made him angry. Now she was doomed. Breathing heavily and ignoring the scrapes on her knees, Namine stumbled to her feet and ran for phone. _She had to call someone! The police, Axel, Riku, Roxas...anyone! _

She stumbled and landed heavily on her knees just in front of her phone. Scooping it up from the ground, she flipped it open and started dialling. _The police, that's who she needed right now._ She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks and her hand was shaking intensely

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess." Seifer's cocky voice echoed behind her. Ignoring him, she dialled in the last number. "If you push that button, your friends will get the exact same treatment as what your brother got." Namine froze. Her thumb hovered above the green call button. _He knew about that..._

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered nervously. She knew what the answer already was, but she didn't want to believe it. Still crouched on the pavement, she heard Seifer saunter over to her. He squat down next to her, grabbing her shoulder firmly. A new wave of panic spread through her and her shoulder throbbed in pain. The drumming sped up and became more furious. That might possibly be the only reason why nobody could hear her screams.

"Didn't you know princess?" He hissed mockingly. "The broken bones and the table and the blood, that was all me." Namine's eyes were wide and she stared blankly at the phone in her hand. _Seifer attacked Demyx...Demyx nearly died...if she pushed this button, her friends would die...he found her; he could find them just as easily..._

Smirking, the man stood. He lifted his hand from her shoulder. She should've run, but she couldn't. The shock and the fear had frozen her to that spot.

She heard Seifer bark out a laugh. "Do you want to know why I did it?" _No. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to know why he nearly killed her brother. _When she didn't respond he continued; his voice dropped to a menacing whisper, "Because he stopped me from getting what I wanted, and anyone who does that deserves to die."

Namine was breathing heavily now. _He had planned to kill Demyx._ She made a mental note to breathe a sigh of relief as soon as she calmed down and regained control of herself.

"And did you know what I wanted?_ You,_" He hissed at her.

Her hands were shaking violently. The phone in her hand clattered to the ground. She couldn't ring anyone, because Seifer would kill her friends. _Why was there no one around to help her?_

"That night, I saw you. You were innocent and fragile. I wanted to crush it, to destroy it, _to make it mine_." She didn't even have to guess what he meant. "And I was _so freaking close_. They had stopped your friends, we had that struggle bat ready to remove any threats and you were going to be _mine._" He huffed and stomped over to her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he violently pulled her to her feet. She gasped and yelled in pain, but stopped when the blonde man brought his hand sharply across her face. "Your _stupid_, _pathetic_ brother stopped me. He was a total chicken wuss every other time I saw him. He was a pussy. And then, suddenly, he thinks he's a badass protecting his sister? Ha!"

Spitting on the floor at her feet, the man dragged her over to the light post on the corner, Namine kicking and struggling violently the entire way. She was crying now, her tears stinging as they slid down her face. Her cheek throbbed sharply and the hair on her head was giving her an incredibly headache. _Why was no one around at all? _Normally there were people walking the streets or lying on the beach at this time in the afternoon. Luck obviously wasn't on her side.

Gripping her neck just below her jaw bone, he thrust her up against the cold, hard metal of the street lamp. Her hands came up to grab the man's arm for support. Her were so small compared to his, that they could barely even wrap around his forearm. She could feel the twitching muscles and tendons beneath his rough skin. Namine could feel herself hyper ventilating and her eyes were wide as she looked at the man in fear.

The scar across his face was prominent and his eyes were practically sparkling with malicious intent. She saw the muscles in his arm flex, and suddenly she was gasping for breath. He had successfully cut of her only source of contacting anyone. She couldn't scream anymore, but it wasn't like anyone had been listening in the first place.

"Ever since he stopped me from getting what I wanted, I had been following you," Namine shivered with fright. _He had been stalking her._ "I wanted my revenge you see, so I followed you home one night, and memorized your house. It was perfect when your stupid brother returned by himself. We broke in and got him from behind with a struggle bat." The man grinned and her eyes widened in shock and realization.

_...it happened in the living room with the struggle bat. That's what had been predicted, and that's what had happened..._ Her stomach twisted and she felt sick just thinking about it. Whenever she did, the image of her brother, bloodied and bruised, would flash through her mind.

"Now, what to do with _you..._" Wincing slightly, Namine watched as Seifer leant his face close to hers and grinned. She could smell smoke on his breath and was immediately repulsed by it. Smirking and bit his lip in obvious thought. "What do to, what to do..."

She could only suck in little breaths of air and it felt like there was a lump in her throat that she just could not swallow. She felt Seifer push as little further. Even though it was a small change, she could feel the difference completely. She was wheezing and her throat was convulsing as she tried desperately to swallow.

Grinning evilly, the man looked at her, narrowing his eyes at her. "I could always kill you, right here, right now." He looked her in the eyes. "How would you like that?"

Namine couldn't respond, but she desperately knew that she didn't want to die. There was no way to stop him or tell him. Her fingers were twitching on the man's arms, and she was feeling light headed. She focused all her energy on just simply managing to breathe.

Seifer watched her for an answer, but she didn't give him one. He continued anyway, "Or I could just play with you a bit, and _then_ kill you?" He smirked and she felt fear run through her as she tried her hardest to take in a deep breath.

Sucking in as much as she could, she screamed, but it came out in pathetic strangled sounds. The man heard her failed attempt to get help and laughed at her.

"That's never going to work, you little bitch." He smirked. "No one can possibly hear you over your ridiculous stick friend's bloody annoying drums." He sent her a mocking pout. "Poor little doll. It looks like your friend will be the reason you died alone."

When he laughed, the muscled in his arm twitched and cut off her breathing almost completely. Her head ached and she was feeling light headed. Dark spots clouded her vision, and they looked suspiciously like the blueberries she used at the Shack to make a Berry Blue Brilliance. She suddenly wished she was there, safe and having fun with her friends. She didn't care if Riku was obsessed with her or if Roxas hated her. _She just wanted to get out of this and be safe..._

Seifer was still laughing at her misfortune and every slight movement made her convulse and gape for air. Her vision was blurring and her head was hurting, so when she heard clacking from her left, she honestly thought she was imagining things. She tried to suck in a breath, but failed and the blueberry spots flashed in front of her eyes. The clacking was gone, and she shut her eyes tightly as the man leant forward and put his mouth near her ear.

"Where is your sad excuse of a brother now?" He hissed at her. "Where are your pitiful rescuers?"

She honestly didn't know. _Where was everyone? Why had no one heard or seen her?_ Her sob came out strangled, and she suddenly couldn't breathe at all. She was going to die. She was certain of it. Throat convulsing violently, her little, artist hands tried desperately but failed to pry the man's fingers off her neck. Everything was blurring as he tipped his head back and laughed manically.

"Where are they right now, when you need them most?" He was taunting her.

"Right here, you bastard," Namine couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, but she was certain that she had heard that. The voice was extremely familiar and extremely agitated.

"What the _hell_?" The distraction caused Seifer to loosen up on his hold slightly and she immediately sucked in as much air as she possibly could.

She was hyperventilating. She still couldn't see anything clearly, but at least she could breathe slightly. She was so focused on her breathing pattern that the sudden, deafening crack made her start violently.

Seifer yelled in pain and Namine was unceremoniously dropped onto the cement footpath. She hit the ground roughly, coughing and wheezing as soon as the man's hand was removed from her throat. She was on all fours on the floor, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. _Someone had heard her. Thank goodness someone had heard her._

There was shouting and the sound of struggling to her left, but she ignored them, focusing on trying to clear her vision. She blinked a few times rapidly before the spots began to fade. Putting a hand to her chest, Namine shifted herself into a sitting position and looked directly in front of her.

The spots began to fade gradually, but through them, she could make out Seifer grappling and wrestling against_... two of the same person...?_ _Was she seeing things?_ The blonde man in the beanie was trying to unsuccessfully hold his own against two identical blonde boys. If her heart wasn't already going a mile a minute, it would have fluttered away when she realised that the boys who had come to her rescue were Ventus and Roxas...

She couldn't tell who was who, but every time one of them took a swing at Seifer, the fist they used immediately told her which twin it was. She could only guess that it was Ventus who was currently on the man's shoulders, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Seifer's face was turning purple, his eyes bugging slightly out of his head as she struggled to breathe. That was probably how she had looked just minutes ago when she had been gasping for air. Roxas stood in front of the man, right fist clenched, half a blue and black skate board in his left. The other half was lying a few feet away from them, jaggedly snapped wood sticking out from one end.

Namine's eyes widened and she felt sick when she saw the unnatural angle that Seifer's left arm was bent in. _That was the same arm that nearly killed her._

Seifer staggered slightly, swinging his good arm in a random directly before lurching forward and toppling onto his knees. The blonde on his back squeezed his neck tightly before letting go and stepping away completely. Swaying slightly, the man stumbled to his feet. She saw Roxas' arm twitch and suddenly the blonde had lashed out, his fist connecting with the man's chin.

The blonde man reeled backwards and fell in a heap on the sidewalk. The twins stood glaring down at the man, puffing loudly. For a short moment, no one moved and there was a creepy silence. Roxas' shoulders were shaking slightly and he looked exhausted. Ven slowly walked over to pick up something off the road.

Namine was still breathing heavily and wheezing somewhat when Ventus had jogged over to her. He immediately crouched down at her side and reached out to touch her back. The blonde girl had flinched away at first, before letting the boy rub soothing circles on her back. She was still panicky and the smallest movement set her off.

"Namine..." Vents said calmly, not taking his eyes off her face. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She was too out of it to even think straight and she couldn't find it in herself to answer him. She just continued to breathe heavily, eyes focused on the other twin who was standing near the unconscious man. Ventus followed her gaze and looked at his brother.

Roxas had not moved from his position, but had noticeable stopped shaking. "Roxas," His head snapped over to look at his twin. There was a sad and tired look in his blue eyes, and the bags beneath them were very obvious. Namine thought she recalled Sora mentioning something about his cousin losing his sunshine. "I think she's in shock. Could you look after her while I make a call?" The concern and worry that passed over Roxas' face was apparent and he nodded stiffly before walking over to her.

He squat down on her other side. Ventus must've taken it as confirmation that he could move away, because he stood and dialled something into her phone. She blinked slowly and looked over at the other twin. Taking a deep breath, she tried to form some sort of coherent sentence. "...why are you here?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. She cringed at the first contact then settled into it. It was comforting. Beside her, Roxas sighed. "We...were heading to band practice." _Oh yeah, that was on tonight..._ "...and then we heard the commotion...we are so lucky that we found you... you were blue and choking and you looked like you were about to pass out...or worse..."

She blinked at him. Raising a hand, she laid it on his cheek gently. He looked slightly surprised. As best as she could, Namine sent him a soft smile. "Thank you...for saving me..."

"Uh..." Roxas' eyes flicked over quickly to look at her hand on his cheek, before they turned back to her. A small blush had crossed his cheeks and he looked away at the ground. "...you're welcome..."

Still smiling faintly, the blonde girl dropped her hand from his face and turned to watch as Ventus walked over. He stopped and knelt in front of them, a soft, serene look on his face. "The police will be here in a few minutes. That bastard over there is guaranteed to get imprisonment for what he did to you."

When Namine suddenly gasped, both boys looked at her with extremely worrying expressions. "What is it?" Roxas asked her, studying her face intently. Despite the stress, exhaustion and worry etched onto his face, she noticed that his eyes were still that unique brilliant blue.

"_...your friends will get the exact same treatment as what your brother got..."_

"_...The broken bones and the table and the blood, that was all me..."_

"... It...It was him." She stuttered, watching Seifer fearfully. "He was the one who attacked Dem..." Beside her, Roxas stiffened. "...He threatened to get everyone else too, if I called for help..."

"That's horrible..." Ventus said, looking over at the man with disgust and contempt. Beside her Roxas pulled her into a hug. She cherished the warmth of it. He made her feel safe. She was surprised that even though the blonde probably hated her right now, he was still going out of his way to make her feel better. And it was working.

"Don't worry Nam," The nickname made her smile slightly. She missed spending time with and actually being able to talk with Roxas. She just hoped that after all the drama had finished, that they could go back to being friends at least. She could only hope as she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating rhythmically, and suddenly felt slightly calmer. The blonde rested his head on top of hers and she closed her eyes, feeling drained. "You're safe now...just be calm and maybe try and sleep until we need you okay?"

She nodded slightly, not opening her eyes. "Roxas..." He hummed in acknowledgement. She took a deep breath and sighed. "...I miss you."

He was silent a moment, and the hug tightened a bit. "...me too Nam," He said softly. "I miss you too."

* * *

**Well there you go guys. Another chapter down, only a few more to go! D:**

**Review with whatever you think or whoever/whatever you want to see in the story. I'll try my best to add it in!**

**Ps, Go check out my new fic, "Radiant Blues" and tell me what you think, pleaseeee. :)**

**Pps, STAY SEXY, xD**


	14. Melon Madness

**Howdy again, xD**

**Next chapter is totally up. I hope you all enjoy it, THERE'S MORE ROXAS IN THIS ONE! YAAAAY!**

**This chapter it totally dedicated to the awesome **_xLycheeRAiN _**for getting the 100th review. Also, thank you to EVERYONE who had read and reviewed this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, you all rule! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Little Mermaid.**

**

* * *

**

She was totally exhausted. Her shoulders hurt and her throat felt tight. There was the hushed mumble of voices coming from somewhere near her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying over the patter of rain. She was lying on something soft, but Namine didn't recall falling asleep on anything this comfortable. Shifting slightly, she opened her eyes before blinking several times to adjust to the light.

The room was very familiar, having seen it nearly every time her brother had visited his best friend. Axel's living room was a snug, quaint area, surprisingly full of books and comfy seats. She had only been to several of Demyx's band practices, but she remembered sitting in the middle of the room and playing board games with the two of them when she was younger. It hadn't changed very much since, the only new thing being the sofas, which had changed from dirty, plaid couch to a smooth red L shaped one.

Currently on the longest side of the L-lounge, Namine shuffled down towards the armrest closest to the door, wincing every time she moved her shoulder or her neck slightly. Leaning on the edge of the couch, she could hear the conversation from outside the room.

"- speak with the girl, please sir." The voice was formal and unfamiliar.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that she's currently sleeping, can you not see that?" She recognised her brother speaking in a hushed, frustrated tone. Since coming home from the hospital, she had noticed that Demyx had been more fatigued than his usual bright and bubbly self. Namine presumed that it was because of his injuries that he couldn't sleep properly. With one arm in a sling, and the other in a brace, she didn't blame him.

"Yes, sir, I can see that, but would you mind waking her up? We do have other business to attend to."

There was silence before she heard Demyx huff, "Fine." Seconds later her brother entered the room with a tall brunette police man. When her brother saw her sitting up an already looking at them, he jumped slightly, "Namine?"

Before she could say anything, he had crossed the room as fast as he could and pulled her into an awkward, one armed hug. His wrist brace rested lightly on her back and he put his chin on the top of her head.

"I was so scared Nam. The twins brought you in, sleeping, so we didn't realise anything until they explained." He took a deep, shaky breath. "Then we looked closer, and you already had bruises on your shoulders and your wrist... and your neck..." She felt her brother swallow and sigh. "Your neck, it's got these massive purple finger bruises on it..."

Pulling herself away from Demyx, her hands immediately went to her neck. It hurt to touch and hurt to move. "...is it really that bad?"

"It looks like someone has wiped royal purple paint across the sides of your neck." The only reason that Demyx even knew there was a royal purple, was because on their last family trip to Traverse Town, her brother had memorised all the names of her coloured pencils. Ever since then he had used them when referring to the specific colour. If he ever used them around Axel, his best friend would whack him upside the head and tell him to stop speaking like some delusional hippie.

The man behind them cleared his throat impatiently and Demyx's face fell slightly, changing to a bored, slightly annoyed expression. "Nam, this is Sergeant Squall-"

"It's _Leon_."

"Whatever, your badge says Squall." Namine saw the policeman's eyebrow twitch slightly. Demyx turned to her and smiled slightly. She guessed that this man had obviously been questioning her brother beforehand. When Demyx was interrogated or questioned about something serious, he would always either become agitated or jumpy. Most of the time it was funny, but now it was different because it involved the police. The only other time police had spoken to them, was when their father had been murdered.

Sighing, she watched as Leon sat down in the recliner closest to the door before turning to look at her. "You might want to sit down."

"Uh, okay..." Namine hesitated and sat back down on the L-lounge. Yawning, Demyx sat beside her.

The brunette pulled out a small pad and a pen. "I'm going to ask you some questions about what happened, and I need you to answer as best you can. If there's anything you can't answer, please let me know and we'll skip to the next one. Do you understand?" When Namine nodded, he flipped open the pen and placed the tip on the paper. "Can you tell me everything that happened? Don't skip anything, because we need this information to convict him."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded again and looked down at her hands which were resting in her lap. She really didn't want to think about the attack right now but she supposed that she had to, if Seifer was ever going to get what he deserved.

"I...was walking back from Roxas' house...I was heading back to the Shack because Kairi was..." Namine suddenly stopped. _Kairi! She had forgotten all about her best friend! What if she was still there waiting?_ Looking out the window, she felt slightly stupid when she saw that it was still raining. _Kairi wasn't dumb enough to stay waiting for her in the rain, was she?_

"Nam?" Blinking slightly, she turned to her brother. He looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Kairi, she was waiting for me at the Shack, I totally forgot!" Namine raised a hand to her forehead. "She's probably worried heaps...I need to call her..." Next to her, Demyx smiled. "What?"

"She rang you earlier on your mobile. I told her you'd be staying here for the night. She said that she'd call in the morning." He said calmly and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks Dem." It was times like these that she was really thankful for having Demyx as a brother. Not that she wasn't thankful all the time, it was just some of the little things he did made her appreciate him even more.

From the recliner, Leon cleared his throat. Both she and her brother turned to look at him simultaneously. He gave them a look and tapped the pad with his pen impatiently. "So, what else happened?"

She sighed. "...Kairi was waiting for me at the shack, so I was going to head back there...but I stopped on the corner. I honestly didn't feel like doing anything...I wanted to just lie there, and do nothing..."

"Why?"

"...because...the whole thing with Ven...I was just...sad, I guess..."

"What happened with that?" Namine didn't know whether it was his job or if Leon was just nosey, but she didn't really feel comfortable saying anything specific about it.

"...I told the wrong thing to the wrong person..." Just thinking about what happened made her upset. _She couldn't believe that she had done something so stupid and foolish..._

Leon jotted something down in his pad. "And after you left their house?"

"I was at the corner...and he came up behind me...grabbed my wrist..." Biting her lip, Namine swallowed before continuing. "...he wanted to 'play'...I screamed and hit him somewhere...he let me go and I grabbed my phone. I-I tried to call the police...but he said if I did...he would..." She took a deep breath. "...he said he'd do the same to my friends...as what he did to Dem..."

Beside her Demyx stiffened. She had no doubt that he was recalling one of the attacks. His eyes were wide and he was staring off at nothing in particular. Reaching over, she gently put her hand on her brother's shoulder. It appeared to pull him out of whatever he was thinking, because he turned to look at her reassuringly. Leon raised an eyebrow and scribbled something down onto the pad.

"Did you know that he was the attacker before then?"

Her brother shook his head, looking fearful. "...the police had no specific leads. Neither of us has returned to the house since then, because what if he had come back?" Nodding, the policeman mumbled something under his breath and added some details to his pad. From where she was sitting, Namine could see that the page was already at least halfway full.

"Please continue, Namine." He looked up intently.

She kept her eyes on the tangled hands in her lap as she continued. "...he said the reason that he attacked Dem, was because he stopped him from getting what he wanted..." Namine paused, remembering exactly what had happened.

"What did he want?"

_You were innocent and fragile. I wanted to crush it, to destroy it, __to make it mine__._

"Nam, what is it?"

"What did he want, Namine?"

_And did you know what I wanted?__ You..._

"...Namine?"

"...me." She whispered quietly. At the time, she didn't realise what he had been saying. It hadn't sunk in. _He had wanted her._ She shuddered at the thought and the memory.

"I didn't catch that. Could you say it again?" Leon asked, pen poised and ready.

She let out a sigh and looked up at him. "He wanted...me."

Immediately the brunette began scribbling things down. Without looking up, he continued, "After that?"

"He...he grabbed my hair," She rubbed her head lightly, wincing. It hurt to touch the scalp so she just ran her fingers over it. "...he dragged me to the light post, and started strangling me..." Unconsciously, her hands moved from her head to the bruises on her neck. "I-I couldn't breath...but I could hear him talking...he said...he said that he'd followed me home from work...and found out where I lived. That's how he knew where to get Dem..."

Leon was scribbling away furiously. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths to calm down. Demyx was rubbing her shoulder lightly, as best he could without hurting her or himself.

"What about after that?" The policeman prompted, watching her curiously.

"I..." She paused. _What had happened after that? _"It goes a little foggy... he was thinking of ways to kill me...and then,"_ And then what? What happened after that?_

"...Yes?"

She was just about to answer when something in the doorway caught her eye. A certain blonde boy stood in the arch, a bag of frozen peas pressed to his left eye. His other eye was focused directly on her.

"Roxas," She breathed in surprise, her eyes widening. Sergeant Leon and her brother swivelled their gaze to blonde boy, who smiled sheepishly. The police man stood up, sighing in defeat.

"That's just about all I need for now." He looked over at Roxas before turning his unimpressed gaze back to Namine. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out small piece of card. He scribbled something on it then handed it to Demyx. "Call me if anything else comes up. Thank you for your time."

"You're...uh...you're welcome." Demyx replied, watching as Leon walked towards the door. Noticing that he was somehow intruding on a future conversation, he stuttered slightly and looked hastily at the policeman. "I'll show you out..." Her brother hobbled quickly out of the room after the brunette, shutting the door softly behind him. _Thank God her brother understood privacy!_

They both stood awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Sighing, Namine twiddled her fingers and studied the fine carpet on the floor. The silence was suffocating and infuriating, so she lifted her head and said something, the same time Roxas did. Realizing what had happened, they both laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled, staring intently at the boy's feet.

"Uh...you first..." He mumbled, gesturing to her.

"O-okay...sure..." She took a deep breath. "I was just going to ask-"

"I'm sorry Nam, but I really have to say something." She heard Roxas walked closer to her, stopping a few metres away. Namine looked up at him curiously. He smiled softly and pulled the frozen bag away from his eye. "I am alright, by the way. I knew you would ask that...He just got me in the face, that's all."

"Uh...um...s-sorry...?" She blushed, not knowing what to say. _Was she really this predictable?_

"No, no! It's cool...perfectly fine. Anyways...ah..." Roxas hesitated before blurting out, "Ven told me everything you said..."

"Ah!" Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in surprise. "H-he did what?"

Scratching the back of his head anxiously, he turned and put the frozen peas on the coffee table. She didn't know if she was just seeing things, but Roxas appeared to be turning slightly red. "He told me what you told him...everything. Including the things you didn't tell him..."

"...Pardon?"

"...Ven is good at reading people..."

"Oh..." _Crap! What did she reveal? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ She took a shaky breath and looked at her hands.

"Apparently...you told him that you liked me...a lot..."

"I...um...I do..." She confirmed quietly. The butterflies in her stomach starting to tumble. Her heart was already fluttering. Roxas just generally had this affect on her.

"He also said that you didn't want to belong to anyone except..." He took a deep breath. "Except me..."

She nodded. "...he's right. I'm not going out with Riku, I don't love him back and I most certainly do not belong to him. I don't want to...be his..."

"...That's good...I suppose...Because I don't want him to have you either..." He mumbled towards the end, but she heard it all the same. Roxas didn't want her to belong to Riku. He swallowed before continuing. "M-my brother also said some other things, but that's not important right now."

There was a momentary pause and she took a deep breath. "...I'm sorry...for everything...I never wanted any of it to happen, at all...because I have never wanted to hurt you in any way, whatsoever, and what happened, could've been one of the worst ways to hurt someone...so for that...Roxas, I'm sorry. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry..."

There was a moment of silence as Roxas let the words sink in. Her mind was in a frantic mess, thinking and dreaming up all the possible things he could say to her; _How to let her down easy, how to break her heart, how to remove himself from her life, how to stay friends, how to start over..._ the potential outcomes really were endless. Sighing, he lessened the distance between them and looked her in the eye. "Namine, I'd like to introduce myself to you, properly this time." _Alright, she had not been expecting that outcome at all._

Looking at him in surprise, she thought back to the day she had met him. He had boldly taken a photo of himself and added his number to her contacts. The only way she had even known his name was when he had texted her. She blushed at the memory. He had been so cute and adorable when they first met, and it obviously hadn't changed. The boy in front of her was just as adorable, with his swirling blonde hair and his irresistibly unique eyes.

_She had wanted the sunset, and gotten the 'sun' instead._ That saying had gone through her mind, countless number of times. And after nearly losing him from her life, she realised that even though she had only known him for about a week, her life wouldn't be a bright and sunny without him.

He smiled brightly at her. She remembered the exact same cheeky smile from their first meeting. "My name is Roxas Strife and I am the cooler twin. I am sixteen years old and I play bass in The Melodies. My favourite Zoom Juice is Melon Madness, so please make that for me next time, by the way." Namine smiled at his request, biting her lip and continuing to watch his face. "I secretly love to garden, and..." He took a deep breath and she could've sworn that his eyes sparkled. "I forgive you."

The last sentence had caught her totally and utterly off guard. She had not expected Roxas to actually forgive her, and the most she even hoped was for them to be just acquaintances, friends even. She stood gaping at him, eyes wide, for a few seconds until Roxas laughed.

"You look cute like that."

Immediately the butterflies in her stomach did back flips and she felt her face heat up. Namine diverted her gaze to the floor. _How embarrassing! She couldn't even accept a compliment without turning into a tomato! Damn it! He had this effect on her..._

"And even cuter when you look like a strawberry," He said softly and she turned another two shades of red. Laughing, he slipped a finger under her chin, and brought her to look at him. He was smiling at her sweetly and he moved his hand back to his side, "Your turn."

"...uh," She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "My name is Namine Deusericus, and I... don't have a father anymore..." Swallowing, she raised a hand to the bruises on her neck. "I turn sixteen in March and I want to be an artist. I work at the Zoom Juice Shack, and yes, I'll make you a Melon Madness next time you come by." He smiled when she said this. "I love those white roses outside your house...and I really, _really_ like you, Roxas Strife." Taking a deep calming breath, she titled her head and studied the blonde boy's face.

He was smiling softly at her, except he was also avoiding her gaze. She was about to ask why, when she noticed the faint pinkness in his cheeks. _Was he blushing? Had she done that?_

Roxas took a step closer and she looked at him in surprise. They were now less than a metre apart. The closeness didn't help her butterflies, which were already twisting and spinning, or her blush, which had refused to leave her face. He smiled at her and kept his gaze directly focused on her.

"Well...then," He said, still smiling slightly. She saw something in his sparkle and was immediately curious about what it was. He put both hands behind his back for a moment, before bringing them back out in front of him. In his left hand was a bouquet of white roses that were most likely from his garden. There was a black ribbon tying them together and she counted six flowers in all.

She looked at him in awe and took them gently when he held them towards her. "...how did you...?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." He just smiled sweetly at her. "I would like to invite you, the beautiful Namine Deusericus, to be my official date to Destiny Festival on Friday, because," He shrugged lightly. "To put it quite simply, I really, _really_ like you."

Namine looked at him in surprise. She had not been expecting this. _She had been expecting to just be friends! Not to be going on a date or anything!_ After all the drama, she was stunned that Roxas still actually wanted anything to do with her.

"Uh...why did you ask me that?" He looked shocked as she continued. "I mean, not that I don't want to go with you, because...um, yes, I will go with you...but don't you hate me? After all the drama and the whole Riku thing, why do you still want to try this?"

The blonde boy in front of her smiled, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Silly Namine," He said softly, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. "Of course I still want to try this. Do you know why?"

"...Why?"

"Because I really, _really_ like you, exactly like I said before. If anything, all this drama has made me actually realise how much I need you."

If it was a bird, her heart would have fluttered away by now. _He likes her. He really, really likes her. He needs her..._She could feel her face practically tingling with nervousness and embarrassment, but she didn't mind. _He wanted to try again, simply because he needs her._ Judging by her own reaction, Namine realised that she needed him as well.

Without him even there, she felt terrible. She felt like a horrible person but as soon as Roxas came along, even after the drama, she suddenly felt so much better. She didn't know what it was, but just the thought of him being there made her feel safer and _needed._

"Do _you_ still want to try this?"

She bit her lip to stop herself breaking out into a massive grin. "Yes, yes of course!" Pulling out of the hug, she carefully put the bouquet on the coffee table beside the bag of peas, before linking both of her hands with the blonde's. She smiled at him and he watched her curiously. "I, Namine Deusericus, would love and be honoured to be your, Roxas Strife's, official date to the Destiny Festival on Friday."

As soon as he heard that, Roxas' face lit up, his eyes shining. He laughed his cute, adorable laugh, put his hands under her arms and spun her around. Namine let out a small shout of surprise before giggling and entwining her hands behind his neck. After a few rotations, he stopped abruptly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Namine." He whispered to her, happily. She smiled into his chest and hugged him back. Everything was finally getting better. She didn't know how long they stayed hugging, but she honestly didn't mind.

"She's just in here, I think..." The door opened slightly and a red haired girl looked around the corner. Her greenish eyes widened when she saw the two of them hugging. She grinned sheepishly at them and disappeared behind the door. Namine could hear her begin speaking again, "Nope, not in here, definitely not." There was a moment of silence. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

The door swung open, and both she and Roxas turned to look. Riku stood there, hair in a ponytail, looking slightly annoyed. Behind him, the girl looked at her apologetically. "Thanks, Ariel. I've got it from here." The boy said to her, not taking his eyes off them.

"Um, sure...cool." She smiled awkwardly, before turning and running off.

Namine went to step away from Roxas, but he didn't move. Riku stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He had his gaze fixed on the blonde boy in agitation. "What's going on?" He asked in general.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was Roxas who spoke for her. "Namine just agreed to go out with me."

Riku narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. "_What?_ What was that?"

"You heard exactly what I said."

"I thought I told you, _Strife,_ Namine's _taken_."

"Apparently not,"

She swore she saw Riku's eyebrow twitch slightly. Sighing, Namine pulled away from the blonde boy and stepped between them.

She glared at him slightly, putting her hands on her hips. "Riku, I thought I made it clear to you that I don't love you."

"And I thought I told you that I don't give up easily." He countered, stepping closer to her.

"Well you should." Stepping back, she found herself standing next to Roxas. He was watching the two of them with irritated curiosity. Taking a deep breath, she laced her fingers through his, surprising both of the boys in the room. "You should give up, because..." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Because I like Roxas, and I...I haven't even considered you like that."

"Well..." In front of her, Riku clenched his fists before relaxing. He looked up at her defiantly, "Well maybe you should." Stepping forward, he grabbed her other wrist and tugged her towards him. Her fingers slipped out of Roxas' and she stumbled into the silver haired boy, who caught her easily.

"Hey," Roxas said angrily. Riku ignored him and wrapped his arms around her.

Immediately she shoved him away, but he didn't let go of her wrist. Turning to glare at him, she found that he was too close for comfort.

"C'mon Nam, let's get out of here." He smirked over his shoulder at the blonde boy, who has his fists clenched at his sides. Riku pulled her towards the door, but she tugged in the opposite direction.

"Riku let me go!" He ignored her and kept walking, "Riku, hey! RIKU JENOVA, LET ME GO!"

Suddenly there was a crack and Riku stumbled into the door, dragging her with him. She was glad that she had landed on top of him and hadn't hit the door, because Namine didn't think that she could handle any more injuries or bruises.

"...W-what...?" Riku looked up and instantly narrowed his eyes. Roxas stood in front of them, fist clenched, glaring at the silver haired boy. _He had just punched Riku...for her sake._

"I have wanted to do that for quite a while, you jackass." He said, trying to stay calm. "Now leave her be."

"Make me." Pulling himself to his feet, the silver haired boy drew back, not taking his eyes off the blonde boy. It was silent except for the rain as the two exchanged glares and sneers. Knowing what was about to happen, Namine scrambled to her feet and put herself between both of them. Riku halted his punch mid way, so he wouldn't hit her.

"Namine, what are you doing?" Roxas asked from behind her, sounding surprised.

"Riku Jenova."

In front of her, the boy in question looked at her with curious surprise.

"I hope I make myself perfectly clear this time." She took a step closer, glowering angrily at him. "I do not love you, like that. I do not belong to you. I do not want to go out with you, I do not want to give you a chance and I do not want to even think of you that way. You are many things to me, a best friend, a brother, _family. _You are_ not_ my keeper, you are _not _my body guard and you are most certainly _not_ my boyfriend. Give up on me. I know it's hard for you to even comprehend the meaning of the word but for god sakes! Just give up, please! You are creating too much drama, for everyone, and no one wants it!"

She was shouting now. Her fists were clenched and she was still glaring at him. She could feel herself shaking slightly. _How she desperately wanted to hit him right now! But that wouldn't help anything..._ Taking a deep breath, she continued, quieter this time. "When you have given up, and are ready to be my best friend again, I'll be waiting."

Everything was silent. Riku was staring at her wide eyed, mouth half open. He blinked several times in shock, before taking a deep breath and straightening. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Namine watched the door slam shut behind him. The rain outside was doing nothing to calm her down, so she took several deep breaths. She wished that she hadn't had to do that again, _but third time's the charm...right?_

"Well...that was interesting." She heard Roxas take a few steps forward and soon he was standing right behind her. When he draped his arms over her shoulders, she leaned back into him slightly. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Never," She replied, smiling softly.

"...But I'm curious."

"...How so...?"

"What's he going to do now?" _Oh yeah. Knowing Riku, something was going to happen. And that something was not going to be good._

_

* * *

_

**Well how about that then?**

**ROXAS IS BACK IN ACTION, woot.**

**Reviews, whatever. xD**

**ps, NOT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT, D:**


	15. Perfect PassionateFruit

**So, everyone, terribly sorry for the delay!**

**I have been caught up with planning a new story, getting totally addicted to Bleach and obsessively playing RE:coded on my DS while trying to write this AND read my english books for this year. BUSY, BUSY, BUSY.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_The Silence Will Set Me Free_** (who is awesome and ILY, xD), **_roxasXnamine-ftw_** (who is also awesome, I SUPPOSE), **_Cammehhh _**(my semi-official pre-reader who just lost the game), **_Burai Stellar _**(and all the contribution, YOU'RE WONDERFUL) and **_BlackKingdomKey2013 _**(who suggested the juice name for this chapter, SORRY I CHANGED IT A BIT, it's still totally credited to you. xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Little Mermaid. I do however, own Axel's wonderful name. xD**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Sitting awkwardly in the backyard, Namine flinched as something exploded. Standing beside her, Axel let out a loud bark of laughter, clapping his hands and cheering happily before jogging forward to inspect the smoking object. When it suddenly popped again, the redhead fell to the floor dramatically. Just when she was beginning to feel concerned, he burst out into hysterical laughter. From this, Namine deduced that Axel was actually completely and utterly insane.

"Wasn't that amazing?" The redhead managed to say in between laughs. "It's PERFECT! I am AWESOME!" It sounded like he was talking to himself.

"You're mental." Both of them turned to look at Ariel, who was sitting beside her, fiddling with what appeared to be a slightly bent fork.

Rolling his eyes, Axel pulled himself to his feet. "Oh yeah, says the girl who collects corkscrews and who's best friend is a pigeon."

The girl blushed furiously and shook her head. "Scuttle is a _seagull_!"

Yawning, Namine put a hand to her forehead as Ariel took to moping and her cousin smirked victoriously, before turning back to his project. The blonde glanced at Ariel quickly. She couldn't help but notice how her resemblance to Axel was strikingly similar, with the same unique green eyes and vibrant red hair, she would've pinned them as twins if it wasn't for the slightly obvious age difference and the fact they were cousins.

She had found this out after listening to Ariel ramble on and on for a good majority of the night. Of course Namine had tried to get some sleep but, even though she was lying on a mattress, the floor was extremely uncomfortable and she couldn't exactly get any rest with the girl rambling on and on about her pets, her collection of twenty thingamabobs and her love of walking and swimming. Namine had been listening to Ariel talk about her best friend with interest, until she found out that Scuttle was, in fact, a seagull.

It was about two hours later that she had actually managed to find out that Ariel was Axel's cousin from Atlantica, an island off the mainland of Destiny Islands. Apparently, she was moving over here later on in the year, so her dad sent her over here to get used to it. Namine didn't think there was actually any major difference between that island and this one but, according to Ariel, this one was like a whole different world. She told the blonde that she had always desperately wanted to live here after her crush, a boy called Eric, had moved here a few months ago.

She sighed. As nice and friendly as Ariel was, she was somewhat strange. Of course, that's what she expected from anyone somehow related to Axel. He was entirely weird and from what she'd seen, his brother was no different. Namine guessed that it ran in the family, simply because their mother was just as eccentric and unique as what they were. _Why were all her friends such bizarre people?_

The weirdness had only increased when she had been woken up at 7am to find Axel exploding things in the backyard and Ariel combing her hair with what had appeared to be a fork. It was still the same, three hours later.

When something exploded again, Namine nearly fell out of her seat. Axel laughed manically and ran over to a bush, which was now rapidly catching fire.

"AMAZING, this is perfect! Total progress, everyone is going to be psyched and amazed!" His posture changed slightly and his voice raised an octave. "_Oh, Axel, you hunky, hot, god-like man, you are a god!"_ Dropping back to his usual sound, Axel's voice took on a flirty, seductive tone as he continued to talk to himself. "Why, thank you baby. Would you like to see another trick-BAM! _Ooh...Axel...PLEASE, LET ME HAVE YOUR CHILDREN-_AH!_"_

Axel suddenly got a face full of water courtesy of Demyx, who was holding the hose towards the tree, which had started to catch fire. The redhead spluttered momentarily, before turning to look at her brother with disbelief.

"D-DEM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I HAD THEM PERFE-_AH, QUIT IT_!" The redhead uncharacteristically screeched and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling them down and grimacing. He looked and was acting like a puppy that had just been attacked with a water gun. Demyx turned off the hose and looked at the burnt plants before glancing at Axel. Next to her, Ariel was giggling and Namine couldn't help but smile in amusement.

Her brother's best friend was standing in the garden practically hyperventilating, his eyes wide with panic, surprise and frustration. Demyx grinned sheepishly at him. "You can always do it again...?"

Axel's eyes snapped to her brother and Demyx physically flinched. For a few moments, he stood, practically steaming before he screeched, flailed and flopped spectacularly onto the grass. Her brother looked at him with a shocked expression. Obviously Demyx didn't remember what this meant to Axel.

Every year, since he was sixteen, Axel had been in charge of the fireworks for the Destiny Festival, which was the annual New Year's celebration. The fireworks were absolutely amazing and he was so talented when it came to timing, effects and music, that everyone from all over the island could see them and watched in complete and total awe. Namine had to admit that they were more incredible than any other fireworks display she had seen and each year they just got better and better.

According to Demyx, not that he actually remembered telling her anything about it, Axel wanted to bring in the new decade with a bang, so these were said to be his best yet, having been working on the whole performance for at least six months. Leading up to the performance, he was usually cranky and demanded everything to be exactly perfect. She was entirely used to his moods, but still jumped, startled, when he let out another frustrated yell. Her brother decided that this was the opportune moment to quickly make his leave.

Ariel scrambled to her feet suddenly and Namine jumped, startled. _Stupid firework explosions and such..._ The girl sprinted into the house yelling. "I've got it!" _How did she even hear the doorbell?_

Sighing, the blonde girl sunk further into her seat. Axel had actually managed to organize a band meeting and rehearsal for today, so everyone would be arriving with instruments and papers and such before midday. So far, she was not confident in the rehearsals if Axel was blowing stuff up, her brother was nearly drowning people and she knew that Riku had something planned.

_Riku..._She bit her lip slightly. They hadn't spoken outside the incidents since he kissed her. _What happened to the boy that used to protect her from Kadaj and the bullies at school? What happened to the boy who laughed and hung out with her when Kairi went out with Sora? And what about the boy who had been her best friend, who had basically been like a brother to her for what could quite possibly be the majority of her life? Where had he gone?_ Namine just wanted for them to be friends again. She hated fighting and disagreeing with Riku. She loved him, but it wasn't in the same way that he loved her. She wasn't in love with him.

"What's up Nam?"

Demyx was standing slightly behind her seat, grinning nervously at her. She could see his eyes flicking over to look at Axel every few seconds nervously, as if expecting a sneak attack. Namine smiled up at her brother and was cut off from whatever she was about to say when someone appeared on her other side.

"What the freaking hell is he doing on the grass?" Demyx automatically flinched at the voice and shuffled away from it. Larxene stood next to her, hands on her hips glaring at the redhead, who was still drenched and lying on the floor, unmoving.

"He's overreacting," Her brother said quietly before adding "..._again_."

"But we've got a freaking performance _tomorrow._"

"I know and we have to do the set list and practice and organ-"

Larxene, who had taken a deep breath one a few seconds earlier, might have actually succeeded in making Namine and anyone else within a ten metre radius, completely deaf. "ALEXANDER LEA EDGINGTON, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW."

She didn't know who in the world Alexander Lea Edgington was, and was definitely surprised when the redheaded man on the grass sat up abruptly, looking frantic. He swivelled his head around to face the three blondes standing on the pavement, the water in his hair flying into the air. His unusual green eyes narrowed at Larxene.

"My _name_ is _Axel_ - A-X-E-L – got it freaking memorized?"

Beside her, she saw Larxene smirk. On her right, her brother burst into hysterical laughter. Namine had to bite her knuckle to stop herself from joining him. She couldn't help it. It was hilarious, because Axel was so badass, so manly and so eccentric and his name was so plain, so female and so... _formal._ _It just didn't fit at all!_

"Your name is Alexander? Alexander _Lea?_! Isn't Lea a girl's name?" Because he was practically doubled over in laughter, her brother didn't see his best friend scrambled off the grass and walk over menacingly. Before she knew it, Axel had shoved a firecracker threateningly at her brother's face. Instinctively, Namine scrambled out of the deck chair and took several large steps away from them both, Larxene following behind her, the smirk still present on her face.

As soon as Demyx noticed the firecracker, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "If you don't shut up or if you _ever_ tell _anyone_, I swear to god, I will shove this up your ass and send you to the moon, you got that?"

Although Demyx looked scared, he didn't make it any better for himself when his fear dissolved into amusement. "Sure, sure...I promise that I will not tell anyone of your embarrassing name," Sighing with relief, Axel moved the firecracker away from her brother's face.

It was then that Namine noticed the twins standing in the doorway. One was looking curiously at the two men, and the other was looking intently at her. Straight away she knew that she was blushing. Of course, that one was Roxas. She could almost tell the difference between the two now, simply because Ventus had a small freckle just below his left eye, other than that, they were identical. She also noted that they were both holding Zoom Juice cups.

Feeling as though it was safe to actually come closer to her brother and 'Alexander', Namine went and stood next to Roxas. The blonde boy smiled and linked his hand with hers.

"Good morning Nam."

She smiled and directed her gaze to the floor. He was so cute and she still could not believe that she was getting another chance. "Hello, Roxas." Her eyes drifted once again to the cup in his hand. "What juice is it?"

"Oh this...?" He asked, tilting the cup slightly. "Perfect Passionate-Fruit, it's Marluxia's newest flavour, so of course when we stopped by this morning, he asked us to try it." He pulled a thoughtful face. "I gotta say, it's not my all time favourite, but its super sweet." He held it out to her. "Wanna sip?" She didn't know why, but she turned a deep red colour which made Roxas laugh at her.

Beside him, Ventus grinned at them before turning back to Axel and Demyx, who were still dripping and laughing respectively. Her brother looked like he was about to burst out into more laughter and his best friend was glaring at him.

"What's happening?" It was entirely creepy, because Roxas and Ventus echoed each other exactly.

Before anyone could get a word in, Demyx cracked. "AXEL'S NAME IS ACTUALLY ALEXANDER LEA EDGINGTON!" He practically shouted it, before bursting into hysterics.

There was a moment of silence before Ventus and Roxas both broke out into simultaneous fits of laughter and Axel practically launched himself at her brother. Shouting suddenly, Demyx wasn't quick enough to avoid the firecracker that his best friend threw at his face. Despite her brother's injuries, the redhead still seemed determined to smash the crap out of him.

Namine decided that she had a serious problem with her nerves when she jumped about two feet in the air as Larxene shouted suddenly. "HEY!"

Roxas, who at least had some common sense, stopped laughing and stepped back slightly. It appeared as though he was the most sensible in the band entirely, because Demyx just couldn't stop himself from laughing and Axel didn't seem to want to stop attacking her brother with a striped firework rocket.

Noticing that they hadn't stopped, Larxene quickly stormed over, grabbed the redhead by the ear and dragged him a few feet away from Demyx, who was puffing. When she cleared her throat, instantly all the eyes were on her and there was silence among them.

Namine could clearly recall the first time she had met the blonde technician. It had been about two years ago, when the band had first started. Axel and Demyx had been a duo, with the dream to start a band. They had been looking for a bassist and a manager at the time and were running auditions and interviews. Demyx had dragged her along to the interview because there had been no way for her to get home.

She had been sketching a flower at the time, when Larxene had practically stomped into the auditorium, demanding for them to leave immediately because she had to practice with the lighting and the sounds for the assembly tomorrow. When Axel refused, the blonde had threatened to castrate him and hang him by his hair from the platforms on the ceiling. Once again he had refused, so Larxene went about her business anyway, sending them into total darkness or extreme light whenever someone was performing or cutting the sound on the mikes at random intervals.

As scary as she was, he brother had suggested to his best friend that this was the kind of thing they needed for their band. The redhead had protested adamantly, but to no avail. In the end, the two had a rock off, and Axel lost. Much to his annoyance, the redhead had confronted the girl about being a part of their band.

Namine remembered Axel coming back a few minutes later, looking frustrated. Apparently she had dissed his "stick shaped posture, freakish eyes and flaming red hair". He had refused to speak to her ever again, but Demyx reminded him that he lost the rock off, and the unwritten rules stated that he had to follow through.

It had taken Axel three months to convince Larxene to even see them perform together, and when she did, she had given them a look, insulted Axel's obnoxious arrogance and stormed out. The boys had stood there in silence, before Axel screeched something, throwing his drumsticks randomly. Demyx had taken one look at his best friend and leapt off the stage after Larxene.

Somehow, her brother had actually managed to convince the blonde to be their technician and manager. Ever since, the band never was complete without her there, shouting insults and critiquing them. As much as Axel hated being told what to do, he admitted to her once that Larxene had changed them and helped them improve incredibly. He had only told her this after the lady had nearly tore his left ear off when he didn't listen to her. He also complained about slight deafness.

Namine was not surprised when Larxene yanked Axel down to her level, his ear at level with her mouth. "Alright everyone," She announced quite loudly, the redhead visibly wincing. "We have the most important performance of the year _tomorrow_ and you freaks are screaming and flailing around like bloody idiots! Get a grip and get focused! As soon as that freaking silver haired jackass gets his ass in gear, we can start seriously planning, but for the time being," She took a deep breath. "QUIT SLACKING OFF, YOU HEAR ME ALEXANDER?"

Axel flinched at the volume of her voice, but still found it somewhere in him to defend himself. "My _name_ is _AXEL EDGE, not_ freaking Alexan-"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" She phrased each word singularly, trying to get the message through.

"..." Larxene tugged on his ear slightly, the redhead yelping in pain. "YES! Yes...yes, I freaking hear you."

Suddenly a wicked smirk appeared across her face and the blonde manager bent down to whisper something in Axel's ear. Around her, everyone watched curiously as Axel's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing as he tried to look at Larxene. Beside her, Roxas squeezed her hand gently. It felt slightly reassuring.

"No! What the hell? There is no way that I am _ever _going to say something like that to _you_ of all peo-OW!" Still smirking, the manager gave another harsh tug and Axel's resolve faltered. He took a deep breath, "I will never defy you again oh divine...COCKROACH-ISH BITCH OF DOOM!"

Larxene's eye twitched and she shoved the redhead away from her. "LET'S GET PRACTICING, YOU FREAKS!" She called as she strolled past them into the house. Namine saw the twins share a mysterious look, before Ven walked into the house after her.

Grumbling Axel pulled himself to his feet, using Demyx's cast-covered arm for support. He looked slightly ticked off as he brushed himself down quickly. She felt a tug on her hand and looked up to see Roxas smiling at her.

"Shall we go before Larxene murders all our ears?" She couldn't help but smile at his question and she nodded in response. He led her into the house, their hands still entwined. Namine could hear the two males following behind her and couldn't help but laugh when her brother asked how Larxene knew his full name anyways. There was no audible response from Axel, but Demyx chuckled nonetheless.

Roxas guided her down to the basement, but stopped suddenly when he saw Larxene and Ventus silently standing outside the shut door. She was just about to ask them what was going on when she heard it.

The beautiful piano melody leaked out from behind the closed door and Namine could've sworn that she stopped breathing. She had heard Riku play the piano countless times before and she had to admit that he was simply amazing. But this was different. The pianist wasn't as skilled or professional as Riku was, but the passion was still there. Because of the countless times she had been with Riku when he practiced and played, she could recognise the melody as Mozart's Turkish March. Whenever her best friend played the song, he would close his eyes. Sometimes, Namine watched with awe as his fingers gracefully glided across the keys. She knew he had a passion for music, and so did the person who was currently playing. She, herself, was passionate for her art and she knew that these people she was currently with were passionate about their respective instruments.

In front of her, Larxene took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. The tune was suddenly clearer and drifted up into the house. They all walked in as quietly as they could, trying desperately not to disturb the pianist.

The first thing Namine noticed when she entered the room was Ariel's vibrant red hair. The second was the unfamiliar black haired girl sitting on the piano stool next to her, who was completely in to her song. She had never seen the girl before, even though she appeared to be the same age. Everyone was standing still in the door way, completely silent and utterly rapt in the music.

Somewhere into the performance, the girl looked up and opened her eyes slightly. Noticing them, she hit a wrong not, immediately stopped playing and stepped away from the keyboard with a stunned expression on her face.

"I...I'm..." She stuttered, not knowing what to do. Beside her, Ariel smiled slightly, putting a comforting hand on her upper arm.

There was more silence before someone started clapping. All the attention was turned towards the applause and her eyes widened. To say that Namine was surprised, would be an understatement. Larxene was the last person that she had expected to do this. Taking a deep breath, she followed suit, joining in with the technician. Soon, all of them had broken out into appreciation, Axel hooting his approval.

The black haired girl blushed and as soon as it ended, she instantly stammered out an apology. "I...I didn't mean to...A-Ari wanted to hear me play a-and-"

"Shut up for a second, please." Larxene snapped and to Namine, it sounded like the blonde was actually being unusually friendly. The black haired girl stopped talking and looked at the manager fearfully. "What's your name?"

"X-Xion..."

"You have talent, Xion. Do you think you can fill in for us until our moody pianist decides to show-up?"

It was the first time that Namine had ever heard Larxene compliment anybody, and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, it was the first time they had too. Behind the keyboard, Xion hesitated slightly before nodding.

"Um...yeah...I-I can try."

"Well you'll have to do better than just try." Turning to face everyone else, Larxene smirked. "Now get up there you lazy bums, I have some sorting to do."

They complied obediently, not wanting to piss off the manager again. Roxas gave her a small smile before letting go of her hand and walking over towards his bass case. Namine went and sat down on the small couch against the wall, watching everyone while rubbing her hand sadly. His hand had been there for a while, so she had gotten used to it, now it just felt empty.

Axel huffed and sat behind the drum kit, rummaging around on the floor looking for something. Demyx stood in the middle in front of the standing mike, warming up his voice. Namine was slightly surprised to see Ven tuning and strumming on a black and white electric guitar, but guessed that because her brother was currently incapable of playing his sitar, Ven was the substitute. _Maybe guitar talent ran in the family..._ Behind the keyboard, Xion watched nervously as Ariel sent her a smile and walked over to sit with Namine. She looked slightly out of place amongst them all.

"Now," Larxene announced, standing at the very from, observing them with narrowed eyes. She had a feeling that the manager was preparing to launch into a lecture about something, and wasn't surprised when she picked on Axel first. "You, drummer boy, pick up your sticks and gimme a back beat like this," The manager began to click her fingers at a steady rhythm and the redhead rolled his eyes before tapping it out exactly. Nodding, Larxene continued, "Now we need some added beat, so improvise a bit, but keep with the rhythm and flow." Axel began tapping on the cymbal between beats, also adding the pedal.

"Twins," Larxene said and both Roxas and Ventus looked at her. "You guys have some kind of psychic connection, right?" They both looked at each other and shook their heads. She ignored their response. "Rox, I need a strumming rhythm, steady but awesome." Nodding, Roxas plucked the strings, adding to Axel's steady beat. The manager turned to Ven. "You're new to this bit, so just follow along with the beat and timing, but because you're lead, you are the riff that everyone's gonna follow and remember, so you better bloody stand out." Ven's eyes widened slightly before he settled for a slightly complicated pattern of notes, fitting in perfectly with the others.

When Larxene turned her gaze to Xion, the girl looked entirely nervous. "Alright, new meat, do you know this song?" The black haired girl shook her head and the blonde sighed. "So here's what you gotta do. You have to feel the music and play how you think it goes. Don't try to hide your part, but don't stand out and drown everyone else out either, you got it?"

"Uh...no..."

Namine was pretty sure that Larxene's eye twitched violently. "Just play and make it fit, got it?"

Xion nodded and her fingers began moving gracefully along the keys. The affect was instantaneous and the piano melody brought the song together and added a new layer to it. During their last performance, Namine didn't think that they had been missing anything, and now, after hearing this, she knew that they had. Larxene was a genius.

Ariel, who was sitting beside her on the couch, was smiling brightly. Suddenly curious, Namine leant closer.

"Who is that girl?"

"Ah, that's Xion. She's amazing isn't she?"

As if on cue, Xion screwed up an easy note, throwing everyone out. Larxene clenched her fists and sent the girl a look. "That was an _easy note_, why did you just screw that up?" When the girl didn't have an answer the manager huffed. "Alright, get out from back there and take a break. Jenova ass should be here soon anyway then we can actually get down to business and the professional stuff."

Sighing, Xion stood up and made her way around to Namine and Ariel on the couches.

"She's wonderful." Namine was completely telling the truth, despite the mistake. However, if she wanted to get some answers out of Ariel, she had to be straight to the point and ask them before the girl started rambling. "Where's she from?"

Not looking at her, Ariel answered. "She's from here, of course. I used to live here when I was younger and we were best friends. Then when my mother died, my dad moved me and my sisters to Atlantica. He's the mayor there, y'know." She added and Namine rolled her eyes. _She didn't need to know that._ "We stayed best friends for the whole time, emailing and calling each other and such. She's really shy but not around me or when she's defending something." Ariel smiled and tilted her head slightly. "She's also got this brother, called Eric, and I think he's gorgeous..."

Abruptly, Namine stood up. If she didn't get out now, she would have to sit through a whole other ramble. "I need a drink."

Still not looking at her, the redhead nodded. "Me too, get one for me please? The red sweet stuff is in the fridge."

Sighing, Namine walked quietly behind Larxene and up the stairs, closing the door behind her silently. She wasn't actually thirsty, but it was the first thing that came to her mind when she thought of how to escape. It wasn't that Ariel was boring or anything, she could just be slightly annoying, and Namine didn't think that she could put up with it while she was this tired.

Just as she got to the top of the stairs, the doorbell rang. Jumping, startled, she cursed herself for being so jittery. _It was just a doorbell..._Taking a deep breath, Namine walked towards the front door, standing there a few seconds before opening it.

Her best friend was standing there casually, his silver hair down and blowing in the breeze. She hadn't noticed how long it was before, but by now, it was probably almost as long as hers was. He seemed somewhat surprised to see her answering the door.

"Namine..." He breathed, studying her posture.

She stood still for a moment, a blank expression on her face. "Riku," She said curtly before stepping aside to let him past. He walked in calmly and she shut the door behind him, glaring intently at it. Behind her, she could barely hear him sigh over the music from downstairs, which had resumed without the keyboard.

"Namine, can we talk?"

"I'm sorry Riku, last time you asked me that, you told me that you loved me and kissed me," She replied, not intending to be so sharp with her tone.

"But I need your opinion on something..."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because...because you're my best friend."

"Well, I don't feel like it right now. Ask again when I'm less upset at you."

"I-I'm sorry." His tone was calm yet sad. "Maybe later then..."

She turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "They're downstairs practicing and they've been waiting for you."

"Ah," He answered, nodding slightly. Riku looked anxious as he directed his attention to the floor. "Alright then...thanks Nam...I'll...uh...talk to you later then..." He looked up and smirked slightly, suddenly looking determined and it freaked her out.

"Talk to you later." She replied hastily, quickly evacuating the foyer via one of the corridors._ What was that look just now? He looked so determined about something...what a mood change..._

Walking into the kitchen, Namine opened the cupboard above the stove and pulled out two glasses. _What did he want to talk to her about? Was it important or could it actually wait? _Setting them carefully on the table, she grabbed the large plastic bottle filled with red liquid. _What did he need her opinion for?_ She tried to concentrate as she poured out the glasses, but her mind kept drifting back to what had just happened. _Did he still actually want to be best friends? Should she really be angry at him?_ Screwing the lid back on, she shoved the bottle back into the fridge and slammed the door shut. The music from down below that had been playing earlier stopped, and she presumed that everyone had noticed Riku's arrival.

Picking up the glasses, Namine carefully walked back into the foyer and down the stairs. At the bottom she heard something crash and Larxene was shouting. The door was open, but she couldn't see anything that was happening. Suddenly she feared the worst. _What had Riku done now?_ Cautiously walking inside, she stopped in the doorway in shock.

Axel had Riku shoved up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Behind him, one of his cymbals had fallen to the floor, and everyone was watching them with mixed expressions of surprise, anger, frustration and annoyance. Larxene appeared to be fuming, glaring at Riku furiously. Namine couldn't see Axel's face, but she could hear him threatening and shouting slightly. Riku was watching them both with a blank expression, not seeming to care.

Putting the glasses on the small table, Namine didn't take her eyes off the confrontation. _What had he done now?_

"Do you have any idea how much this means to all of us? Do you?" Axel shouted, shaking the silver haired boy slightly. "We have one shot and you go and freaking ruin it?"

"It is my choice, I was merely-"

"Jenova, you selfish bastard," The redhead yelled, glaring at him. "Have you ever thought of anyone else for a change, hm? Have you ever actually considered how any of your decisions affect everybody else? You selfish, arrogant brat! We went out on a limb for you and then you do _this_?" Suddenly Axel pulled them both back of the wall and half shoved, half threw Riku towards the stairs. The redhead turned on him, fists clenched, "Who is going to replace you in less than a day?"

When Riku didn't respond, Axel practically growled.

"Get out of my house and out of my sight you asshole!" Stepping forward, the redhead gave him another shove towards the stairs. Taking one last look at everyone, Riku's gaze lingered on Namine a few more moments before he pulled himself to his feet and disappeared up the stairs.

The silence was unnerving and nobody moved when the front door slammed. Looking around, Namine could see that everyone looked disheartened and frustrated. Demyx has flopped himself onto the floor in defeat, his cast covered arm lying across his chest. Roxas and Ventus appeared to be having a conversation via eye connection and they both looked slightly sad. Huffing, Axel dropped onto the couch next to Ariel before throwing his drumsticks across the room. They hit the wall above his drum set and fell to the floor and Namine saw the redhead bury his head into his hands.

Taking a deep breath, Larxene's fist suddenly shot into the wall, a loud thud echoing with it, "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Namine was confused. _What had just happened? Riku had really done it this time, actually managing to drag everybody else down with him, but what exactly did he do?_ She sighed and sat down, cross legged on the floor. Roxas came and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Namine leant into him, resting her head on his chest slightly. When Larxene punched the wall again, she jumped.

When Axel looked up, she met his eye and he sighed. "That bastard quit the band. Now we don't have a pianist who is actually up to standard with everyone else and there is no possible way we can find one that can reach the lowest we need and know all our songs we play by tomorrow night..." He threw his hands in the air dramatically. "We are screwed!"

* * *

**OH NO, THERE'S ONLY LIKE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT~!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me during the delay!**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Review, whatever, just hope you enjoyed it!**

**PS, Go vote in the poll, and tell me what I should totally update next!**

**PPS, STAY SEXY, says Alexander Lea Edgington. xD**


	16. Giddy Grapeful

**Okay, HELLO.**

**This is the longest chapter yet, so ENJOY.**

**Dedicated to **_Burai Stelar_ **and **_p__urelywhite-nami _**(authors of the awesome stories **_Young Love _**and **_Casual? _**respectively! GO READ THEM, AND TELL THEM TO UPDATE QUICKLY!)_, _to **_mousehole _**(who I hope is having luck with Starry Sky) and to **_ShadowSpooky _**(who came along and took the time to read and review every chapter! You're actually quite wonderful!)**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. :( But I do own most of the juices in the story AND the Shack. :)**

* * *

There were clothes everywhere. Dresses of different colours and styles hung awkwardly from door handles and there could quite possibly be at least four on the back of her desk chair. Grumbling, Namine turned herself around in front of the mirror, the black polka-dotted dress flowing and floating around her slightly. She honestly couldn't make up her mind. If she knew Roxas' favourite colour or the colour that suited her best, she'd go with that, but she didn't know any of that stuff! The only people she could rely on right now was Kairi, who had locked herself in the bathroom down the hall as she plucked her 'Godzilla' eyebrows, and her brother, who had given up and walked out after the first few changes. Thankfully, before her best friend had confined herself to the bathroom, she had done the blonde's makeup and hair.

Namine rotated around slightly, examining her back. The skin was bare and after about two moments of deliberation, she decided against it, unzipping it down the side. _It had to be perfect...she wanted to look great for Roxas...because it was technically their first official date..._ Sighing, she slipped the dress off and it fell to the floor in a heap around her feet. She kicked it aside as she walked towards her cupboard in just her underwear. The curtains were closed and she didn't mind Kairi or her brother seeing her like this, simply because they were technically family.

"No...No...Maybe...doesn't fit...no...why do I even _have_ that?" Flipping through the clothes in her wardrobe, Namine took a deep breath and pulled faces at each option. _Where was that one dress? Why was it, that whenever she wanted a particular item of clothing, she could never ever find it? _Stepping backwards, she turned around and flopped onto her bed, the dresses making it unusually uncomfortable. Several pillows bounced onto the floor, adding to the mass amount of garments already scattered there.

_Where could it possibly be?_ Rolling onto her back, Namine glared at the ceiling. It was pale and white and_ boring_. She sighed. If she didn't find that dress, she would probably be incredibly boring-looking, exactly like the ceiling. She was just a blank, silent person anyways. Not many noticed her, so it was a total surprise that Roxas had even taken an interest in plain her over fiery, exciting Kairi.

Her friend had been in the bathroom for about forty minutes. At first, it was just a shower, but when Namine heard the water stop running she expected her friend to come out about five minutes later. Now, about twenty minutes later, she was _still_ in there, when she was meant to be out here helping the blonde choose something amazing. Sighing, Namine rolled over again and watched her closed door.

Of course, she couldn't blame Kairi for taking so long. She was also trying to look her best for Sora, but Namine didn't think that the brunet would mind if she showed up in a tracksuit. Grabbing a pillow from the head of her bed, she dragged it over, smothered her face in it and muffled a nervous, annoyed shout.

_Why was she so nervous about this?_ She had seen Roxas countless times before and they both liked each other, so _what was wrong with her? _Her stomach was whirling and she could feel the butterflies already doing flips and aerobatics just thinking about the gorgeous blond boy. _Roxas_... She was so happy he had actually considered giving her a second chance after everything this that happened involving Riku.

She sighed and tossed the pillow from beneath her head at the wall. She felt horrible. Riku had wanted to talk to her earlier and she had ignored him. Then he had gone and quit the band. Maybe if she had just listened, things would have been different. Maybe they would be best friends again, or friends at least. As much as she didn't want to, she missed him. She missed her best friend and she needed to see him again. Glancing at her bedside clock, she made her decision.

Rolling over several times, she eventually fell onto her hands and knees on the floor at the end of the bed. Scrambling to her feet, Namine dug around the floor for some clothes, coming up with a pair of blue pyjama shorts and a black jacket. _Where was her t-shirt? _Taking a quick look around and under things, she was actually stumped as to where a t-shirt could be, considering she had pulled out probably the entirety of her wardrobe onto the floor. Sighing, she gave up. _This would have to do._ She pulled them on quickly, stumbling on her way to the door. Flinging it open, she ran out quickly, zipping up the jacket high enough to cover her underwear as she ran down the stairs. _She couldn't risk it around Kadaj_.

When she landed at the bottom of the stairs, the thump was loud enough to startle her brother in the kitchen. Normally he'd be in the living room, but since the attack, he hadn't been able to sit in there calmly. He had either suppressed or forgotten what had happened that night, because on their first night back in the house, he had had a panic attack just after he walked into the foyer. Namine hadn't known what to do, so she had dragged him, struggling, back out of the house and over to the Jenova's. Luckily their mum was home, because she had a good idea what to do. She had also felt lucky when Riku hadn't done anything suspicious that night. He had seemed slightly sad, saying good night briefly before disappearing without waiting for a response. _She had hurt him and he had hurt her...this was nothing like any of their previous fights or anything. She had to fix it. _

She stopped before her front door, hesitating. _What if he didn't want to talk to her after what happened yesterday?_

"Nam?" Turning around, she could see a sleepy looking Demyx standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His hair was messy, stray bits sticking out randomly and he didn't fix it at all by mussing it with his cast. He yawned and smiled goofily at her. "What's happening?"

She paused for a moment, looking away. She honestly didn't know what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, she told him the only logical explanation. "I need to see Riku for a bit." He watched her, eyebrow raised. This was entirely awkward and she looked down at the floor. "It's not like I want to 'see him' see him, I just want to get my best friend back, okay?"

After a few more moments Demyx sighed. "Alright then, do whatever." He said calmly before walking back into the kitchen. Namine could've sworn that he muttered something about how confusing girls were. Smiling, she turned back around. Her brother never failed to make her smile. He'd always been like that. Despite being her brother, he was one of the most genuine people she knew.

Opening the front door, she was temporarily blinded by the early sun. It was about 2pm, and Roxas was coming around 3.30, so Namine figured that she had plenty of time. Pulling up the zipper on the jacket, just for good measure, she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. Across the street, she could see the Duck triplets, Huey, Dewey and Louie mucking around in their uncle's front yard. Every year, they stayed with Mr. Donald for about a week before school started and they were loud, annoying and virtually identical.

Ducking her head and shoving her hands in the jacket pocket, she walked down the path and onto the footpath as quick as she could. If the triplets saw her, they'd drag her into some game of theirs. Last time, they had asked her to play castles with them. Thinking it was a harmless make-believe game, she accepted. She had not been impressed when, fifteen minutes later, they had tied her to a tree, shoved a crown on her head and declared her the damsel in distress. Her true prince that day had been Riku, who had only found her after going to her house to see her. When he found out that she wasn't there, he'd been clueless until he'd heard the triplets yelling about who was going to be the prince. He'd followed his instincts and found her tied up. She'd been so relieved to see him, but the Duck boys had seen him trying to save Namine and accused him of being an evil wizard. She smiled at the memory.

After that, he had thrown her over his shoulder and made a whole speech about how he was going to use a love potion to make her fall in love with him. He had played along with them and because of that, they maintained the idea that he was a wizard and she was a kidnapped princess who was hopelessly in love with him. For the remainder of their stay, they had tried to defeat him with water pistols, water balloons and eggs. Namine had thought it was quite funny when Riku retaliated by locking himself in the house until they left. So she already knew he was going to be at home complaining about not being able to go out, simply because the triplets were there.

Quickly walking up to the front door, Namine hesitated before knocking. She could hear the usual shouting, which she guessed was coming from either Riku or Kadaj, and rolled her eyes. There was always something happening at the Jenova house, mainly involving the two youngest siblings. Sighing, she knocked on the door a few times, before standing there awkwardly. Hearing a laugh from behind her, Namine nervously looked over her shoulder towards Mr. Donald's house before breathing a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness the boys hadn't seen her._

When the door in front of her was flung open, she quickly took a cautious step back. The male in the door way looked at her blankly before beaming.

"NAMINE," Kadaj stood there grinning at her, holding a pair of shiny scissors in one hand. His hair was slightly ruffled and out of place, but other than that, he looked like he usually did. "You have such _wonderful_ timing; I would like to show you my masterpiece!"

Immediately Namine was scared about whatever he was hinting at. The male stepped aside, holding the door open for her and she reluctantly stepped inside. As soon as she did, she could hear shouting and laughing coming from what was probably the kitchen. Shutting the door behind her, Kadaj smiled at her reassuringly. He stopped abruptly at the entrance to the living room.

"HEY, LOZ," He shouted suddenly and Namine jumped, startled. _Were all the brothers this loud?_ She paused. _Loz was home? She hadn't seen him in months!_ Smiling, she decided that this wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Kadaj watched her reaction before continuing. "NAMINE'S HERE AND I'M BRINGING HER THROUGH, DON'T LET HIM LEAVE, ALRIGHT?"

There were several grunts and a crash from the kitchen.

"GOT IT," Hearing the eldest brother's deep voice made her slightly happier. "OW 'KU, CALM DOWN."

"I HATE YOU ALL, LET ME GO!" Riku was shouting from the other room and by the sound of it, he was angry.

_Uh-oh...this masterpiece most likely had something to do with Riku..._

Kadaj turned and smirked at her before looking off to her left. Following suit, she could see Yazoo standing near the bottom of the stairs, holding a novel in his hand. His long hair was tied back out of his face and he looked quite annoyed.

"Kadaj, I hope you're not bullying 'Ku too much."

"Oh, don't worry Yaz, it's not _that_ bad. I mean, there's still some of it left."

"Then leave it like it is, because whatever happens next, I'm not involved anymore. My job was to lure him down and that's done."

"You got it, this is just getting good!" Kadaj let out a laugh before running off towards the kitchen.

"Yazoo," The brother turned to look at her, smiling softly. "Not to assume anything random, but aren't you meant to be the one breaking this stuff up?"

"Good afternoon Namine," Yazoo said kindly, walking down to the bottom level. "I agree with you. Normally I would be the one stopping the fights, but this is Jenova punishment. We've all been through it before, one way or another. When it gets to majority rules, they suffer. And I have to admit, 'Ku deserves what he's getting."

She was curious. _What exactly did he do and what treatment was he getting?_

"STAY STILL 'KU, WE'RE NEARLY FINISHED!"

"NO WAY! LET ME GO YOU JACKASS!"

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR LOVING BROTHERS, ESPECIALLY THE ONE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FOR MONTHS?"

"OW, SHIT!" There was a crashing noise and she heard someone stumble. "HEY!"

"RIKU, COME BACK HERE!" Namine was sure that it was Kadaj that was shouting. "WE'RE NOT FINISHED YE- THE HECK? LOZ DON'T CRY!"

Someone staggered into the foyer straight into Namine, who stumbled slightly. She instinctively knew that it was Riku, but he looked somewhat different. Regaining his own balance, he straightened her up before sprinting up the stairs, forcefully shoving Yazoo out of the way as he went. Namine blinked in shock as she watched her best friend disappear upstairs. _What had just happened?_

"STALL THEM FOR ME, YAZ!" She heard him shout. In front of her, Yazoo sent her smirk.

"He probably doesn't want you to see him right now and there's no way in because he's locked his door. You could always wait until tonight because there's no doubt that he _will_ go." He said calmly but Namine could've sworn she saw something menacing in his eyes. "Or you could try and reason with him now...?"

Picking up his hint, she nodded at him. "Thanks Yazoo." Walking past him, she started up the stairs.

"Anytime, 'Ne. You'll always be like a sister of sorts." Namine felt her heart warm slightly at this. _There would always be people there for her._ "Also, tell him that he owes me."

Smiling to herself, she got to the top of the stairs just as Kadaj and Loz sprinted into the foyer. Deciding it was best to get out of the way while she still could, Namine quickly ducked around the corner. She took a quick moment for a few deep breaths. In front of her, the door to the games room was open, sunlight spilling into the corridor. Near it, she immediately recognised Riku's door. It was covered in random posters and bumper stickers. Walking over to it, she saw the photo booth stickers of the two of them from their trip to Twilight Town. The one with them smiling and pulling ridiculous faces. She sighed at the memory. She remembered that trip especially because it had been their first. They had gotten lost and ended up stumbling upon this particular photo booth.

Running her finger along the edge of the photo, Namine took a deep breath.

"Riku, can I talk to you?" She waited a few moments for an answer, but nothing came. _Maybe he didn't hear her?_ "Riku...?" Taking a step forward, she grabbed the handle but could only turn it slightly. He had locked the door. Namine sighed in frustration. _Why did he have to be so difficult?_ She didn't blame him though, after what had just happened, she would've done the same thing in his position. "Riku...? Riku, seriously, can you hear me or not?"

There was no answer again. He was being extremely difficult. Namine sighed and sat down on the floor, shuffling until her back was against his door. _She had to talk to him._

"Look, I know you're listening...just because I _know_ you are." Putting her hands in her lap, she linked them together. "I...I wanted to say sorry for not listening to you yesterday. It must've been pretty important...and I wanted to apologise...for everything that's happened over the past week. I didn't mean to be mean or harsh but it was the only way, y'know? You just never give up, and I admire that..." Tilting her head back, she rested it against the door. "But...you're like a brother to me. You're my best friend," She smiled. He was still her best friend, even if he didn't want to be. "...and one day, I'm confident that you will find someone. It may not be today and it may not be tomorrow, but you _will _find someone." Just thinking about all the girls that could be perfect for Riku made her happy.

There was still silence from the other side of the door, but she knew he was listening to her. He always did. Namine didn't know how long she had been here, but she supposed that she should get home and get ready for the festival and her date with Roxas. _Roxas..._ Her heart jumped slightly at the thought. Smiling to herself, she stood up and turned to face the closed door. When she remembered how important the matter was, she became serious again.

"So, what I'm asking you," Taking a deep breath, Namine continued. "I'm asking you to put all this behind us...Riku, I'm sorry...I'd like you to forgive me...so...would you like to be my best friend again?"

She was expected to be answered with nothing, but the door was opened quickly. Riku stood there looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes. The first thing Namine noticed however was his shaggy, short and lop-sided haircut. She had not been expecting that. His once long silver hair now framed his face on one side and hung to his shoulder on the other. His fringe had been spiked directly upwards, fanning out at all angles. Altogether he looked so hilarious that she had to bite her lip to stop from bursting out into laughter. If she did that, his hope would be crushed. _So that's what his punishment was..._

"You're asking me for forgiveness?" He asked in confusion and when she nodded, he flicked her in the forehead. Wincing, she looked up at him. Riku was smiling at her. He actually looked happier than he'd been all week. "Stupid. I should be the one apologising to _you_. I mean, what in the world possessed you into thinking that you needed _my_ forgiveness?"

"Well...I did ignore you yesterday...and I might've been mean to you..."

"Namine," She stopped talking and looked at him. He met her eyes quickly before he glanced away. She saw him take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for...for..." Riku trailed off, falling quiet.

"...being a selfish jackass?" She prompted, earning a small smile from him.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." He looked up and smiled at her, tilting his head slightly. If it was shown to any girl except Namine, they might've fainted from cuteness overdose. It certainly didn't have any affect due to his spiky fringe.

She had actually seen it happen once before with her friend Selphie. When Namine introduced them to each other, Riku had simply tilted his head and smiled. Selphie had fainted in exactly the same way fan girls did in cartoons. It was quite funny now, because at the time, neither of them had known what to do. Due to the fact that Namine and Riku had grown up with him, she was immune to it. She was also immune to his other looks, like the puppy dog eyes, which he seemed to have perfected nearly as well as Sora and her brother.

Sighing, Riku put one hand lightly on her upper arm. "Nam, I'm sorry. I was a selfish jackass, exactly like you said. I was just so caught up in getting rejected and the thought of being replaced by someone I didn't know very well that I wasn't thinking straight. I still love you, but I'm going to get over it, someday." He smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry for ruining things and suddenly throwing this whole dilemma at you in the midst of everything else. Whatever you choose to do, I'm going to be happy for you. I mean, still I might be a bit jealous, but I'll get over it."

"Riku..."

"So, could you possibly forgive a selfish jackass like me?"

"I forgive you, Riku." She said, stepping forward and hugging him. He stiffened for a moment before returning it. Patting his back lightly, Namine smiled. _She had missed her best friend._ "But I'm still a little tiny bit angry at you, okay?"

"Is that it? I thought it was going to take a lot of grovelling and everything." He said, sounding slightly confused.

"Nope, I forgive you. Because that's what best friends are for, right?"

There was a few seconds of silence from both of them. When the hug tightened slightly, Namine knew everything was going to be back to normal sooner or later. She heard Riku let out a deep breath, "...Right, best friends...thanks, 'Ne."

The blonde smiled, "Just don't do it again, okay 'Ku?"

He pulled back and grinned at her. "Of course, I promise."

"Seriously, because I could make a list of people who would kick your ass," Namine said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you could."

"Don't doubt it, it might happen."

They stood there for a few seconds before Riku spoke up. "Maybe, when everything's blown over, we can go to the Shack and have some juice? I heard Marluxia's got this new flavour out. Giddy Grapeful, I think it's called."

"Fine, but it's totally your treat and you can't use my discount." Smiling, Riku gave her a disappointed look and she returned it with a playful one. She had missed this playfulness between them.

In front of her, Riku went to run a hand through his hair, but pulled it back hastily when he touched the hard gel in his fringe. Remembering what he looked like, Namine clamped her hands over her mouth and biting her lip for good measure.

"Don't do it Nam, we just made up." Her cheeks were hurting from holding it in. "Namine, don't..." She couldn't help it. It just bubbled out all at once. Giggling through her hands at first, the blonde girl burst into hysterical laughter. He gave her an unimpressed look.

"I...I can't help it! Y-you look ridiculous!" She stammered out between barks of laughter.

Riku watched her with slight amusement. It didn't take too long until he also started chuckling as well. Namine didn't know how long they ended up laughing for, but by the end of it, her stomach hurt. She hadn't laughed like this in ages. She didn't think that she had just laughed once this week at all.

Putting her hand on the wall, she began taking deep breaths between laughs to calm down. "Why does it look like someone cut your hair upside down?"

"...because that's what they did." Riku said, looking away, embarrassed. "Loz had me by the foot. Apparently due to all the trouble I caused with everything, you especially, I deserved it. I thought I did too until Kadaj came at me with scissors." He smiled lightly, watching as Namine started giggling. "They love you, y'know. My brothers...you're like one of us...except female."

"Thank you for noticing my gender."

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you've got your jacket zip hanging down to your stomach." Namine's eyes widened and immediately she looked down. It was true. The zip to her jacket was resting on her stomach, the jacket open showing off her blue bra to anyone who looked. Obvious Riku had noticed and that's why he was looking away, a slight blush on his cheeks. She quickly pulled it up and cursed herself for being too lazy to put a t-shirt on. Namine could feel herself blushing as Riku started to laugh at her this time.

"I missed this," He said suddenly before adding, "And you."

Namine laughed slightly, "Me too. I missed you and this..." Leaning forward, Riku reached out and flicked her in the forehead again. She looked at him with disbelief, "What was that for?"

He smirked, "For all those times that I missed out on doing it. And because you laughed at me."

"Huh..." She grinned, trailing off. He watched her curiously as she grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards and down the stairs.

When they stopped at the bottom, she didn't let go of him. Behind her, Riku watched in confusion as she looked both ways. There was noise coming from the living room, so she guessed that that was where they would be. He didn't know what she was doing, but judging by the look on his face, Riku obviously knew he wasn't going to like what happened.

Pulling him into the room, Namine smirked at her best friend before stepping behind him.

"...Namine, what are you-?"

"Oh, Kadaj~" She sang playfully, watching as the three other brothers in the room looked over at them. When the man in question saw what was there, a malicious smirk invaded his face. "I've got a present for you~"

"Namine," Riku exclaimed, trying to back out of the room away from his brother who had stood up on the couch, facing them. Behind Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo watched them with excitement and amusement respectively. Her best friend hissed at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"...Payback!" She said, suddenly moving away from Riku. Because he was leaning on her, he stumbled backwards just as Kadaj practically pounced on him, easily leaping over the back of the lounge.

"Nami- KADAJ, GET OFF ME!" Lying on the floor, Riku struggled to fend off his brother who casually sat on top of him, smirking playfully. Kadaj grabbed both of his brother's arms and held them above his head with one hand. Turning to look behind him, he nodded pointedly at them and Loz got the message, standing up and walking over. When the eldest brother had secured Riku's hands, Kadaj let go and focused on Riku instead.

"'Ku, we never finished before. You know... our little hairstyling game and all." Grinning at his brother's fearful look, Kadaj let out a bark of laughter before reaching one hand back into his pockets. On the floor, Riku's eyes widened when he saw the familiar silver scissors.

"Kadaj, don't you dare. I swear to god, if you even try I will kick your ass." Her best friend was rambling nervously, trying to sound at least a tiny bit threatening. It wasn't working. He looked up at her pleadingly, "Namine, what the hell? I thought we were friends again!"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course we are 'Ku. But I mean, your hair is lopsided and it needed fixing."

"Then you could've done it!"

"I had to get you back for flicking me somehow, and this seems the most reasonable." Squatting down, she winked at him. "That's what best friends are for."

He looked dumbstruck, "N-Namine?" Riku gaped at her before turning his attention to Kadaj, who had moved the scissors to the longer piece of hair. "Kadaj, don't you dare. No, no, no, no, no!"

Smirking, the brother patted his cheek lightly. "Relax 'Ku. We're just making you pretty again. Namine gave us permission." Kadaj then looked up at Loz. "Hold him tight, I'm going now."

Grabbing a handful of the long strands, he brought the scissors around them. Underneath him, Riku was struggling but to no avail. When he didn't keep his head still, Kadaj used his other hand and shoved the youngest brother's face to one side. Although no one could see it clearly, Riku was glaring at them as best he could. _He seemed to be really touchy about his hair._

Pieces of his silver hair fell to the floor, evening out his style. Kadaj leant back and examined his work, smiling. Namine decided that maybe it was a good time to leave now before all the wrestling started.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tonight?" All of the brothers looked up at her, each of them smiling at her except the grumpy one on the floor.

"See you then Nam." Kadaj spoke for all of them, before glancing back down at his brother. "Now, now 'Ku...that wasn't _that_ bad was it? Actually, I think I might go into hairdressing as a profession. Daj's Dos...it's got a nice ring to it hasn't it?" Smiling, Namine turned and headed for the door, still listening to the boys behind her. "Now I think I could use some practice, maybe a slight trim for your fringe hey, 'Ku? I could make you look marvel-OW!" She heard the rustling of paper and Kadaj swear loudly. "WHAT THE HELL YAZ? I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING?"

Opening the door, Namine managed to step outside just as two of the brothers came flying past. She guessed that it was most likely the two youngest ones, with Riku chasing Kadaj over the loss of his precious hair. Smirking, she shut the door behind her before walking quickly down the path. She could feel herself getting nervous now, the butterflies were playing up again and her mind kept wandering to thoughts of Roxas. _Damn it, she had to calm down otherwise she wouldn't be able to think clearly!_

She turned onto the footpath and hurried towards her house, listening for the laughter of the Duck triplets. She couldn't hear it, so immediately expecting the worst; Namine practically sprinted up to her front door, flung it open, stepped inside and slammed it shut. Puffing slightly, she leant against the back of the door. _She was safe!_

Namine was pretty sure she still had time left, but just to check she turned and looked at the analogue clock. _2.45._ She still had plenty of time to get ready before Roxas came. She didn't know if Kairi was still in the bathroom or not, so it was no use going to see what her opinion on anything would be just yet. Remembering how she couldn't find that dress she wanted, Namine looked around before quickly running down the hall towards the laundry. _If the dress wasn't in her room, it was most likely going to be in here. _

The room was unusually clean when she stepped inside. Normally there would be a pile of clothes on the floor and towels everywhere, so it confused her when she saw that the garments were actually in the basket on the washing machine and the towels were in a neatly folded pile. It wasn't going to stay like this very long if she couldn't find what she wanted.

Quickly opening the clothes cupboard, she sighed with relief when she saw her royal blue dress hanging there, already ironed. She had worn it about a month ago to a fancy dinner for her mother's work and immediately thrown it in the wash after. Pulling it off the hanger, she shut the cupboard and draped it over the edge of the washing machine. Because only Kairi and Demyx were home, she quickly pulled off her jacket and shorts and stood there in her underwear. They needed a wash anyway, because they had been sitting on her floor for who knows how long.

Sniffing the material on the jacket, she wrinkled her nose. This definitely needed a wash. Namine turned and opened the dirty wash basket, shoving the jacket in before turning to grab her shorts on the floor. She froze.

Roxas was standing just outside the laundry, frozen also. Despite the fact that he looked quite snazzy in gray shirt and loose deep blue tie, Namine blushed suddenly realising the situation she was in. He was there, looking adorable, and she was here in her underwear.

Letting out a startled yell, Namine reached out and grabbed the closest thing to her to cover her up, which happened to be one of the towels sitting beneath the basket of clothes. As she pulled in out in haste, the basket came tumbling down as well. Running forward to catch them she slipped on her shorts on the tiles, landing on her backside as all the clothes fell on her, the basket landing on her head. _Well at least she was covered up now..._

She looked through the holes in the plastic basket to see Roxas in front of her, childishly covering his eyes with both of his hands, looking flustered. The butterflies in her stomach came to life and she felt her face heating up. _How embarrassing! She had just made a fool out of herself in front of Roxas!_

"Nam, I'm sorry, Demyx said you were in here so I thought I'd surprise you!" He stuttered out, wrapping his tie around his eyes. Using his free hand he manoeuvred his way into the laundry, feeling out for anything that could possibly be in his way. Underneath the clothes, Namine pushed the basket off her head, throwing it behind her. While Roxas was blind, she grabbed one of the towels on the floor and wrapped it around herself. Tucking the corner in, she looked up and noticed that he had bobbed down on the floor and was using one had to move clothes around.

She couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so adorable right now, trying to help her while being a gentleman. Crawling forward closer to him, she put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"It's cool Roxas, you can look now." There was a moment of hesitation before he moved the tie from his eyes. Blinking a few times he smiled at her.

"Hey, sorry about that..." The blond boy said, glancing away nervously. "I honestly didn't mean to see you like that...not that I wouldn't want to see you like that but I mean not that you didn't look good, but I hardly saw you for like a second before I covered my-" He was getting more and more flustered by the minute, his face heating up and turning an adorable pinkish colour.

She cut him off, "Roxas, it... its okay." Smiling at him, Namine grabbed the basket from behind her, putting it between them. "Could you help me clean up?"

There was a moment of silence between them as they just smiled at each other. Roxas' blush was still present when he collected up some of the clothes on the floor, "Sure thing."

Together they returned the laundry to its usual state, filling the basket and folding towels. Namine could feel herself getting more and more nervous with each passing moment. Grabbing a whole bunch of clothes, she shoved them all into the basket, which Roxas was no holding. Namine was thankful that the towel hadn't fallen down yet, because often, it did. When they were done, Roxas carefully put the basket back on the washing machine and smiled at her.

"Well, I'll leave you to go and get ready then..." He stepped aside, still watching her. "...unless you're planning on going like that?"

"Uh," Namine blushed furiously. Roxas was grinning at her, his blue eyes bright with playfulness. Looking at her feet, she grabbed her dress off the machine. "I'll go get ready." She mumbled quickly before quickly walking out of the room.

"I'll be waiting!"He called after her, a laugh infiltrating his voice.

She was about halfway to the stairs when, much to her chagrin, the towel came loose and fell, waving like a cape behind her. Turning even redder, Namine practically sprinted up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Leaning against the back of the door, the blonde put a hand on her heart, feeling it beat nearly one hundred miles an hour. Her face was flushed and she just _knew_ that she looked like a strawberry right now. Looking around the room, she could see that Kairi was _still_ in the bathroom, but judging by the fact that her purple dress was missing from the back of the chair, she had been in here while Namine had been at Riku's.

Sighing, Namine closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before throwing the towel on the floor. _Stupid thing, why could it have just stayed in place!_ Walking forward, she stopped in front of the mirror and held the blue dress in front of her. She had always loved the colour blue and this one was particularly vibrant. According to her brother, the expert colour co-ordinator the _"electric blue matched her eyes"._ Tilting her head as she looked at it, she soon undid the zip at the back, dropped it to the floor and stepped into it carefully.

She had just pulled it up when Kairi opened the door. Thinking it was Roxas; Namine hid herself, even though she was clothed. Her best friend gave her a look.

"What are you doing?"

Realising what position she was in, Namine smiled bashfully and dropped her hands. "I thought you were Roxas."

Shutting the door behind her, Kairi walked over to the bed, expertly navigating the dresses on the floor in a pair of shiny black heels. Dropping her make-up bag and casual clothes on the bed, she sat next to them, watching Namine as she zipped up the back of her dress. "Why did you think I was Roxas?"

Lifting and pulling her hair out from the straps, Namine let it fall. "Because he saw me in my underwear downstairs," She said calmly before pausing. _Crap. _

Behind her, Kairi was gaping, "He _what?_"

"Uh..." Running a hand through her hair, Namine cursed herself. _Maybe Kairi would let it drop?_ "...Nothing."

"No, no. I totally heard you._ What_ were you guys _doing_?"

"Nothing, like I said. You know how I have a habit of walking down to the laundry when it's just my family home?" When Kairi nodded, she continued. "Well this time, it wasn't _just_ my family home! He was there and Demyx told him where I was, not knowing that I was in my undies!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Miss Harlot."

She could feel herself turning red as her best friend teased her. Feeling embarrassed, Namine turned back to the mirror and flattened down her dress. The bottom frill came just down to her knees, the other halfway. Hopefully there would be no strong winds or anything tonight, because she liked it the way it was. Turning to face Kairi, still slightly red in the face, she held her arms out on either side.

"What do you think?" She asked anxiously.

"Hm...It needs something..." In front of her, Kairi stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the door, she began rummaging one of the accessory boxes. She threw something over her shoulder suddenly and Namine staggered forward to catch it. It was the large white ribbon that Kairi had given her a while ago. Apparently it was meant to be used as a belt, but the blonde had never found the chance to use it before. Kairi faced her and smiled. "That's what you need. Put it around your middle and I'll fix it for you."

Namine did as she was told, Kairi grabbing the white ribbon from behind and tying it quickly and professionally. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kairi looked compared to her. Kairi, in her little black and white lace dress, stood out and looked like a model. On the other hand, Namine felt as though she looked just completely plain in her favourite blue dress. Even though the white ribbon sash added to the whole affect of the dress, she still felt boring.

From over her shoulder, Kairi smiled at her in the mirror, giving the sash a slight tug. "Nam, you look beautiful."

"...are you sure?"

Pulling a face, her best friend hit her lightly on the top of the head before bending down and picking up a pair of black ankle boots. "You weirdo, you always look beautiful. You're just one of those girls. No matter what you look good, even in your work uniform."

"That's you, Kairi."

"Fine then, if you don't believe me, put these on." Shoving the boots into Namine's arms, she dragged the blonde over to the bed. Huffing, she slipped the boots onto her feet. They weren't heels or anything, mainly because Namine couldn't exactly master heels as well as Kairi, but she had to admit that they still looked good.

Kairi stood in front of her, hands on hips, watching her best friend. "C'mon, Sora said he was coming with Roxas and as far as I know, he's not a very patient person."

Smiling, Namine stood up, scuffing her feet slightly. Kairi grabbed her hand and walked over to the door, grabbing both their bags and cardigans in the process. Opening the door, her best friend shoved her out into the hall along with the bags, which Namine struggled to hold. At the top of the stairs, Kairi took her own bag and cardigan off the blonde.

It was just like in the movies. Namine froze when she saw the cousins at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. As soon as they noticed the girls, Sora's eyes became fixed on Kairi, who was already gracefully descending the stairs. It was a miracle that she didn't end up falling once as she stepped onto the floor at the bottom, only to immediately get swept into a hug by her boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath, Namine quickly began walking down the stairs, not looking at Roxas once. If she did, she had a feeling that she would most likely stack it and become even more embarrassed than what she was. When she got to the bottom, she turned and smiled at Roxas, who was blushing slightly.

He walked over to her before stopping a few feet away. "You look gorgeous, Namine."

Immediately, she felt her face heat up. _Roxas thought she was gorgeous._ She risked looking up at him and found that he was smiling gently at her. "T-thanks..."

"I have something for you." He said briefly, before reaching behind her ear and coming back with a white rose. He held it out in front of her and to her; it looked like it was one of the most beautiful ones that she had seen. When she had visited his house once before, the roses had all looked similar, but this one here looked divine. "May I...?" Roxas asked, trailing off.

"Uh...yeah..." She said cautiously, not getting the drift. Namine understood however when the blond leant forward and slipped the rose into her hair. Instead of pulling back straight away, he reached his around her shoulders and placed a light, lingering kiss on her cheek.

The butterflies in her stomach went crazy, twisting and spiralling. Her face was turning red, the warm feeling in her cheeks along with the tingling that came where Roxas kissed her. Her eyes were wide with surprise as he pulled back, also looking quite rosy. The moment would've been so perfect if it hadn't been for the bright flash of light.

Simultaneously, they both looked in the same direction, directly at a grinning Kairi and Sora. In her best friend's hands was her flip phone, the creator of the flash. Smirking, the auburn haired girl pocketed the phone and linked her hand with Sora's. Her brunet boyfriend winked at them.

"Are you guys ready to head out, or should we wait for the big kissing scene?" Sora asked teasingly.

Namine blushed and looked away at the floor. Beside her, Roxas leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl raised her head and nodded at him. Smiling, Roxas slipped her arm through his, linking them together.

"Great, then let's go."

Namine smiled as her heart fluttered. Inside, she couldn't help but feel ridiculously happy.

* * *

**Phew, that chapter took maybe...ages to write. Haha.**

**I've been going by the poll results so Cupid's Kiss is the one that I am totally going to be focusing on until it's finished.**

**If I get around to it, maybe a little valentine's day oneshot. What do you guys reckon?**

**Thanks for sticking with the story this long, it really means a lot. YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL.**

**Also, I've decided that there's actually maybe four chapters left at most. At least two. :)**

**So review, whatever, I just totally hope you guys enjoyed this massive chapter which is possibly over 8,000 words.**

**STAY SEXY, 'YO!**


	17. Organization Orange

**Surprise! I haven't updated this since the beginning of Feb, but believe me, I've been trying!**

**I really want to finish this story for all you guys. Because the last chapter is like a fluff central. (well, I'm planning it to be like that anyways.)**

**This chapter was originally going to be combined with the next one, but it was getting too long. And I wanted to post this so you guys had something. But, because I've already started on the next chapter, it'll be up quicker, hopefully!**

**Before we start, I just want to say thanks to everyone who had been with this story from the very first chapter, people like **_**Misfortune XIII, OmnomnomChomp, roxasXnamine-ftw, Dark White Night, Cammehhh and The Silence Will Set Me Free. **_**You guys rock completely. This chapter is for you. Also to the lovely _purelywhite-nami _and to _Burai Stelar_. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in here. Especially not Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. **

* * *

Someone had turned the beach into a breath taking area of glowing fairy lights, colourful sashes of ribbons and draping leis of flowers. The decorations hung around the main square in front of the stage, creating a fantasy-like ring. It had looked amazing during afternoon, when the sun had still been up, but now that the sky was slowly becoming dark, they had turned them on. Now they glittered and danced in the breeze like little fireflies.

Nestled in one of her arms was a giant, stuffed, silver creature, its floppy limbs dangling slightly as she walked, hand in hand with her date. Just the word made her blush. Beside her, Roxas was beaming; the little lights making his blue eyes sparkle. Namine bit her lip, grinned and looked at the sandy ground. All night, he had been her escort and her companion, making her feel quite loved. Her hand had been entwined with his all night, except for the brief period of time when he had won her a gangly stuffed toy from a ring toss game. She felt quite comfortable with him and could feel a light blush rising to her cheeks every time she thought about the boy next to her.

At the moment, Roxas was leading her towards the Shack, their hands still entwined. She didn't see it clearly, but suddenly a blur of green practically leapt at her date, dragging him to the sandy floor with a yell. Namine had been grateful that Roxas had managed to let go of her hand, because she nearly went tumbling down with them. On the floor, he was being sat on by a frustrated looking blond boy, who was scowling playfully at him. Pinned to the ground, Roxas could hardly manage to look his captor in the face.

Catching sight of the boy, her date had broken into a grin, "Hey Hayner."

"Oh yeah, that's about right. _Hey Hayner, what's up, how's your summer been..._puh-lease! You have been blowing me off!" Pouting like a child, Hayner folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Roxas. However, within moments, he was making large gestures as he spoke. "We had a deal right, struggle tournament in Twilight Town and the, ugh...I can't believe I'm saying this...the summer homework! You bailed on us!"

Her date paused for a moment. "...us?"

"Hell yeah, don't you remember Pence and Olette? Or has all this sunlight made you stupid too?"

"Well, actually I'm not stupid, just quite..." Unintentionally, Namine had seen his eyes quickly flicker over to her before focusing on his friend again. Apparently it was all that Hayner had needed, because he turned in her direction, studying her. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

The blond boy was quiet for a moment as he stared down at Roxas, thinking slightly. Eyes widening, he leant forward and grabbed the front of her date's shirt, pulling him up to glare at him. "You ditched us...you ditched _me_, your best mate for this random chick?"

Roxas scowled, "Namine is not just some random chick."

Turning to look at her again, Hayner narrowed his eyes slightly before breaking into a grin. "Nice catch mate, I'm proud of you. She's a hot one." Still holding the shirt, the blond boy dragged Roxas to his feet, balancing him, before giving him a fairly harsh slap on the back.

Smiling unsurely, her date blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Um...thanks Hay?"

Smirking, Hayner punched his best friend in the arm, maybe a little too harshly. "Just don't do it again, okay?" Roxas laughed nervously, shrugging. Clearing his throat, the friend had walked over to her and extended his hand to her. "The name's Hayner. I'm not normally this eloquent, but because you're actually kinda hot, I'll make it an exception." Grinning happily, she felt as though she had to at least shake his hand. Shifting the stuffed toy into her left arm, she grabbed his hand with her right.

Naminé had been pleasantly surprised when Hayner brought her hand to his lips. She didn't know what happened next, but suddenly the boy was about two metres away from her, Roxas between them. Her date looked completely calm for someone who had most likely just thrown him away from her.

From where he was, Hayner gave his best friend a confused look before bursting out into laughter. "No problem Rox, I was just introducing myself. I wasn't actually going to steal her from you."

"Well, it's already nearly happened once," Knowing exactly what he was talking about, Namine directed her gaze to the floor. _It nearly did happen. If she hadn't met Roxas, she might've been at the festival with Riku right now..._ Not noticing her, Roxas continued, warily, "And, for the ten years I've known you, you have never, ever been the romantic type. Nor have you ever done that when meeting a girl."

"Nor will I ever do anything like that again..." He paused, as if thinking.

Roxas smirked, "Unless it's Olette."

The boy's face turned red, but instead of stuttering or getting defensive, his smile grew. Nodding, he walked over to Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Unless it's Olette," He confirmed, looking confident.

"Speaking of which," Her date said, taking a few steps back, stopping at Namine's side. "Isn't there something you should be attending to?" A look of confusion invaded Hayner's face. Subtly, Roxas coughed and gestured towards a brunette standing near the benches. From where she was, Namine could see that this girl was having a conversation with an unfamiliar black haired boy, who appeared to be flirting with her.

Immediately, Hayner's eyes were fixed on the male who seemed to be in to this girl. "Nice seeing you again Roxas..." His voice was slightly distant, his gaze focused on this girl. "...you should come and chat sometime...maybe when jerk asses aren't hitting on my girl..." His sentence abruptly trailed off and he suddenly marched over purposely, an annoyed expression on his face.

Blinking several times, Naminé watched him stand beside the girl, looking as if he wanted the unknown boy to burst into flames.

"Nam? Are you okay?" Turning to look at him, she smiled reassuringly. He was standing a few feet from her, looking slightly disgruntled. His hair was messier that what it had been, but despite that, he gave her a cute lopsided smile.

Walking to stand next to him, she entwined her free hand with his. His fingers somewhat instinctively laced through hers. Looking up at him, she nearly laughed at the light blush that had risen in his cheeks. "Me? I'm perfectly fine... Are _you _okay? You're the one who was tackled to the floor."

Curling his other hand into a fist, he tapped it against his chest twice. "I'm unbreakable... or invincible. Well, both really. I'm amazing." He grinned, before coughing and clearing his throat. "But, I could go for a drink right now."

"Here we go; superman's always got a weakness." Rolling her eyes, Naminé began walking along grassy patches towards some of the vending machines. She only got a few metres before Roxas stopped walking completely. When she gave him a confused look, he smiled nervously.

"I feel like a smoothie."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she sighed before rejoining him. "Okay, I guess I could go for an Organization Orange right about now."

"Awesome," Still smiling, this time happily, Roxas led her over towards the Shack.

From experience, she already knew that Marluxia would definitely be working, because the Destiny Festival was one of the busiest times of the year. It was quite hot and the large amount of people, who flocked to the beach to see the fireworks, always came to try the famous Zoom Juice smoothies. She didn't know how word had managed to reach the other coast, but apparently it had.

They were about halfway to the Shack when Naminé noticed something. Dread rose slowly in her stomach and she swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat. Roxas didn't appear to notice her expression as he continued to lead them towards the juice bar. As they nearer closer, Namine's fears became true, because leaning on the counter casually was Marluxia's enemy, a former part-owner and current beach preacher, Xemnas.

After an argument with Marluxia, he quit a few years ago. Naminé hadn't been working there at the time, but according to Yuffie, it had been quite a scene. That was all the information she could get out of anyone, because the only thing her boss said about the man, was that he was an absolute crackpot. Now, the tanned skinned man came once a month, only to purposely antagonize the pink haired man for entertainment. The two men would exchange insults, glare at one another and purposely make each other's life a living hell. Although retailers were meant to treat customers nicely, Marluxia did no such thing when it came to Xemnas, always putting the pleasantries aside.

For someone working at the Shack, Naminé was often fearful when the other man arrived, but Kairi thought it was hilarious. According to her, it was particularly funny after the man left, because Marluxia would seethe, mope or throw things around until he felt better. His anger often lasted a few hours and once, they had to clean up a smoothie off the roof, because in his agitation, Marluxia had forgotten to put the lid on one of the blenders.

The two men weren't actually at a stage of shouting yet, but from a few feet away, she could hear that her boss was struggling to keep his voice level and quiet around all the New Year's Eve beach goers.

"I told you before, you stupid cynical bastard, we don't allow dogs on our beach." The pink haired man snapped at Xemnas, who just smirked calmly. Beside him was a large blue dog, which had most likely been dyed that colour. Squinting, her boss tilted his head at the blue canine. "What happened to that thing anyway?"

"Saix was the victim of an unfortunate prank that involved permanent blue hair dye." Xemnas answered briskly and bluntly, patting the large dog on the head slightly.

"Well get him the hell away from _my _Shack. He's scaring away the customers." Marluxia huffed, "You're also scaring them away you creepy looking beach preacher. Stop trying to convert people into believing something as stupid as 'Kingdom Farts'..."

Slipping quietly onto a stool, with Roxas beside her, Naminé watched as the tanned man looked at Marluxia sternly. "Kingdom _Hearts_ is our future, you naive man. When we die, our hearts are sent there for a new life." His deep voice fell into a soothing, calm tone.

Scoffing, Marluxia poured a jug of juice into a Styrofoam cup before placing on the bench. "What the hell kind of theory is that?"

"It's not a theory!" Xemnas suddenly snapped, taking everyone off guard. It seemed as though he was very defensive towards the thought of people not believing him. At this reaction, Naminé knew what was destined to happen. Marluxia had found Xemnas' weakness. After all the crap her boss has gotten from this man, there would be hell to pay.

Sighing, she knew there was no use waiting for Marluxia to make them a juice now. It wouldn't happen until Xemnas left and that could be any time within the next few hours.

Moving to get off the stool, something warm caught her hand. Turning to look, she found Roxas giving her a confused look, his blue eyes wide and his hair still slightly messy.

"Where're you going?" He asked, not letting go of her wrist.

Looking over her shoulder, Naminé could see that the men were still at it. She sent Roxas a fleeting look. "We won't get a juice with this going on." There were a few moments of silence before Roxas laughed. Puzzled, she raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"He's not the only one who can make juices." Smiling at her, he leant closer.

"What...what do you mean?"

He smelt kind of like vanilla. "I want you to make it for me."

The words sent her into a déjà vu. She had seen this before. Blinking a few times, she gave Roxas a dazed look. His smile widened and slowly, he tugged the stuff toy from her arms. He snuggled it in his own before looking back up at her.

"...This is where you say," He tried to imitate her, raising his voice a few octaves, making it sound as feminine as he could. "I suppose I could do that." Dropping back to his usual voice he continued, "Don't you remember?"

She did remember. It was the first time they had met. It was about the same time during the day and he was wearing the exact same adorable smile that she had loved. A blush rose in her face and she looked at him with happy, uncertainty. "...you remembered exactly what I said?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I did." Tilting his head slightly, he kept her gaze and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Is that a problem?"

Laughing breathlessly, Naminé smiled at her date. Roxas had this adorable, sweet quality to him that she couldn't resist. "No, not at all, it's actually kind of...cute." At this, his cheeks turned a light pinkish colour. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to make you a juice..."

"Yep, sure do."

Clearing her throat, she put on a somewhat formal face. "What would you like?"

"Hm..." He put his index finger against his lips, the exact motion he did when they first met. His expression changed to a quite hilarious thinking face before he grinned at her innocently. "What about a Banapple twist?"

Smiling, Naminé carefully pulled herself over the counter before turning to him. "I suppose I could to that."

Remembering his exact line, still smiling, Roxas leant on the counter. "Awesome." They both shared a knowing smile.

Walking over to the juice station, Naminé grabbed a green apron off one of the hooks. They always kept these spares just in case. She knew Marluxia wouldn't mind her using the blenders as long as she cleaned up after herself and, even if he did, he was too busy exchanging insults with Xemnas to care. Currently, the pink haired man was leaning on the counter, a wicked grin on his face. The tanned man in front of him was gesturing wildly, trying desperately to defend his 'imaginary' religion.

Skirting around her boss, and the insane, immature fight, she walked over to the mini fridge, before expecting the contents. The star shaped bottle on the top shelf made her heart skip a beat. _Hadn't she put this in his juice the first time they met?_ There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she recalled some of Kairi's random facts. _"A paopu shared between two people was fabled to keep their destinies entwined forever"..._

Her mind went into frantic loops. _What if Roxas only liked her because of this syrup? Then it wouldn't be true love and that wasn't what it was meant to be! If she wanted someone to like her, she wanted them to like her for her and not because of some stupid syrup!_

Something exploded. Stumbling slightly, Naminé fell backwards, landing on the floor. Thank goodness she had been behind the fridge door, because she could've sworn that a few cherries went soaring overhead. She heard Marluxia burst into hysterical laughter. Nervously looking over the top of the door, she was surprised at the outcome of the small explosion.

On the other side of the counter, Xemnas was covered in a red milky liquid. Naminé immediately knew it was the juice that her boss had been holding. Meanwhile, the pink haired man was in complete hysterical laughter, leaning back on a table, holding his stomach. Roxas was laughing nervously and she could see why. The tanned man had a ridiculous look of shock and outrage across his face. Spluttering something, he wiped his arm across his brow and glared at Marluxia briefly. The large dog jumped up, placing its massive front paws on the counter. Hackles rising, it barked loudly at her boss, who jumped, startled.

After a few moments, Marluxia scowled and held something towards the dog. Pulling the cord on the end of the weird object, the tip burst into bright flames before quickly receding into sparkles. Whining suddenly, the dog backed down. Giving her boss a fleeting glare, Xemnas abruptly turned on his heel and left, marching down the beach. Being the mature person he was, Marluxia pulled faces at the retreating figure.

Nervously straightening, Namine watched as he boss turned to face her, his face smug.

"What was that ..._thing_?"

"Oh..?" He asked, feigning innocence. Raising his hand, he dangled a small cylinder from it, the cord wrapped around his fingers. In response to her confused look, he grinned. "It's for the new juice. For the new decade, I went by Axel's who mantra, let's start with a bang. This is the bang for the new juice, Cherry Ka-Bang!" Reaching his arms out wildly, Marluxia looked ecstatic.

Naminé blinked, speechless. Roxas managed to articulate her thoughts, "You're not putting that in the juice, are you?"

The pink haired man looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course, didn't you hear me? _This_ miniature firework is the bang."

"You're going to murder someone."

"It was in no way my idea."

Simultaneously, Roxas and Naminé diverted their attention to something else, the stuffed toy and the juice respectively. Rolling his eyes, Marluxia sighed and shoved the firework into his pocket.

"You guys suck." Her boss pouted, walked towards Roxas.

Feeling slightly safer now that Xemnas was gone, Naminé bent back down, fishing things out of the fridge, purposely avoiding the paopu syrup. _She had to ask Roxas about it later. He was the only one who could actually answer her questions._

Shoving the fruit on the counter, she went through the usual routine, having memorised how to make it. Half a banana, sliced, two cups of apple juice, a scoop of strawberries and two balls of vanilla ice cream later, she stood watching the unblended ingredients, debating her next move. _Should she add the syrup? _

She knew that she liked Roxas. She couldn't deny that at all. She knew that he liked her, but she didn't know whether it was because of the syrup or not. Sighing, she chose the truth. Flicking the blender on, she dearly hoped that it wasn't because of the syrup.

Standing idly by the blender, she could see Roxas and Marluxia conversing in hushed tones. For such a secret conversation, it was actually quite animated on her boss' part. Her date was leaning on the counter still, a faint blush on his face. He looked slightly nervous as he and the pink haired man whispered quickly to each other.

Slightly suspicious, Naminé decided to try and ignore it, because obviously it wasn't for her to hear. Piling the containers of fruit into her arms, she pulled open the fridge and shoved them back in carefully, trying her best to avoid looking at the star shaped bottle.

Kicking the fridge shut behind her, Naminé flicked off the blender. The orange mixture came swirling to a stop. As she reached up for a cup and lid, she glanced over at her date at the counter. He was now by himself, his chin resting on the head of her stuffed toy, which was lying across the counter. From where she was standing, he looked overly adorable. When he looked at her and smiled, her heart fluttered quickly. Avoiding his gaze, she grabbed the jug and poured the juice into the Styrofoam cup. Sealing the lid on, Naminé grabbed it carefully and carried it over to the blond boy at the counter.

"There you go," She said, smiling as she picked up a straw, inserting it through the gap in the lid.

In front of her, Roxas looked pleased. "You did that exactly the way it went before," Smirking, he took the cup in his hands, taking a large sip. After a few seconds deliberation, his expression became slightly crestfallen. "It's still delicious, but...it tastes different..."

She knew it. Naminé felt it like it had stabbed her through the heart. Maybe Roxas really did only like her because of the paopu syrup. She sighed, before putting on a smile, that didn't exactly feel real.

"Maybe I'm just having an off day?"

"Doubt it, you're always wonderful."Blush rising in her cheeks, Naminé climbed onto the counter.

Leaving the stuffed toy and juice on the bench momentarily, Roxas offered a hand to get down. "Any assistance needed, my lady?" He asked formally, putting on a smug expression.

Laughing, she took his hand. Helping her down onto the ground her let go and bowed slightly. She smiled and curtseyed, "Thank you, Chives."

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas gave her an amused, curious look, "Chives?"

"Don't butlers have weird names?"

"...A butler? I thought I was being a gentleman." He asked, feigning shock.

Handing her the stuffed toy, he switched the juice to one hand, digging into his pocket with the other. Roxas pulled out his phone and looked at the screen for a few seconds. "It's nearly 6.30. I think we should head backstage soonish." He sent her a smile before sliding the phone back where it was. Before the light faded, Naminé could've sworn that his background was the original picture of them.

Now that his hand was free again, he held it out to her. The blonde girl looked at the hand then at her date. He was smiling sweetly at her, his eyes sparkling slightly. Knowing what he wanted, Naminé put her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Someone walked by them slowly and instinctively, she looked up at them. Immediately she recognised the black haired girl. Xion had her gaze fixed on the floor as she walked towards the Shack quietly. As she passed them, Naminé could tell that she was nervous, having felt the exact same thing so many times before.

Roxas didn't appear to notice her as she passed, but the blonde girl kept watching her as they began walking. _She hoped that Xion was okay..._

"So, Nam," Her date asked, sounding cheerful. "What was that whole thing about before?"

"What thing?"

"With that strange man with the blue dog," Sounding thoroughly confused, Roxas gave her a sideways look as they neared closer to the stage crowd area. Currently, there was a group of three girls singing some pop song. The crowd looked and sounded ecstatic.

"Oh, Xemnas...he and Marluxia used to be partners. Apparently they had a fight and Xemnas quit." She told him, relaying the information she had heard from Yuffie. "Now he just comes back every now and then to annoy Marly. It's kinda funny sometimes."

"I can tell...do the juices always explode?"

She hesitated before answering, "Not all of them do..."

Roxas laughed at her answer, squeezing her hand gently. It sent shivers up her arm. The butterflies in her stomach chose this moment to play up. Apparently they had minds of their own, choosing to come at the most inappropriate times. As they passed the crowds of people, Naminé caught sight of the singers on stage. But it wasn't the trio of girls that caught her eye; it was the familiar redhead, watching from backstage.

Axel was standing nervously in the wings, looking out at the crowd as best he could. She couldn't see his exact expression, but every now and again he would look back towards the stairs near the tent. Something was up. Nearing closer, she watched as the drummer apparently found what he was looking for, because he suddenly disappeared backstage and out of sight.

Beside her, Roxas looked at her curiously. "Nam, what's up?'

"Ah?" Turning to face him, she smiled reassuringly. "...yeah, I just thought I saw something."

"...super freaks?" He suggested, grinning playfully.

"...maybe..."

"Well, the only freak I see is the one up ahead." Her date said, gesturing towards the redheaded man before them.

Following where he was pointing, Namine smirked. She guessed that Roxas was referring to Reno and Rude, who were once again guarding the backstage. They both stood in front of the gate wearing their usual black blazers, only looking slightly professional. The redhead had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and looked animated as he spoke to his partner. The bald man was his usual calm self, watching with minor amusement.

Grinning, Reno leant against the fence, continuing. "So, I said to her, do you need a light? Because I can make you bang."

"..." Calmly, Rude shifted positions. "...how did that work out for you?"

Sighing, the redhead slumped slightly. "It didn't. But I did discover something."

"What's this?"

"Those blondes are bloody slap professionals 'yo..." He rubbed his cheek mournfully.

"Failing to pick up the ladies again Reno?"

"Oh?" Looking over at the two of them, he grinned before winking at the boy. "Obviously you haven't had any trouble I see."

Namine's face instantly turned red. Biting her lip, she looked across at Roxas. Although he was smiling, she could see a blush rising on his face.

Examining his expression, Reno put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly. Behind him, Rude remained expressionless and serious. Leaning forward, he tilted his head, still watching Roxas. "Someone's in love~" He said, practically singing it.

"I...S-shut up..." He looked away quickly, his hair swirling slightly. The blush on his face was furious and his hand squeezed hers tightly. She tried not to look to upset. _What if it really was only the paopu that made him act like that?_

Tilting his head back, the redhead laughed again. Reaching forward he grabbed one of Roxas' pinkish cheeks, pulling it slightly. "You're an adorable thing aren't ya?" The blond boy slapped his hand away and scowled at him. Grinning, the bouncer turned to Namine, leaning close. "Just tell me if this guy is ever a dick to you, kay? I'll be there you for, 'yo." Roxas looked quite agitated, grimacing slightly. His grip on her hand didn't falter at all. It seemed as though he would nail Reno with his juice. Grinning, the redhead continued, "I'll also beat him up, kick him to the curb. Maybe you'd want to spend some quality time with the Re-"

The man's head was suddenly shoved aside, sending him staggering a few steps towards the fence. Behind him, Axel looked frantic and completely frazzled.

"Roxas," He puffed, putting a hand on the blond boy's shoulder. His emerald eyes were wide. "It's terrible; everyone's in panic and maybe you could help some?"

"...what's happened?"

"Hey, 'yo, dear brother of mine," Standing off to the side, Reno glared at his brother. "What the hell was that for?"

"Pick up your chicks later Reno. This one's obviously taken, she's too young for your and what the hell? I thought you had at least _some_ common sense."

"I was joking, jeeze!"

"Axel, this is not the time for it," Roxas snapped, sounding serious yet confused.

"Sorry, sorry... ah, c'mon," Grabbing his wrist, Axel dragged the blonde boy forward. The momentum dragged Naminé with them as the redhead ran down the short grass corridor. Ducking into the tent after them, Naminé had no clue what to expect. Stopping in the doorway, she understood why.

Larxene appeared to be raging, shouting and running hand after hand through her hair. Every word out of her mouth was barely heard over the band out front, which was probably a good thing. Demyx sat on one of the wooden chairs, watching nervously as their technician paced back and forth furiously. As Axel walked in, both of them looked up hopefully.

"I found Roxas, maybe he's got something." He suggested confidently.

Apparently it wasn't good enough, because Larxene let out a furious yell and marched forward towards them. Stopping in front of Roxas, she looked slightly hysterical.

"Do you know _why _I got so pissed off yesterday when that jack ass Riku quit?" She asked quickly.

"Well, you're usually like that, so I thought that-"

She cut him off. "Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! It's because there's a scout in the audience. Marly tipped me off. I found out yesterday. Apparently, they're looking for an all around band, meaning, singer, drummer, bassist, lead _and_ pianist." Without waiting for an answer she continued. "I told Axel about it, that's why he was so pissed. I wasn't going to tell any of you, simply because I didn't want you all thinking it was an important performance. But now, it's important." She sighed.

"What she's trying to say is," Axel continued, placing one hand on his hip. "Is that we don't have a pianist."

Roxas' eyes widened suddenly. Letting go of her hand, he took several steps forward. She felt the absence of his hand in hers, making it feel somewhat empty. The blonde boy took a deep breath, "What happened to Xion? Wasn't she our replacement?"

"Yeah, she was..." Demyx muttered from the chair, running a hand through his faux hawk.

"She was until she ran off somewhere!" Throwing her hands into the hair, Larxene stomped over to the sitarist. Instead of grabbing another chair, she ignored his injuries, shoving him onto the floor using her foot. Sinking into the chair, she folded her arms and scowled. On the floor, the blond winced as he got up slowly.

Axel strolled over to stand near Naminé and Roxas, who looked deep in thought. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the redhead sighed. "Ventus went looking for her, but the little thing is so freaked about attention, I don't think we could actually get her up there even if we did find her... we're screwed...our chance at the big time, down the drain."

Naminé has seen something like this before. At Demyx's seventh grade talent show, someone had cut most of the strings on his sitar. He had raged, exactly the way Larxene was right now. Then, he had sunk into a chair, not wanting to move. There was a junior talent scout in the audience, hoping to find some sort of talent amongst the middle school students. She had full belief that he would've won and been picked by the scout, if it hadn't been for the sitar mishap.

Not knowing what to do, Roxas bit his lip in thought. Awkwardly, Naminé hesitated before speaking up. "I saw Xion earlier... she was heading towards the Shack." After saying that, she realised that all the attention had been focused towards her. Shuffling nervously, she continued, "...maybe she's still there? You'd need someone to talk some kind of sense into her."

"Well that sucks," Axel grumbled, "Ari went off with some Eric guy and his dog. The little thing's probably alone or something."

From across the room, Demyx scratched his head, "At least we know where she is...or near."

There was a flurry from the curtain behind them. Ventus jogged in, puffing lightly, watching as at least half of them turned to look at him. Larxene looked up expectantly. Shaking his head at them, he sighed. Annoyed, Larxene stood abruptly, kicking the chair backwards before storming out with a weird expression on her face. The twins shared a fearful, worried look as Ventus walked past towards the stacks of chairs.

Everyone in the tent looked hopeless. Sure, they'd go on and perform, but this chance meant a lot to them. Naminé knew that Demyx has dreamed of being a musician his whole life, having written songs and learned how to play several instruments. Axel had personally told her that he didn't want to be stuck doing fireworks or working in some fast food joint for the rest of his life. They needed something, it didn't matter what it was, but it had to help somehow.

Her options were limited. She watched as Axel turned back to Ventus. The boy took several deep breaths and nodded before running outside again. The redhead looked exasperated. Running through her options, Naminé decided that maybe it could help, somehow. She let go of Roxas' hand and moved into the corner of the tent.

Digging into her pockets, she decided that she should at least give it a shot. Naminé found her phone and pulled it out, dialling the fourth number on her speed dial. Roxas sent her a curious look and she tried to smile reassuringly at him. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I need your help with something..."

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't been replying to your reviews! School stinks. **

**Also, I mentioned Organization Orange in this chapter. That was thought up by the lovely Kigaroo. :)**

**Stick around, there's only two chapters left!**

**PS, Go check out my new story, Little Lights. It'll be taking up the spot for this story once it's finished. I thought I'd get a head start. It's once again a RoxasXNamine, so go check it out! Hopefully you'll like it. :)**

**PPS, vote in the poll and I'll write that chapter next!**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**Review, whatever. Just enjoy it, kay?**


	18. Cherry KaBang

**Well hey guys. :) **

**Hopefully you're still there and haven't left me or the stories on this month of NO UPDATES. Trust me though, I was seriously trying to update but freaking school is just too annoying. (Also, I might have been addicted to several games like BBS, Pokemon White and P3P...) But nevertheless, here you go! I present to you all, the second to last chapter of my first fic, Cupid's Kiss!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely _OriginalCopy_ (who writes amazing stories), _Burai Stelar_ (Go check out Grace and Skates) and _roxasXnamine-ftw_ (if it wasn't for you, I never would've actually started writing fanfics at all. You're still my twin, twin. x] )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or that song from Green Day.**

* * *

Larxene hadn't returned. Naminé was beginning to wonder if the technician was actually interviewing every person in her search for Xion. She felt sorry for the girl, because Larxene scared the absolute crap out of everyone, even more so when she was angry. Across the room, Demyx hadn't moved from his position in the chair. After putting it upright, he just had slumped there. So far it had been ten minutes and he was like a statue. Normally by this time, the band would be practicing and warming up, but today it was just bleak. Even the previous band, with their bubbly attitude, which had passed through earlier, couldn't cheer them up. The blond haired singer had wished them luck on behalf of the band, simply because the other two had important things to deal with. Probably the talent scout.

_The talent scout..._ She hoped for everyone's sake that everything would turn out fine. Next to her, Roxas sighed and slumped further into the seat. Unsure as what to do, she reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Looking over, he sent her a small, worried smile. Just from that, she could tell that he was obviously stressed. She cast an anxious glance to the opening of the tent. Hopefully a non-angry Larxene and a completely fine Xion would show up soon and hopefully, _hopefully_, this would work.

Unlike her brother and Roxas, Axel couldn't stay still. He was sitting, then standing, then pacing. It was like a routine, over and over. Spinning a drumstick absentmindedly around his fingers, he was muttering to himself like a lunatic. It freaked her out slightly. But perhaps it was better than her near-catatonic brother. Obviously, the absence of the pianist affected the redhead and her brother the most. This was their dream, on the verge of being snatched away from them.

Next to her, Roxas shifted slightly before standing. Immediately, Axel scrutinized him, "What're you doing?"

Her date exhaled loudly, "Ventus can't search by himself."

"So you're going after him?" The redhead asked him, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Well it looks like neither of you care enough to do that."

"We do care!" The redhead snapped suddenly, shouting.

"Then do something about it!" Naminé was honestly surprised. She had never heard Roxas shout before. He looked annoyed, frowning at Axel, clenching his hands at his sides. "If you guys are going to give up on your dreams that easily, why do you even bother having them?" Without another word, he sent them both a fleeting look and disappeared out of the tent.

Silence took over the room. The redhead just stared blankly at the curtains where the bassist had left. He had stopped pacing, the drumstick now hung limply between two fingers.

After a few moments of no movement, Naminé cautiously stood and took a few steps towards the drummer. "...Axel? Are you okay?" He mumbled something in response, but she didn't quite catch it. "...Pardon?"

"He's right."

And with that, Naminé realised that in just those few sentences, Roxas had made some kind of difference. Unsure, she just watched him. Axel seemed wrapped up in thought. She was about to say something to him when the drumstick fell, landing in the grass. Walking over to her brother, the redhead placed his foot on the side of the chair and shoved the sitarist onto the floor, once again ignoring his injuries.

Yelling as he landed, Demyx gaped up at the redhead. "Axel? What the hell?"

Axel put his hands on his hips. "You heard Blondie. We can't give up."

"Well, there's nothing we can do if-"

He cut her brother off. "Don't you remember Dem? We've had this dream since we were tykes." There was a hint of emotion running through Axel's voice as he spoke. "If we don't try now, it's like giving up...it's like...why bother even having a dream?" Naminé recognised Roxas' words. They really had gotten through to the redhead. "Ven is out there trying for us, and it's not even his dream. Roxas just ran out after him. They're searching _for_ us and what are we doing?" The redhead paused for a moment, looking at the sitarist with an expectant look.

"...nothing?" He suggested nervously, eyes wide.

"We're doing nothing... anything at all! This isn't their dream, it's ours! And here we are, just giving up! What's the point of being helped by others if we don't even help ourselves? We're being pathetic! This isn't the end!" Squatting down, Axel focused on the boy on the floor. "Remember that TV show we used to watch? That one episode, just before they went on stage, something happened. But they didn't give up." Naminé was certainly caught off guard when the redhead grinned. "This is just the challenge. Or the climax or whatever the hell you wanna call it." He sighed and his grin faded into a small, sincere smile. "But..."

Demyx hadn't moved from the floor, but Naminé could see that he was looking up at his friend with a mixed expression. There were a few moments of silence before her brother spoke, "...but what?"

"I sure as hell can't do it without you buddy." Removing his hands from his hips, Axel offered his left one to the blonde on the floor. "Are you with me?"

Demyx looked the hand in front of him. Naminé could've sworn that there were some tears in his eyes as he suddenly reached out and grabbed the hand with his own. Her brother was always the emotional type when it came to touching things. The redhead looked slightly surprised, as if it would've taken him more convincing.

"So you're with me?"

He smiled. "We're best friends...right?"

"..." Axel blinked several times before grinning and pulling Demyx to his feet. "...Hell yeah, we are best friends...wait..." He squinted, looking at the sitarist's face. "Are...are you..._crying_?"

"Wha-what, n-no," Quickly swiping at his eyes, the blonde looked up, grinning. "...No way!"

"Whatever you say, wussbag..." The drummer quickly punched him in the arm before striding meaningfully towards the curtains. Rubbing his arm inconspicuously, the blond boy watched him. "Now get your ass into gear, because we've got twenty minutes to do something, plus stalling time."

Demyx, who was about to follow, paused and raised an eyebrow hesitantly, "Who's stalling?"

Grabbing the sitarist's shoulders, Axel grinned. "You can still sing, right?"

"Uh...yeah..."

The redhead walked them both over towards the passage leading to the stage. "Then you're stalling." He said quickly, shoving Demyx at the passage before quickly running back a few steps.

Demyx looked completely and utterly shocked. "W-what, wait...?"

"I'll go get this figured out, just...give us time!" Using two fingers, Axel saluted them both. "Good luck!" And with that, the drummer was gone, disappearing outside through the curtains.

"B-but Axel..." Demyx called after him, sounding terrified. When Naminé turned to look at her brother, he was wide eyed, looking urgent.

"What are you waiting for Dem?"

Suddenly he was across the room right in front of her, looking utterly scared. "I can't go out there!" He whispered hoarsely.

She was completely confused, "Why not?"

"Because I'm not the band and I'm broken and lousy and lame and...and..." He hesitated.

"...and?"

"And Zexion's out there! Oh my god, what am I going to do? He won't want to see me all broken and hopeless on stage! He's going to hate me and glare at me and kill me with his scary, adorable eyes. Do you know how scary his adorable eyes are? Shit scary!" He was visibly stressing out. Naminé could see his face heating up, turning his cheeks rosy with embarrassment. She smiled reassuringly at him. It was obvious that Demyx really liked the other man.

Not knowing what else to do, Naminé wrapped her arms around her brother's waist in a hug. After a few moments he returned it, resting his cast lightly on her back.

"Nam? What's this for?"

"I believe in you Dem," She said, the words coming out slightly muffled. Although he didn't say anything, she knew he had heard her because the hug tightened. "And so does everyone, including Zexion and the fans. They all adore you to bits, so it's not like they're going to care if you're broken. You're going to go out there and rock everyone's world."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, you guys are just the cutest siblings I've seen."

Pulling away, Naminé turned to look towards the owner of the voice. Ventus stood over by the cooler, slightly red in the face and looking completely exhausted. Despite this, he still smiled brightly before taking a large sip from the water bottle in his hand.

"Ven, did you guys find her?" Demyx sounded concerned.

Across the room, the blonde twin shook his head then shrugged. "I couldn't see her and I ran the beach a few times." Beside her, her brother sighed. Now it was certain that he had to stall. Ven continued, "I did find something else though." His face soured, "Riku's out there. He's with his brother and Reno at the moment."

She couldn't help but smile. _Thank god! She'd been waiting for them. _Ventus saw her expression and looked thoroughly confused. She was thankful when he didn't ask any questions, turning to Demyx instead.

"Why aren't you out looking?"

Her brother heaved a sigh and ran his healthy hand through his hair. "Axel is making me stall."

"Ah, you got stuck with _that_ job? Sucks for you," Grinning, Ventus screwed the cap back on his bottle and shoved it back into the ice box. "Well, I'm going to head out again and-"

He was cut off by her brother, who quickly crossed the room. "You play lead guitar, right?"

"Well, yeah. I'm filling in-"

"Stall with me." He sounded urgent. Ventus looked completely caught off guard.

"Wait, what? Demyx, you've gone mental."

"I just need you to play while I sing. It's like doing an acoustic version of a song."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I can't just go out there and just... do nothing! I can't be by myself on stage, it freaks me out!" Demyx clamped his hand and cast down onto Ven's shoulders. He looked and sounded desperate. "Please, _please_ help me Ven. It's so simple, you just have to come out there and play acoustic."

"But...I have to help them search for Xion; otherwise you won't get your talent scout thumbs-up." The blonde twin replied, gesturing towards outside.

Demyx put on his best pleading tone. Naminé knew from experience that his puppy face was the hardest thing to deny. "Larxene, Roxas and Axel are looking for her; I think they'll do fine."

"And," Naminé stepped forward, hands in pockets. Automatically, the males looked at her. "I've called in some help, so you don't need to search."

Hesitating, Ven cast a quick look to the curtains. Her brother looked anxious, waiting for his decision. Naminé knew that Demyx suffered from stage fright when he was by himself. So she hoped that for his sake, and for everyone else's, that this would work.

"Hello festival attendants!" She heard Ventus exhale audibly. The announcement continued, "It's currently 7 o'clock and that means it's time for the next act! I present to you, the Melodies!" Even from backstage, she heard the crowd let out cheers and whistles of excitement.

Demyx and the guitarist exchanged a look. She instinctively knew that her brother was using his puppy dog face, simply because Ventus cracked within moments.

"Fine...fine. I'll do it." Sighing loudly, he sent a small smile towards the singer. Demyx let out a cheer and quickly threw his arms around the boy. The hug lasted mere seconds, because soon her brother was back next to her as Ventus pulled out and slung his guitar strap on.

Her brother was smiling brightly, yet she knew that he was completely nervous.

"You'll do fine," Naminé told him confidently, smiling.

His smile widened into a grin in return. "Just watch me." He said, ruffling her hair before disappearing after Ventus into the passage heading to the stage.

"Remember, you're meant to be stalling!" Calling after him, she didn't know if her brother had actually heard her at all because he disappeared around the corner and into the darkness. She knew they had come on stage, simply because the crowd roared with excitement.

Wanting to cheer on her brother, Naminé headed outside through the curtains into the cool air. She couldn't see any sight of her date or the rest of the search party from where she was between the fence, that looked past onto the shore, and the tent. Planning on heading towards the crowds, she stopped when she saw who was standing just in front of her.

Kadaj stood practically beaming, his greenish eyes dancing with happiness. Behind him, Riku stood slightly hunched, watching her from underneath his grey hood. It was probably because of his new hair cut that he was wearing it up, because normally he loved to show off his hair.

"Ta-da," The elder brother exclaimed, shoving his brother forward. "I brought him, just as you asked."

"You didn't have to ring him." Riku grumbled, flipping his hood off and running a hand through his new haircut. "I would've come anyways..." He glared briefly at his brother and sounded annoyed as he spoke, "You didn't have to drag me out of the house and down the street."

"Whatever 'Ku," Kadaj glanced over at him. "You know she likes me better. And, after all, she did help me with the _snippity snip _of your hair." Using his fingers, the silver haired male made a scissor motion directed at his brother. Riku pouted and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Being the mature brother he was; Kadaj returned the gesture. Leaning back, he turned to look at her again. "So what did you need us for?"

Naminé took a quick look down at her phone after pulling it from her pocket. _7.02pm... _The band was set to start around seven and because of the hold up; she could already hear Demyx halfway through his acoustic soul, so they had about five minutes or so before the crowd would get suspicious. She needed to convince Riku or do something quickly. She took a deep breath, "I need to talk to Riku."

It appeared as though Kadaj immediately got what she was hinting at because he sighed and spun around to face the other way. Waving over his shoulder at them, he strolled towards the body guards. "Play nice kids."

Neither of them said anything in the few seconds that followed Kadaj's exit. Naminé hadn't moved from her position a few feet from the curtains. Riku stood a bit away, resting against the fence, watching her. Leaning forward slightly, he kept his eyes focused on her. It seemed as though he knew she didn't know what to say, so he prompted.

"What's up with you Nam?"

_Nothing, except the fact that his choice practically destroyed the band's chances of fame..._ Naminé swallowed. She was scared about how he would react. She knew that she shouldn't ask him any major favours, considering they just made up and all, but this was important. Biting her lip briefly, she exhaled then spoke, "I need you to join the band again."

Clearly, Riku was not expecting that. His eyes widened and he looked at her for a few seconds like she was absolutely insane, "Pardon?"

"I know you heard me Riku."

"But just to clarify, you want me to join the band again?"

"Yeah, I do."

He squinted at her then shook his head, his hair flying slightly in the wind. "There's no way I'm doing that."

Needless to say, Naminé was completely and totally confused. He sounded so civil. She was expecting him to snap at her or get angry or something...apparently not. Curious, she continued, "Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?"

This was kind of annoying her. "Why can't you just apologise and join again? It's so simple! That's what you were going to do anyway, wasn't it?"

Smirking, he shook his head before looking at her mournfully. "Do you know why I even quit in the first place?"

"Wasn't it to get back at everyone?" At first she had just thought that he'd left as a way of getting revenge, but if it was, wouldn't it be just as easy to rejoin and pretend it was a really mean practical joke? She didn't understand why he couldn't just apologise to everyone.

He frowned slightly, "No...Well, kinda... it was to get back at one person mainly, but there was another reason." ..._Another reason? What else could have possibly possessed him to leave the band?_ Leaning back against the fence, Riku continued, "I left because of Roxas."

"What?" Naminé paused. _He left because of...Roxas?_ "Why would Roxas make you want to leave?"

"You don't get it do you?" She shook her head. "I left, because I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting jealous. I mean, I'm getting over it now but it'd still happen." Sighing, he stood up straight. Gesturing between them, he persisted, "You know me Nam. I'm always getting jealous."

"Why would you get jealous of someone else when you're practically the best at everything?" She knew it was true. Riku had always been the smartest guy in the class, one of the best athletes on the team and the most wanted guy at school. _Why would he be jealous of Roxas when he already had all this talent?_

"I'd get jealous because he'd have you!" He snapped suddenly before stifling himself. It honestly had caught her off guard. She didn't think that it would be something like that. Sighing, Riku closed the distance between them until they were only feet apart. Too nervous to make eye contact, Naminé focused on the floor. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you...it's not your fault. And hey, like I said..." Reaching forward, he used two fingers to tilt her head up so she'd look at him. When they made eye contact, he quickly moved his hand away, as if burnt. "I'm getting over it, remember?"

She sighed and took a step back. Even though they had made up, she didn't feel comfortable being that close to Riku at the moment, while it was like this. "Got it..."

"Anyways, why did you want me to rejoin the band?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "I thought they already had another pianist... Shiloh, I think her name was."

"And that's exactly why we need you." When he sent her a puzzled look, she elaborated with exasperation, "_Xion_ has run off somewhere...stage fright apparently. That's why everyone's not here warming up at the moment. They're all looking for her. Demyx and Ventus are stalling." She could hear the song, _Time of Your Life_, nearly at an end. Naminé laughed slightly, taking a deep breath. "I should be looking too...but I rang because I thought you'd be able to help..."

"You rang Kadaj though...not me."

"I know!" She said before sighing and looking away, "...I know..."

"Anyways, I'm sorry Nam, but I'm not just going to rejoin the band while I'm on bad terms with everyone...including your new boyfriend."

She felt her face quickly heat up. "He...he's not-" She quickly stuttered out before Riku cut her off.

"Not your boyfriend. I got it; I've heard it all before..."

"I..." She paused, weighing what she would say next. "...I like him, you know that."

"I do. The several rejections kind of already got that message across." She immediately felt guilty for some reason. In front of her, Riku sighed and smiled slightly. "But...I can help you look for the girl if you'd like."

"You don't have to look for her."

Both teenagers turned and looked towards the gate where Kadaj had walked towards. Roxas was walking over casually, looking worn out. Even though he was puffing, he smiled over at her. Suddenly forgetting that Riku was there, she quickly walked over to him. Her intent to be just within his personal space slightly failed when he stepped forward and hugged her. Immediately feeling comfortable, she hugged him back, trying her hardest to ignore Riku scoffing behind them.

After a few moments, he pulled out of the hug, shifting to lace his fingers through her hand. Turning to Riku, a grin invaded his face slightly. Naminé immediately feared the worst. "Nice hair Riku, did you get attacked by a blind hairdresser?"

"Ha, ha," He replied sarcastically, not moving any closer. Glancing over at her quickly, Riku bit his lip before looking back to Roxas. She could tell that he was trying to be civil. "What do you mean that we don't have to look?"

"Why do you care, Riku?" Roxas snapped, clearly annoyed at the other boy. "You left the band, remember?"

"I only left because..." He hesitated. "...Never mind, it doesn't matter. Can you just answer my question? Believe it or not I actually want to help you guys."

Her date sighed. "We found her up near the cliff past the carnival stores and such. Well, actually..." Exasperated, he ran his free hand through his hair before continuing. "Larxene found her first."

"What?" Naminé suddenly blurted out, scared for Xion's sake. After listening to her brother tell story after story about an angry Larxene, she wished that she would never get on the technician's bad side.

"Uh...yeah..." Roxas had guilty look on his face. "She kinda grabbed the girl and she's heading back now. She didn't look too happy. Axel tried to talk some sense into her, but apparently Larxene's too pissed to do anything."

Riku stepped forward to say something but stopped abruptly. She knew why immediately why when Roxas was promptly shoved aside as someone stomped past and into the tent in a flurry of curtain and material. Her date stumbled slightly. Grumbling, he straightened before walking inside after them, gently pulling Naminé along behind him.

Larxene, who was carrying a distraught Xion over one shoulder, had marched towards the chairs on the other side of the room. Disregarding everyone else, the technician placed the girl surprisingly gently down on a chair before slumping into one of her own. Naminé blinked. She had her mind set on Larxene walking in here and tearing up the place. Instead, she was just lying on a chair, taking deep breath after deep breath. Quickly looking around the room, she could see that everyone was just as shocked as her. On the floor, her date looked thoroughly confused. Looking to Axel for advice, she found that he was just standing there, arms folded, looking slightly smug.

"Axel, what-" She stopped halfway when he held up a hand as if to say 'wait for it'.

Larxene stood so abruptly, the chair she was sitting on tipped backwards. Standing in front of Xion, who had shrunk back into the chair, she stretched out a hand and quickly grabbed the back of it before pulling it forward, bringing them face to face. The pianist looked so scared that Naminé just wanted to run over and hug her.

"What the fuck, seriously Xion? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" From where she was, Naminé could've sworn that Larxene was about to just explode. She was raising her voice pretty loudly. On stage, she heard Demyx start singing louder, as if hearing them. The blonde lady continued, "You left when we needed you! Why the hell would you do that, hm?" The technician paused, waiting for an answer.

"...b-but-"

"...But what? There's not freaking problem! I don't see why-"

"Larxene," Axel interjected, whispering. "Tone it down about three hundred decibels."

Riku cut her off, speaking over Axel. "Larxene, I don't think it's going to help her any if you keep shout-"

A bemused expression crossed the technician's face, eyes narrowing and a sarcastic smile forming on her lips, as she stuck a long, pointed finger in the boy's face. "Oh-ho-ho..._Don't_ even get me started on _you_, Mr. Dip-head-shit-for-brains." She took a few menacing steps forward. The former member's eyes widened as the lady advanced. "You freaking left us, for no apparent reason and now you just decide to show up like nothing's happened? What the _fuck_ are you doing here? You should be in bed at home reading sob stories about your lost love or something. Not _here_, where we're all suffering because of _you_! Are you just going to stand there twiddling your thumbs or are you going to help us?"

He swallowed loudly, "I'm here to help."

"Then get your ass ready to play!"

"I'm not-"

"Look, I don't _care_ if Barbie over there doesn't love you, I don't _care_ if Ken stole her from you and I _certainly_ don't care if you hate them for the rest of your life. But the point is _we_ are a team. You join the team, you're forever in the team, got it?" Riku nodded hurriedly. It seemed as though Larxene had just scared him into believing something. _Wait..._ Naminé blinked. Riku, her brave best friend of twelve years, who never backed down from a fight...had just been scared into something by a lady who was about half a head shorter than him. _This was madness._

In front of her, Larxene took a deep breath. "Now I don't care which one of you play tonight. You're both amazing musicians...just _please_ I just want one of you to get on stage and piano your ass off." Neither of the pianists moved. Grumbling, she jabbed at finger at the boy. "Why don't you want to play?"

"Because I...I'll get jealous." He seemed ashamed of what he was saying.

The blonde lady put a hand to her forehead and sighed loudly. "That's completely invalid and stupid." Turning to the trembling girl, Larxene ran her free hand through her hair. "And your reason is...?"

"...b-because I...I get scared of people...people watching..." She managed to stutter under Larxene's glare.

The technician appeared to soften up slightly, but not by much. "So? We all have fears! Axel's scared of water, the ocean. Do you know how hard it is to just get him onto the shoreline? Demyx hates pressure and is bloody scared of just about everything. Cats, scissors...bandaids! He's scared of bandaids! Hell, even I'm scared of stuff...you're not alone. Everyone's scared of something...something we all have to conquer eventually. This is your chance to do just that!"

It appeared as though the shouting lecture didn't exactly get through to Xion as well as Larxene had hoped. Sighing with frustration, she shoved the chair backwards, sending the small pianist towards the floor. Riku stumbled to try and catch her. Taking a deep breath, the technician turned to the two of them. "If I conquer one of my fears, right now, will one of you please play tonight?" Although the question was directed at the both of them, she was mainly focused on Xion.

Naminé honestly didn't know what to expect. She didn't have any idea what on earth the lady could possibly be scared of, because most likely every living thing cowered in her presence. Everyone in the room watched anxiously as Larxene walked over to the drummer, who was leaning against a tent pole, watching the situation with amusement. A grin stretched across his face as she came closer.

"What's hanging? I had no clue that you could possibly be scared o-" She cut him off.

Although she hadn't moved, Naminé could've fallen over in shock. Larxene had effectively cut off the redhead by grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him down to her level. Out of everything she could've though Larxene was scared of, this wouldn't have been in the top fifty. They were kissing. Well, from where she was standing, it looked as though Axel was too surprised to respond at all.

Pulling away, Larxene turned to face the two pianists, who were staring wide eyed, mouths open. All together, it seemed as though the technician was trying to stay proper. Her face, which had turned a very bright shade of red, was blank, or at least it seemed as though she was trying to keep it blank. Axel, however, looked completely flustered and shocked. The whole thing had caught him off guard. There was an awkward silence in the room.

The drummer blinked, opened his mouth to say something then just went blank. Raising one hand, he went to point at something before hesitating. Larxene, who was facing the pianists, put on a smug, embarrassed face. "See? I-I faced my fear..." She laughed nervously. "N-now, someone get out there."

The two pianists looked at each other briefly, exchanging meaningful looks, before Riku sighed loudly and stood. Every pair of eyes in the room watched him as he put one hand on his hip and faced Larxene.

"I'll do it." He said bluntly. On stage, the song was ending. It was obvious that Demyx had decided to the extended version of the song, because it usually never lasted this long. In front of her best friend, Larxene was speechless and still entirely red in the face.

All the technician could stutter out was a simple, "...w-why?"

He smirked slightly. "You said we were a team, right? Once a team, always a team," Exhaling, Riku walked over to Roxas, who stood beside Naminé, his hand entwined with hers. They stood, eyeing each other for a few moments before her date held out his hand.

"I'm willing to give this a shot if you are, mate." He said sincerely.

Riku stared at the hand for a while. It looked as though he was having an inner conflict with himself. Several times, his green eyes flickered over to her briefly, before focusing back on Roxas. The rest of the room was quiet. Axel still seemed flustered, but not as badly as before, because he had actually found it within himself to go searching around the tent for something. Feeling awkward, Larxene had disappeared somewhere, most likely down the passage towards the stage. The other pianist had gotten to her feet and had straightened the chairs before silently disappearing. Like Larxene, Naminé also felt slightly awkward in this whole situation.

Too distracted, she failed to notice that the boys had made up beside her, only realising when they shook hands roughly, jostling Roxas slightly. They were both smiling at each other, they were only small, but at least it was better than before.

Across the room, it seemed as though Axel had recovered. The music on stage finished and the crowd was roaring and cheering with excitement and anticipation. Demyx stumbled down the stairs from the stage and out of the corridor, a grinning Ventus tagging along after him.

"That rocked, you were awesome Demyx!" Ven praised the singer, who made a beeline directly for the water cooler. Sending them all a massive, goofy smile, he snagged a bottle and drank it quickly.

"Alright guys," Axel called confidently, standing in the center of the tent. Demyx jogged over to his best friend and looped an arm around his neck. Grinning, Ven joined them, shifting the guitar around onto his back for convenience. Her best friend watched them nervously, clenching and unclenching his fists in anxiousness.

Naminé felt Roxas squeeze her hand. Instinctively she looked over at him. He was giving her that adorable lop-sided smile. There was a faint pinkness in his cheeks and his deep blue eyes danced happily. "Thanks Nam, you worked this out."

"I...its fine...no biggie," Flustered, she shrugged and smiled slightly, looking towards the ground. She was still completely torn inside. When the image of the paopu fruit bottle flashed through her mind, she felt her heart skip a few beats. _What if that was true? Would Roxas not like her if it ever just wore off?_

"You're pretty amazing. Do you know that?" Not waiting for an answer, not that she could have actually given him one, he gently placed his free hand on the back of her head and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Naminé immediately felt her face heat up, yet again.

When Roxas pulled away, his hand came back with a white rose, the same kind she had seen in his garden. Smiling, he carefully slid it just above her left ear. Lifting her free hand to the rose, Naminé ran a finger along one of the soft petals. It saddened her slightly to think that all this could be the fault of some stupid fruit. With the same, genuine smile, Roxas watched her for a few moments. "Meet me after the show, okay? I'll come and meet you here."

"C'mon Vanity Fair, you haven't adored yourself in the mirror yet." The drummer yelled over at him.

Roxas grinned and looked over at them, "It's because I already know that I'm going to be the better looking twin out there."

"Hey, uncalled for Mr Egocentric," Ventus chided slightly, mirroring Roxas' exact expression. "Plus, we all know that I'm the hot one."

Snorting, Roxas slipped his fingers free from hers and walked to the group in the centre. Naminé immediately felt the absence, but decided that this was worth it. Instead, she used that hand and rested it on the rose he had given her.

Axel glanced over at her briefly before addressing Riku, who was still standing away from the band. "Get over here Jenova; you're in this now, so be a part of this." Her best friend hesitated before nodding and walking over.

Sound crackled over the speakers and Naminé heard Larxene's voice sound through them. "Thanks for coming out tonight guy and dolls. I'm Larxene, manager of this sometimes dumbass, always kickass band." She sounded completely normal, like nothing embarrassing had just happened at all.

In the center of the room, the group huddled like last time, arms around each other looking like a team. Axel, once again, took the lead, speaking loudly and confidently. "We've been through shit since last time. Stuff has happened for all of us. But it's just brought us closer. We're not just a band or a team or a group, we're family now. And family has gotta stick together."

"Tonight, because of misfortune and fortune, we have added a member to the band. It might be temporary, but it's probably permanent, seeing as the other is already taken."

"So tonight, we go out there as a family and as legends. We're confident, proud and damn sexy beasts that can rock however they want, whenever they want and with whomever they want." Axel paused before sticking his head out of the huddle and looking over at her. "That means you Nam; we're rocking with you tonight, so get on over here."

Thoroughly confused, she walked over slowly. Nearing the group, she was soon engulfed by it, being huddled into it by Roxas on one side and Riku on the other - Her date and her best friend. She couldn't help but smile because of how it was ending or because of the atmosphere, but it really didn't matter.

"So tonight, to bring in your new year, we're sending out our love for each other and for you guys especially through a set list of only the best songs." There was a cheer from the crowd. Naminé heard several girls squeal for some reason.

In the huddle, she saw Demyx grin widely, taking up his turn. "Tonight," He put on a confident, dramatic voice. It was probably loud enough to hear on stage, but it didn't look like he, or the rest of the band, actually cared. "We go out there and we will be legends. We'll be the bang of the Cherry Ka-Bang New Year, just like Marly's new juice. We will rock it out like the legends we are because that's where we'll be remembered! Stars belong in the stars, and that's exactly who we are! We... are... _stars_!"

"We are stars! We are the Melodies!" The whole huddle echoed the last line and the band name together. Everyone sounded completely enthused and pumped up. Cheering they separated, clapping for themselves and each other.

From the stage and over the speakers, Larxene yelled in excitement over the roaring crowd of fans. "To bring in the New Year with a bang..." The cheering escalated and Naminé couldn't help but feel completely happy with the band's smiles and enthusiasm as they picked up their instruments and ran down the passage towards the stage. The technician continued, "I give you, Riku... Roxas... Ventus ...A-axel..." She paused briefly, as if hesitating, "...and Demyx! Give it up... for The Melodies!"

* * *

**Well there you go. The second last chapter. D; **

**If I can think of one, I might add an epilogue, because I really don't want to just finish on nineteen chapters from some reason.**

**Go check out my other stories, including my new one Little Lights, which should be updated next! Or maybe I'll finish CK, then update it...**

**Ps, Vote in the Poll! I change it after every update. **

**Review it, whatever you like. :)**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH IT UNTIL THE END.**


	19. Rock RockMelon

**Okay! Hello again everyone! It's about time I updated something, right? SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG. Trust me, I had been writing this for about two months and I wanted to get it perfect but I couldn't! So I got to about 7,000 words and decided, "screw this, I'll make it two chapters." **

**So, here it is. The actual second last chapter of CK. It actually really sucked because I didn't have a name for this chapter, so I had to change it a bit but oh well.**

**The song the band plays is called "Come Down With Love" by Allstar Weekend and I know it's a cheesy song, but I can imagine Demyx singing something like that because he is the cheese. :3 I recommend listening to it when you reach that part, because it might help with the descriptions and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song!**

* * *

Towards the end of the third song, Naminé stumbled out of the crowd, completely out of breath. Although this was hardly an official concert, there was a fairly large group of people milled around the front of the stage, screaming and singing – it was more like shouting, because after just a few minutes Naminé could've sworn that she was near-deaf – in response to her brother and his band. From where she was, standing just to the side of the bustling crowd, she could just make out the crest of her brother's faux-hawk over the movement of the audience. It was a better view than before, when she was wedged and jostled between a pair of screaming, flustered girls who had mistaken Demyx's wink to her as theirs. It was quite stupid, really. They didn't know he preferred guys so it was entirely ridiculous in general, in her opinion because in all reality, she knew that he had always been somewhat awkward and hesitant around females.

Smiling at the thought, Naminé exhaled. Her mouth was dry from all that jumping and 'rocking out' as Axel constantly referred to it. She had to admit that she had actually gotten into it, more than usual for some reason. Maybe this whole hype with Roxas was making her happier, but she didn't care...it was worth it. She frequently caught herself thinking about him during any spare time she had and it seemed as though every thought led directly to him some way or another. She sighed happily, smiling to herself and holding down her dress as a breeze picked up lightly.

Around the stage, little stalls and tables were scattered, glowing in the coloured light of the lanterns, swaying in the gentle wind. Many of the owners had thought ahead and set up actual brighter lights around their stalls, so they wouldn't just disappear in the darkness that normally took over the beach later on in the night. Judging by the sky, which was a dark, fading violet, it was just about 7.30pm and the Melodies were set to finish around eight. She had half an hour until she could spend the rest of the night with Roxas.

Naminé felt her face heat up slightly and her hands tingle. She didn't know why she liked him this much already - in less than two weeks, she had gone from its-just-a-silly-boy-crush to just about head-over-heels for the guy – but she knew why he liked her. It was because of that stupid juice... _why hadn't she just let things run their course?_ Maybe this whole thing between them was a complete lie or could've been formed over a longer period of time but one look and she had acted on an impulse, to selfish to let him leave.

Reduced to a small smile because of her thoughts, she wandered over to one of the many empty stands, which had been surrounded by members of the audience less than an hour ago. Several of them were somewhat busy, dealing with one or two customers at most, but the majority of them were completely empty. From what she could see, the owners were still there, standing outside or near their stalls, socialising or enjoying the music. She didn't recognise anyone around any of the small wooden stands; the majority of her friends were probably squashed in the crowd somewhere.

Stopping in front of one of the empty stands, she dug around in her jackets pockets for her purse or for any spare change. She could feel the dryness of her lips and mouth, and the wind didn't help. A shadow of a person, most likely the owner, appeared in front of her, being reflected onto the ground in a blue tinge, thanks to the lanterns over head. She knew it was the owner, when they leaned forward slightly, obvious in the shadow. "Can I help you, _miss_?"

"Just...just a second," Too busy rummaging in her pockets to look up; Naminé mumbled her answer, rifling through her other pocket pockets before pulling out a few munny notes that had somehow fallen out. Smiling sheepishly, she turned to apologise to the attendant. When she saw who it was, she abruptly step back already mentally violated and ready to flee in case of emergency.

Leaning across the small counter, the pervert lifeguard – Xigbar, if she remembered correctly - was grinning at her, the majority of his teeth showing. "What's wrong, chickadee?" It was unnerving. It probably would've looked suggestive if he was at forty years younger and of the same species as the rest of the people on the islands. "You looked kinda freaked out."

Clutching the munny tightly, Naminé took a deep breath and frowned at him. "Nothing is wrong." ..._Except the fact that he was creepier than every other person and thing living in the neighbourhood._

He winked – or it might've been an overdramatic blink- and caused her to inwardly shudder and want to stab his other eye out. "That's brilliant, what can I get ya then, chicken?"

"A bottle of water," She said plainly, wanting to leave this stand as soon as possible. Any time she was in the presence of the man, the only thing Naminé wanted to do was disappear into hiding. Apparently Xigbar wasn't having any of that, because he smirked and leant a bit further over, as if trying to close the distance between them.

Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he spoke, "Really? Is that all you want?"

"Yes, it is." Naminé said with finality, hoping that he'd get some sort of message.

"How about a sip of this?" He shook the Styrofoam cup gently. She could hear the juice swirling inside even from where she was.

She squinted at it, straining her eyes to read the messy writing on the lip of the cup. Normally that was where they wrote the flavour. Giving up, she asked him, "What flavour is it?"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "So you're interested? It's Rock Rock-melon."

Naminé wrinkled her nose. She had never liked rock melon in general. Xigbar saw her expression and laughed loudly. "No, thank you." She responded, somewhat impatiently. "Can I have the water now?"

"Well then," He commented, straightening up before reaching under the counter for the bottles. A few seconds later he placed one of the top of the wooden counter. From where she was Naminé could practically feel the cool air drifting from it. "That'd be 300 munny, but for a pretty thing like you, 200 munny and a kiss." Naminé felt her eye twitch as she stepped forward and placed 300 munny onto the counter, completely avoiding the option to touch his awaiting hand. She inwardly smirked as Xigbar frowned irritably, scraping the munny into his hands.

Reaching for the bottle, she grimaced when the man grabbed it, holding it away from her teasingly. "Give it." She was getting slightly annoyed at him and this whole situation. _Why had she gone to this stand?_

"Ah-ah, what's the magic word?" He asked her, smirking playfully.

"Give her the water or I will remove your other eye with the blunt end a pen," Naminé turned to look at whoever had spoken. Standing a few feet away from her, Zexion was scowling at the stall manager, his arms folded across his chest. Xigbar returned the expression, pulling a face at him soon after.

"Whatever you say, short stack," Xigbar blatantly ignored his threat, focusing on her, once again, a teasing expression on his face.

"Xigbar," the smaller man cleared his throat before continuing. "Don't you have to be at another one of your ridiculous jobs right now?" It was true. Now that she thought about it, the man seemed to have quite a few jobs; he was one of the lifeguards at the beach, he owned the fish and chip shop a few streets away and now he was running this stand. Obviously, he had a good reason for it, but she hoped that it wasn't something about serving a wide variety of chicks.

"Screw you, kid." Huffing, the lifeguard threw the water bottle at him. It spun in the air a few times and the smaller man fumbled before catching it. When Zexion went to glower at him, Xigbar had already disappeared towards into the back of the stall, leaving a small, folded cardboard sign covered in messy writing – which she guessed said something along the lines of 'be back later chickadees'- behind. She wanted to scrunch it up and throw it into the ocean, along with his greasy ponytail and his ridiculous eye-patch.

"Naminé," Looking up, she saw that Zexion was standing a few feet away, concern filling his eyes, his face showing a faint soft emotion. He held out the bottle to her, condensation running down the side.

Offering him a small smile, she took it gratefully, standing somewhat awkwardly beside him. "Thanks, for this and for back there... "Twisting the cap of the bottle, she held it to her lips, feeling the cool against them. Zexion sent her a small smile, watching her calmly. "...do you know him?"

She took a few sips as he nodded again before answering. "He comes into the bookstore often."

Abruptly, Naminé nearly choked on her water. Wiping her mouth, she looked at the man in disbelief. "He reads books? That horny, creepy lifeguard reads book?" She couldn't comprehend it, because straight up he seemed like the type of guy to keep a porn magazines lying all over his house. Zexion merely blinked and nodded in response. "...What exactly does he read?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before answering, "Religious books, mainly."

"..." She was certainly surprised. The idea of him reading religious books probably already against every religion, but the thought of the disturbing, old man memorising every scripture and passage seemed quite comical in comparison to all the creepy things he did.

Naminé honestly didn't know how to react and if appeared Zexion didn't either. The small man stood next to her, somewhat awkwardly, watching her with slight concern. He visibly hesitated, scratching the back of his neck, before changing the topic. The two of them were standing a few metres away from Xigbar's stand, the benches around the stands filled with tired, puffing people, preventing them from sitting anywhere.

"What do you think of the performance so far?" As he asked her, she saw his eyes quickly dart over to the stage, in Demyx's general direction. She smiled. A difficult as it was to read him, Naminé knew that the man really did care for her brother.

"It's great," She sent him an exasperated look, before smiling slightly, trying to look through the crowd to spot the band, but to no avail. She didn't know how many songs the band had played by now. She could normally tell, but the crowd's jumping and shouting, prevented her from catching any sight of them and the music, despite loud, was somewhat muffled by everyone.

She stood there awkwardly for a few moments, unsure how to actually speak with the man. Zexion seemed entirely reserved and private, that she couldn't help but wonder how on earth her brother managed to get so close to him.

"Hey, Blondie~!" Blinking several times, Naminé was suddenly broken out of her daydream as an arm was slung over her shoulders. Glancing at the owner, somewhat hesitantly, she visibly relaxed, thanking whatever god there was that it wasn't Xigbar. Reno grinned at her, his green eyes dancing slightly. "I've been looking for ya, yo!"

She had only seen Reno about half an hour ago, and he didn't seem to need her then. Confused, she tried to shrug his arm off, "What for?"

"Y'see, dear Alexander is making me go searching for this guy for Dem." Completely ignoring Zexion's presence, Reno took a few steps away from her. "Apparently, he's a know-it-all, has this funky, emo hair and looks like a garden gnome." A few feet away, she saw her brother's boyfriend visibly twitch, his expression falling into a frown. It was obvious that Reno's first impression on Zexion was a completely terrible one. She sighed lightly; unimpressed with the way Axel has described him to his brother. "So," The redhead continued looking at her eagerly. "Do you know where he is, yo?"

She blinked at Reno. _Was he really that unobservant? Why on earth would Axel send him instead of the other guy?_ "Um...you've completely missed everything, Reno."

In front of her, the redhead looked entirely confused, "Eh, what? How? What'd I miss, Blondie?" Zexion answered for her, clearing his throat, drawing the attention of the completely puzzled security guard. Facing him, Reno's face pulled into a smirk, one eyebrow raised as he studied the smaller man. "Who're you, shrimp?"

The frown on Zexion's face grew, deepening into a scowl. Reno seemed unaffected by the change in expression. Naminé, feeling slightly awkward, decided to step in. "Reno, this is Zexion," When he gave her a weird look, she felt the need to elaborate. "My brother's...friend. The one you're looking for."

The redhead's eyes widened, "This kid? ...I suppose you might be right, yo. He does look kind of garden gnome-ish." She couldn't believe that he had just blurted that out, right in front of poor Zexion. The smaller man glared at Reno, massaging his temples slightly, as if trying to keep his frustration down. Grinning sheepishly, the redhead rub the back of his neck, "Eh...sorry, kid."

"...it is fine. I acknowledge that you are related to the red haired prick, so I cannot blame you personally." After a few moments, he lowered his hands to his sides and asked, "What did you need me for?" Also genuinely curious, Naminé crept closer.

Reno grinned at both of them, "It's a surprise~!"

Taking a stab in the dark, she raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know either, do you?"

"...Nope." Instead of acting ashamed, the redhead beamed at them happily. Pausing before saying anything else, Reno tilted his head, looking towards the stage, his hands buried in his pant pockets. Following his direction, Naminé tried to pick up where the performance was at.

The band had begun playing another song, something slightly slower, because people in the crowd had taken the opportunity to break off to sit down or rest. After a few seconds of watching the crowd curiously, she glanced across at Zexion.

He hadn't visibly moved, the small lanterns above them casting colourful lights and shadows across the ground. Hands folded in front of him; he was looking directly at the stage, as if seeing Demyx directly through the crowd. He seemed out of place, a quiet, introverted man at a bright, loud concert like this wasn't something she could've imagined. He didn't appear to be phased after the redhead's comments. It was probably a good thing, because she didn't know what would happen if he had said anything back to Reno. If he had acted anyway like his brother, the redhead would've probably started something.

"Alright, it's nearly time, yo." Turning back to them, Reno grinned again. In the light, his red hair appeared slightly purple due to the lanterns over head. Shrugging, the man headed off in the direction of the backstage gates, not turning to look back. Watching his back, Naminé turned and shared an irritated look with Zexion before following him.

As they walked, she remembered their conversation from before and realised that she hadn't asked him about how he felt. It was slightly obvious that he didn't exactly know how to act around her yet, despite their meeting at the hospital. Even though they were walking in silence, the gap between her and Zexion was fairly large, making it seem like they didn't know each other at all. The expression on his face was unreadable and calm, making her curious as to what he was thinking. Perhaps this was why Demyx had formed an interest in him, because he was like a mystery.

"Zexion,"

He turned and looked at her as they walked, face blank but eyes curious. "...yes?"

"..." She was going to ask him if he was okay, but she felt like is she did, he wouldn't feel comfortable answering. Instead, Naminé raised her eyebrows at him, watching his expression. "Are _you_ enjoying the concert?"

He studied her face and looked back towards the bustling, energetic crowd before smiling softly. "...yes. Yes, I am." It wasn't much, but the fact he was enjoying it at least made a difference. He had only come because of Demyx, after all. Her brother had been nervous at home and even more of a wreck backstage as well. Although he had always been confident in front of large crowds, when it was singled down to one person, especially Zexion, her brother got panicky. It was kind of funny actually; the thought of the small man made her brother fluster and stutter.

Reno led them wordlessly past Rude, who nodded, letting them through. Like the gentleman he was, the redhead disappeared through the curtains, holding them open for only himself. Zexion, who was ahead of her, pulled them aside as for her as she walked through. Naminé smiled to herself. _Thank goodness her brother was with someone like this._

Backstage was fairly empty, minus the redhead, who stood, waiting for them at the entrance to the wings, and the chairs from before. From here, the music was louder, the drums echoing slightly. The smaller man seemed even more nervous back here, furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden increase in noise. From across the tent, Reno waved them over, looking slightly excited.

"Alright," He had to speak slightly louder than usual, due to the final bars in the song, but they heard them all the same. "The cockroach is up in the wings, she'll tell you what to do, I think."

"...cockroach?"

Grinning sheepishly, Reno took a quick glance left, down the wings, before turning back to them. "The hot, blonde chick with the antennae," As if to demonstrate, he used two fingers, pretending as though he was an insect. Beside her, Zexion didn't seem very impressed.

"Hey guys! This next song is our last one for the night!" Naminé couldn't see her brother, but she could clearly hear him over the crowd, who sounded slightly unhappy at the closing of the performance. Just through the tone of his voice, she could tell that he was already tired, but obviously happy.

"Off you go, kiddies," Sounding just as happy as her brother, Reno ushered them into the darker area of the wings, leading towards the stage.

Naminé knew her way around the wings fairly well, since it was a fair bit darker than what backstage was. Leading the way, she had to look over her shoulder to make sure that the smaller man was behind her. Although she couldn't see him clearly, his small shadow and the brightness in his one visible eye made it obvious that he was following.

Turning the corner that lead onto the stage, she nearly walked into someone's back. Larxene, who had been watching the band critically, glanced at her briefly with her piercing green eyes, before focusing back on the stage.

"Good, you're here." Arms folded across her chest, she didn't look at them as she spoke. She seemed slightly tense, probably because of what had happened backstage less than an hour earlier. Naminé decided that it was best not to mention anything about Axel at all, instead choosing to stand to the side of her. Just a few metres from her on the stage, Roxas was tweaking at something on his guitar. When he looked up at her suddenly, as if sensing her presence, he broke into a happy smile, sending the butterflies twirling through her stomach. Nervously, Naminé returned the smile before glancing away, trying to compose herself slightly.

"Uh...what's happening?" She asked the manager, curiously, turning back quickly to see where Zexion was. The small man was standing in the dark of the corner, a few feet away. He seemed comfortable where he was, nodding when he noticed her watching him.

"Dem wanted the kid for some reason." As if on cue, her brother looked towards them from the stage, breaking into a grin. The crowd in front of him were quieter than before, but she could see hear them, cheering and speaking excitedly.

Facing forward, microphone in hand, her brother addressed the crowd. "Nice, nice, I love you all too! Anyway, for this last song...it's dedicated to someone special to me..." Beside her, the manager turned back and headed towards Zexion reluctantly. There were some sounds of a struggle behind her before the smaller man, now holding a wooden stool, was shoved beside her. He looked completely flustered, pouting in frustration. Demyx looked over at them quickly from the stage, losing his train of thought and staring at his boyfriend for a few seconds before his face turned a fairly bright shade of pink. Naminé smiled, watching as her brother turned back to face the audience, clearing his throat, as Zexion ducked his head bashfully. They were just too cute.

"Zexion," Beside her, the small man stiffened slightly at his name, watching the singer intently. Demyx had shifted, now facing him. From where she was, Naminé could see that the people in the crowd looked thoroughly curious as to what was happening. The band members watched the pair, smiling warmly before moving to prepare for the next song. Sitting behind the drum kit at the back, Axel pulled a face at the smaller man. Ignoring everything else around him, Naminé watched as her brother looked sincerely at Zexion, his blue eyes loving. His voice was soft as he spoke, "This is for you."

Leaning behind her, Larxene hissed at the smaller man. "Listen, muffin top, this is your song. " But Zexion seemed oblivious to everything, frozen in place, eyes refusing to the singer, as he turned around and looked back towards the audience.

Behind him, Axel spun his drum sticks skill fully, before tapping out the starting beat, a pattern of the cymbal and bass drum. Just to his left, her best friend joined in, playing lightly on the keyboard, a small, programmed electronic sound that reminded her of a xylophone. The boy didn't seem nearly as out of place as he had in the tent backstage earlier on that evening. His fingers danced gracefully across the keys with no hesitation, even though the majority of the attention was focused on him, especially from some of the female audience, who seemed to be enjoying the new eye candy the band had produced.

As Demyx stepped forward, grinning, Roxas looked over at her in the wings and smiled, nodding at her slightly. She had no clue where this had come from, be she didn't mind, because she felt her face heat up as a result. When the performance was over, she would be able to spend the rest of the night with him, starting the New Year on a good note, she hoped. In her mind, she had no clue how she was going to bring up the whole paopu syrup thing. She had to, of course, because she felt incredibly guilty about it. It would sadden her if Roxas took it the wrong way, but at least the truth would be out in the open. Sighing, Naminé tried her hardest to smile back convincingly and, because of the darkness of the wings, it must have worked, because the blonde looked away, content.

With the microphone in his unbroken hand, Demyx span around, somewhat clumsily, and faced the crowd once again. Even from where she was, Naminé smiled when he looked over his shoulder and caught her eye, sending her an unsubtle wink. Beside her, she swore she heard Zexion breath in sharply, but over the music, she wasn't certain. She couldn't help but bite her lip to suppress the grin that was trying to invade her face. She was happy for her brother and his boyfriend, who both seemed generally happy together, and she couldn't deny the fact, that they were cute enough to make her want to squeal inside.

Holding the mike closer to his mouth, he began at the start of the next bar, facing forward as if too nervous to sing directly to the man beside her. _"I've been stopping at green lights...got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night..."_

Her brother had started softly, but was easily heard over the drums and keyboard, who had continued to repeat the opening bars. The twins, standing either side of Demyx were tapping along with the beat, listening for their cue to join. When she realised that her gaze was lingering on the blonde boy closest to her, Naminé found she blushing somewhat as she knotted her hands in front of herself. Roxas didn't seem to notice, being focused on the music more than anything else at the time being.

"_I put my shirt on inside out...Umbrella in the sun," Demyx's_ voice became louder and clearer, gaining a fair amount of volume. In front of the band, a sea of smiling faces, waving hands and jumping showed just how enjoyable the music was. "_...my head up in the...clouds-"_ A single strummed note on Ventus' guitar and the affect of the song increased somewhat.

Fingers moving delicately across the strings, Roxas had begun strumming to the beat lightly, in time with his brother. The crowd cheered loudly, nearly suffocating the music from the stage, happy that the whole band was now playing. She wondered briefly why he didn't use a pick, but then shrugged it off when she realised that she couldn't remember her brother ever using one either.

"_-My friends just laugh at me_..." Demyx hadn't moved. In the centre of the stage, he stood facing the crowd, bouncing along with the beat. Out of anything, Naminé guessed that he was most likely grinning like a fool. Spinning on his heel, her brother turned to face them. "_There's only one thing it could be...!" _He held his hand out invitingly, watching his boyfriend, willing him to come on stage with his eyes.

Abruptly, the small man beside her stumbled towards her brother, looking completely surprised and flustered. To her side where Zexion had been, the manager stood there, grinning smugly, her arms folded across her chest. Smiling softly, Naminé turn back to the stage, somewhat happy. The singer jogged forward, straightening and balancing the man, before entwining their fingers together as best he could. Keeping his eyes focused directly on the small man in front of him, who had basically frozen since being forcefully sent on stage, Demyx smiled sweetly.

Continuing with the song, the drums beat quickly, leading into the chorus, her brother refusing to break eye contact with his boyfriend. _"I've come down with love...!"_

At this point, Naminé desperately wanted to look over at Roxas, but she felt like she couldn't miss a moment – she knew at the first chance they got, anyone would ask her about what exactly happened between the two. The crowd were cheering madly, jumping, singing, waving, and most of all, watching the event on stage. "G_ot bit by the bug...I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true_..."

Zexion's face wasn't visible from where she was, but Naminé could tell, based on his frozen body language, that he was awfully surprised at this moment. _"I've come down with love, I can't get enough...I won't break this fever, I need him, I'm bit by the bug..." _ In front of them, her brother's goofy grin decreased into a smaller, sweeter smile as he bent down, coming face to face with Zexion while holding the note.

"_I've come down with love..." _As if instinctively, the smaller man leant away slightly, but Demyx didn't seem to mind, following him forward, placing a light kiss on his boyfriend's them, the girls in the crowd squealed and cooed loudly, excited yet somewhat é felt herself smiling, watching them proudly, also wanting to join the reaction of the girls in the crowd, but too nervous too. _"I've come down with love..." _

Laughing slightly as he straightened back up, Demyx pulled the man with him towards the centre of the stage, hugging him close. _"Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor..." _ A few metres from her, she noticed briefly that Riku had stopped playing, leaving the bridge to just the drums and bass. "_They can't make me okay, it's up to you...Give me an answer..." _ Turning to face his boyfriend, her brother linked his free, broken hand with the smaller man's, watching him. In the background, the music was reduced to drum beats and notes from the keyboard ever few seconds, creating a somewhat serious atmosphere.

"_..Because I'm trying just to see you, only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say..." _Leaning forward, he rested his forehead lightly on Zexion's, still making eye contact as he held the note. The smaller man looked well and truly flustered at this point, turning a dark pink colour. It looked as though he was trying not to break into a smile, but failing terrible.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Roxas took this moment in time to look over at her. Not knowing what to do, she glanced at him quickly, before ducking her head slightly, blushing once again. In her peripherals, her date broke into grin, chuckling slightly.

Centre stage, still grinning, her brother's voice lowered to a whisper as the music dropped down quieter, being reduced to only Ventus, strumming lightly on the lead guitar. _"I've come down with love, got bit by the bug...I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true..."_

Pulling away as the music gained momentum, but refusing to disentangle his fingers from his boyfriend's, Demyx faced the crowd, jumping with the beat. Namine could see that the majority of the crowd were jumping and singing along with him, as best they could.

"_I've come down with love...!"_ Although her brother looked quite awkward, jumping up and down in front of the crowd, he looked and sounded happy. _"I can't get enough, I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true!"_ Quickly, Namine cast a glance around at the other members of the band as her brother continued. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Axel, drumming away in perfect beat, seemed the most proud of the singer, a satisfied smirk pulling at the corner of this mouth. He had every right to be, because he had always been there, convincing her brother to do everything and to be himself, despite what other people thought. And she was truly thankful for that. Catching her eye quickly, Axel sent her a subtle wink before pulling a face at her, making her giggle lightly.

"_...I've come down with love..."_ Demyx had stopped jumping, resorting to wrapping an arm around the small man as he reached the end of the song. She realised that her memories and gratefulness towards Axel had made her miss a few lines, but she didn't mind. The music had dropped lower, becoming light as it slowed down slightly_. "I've come down with love..."_

"_We've come down with love...!" _His voice had become sweeter at the last line, resting his head against Zexion's as the music ended with the last word.

The crowd in front of the stage burst into cheers and applause, screaming, waving and applauding the band. When group of girls towards one side of the stage shouted loudly, voicing their love for Axel, the drummer stood and dramatically bowed at them. Ventus and Roxas shared a look, grinning at each other as they met in the middle of the stage to high-five. Beside her, Larxene folded her arms proudly, smiling smugly to herself. Namine had to agree with her expression, because the band had been absolutely amazing.

"That was the last song for tonight guys," Once the crowd had died down slightly, Demyx took control, addressing them over the mike. "So, have a _kickass_ new year and...Yeah, I'm not good at these things, so now this is just kind of awkward..." Namine saw the drummer face palm somewhat dramatically. A commotion in the crowd caused her brother to trail off from his speech. Zexion took this time to quickly remove his hand from his boyfriends and walk towards the wings on the other side, trying to maintain his composure.

"Move _aside_ people, legend coming through!" Pushing himself through the crowd, a large Styrofoam cup held high over his head, Marluxia looked extremely excited. The people around him, however, did not, as he was shoving his way through them, heading towards the stage. "Ah! Hey, don't jostle me, I practically run this joint!"

The same confused expression held by many members of the band was mirrored in the audience. Axel voiced their uncertainty, leaning over his drum set to get a better look at the man as he flounced on stage, holding the cup carefully, "Marly, what are you doing, man?"

"Hush, Alexander." He said with finality, silencing him with his fingers. The redhead's expression descended into a solid frown. She heard the twins and her brother stifle a laugh. Marluxia strutted forward towards Demyx, who stood, confused, at the microphone stand. Her brother stepped aside to make way for the man, who seemed completely determined.

Completely confused, the singer kept his eyes focused on the man. "What are you doing, Mar-"

Axel cut him off. "Whoa, pansy ass," Behind the drums, the redhead stood abruptly and stumbled out towards the two other men, irritation fixed on his face. "Who do you think you are, coming onto our stage and calling me these stupid names?"

He answered as though it was the stupidest thing he'd heard. "Why, I'm Marluxia."

When the drummer's face twitched slightly, Namine took several steps back, cautiously. Roxas glanced over at her quickly. She sent him a withering look, which he returned before heading towards her, not caring about what was happening at the front of the stage. Riku, who had also left the keyboard, stood warily on her other side, watching them from the corner of his eye. As he came closer, the blonde gathered her in his arms, standing content with her. Immediately she felt warmer; the butterflies in her stomach spinning and flipping quickly.

"I know who you are; you don't have to tell me! We've known each other for years!"

She glanced back towards the front of the stage. Beside her, Larxene slapped a hand to her forehead, groaning at them. She could've sworn that the manager muttered something along the lines of "_stupid, freaking idiots"._

"Then why did you ask me who I was?"

"Because you just came up here a-"

"So..." Demyx cut them off, leaning the microphone stand towards him and addressing the crowd. "...Let's give it up for Marly, because obviously he wants to say something...right?" Her brother sent the two other men a desperate look, at which Marluxia nodded and waltzed over. Still on the microphone, Demyx turned back to the crowd, grinning. "Here's Marly, yeah...!" Pulling away, he started clapping awkwardly. The crowd mimicked the applause, bringing in their own cheers and shouts.

Beaming, the pink-haired man handed the cup to the blonde, before seizing the microphone and pulling it out of the stand. Behind him, Axel pouted and moved over beside Demyx, who was subtly trying to sniff the juice. Naminé heard him whisper something about cherries.

"Good evening, people of the Islands!" He waited briefly for the small cheering to pass. "I'm the owner of the Zoom Juice Shack down there and in honour of the New Year and the explosive performance we all just witnessed then; I've decided to dedicate my new juice to Demyx and Axel respectively!" Grinning, he turned to look at the men. Axel, who had snatched the cup from his friend, was grinning triumphantly. Naminé guessed that this was probably his second or third dedication. Her brother, beside the drummer, smiled brightly and pumped his fist in the air slightly.

Holding the mike, Marluxia turned to the both of them. "With much pleasure, I give you both the honour of trying the first one." Knowing that they'd accept, he walked over to them quickly and slotted something into the cup and replaced the microphone, before taking several large steps back.

Roxas knew what it was before she did. Grabbing her hand quickly, he pulled her further backstage, just into the wings, at least seven metres or so away from her brother and best friend. Riku was beside her soon after, obviously sensing that something was up. Her date waved across the stage at his brother, who saw the sign and disappeared into the wings on the other side, dragging Zexion with him into the darkness.

Left of centre stage, Marluxia grinned at the two men, who were now sharing the weight of the juice between them. "I present to you, the Cherry Ka-Bang!" Applauding, the crowd engulfed Marluxia as he skipped down the steps and disappeared from sight.

Axel stepped forward towards the mike, grinning. "I'd like to thank-" Abruptly, there was a small bang and the cup in the drummer's hand exploded, covering both him and Demyx with a dark pink juice. The scent of cherries wafted outwards as majority of the crowd fell silent, a few people suppressing a laugh. Beside her, Larxene burst into a hysterical cackle. Slowly, the crowd followed suit and soon, laughter echoed around the area.

Huffing, Axel stormed off stage, presumably to look for the pink haired man. Her brother, however, didn't look as fussed. Wiping a finger across his cheek, collecting some of the juice, he tried it with a curious expression before grinning.

"It tastes good!" He spoke loudly, smiling happily. Lifting a hand up, he waved at the crowd as he turned to leave the stage. "Have a freaking awesome new year, guys!" The crowd burst into applause, once again, laughing and cheering at him. So did the people beside her, clapping happily as they chuckled lightly. Demyx turned to look at them and grinned. He looked happy. As she smiled at him, she could feel Roxas' warm arms around her and realised that she was also happy, right here, right now.

* * *

**Now I am going to retreat into my humble abode and write the other half of this chapter, which should be up within the next few days, (no guarantees). :D**

**So, what'd you think? Review, whatever, just stay tuned!**

**Ps, the next Little Lights is halfway as well, as is the next Radiant Blues, in case you were wondering at all.**


	20. Cupid's Kiss

**Oh god it has been too long! Sorry everyone for this MASSIVE delay. I was busy with school and exams and work and everything. I wanted to make this chapter as brilliant as I possibly could and, after heaps and heaps of thought and effort - here it is!**

**Just a note: It's officially been a year since I first posted this! Completed in nearly exactly a year! Brilliant, yeah?**

**I'll keep all the thank yous and sentimental stuff until the very end, because it'd be wise to just head straight into this chapter. If you don't know what's happening, just rewind a bit and flip through the chapters. Otherwise, basically in the lead up to this - they are currently at their new years festival and the Melodies have just finished performing.**

**Enjoy the final chapter of my first official fic, Cupid's Kiss, chapter 20 - Cupid's Kiss! (I'm so original, baha.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline.**

* * *

Celebrating - that's what they all should have been doing. Instead, after being one of the last to make it into the tent backstage, Naminé was surprised to see such an intense atmosphere.

Axel, still partly covered in juice, was pacing anxiously. It seemed as though the sticky liquid had had no actual affect on his apprehension. Hands entwined, Roxas silently led her over to a pair of empty chairs, nodding at his best friend as they passed. The redhead returned it stiffly before looking nervously over at the door. She could only guess what was out there. Across from where they were sitting, Demyx was staring at a small blue box in his now juice-free hands. His expression mirrored Axel's and, Zexion, who had been completely flustered on stage, was nowhere to be seen. Riku and Larxene were also absent, which only confused her more. _Where could they all possibly be? Was she even allowed to be back here right now?_

Leaning to her left, Naminé whispered quietly to Roxas. "What's happening now?"

"Well," He spoke softly, but she was pretty sure the others could hear him. "I'm pretty sure that Larxene is meeting with the talent scout. Axel keeps looking at the door, so they're probably right outside." Swallowing, Roxas sent her a nervous smile.

"You all did awesome." She squeezed his hand gently, "I _know_ it won't be terrible."

Smiling, softly this time, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Naminé glanced bashfully to the floor as he pulled away, still new to the affection. Roxas sounded sincere. "Thank you, Nam."

Naminé smiled to herself. She didn't want to know what it would've been like if she hadn't met Roxas at the shack. True, she'd still be here at the festival for New Years. She'd also have watched the concert from the wings like she did. But she certainly wouldn't have had the butterflies that she did. Nor would she have had the lovely feeling that she got when she caught Roxas looking at her from the corner of his eye. If anything, she'd have been a third wheel to Sora and Kairi, who were most likely snuggled up somewhere, preparing for the fireworks, just because they could. Roxas, who had shuffled his chair closer, put an arm around her. It was warm and comforting and she honestly couldn't think of anywhere she's rather be. Instinctively, she leant into him. He didn't seem to mind.

Across from her, Demyx abruptly shifted and stood, holding the small box in his right hand. Within seconds he was standing in front of them. "Hey Nam," He scuffed his shoe against the ground as he spoke, kicking some loose dirt aside aimlessly.

She smiled up at him, not moving from her position with Roxas. "What's up Dem?"

"Uh, well..." Chuckling sheepishly, he lightly shook the box in his hand. Something inside thumped softly. "I'm not good at all this sentimental, meaningful stuff... because I can't actually get the words out without making a fool of myself but," Demyx smiled crookedly and handed her the box. "This... it's for you."

"What..." Eyes wide in surprise, Naminé looked between her brother and the present in her hands. What had brought this on? Beside her, Roxas shifted and removed his arm to lean on his knees. One quick glance from the corner of her eye, and she knew that he was curious too. She was unsure about opening it, "Dem... why did you give me a present?"

Her brother grinned and squatted on the floor in front of her, resting his cast on one of his knees. "Just... y'know – you've been awesome. And my Christmas present to you really was one of the dodgiest things on the face of the planet."

"You gave me a sock for my pencils. It wasn't _that_ dodgy. I mean, I _did_ use it..." It currently sat in her top desk drawer, filled with the tiny, over-sharpened pencils that she could no longer properly draw with. Naminé never had the heart to throw them out after they'd been loved for so long. At least the sock had been a handy place to put them.

Demyx shook his head. "C'mon, it was completely pathetic! You bought me the pair of converse that I had wanted forever. So...I felt like I had to make it up to you. You're the best sister ever, after all." The compliment made her chuckle softly, amused. Leaning forward on his toes, her brother tapped the box in her hands and looked at her earnestly. "Open it."

"Okay then..." After a few moments, Naminé obliged, pulling the lid off carefully. She couldn't help the surprised gasp that had slipped out.

A small silver bracelet sat in the centre of the small box, shining tenderly in the dim light. It was simple and classy; small chain links twining and winding through each other in two strands. At one point, a small heart replaced a set of links, fitting in perfectly and making it all the more beautiful. She loved it.

Naminé looked up from the present to her brother. He stood in front of her, a happy smile on his face. She knew it – he could tell how much she liked it.

With great care, she passed the box over to Roxas before practically throwing herself at her brother, pulling him into a massive hug.

"I love it – it's beautiful. It's just gorgeous – how did you even afford it?"

She heard her brother laugh sheepishly. "I was saving for it – most of the money from concerts and gigs and stuff went towards this."

"Dem," Naminé pulled away and looked at him incredulously. "You really didn't have to do that!"

"I know, but I wanted to. So yeah...uh, here – I'll put it on you." Demyx leaned around her and took the box off Roxas. Obligingly, she held out her wrist to him. Her brother fumbled for a bit before he managed to secure the clasp around her.

Naminé smiled and rolled her hand over, examining it. "Thank you, really."

He laughed and patted her lightly on head. "Take good care of it, okay? I nearly lost it."

"Of course you did. You lose everything, don't ya Dem?" And that was it for their lovely moment.

"What? Hey!" Demyx pulled away completely, a frown on his face. "Axel, you _weren't_ part of this conversation!"

The drummer stood facing them, one eyebrow raised. "I've been in the room the whole time, dude. The mushy-gushy-love-love stuff is overwhelming. I felt like I was going to drown."

"Sure, you'd definitely be the one to drown. You can't swim, yeah?"

It was then that Naminé thought that maybe it'd be the best idea to leave the tent. Demyx had crossed a line. It was apparent in the red head's expression, which had fallen into a serious looking scowl.

Turning, Naminé went to grab for her date's hand. Roxas, however, was already standing. It seemed that he'd thought the same thing. Quickly and gently, he entwined his fingers with hers. Together, they walked around the chairs, avoiding the two other band members. Axel seemed to be enjoying this, despite his best friend's now frightened look – apparently Demyx had suddenly realised what he'd said.

Just before they reached the door, Naminé stopped. Roxas looked over at her curiously.

"Don't you want to hear about the talent scout?" It was reasonable, she thought. Naminé didn't want him to miss a big announcement just because she wanted to get out from the tent.

Instead, he smiled at her. "Nah,"

"..." Naminé blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. "...Why?"

Hands still connected, Roxas crossed her arm across her chest as he put his arm around her shoulders. Altogether, it was quite a snugly position – but as if she minded. In answer to her question, they began walking once again as he spoke. "I have important things that I'd rather spend my time with."

She was about to ask, but the soft kiss that he pressed to her temple proved it – _she_ was the important thing. And it felt lovely.

They stepped outside, into the dusk. The sun had disappeared into the horizon, meaning that the entire area for the crowd was lit by fairy lights, lanterns and glowing signs. It was beautiful - even more so because Larxene, who she had expected to be standing right outside, was nowhere nearby. As Roxas led them down the small path and through the gate, Naminé realised that neither Reno nor Rude were there either. It was strange, but she supposed that they needed their time to celebrate also.

The area was even more beautiful up close. The small fairy lights lit up the entire place in a magical glow. In the breeze, they swayed and moved silently like tiny fireflies. Lanterns threw off bright colours of pink, green and orange, and the entire vibe of the festival had suddenly turned into what appeared to be right out of a book or a movie.

Arm securely around her, Roxas walked them slowly through the area, past stalls and happy, laughing people. She leant into him, content.

"This is the best festival I've been to, y'know."

"Hm?" Naminé looked up at her date. He was looking forward, at ease, as he spoke to her. "...Really?"

He laughed. "Is it that unbelievable?"

"Uh, well I don't exactly know what you mean..."

"I've always been to these except every time I go, something always goes wrong." Once again, Roxas laughed, as if remembering something. "Like one year, I missed the fireworks because Alice, my sister, had run off after a rabbit and I had to bring her back." Naminé couldn't help but giggle lightly with him. It certainly seemed like a completely amusing situation, Roxas running through the bushes to find his sister because of a harmless rabbit.

She smiled up at him. "Why's this year so good then?"

"Ah," Roxas stopped walking and looked down at her. They were standing just in front of a small fishing game stall, where several kids were standing and yelling happily. "This is where it gets tricky. I can't tell you just yet."

"... What? Why not?" Furrowing her eyebrows, Naminé studied his face, confused.

The blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You'll find out soon enough. Right now, I gotta run off and do some things. Don't hate me, okay? I'm leaving you in good hands," He paused, before adding, "I hope."

"Wait, who are you leaving me with?"

In answer to her question, Roxas looked over at the stall. Naminé followed his gaze. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary until, after a few moments, she nearly burst into laughter.

Behind the stall, wearing an expression that looked too enthusiastic to be real stood Riku. It was a comical situation. Under a blue apron, he was wearing the black jeans and grey collared shirt that he'd worn on stage. It didn't seem like the most perfect job in the world for her best friend, and it seemed as though he agreed. He caught her eye, smiled and waved, before tending to a small child in front of him who was waving the small wooden fishing rod wildly around in the air.

Laughing, Naminé turned back to her date, somewhat confused. "What possessed you to leave me with Riku? I thought you weren't getting on with him."

"It's cool – we half sorted things out." Shrugging, Roxas pulled away from her and dug his thumbs into his pant pockets. "Plus, he seems like he needs a hand. And he'll be nice to you."

To say that she was merely relieved was an understatement. They'd made up – kind of. That was a start, at least. Naminé smiled. Thank goodness they weren't throwing punches at each other, but there was part of her that still wasn't convinced. She'd have to ask Riku about it.

"Thank you."

He grinned, shrugging. "No problem. I'll see you soon, alright? I've got you for the fireworks."

"O-Okay, see you!" Naminé smiled, blushing lightly, and watched as he winked at her before walking off, alone, in the direction that they'd been heading before. She stood there awkwardly for a few moments, watching him subconsciously. When she caught herself, Naminé blushed furiously and ducked her head. Hopefully no one saw that.

Squeezing her way through the kids gently, Naminé eventually made it to the counter. Riku was watching her, curiously. He still looked strange in an apron.

"Hey, Nam," Arms folded, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that I mind, but why are you standing outside the front of a children's stall without your boy- Roxas... without Roxas?" Riku didn't seem to be completely comfortable with Roxas yet, but she'd already assumed that.

She shrugged. "No reason in particular. He's gone off to do some stuff and I'm meant to wait here because it's a surprise... I think."

"Ah, I did hear about that." Riku grinned half-heartedly.

Naminé bit her lip, "Could you be kind enough to tell me anything about it?"

"Well, I could," Her best friend looked at her somewhat helplessly before bending down to talk with one of the fishing children. After a few moments, he turned and grabbed a medium sized duck off of a hook and handed it carefully to the little boy. Riku brushed himself down before facing her again. "I could, but Ka-douche threatened to give me another hair cut. Apparently 'Mister Scissors' wants me to meet his wife, 'Miss portable electric razor'."

She couldn't help but laugh. A picture of bald Riku had made its way into her mind and it was too hilarious to bear.

"Ha ha – he's hilarious, I know." Running a hand through his cropped hair, Riku sighed. "Since you're not busy, do you mind helping me? It'll be easier to talk to you that way."

"Uh... sure, I guess. Roxas knows where I am anyways."

Riku smiled at her, looking relieved. "Thank you – there's a door around the back. Or you could just kill a few plastic floating ducks by climbing over the counter."

Laughing, Naminé stepped away from the counter, careful not to squash any kids in the process. "I think I'll just head around." Riku sent her a nod in reply, and she took it as permission to move.

Stepping through the mess of children, she squeezed between his stall and the neighbouring one. A few metres down sat a small door, which stopped just above her hip, fitting in perfectly with the smaller than average walls. Naminé had to undo a simple latch before pushing it open and, once inside, she realised that it was more spacious than she'd originally thought.

Her best friend, who appeared to be the only other one manning the stall, was busy explaining to a child how to hold a fishing rod. Instead of interrupting him, Naminé took the position beside him. She had no idea what she was doing – but she was pretty sure that she could improvise.

However, serving the single kid in front of her was harder than she'd originally thought. After a few minutes of trying and failing to explain something to the girl in front of her, Riku took over and swiftly finished in not even half the time it had taken her.

Naminé looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry, kids are hard to deal with."

"Maybe," He grinned at her softly after handing the last kid a stuffed duck which, for some bizarre reason, was wearing blue clothes. "But I have to deal with Kadaj a lot. He's a brat most of the time." Most of the time, to Naminé, was an understatement. Basically every time that she saw him, Kadaj would reach new heights in his immaturity. But she guessed that Riku _had_ literally known his brother for his entire life, so there had to be some times when Kadaj wasn't a complete child.

"Axel is kinda like that too, but he bugs Dem with that sort of stuff." She smiled at him. In some ways, Naminé could understand. Her brother and his best friend were sometimes as mature as toddlers, but they never matched up against Kadaj. "So, why are you working here anyway?"

"Kadaj tricked me into it." He rolled his eyes. "This is meant to be _his_ responsibility tonight – running the duck stall." The excitement in his voice was past non-existent.

"It sounds like a brilliant job."

He scoffed and prodded at one of the miniature fishing rods with his finger. "Oh, it is – very classy."

"The aprons as fashionable too," At her comment, he managed a laugh before smiling freely.

It was nice to see him like this again. Naminé didn't know how long she would have had to wait, so she was certainly thankful that he was actually somewhat happy. He did deserve it, even if he had acted like a "selfish prick", according to Axel.

"_That's_ fashionable." Following where he was pointing, she realised that he was indicating towards the bracelet on her wrist. He paused. "Wait, is that from Demyx?"

She was confused, "Uh, yeah – how'd you know?"

Riku exhaled lightly, hesitating. "That's what he went back to the house to get."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Nam – you know how you and Axel found him... y'know..." He was being vague and Naminé was certainly thankful. She'd understood what Riku was talking about and was glad that he was censoring the details.

All she could manage was an "Oh."

She didn't know how to feel about this. It wasn't a good thing that Demyx had been attacked over something that was completely her fault but, then again, if he hadn't been attacked, they might all still be in danger. Naminé was conflicted about it.

And Riku could obviously see that, because he glanced away awkwardly. "Sorry..."

The atmosphere wasn't very comfortable – she felt as though she needed to say something. To mention something that would make them both feel better about the conversation.

"Hey," She said tentatively, unsure.

Eyebrow raised, he looked over at her, "Yeah?"

She paused a few moments before speaking, "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Us," She weighed up her next words carefully before saying them. The last thing Naminé wanted to do right now was screw something up, "...How we're friends still." And it was. Conveying how grateful she was right now seemed kind of impossible.

"..." Leaning against a dry counter, her best friend nodded. "It is."

Some part of Naminé knew that everything, no matter what happened, was going to turn out for the better. Sure, Riku may not have gotten what he wanted, but the two of them had gotten through an obstacle together and had remained friends by the end of it. At least, Naminé hoped they were still as close as they were before. Maybe it'd take some more time, but she was willing to do that. It might've been selfish of her but, at the moment, she didn't want to lose her closest childhood friend altogether.

Beside her, Riku shifted. "Naminé..."

"Hm," She blinked and looked over at him. "What's up?"

His face was sincere, but his eyes appeared somewhat conflicted. "I'm still sorry." It was bound to be said, of course.

"I'm still sorry too, alright?" As he opened his mouth to protest, Naminé held up her hand to stop him. When it was safe, she continued, "But I forgave you, didn't I?"

Brows creased slightly, it took him a few seconds to react. Stiffly, Riku nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Smiling softly, Naminé stepped forward and put a hand on his arm reassuringly. Every time he'd ever pulled that face, she'd always felt as though she had to comfort him. "Now stop beating yourself up about it – I'm glad it's out in the open. And I'm glad that we're still friends."

"...Me too," She pulled her hand away as he spoke, not wanting to let it linger too long. His green eyes shined lightly as he watched her with a somewhat melancholy expression. He frowned slightly and ran a hand through his short hair. "I'm glad that you're with Roxas."

It confused her. All these years, and she hadn't known a thing. And now, it felt like he was handing her over, giving her permission to be with Roxas.

Against her thoughts, she blurted out a question that she thoroughly regretted the moment it left her mouth. "Why?"

He didn't show it in his expression, but Naminé saw it in his eyes that it hadn't caught him off guard, before he glanced away towards the floor. Still, he paused for a few seconds, staring intently at the particular patch of dirt between them. She didn't say anything, choosing to wait because she had a feeling he would answer.

And he did.

Eyes flicking up to look at her, her best friend sighed, smiling sadly. "I want you to be happy..." He paused, sighing again before admitting, "...And even if you're not with me, at least there's someone out there who does make you happy."

There were a few moments of silence between them, as they shared a look. It touched her heart. Her best friend, who only days ago wanted her for his own, was standing before her, willing to let her go.

Stepping forward, Naminé hesitated before hugging him tightly. It took a few moments, but eventually he returned it. The hug reminded her of the past, their memories and moments. Despite what happened, she wouldn't forget these, she was sure of it.

"Bravo, my birdies!" She heard Riku sigh irritably before he pulled away, turning to glare at his brother. Kadaj stood only feet away, on the other side of the counter, clapping happily. He'd been watching them - the teasing smirk gracing his face proved it.

Beside her, her best friend groaned audibly. "What do you want? Are you finally here to do your job?"

Mock hurt, the elder of the brothers put a hand to his heart, gaping slightly. "You're acting as if I've done something horrible."

"That's because you have." As if feeling to need to remind him, Riku pointedly tugged on a lock of hair.

"Hush, it grows back. You'll be barbie again soon." Grinning, Kadaj waltzed forward and leant on a free space on the counter. "I'm actually here on a delivery job."

"What about your job?" Riku asked, annoyed. "This one, right here – the one that you ditched and left me to do?"

His brother shrugged nonchalantly, "Pish posh, brother. It ain't my problem right now." Ignoring Riku's slightly rude gesture, Kadaj turned to Naminé. "I'm here for you."

"...wait, what?" Naminé asked him, honestly confused. "...Do you have something for me?"

"Nope, I do not! Silly, silly – but you're so cute, Nam, I'll pretend you didn't say something dim." He cooed, using one of his thin spidery fingers to poke her nose, making a 'boop' sound effect as he did.

"Kadaj," The seriousness in her best friend's tone made both of them look over at him quickly. Riku appeared slightly annoyed as he frowned at his brother, fists lightly clenched at his sides. "Why are you actually here?" Naminé had been positive that Riku was not going to get over the hair cut punishment for quite a while, but now that he was stuck doing his tormenter's job as well, perhaps this was the start of a new battle of sorts.

Sighing, Kadaj dropped the cheerful act, running a hand through his hair before scratching the back of his neck. "I'm here for a swap."

"What on earth are you planning on swapping?"

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the typical grin to slide right back onto Kadaj's face. Leaning forward, over the counter, he took Naminé's hand gently and tugged her towards him. She had to brace herself on the small wall ledge to keep from falling over it. "For starters, I need Naminé."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, you aren't throwing me over your shoulder again, are you?" She'd already had her fair share of that for a while and didn't particularly want to suffer it in the middle of a _public_ place no less.

Feigning hurt, Kadaj rested a hand over his heart as Riku made no effort to suppress his snicker. _Whose side was he meant to be on?_ "I'm appalled that you have no trust in me, Nam." As Kadaj paused, his mischievous grin slipped back onto his face. "But, if it gets you over this wall quicker than so be it."

"Aha - I'll come around right now." Quickly, Naminé snatched her hand back and ducked out the door to the side. Behind her, Riku said something to his brother about personal space. For some reason, she seriously doubted that Kadaj would never take that into consideration, ever.

Naminé stopped just beside Kadaj, who smiled brightly at her, despite the frustrated glare that his brother was sending him from behind the stall counter. If she had to guess, she'd say that Kadaj had won this round.

"Hooray! - Now I can finally complete my mission." Without any sort of hesitation, Kadaj rested his arm on her shoulders. The cheeky expression on his face was directed at Riku, who huffed with annoyance and perhaps jealousy.

"Uh," Naminé waved to her best friend, somewhat nervously. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded at her in response. "Have fun." Riku offered her a small smile before picking up his drink.

Kadaj looked over his shoulder just as they began walking. "Oh, also - darling brother~" His tone was playful, meaning that whatever he was about to say would be bad for Riku. "The cute piano chick with the nice boobs is waiting for you near the Shack. Remember - protection!" Naminé didn't know which part had caused it but, behind her, Riku suddenly choked and spluttered on his water. Laughing, Kadaj continued walking, leading her forward with him.

After a minute or two of silence, Naminé curiosity got the best of her. "So, where are we going exactly?" After squeezing and walking around people, they'd soon reached the last stalls. In front of them, the Shack was surrounded by a few people, many having moved onto the beach to find good seats for the fireworks.

"Well," Kadaj removed his arm when their path became clear of people. However, instead of just telling her, he pulled a small white card out of his pocket and read aloud. "Kadaj – that's me -" Naminé rolled her eyes and followed him. He kept walking as he read, "Please bring Nam onto the beach around 11.30. She'll be with Riku." When apparently finished, he flicked the card off into the night. If there was anything else on it, the hope of her finding out was that was, was certainly dismal, as she didn't really feel like going searching for it in the dim light.

"Right, thank you...?"

Despite the darkness, his grin was bright and noticeable. "You're very welcome, dear Naminé! We're nearly there, anyway. Prepare to remove your shoes!" It was an odd request to actually verbally announce, but Kadaj himself was odd, so she couldn't really blame him.

Kadaj stopped after a few more metres, leaning against a palm tree. An errant thought made Naminé wonder how he knew where it was so perfectly. If it had been her, she had no doubt that she would've completely missed it and landed in the sand.

She took this pit stop as the apparent time to slip her feet out of her shoes. The sand was cold between her toes, but she didn't mind. It was nice and relaxing. Naminé collected both shoes in one hand, holding onto the backs with a finger each. She didn't know what to expect when they moved onto the sand.

"Naminé,"

Turning, Naminé had to squeeze her eyes shut at the sudden bright light. She used her free hand to block out some of it as she took a hesitant look. Kadaj might've had a torch shined right on her face, but she couldn't be sure – her eyes still had to adjust.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, tilting her head away from the light.

Kadaj laughed, "Let's go. Are you ready?"

For some reason, the butterflies in her stomach decided to start up. _Okay, so she was nervous. Was it Roxas waiting for her? Or Demyx? Or someone else completely?_ Whoever it was, she didn't doubt that Kadaj wouldn't give her any hints.

Blinking slowly, she brought her hand away from her face. "...yeah, I'm ready."

Without another word, Kadaj began to head down the beach, the torch shining in front of him. She could easily see him, but wasn't so confident about what she couldn't see on the sand. Naminé was pretty certain that her feet wouldn't be attacked by crabs, but some part of her seriously doubted it.

She could see silhouettes of couples and groups of people down the beach, sitting, standing and lying, as they waited for the New Year. _How on earth was Kadaj going to find someone quickly?_

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Pfft!" Kadaj didn't turn as he answered her. "Of _course_ I do! What sort of delivery boy would I be if I didn't?" Still trudging through the sand, he swung the beam of the torch over a number of couples, stopping whenever he spotted a single person. When he moved on, it became somewhat apparent that he was merely guessing.

They were heading closer to the crowds now, and Naminé found herself having to be extra careful as she weaved between people after Kadaj, who lead her confidently and without a worry. Just when she was beginning to think that this was a somewhat hopeless search, he abruptly stopped. Naminé nearly walked straight into him.

"This is your stop!" He announced; his torch beam was aimed directly on a lone person sitting on the sand. Even from this distance, Naminé could tell who the person was, just from their back. Roxas – her heart skipped a beat. Did he organise this whole thing?

Beside her, Kadaj was looking expectant. "Well, are you going? Or do I have to carry you there?"

"Uh, n-no- I'm good!" Naminé smiled sheepishly at him and nodded her head politely. "Thank you."

He grinned. "No problem. Play nice with the boy, alright?"

A blush crept up on her face. To save herself from further embarrassment, Naminé quickly headed towards where her date sat.

Roxas seemed completely relaxed; his legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back on his hands. Had it taken him that long to set up a spot? She had to admit, as she walked closer, that is was a good spot. He was close enough to the water, but far enough out to not get caught in the high tide.

She stopped just behind, "Hey, Roxas."

Turning, he faced her and immediately smiled, "Well hey there." He sat up straight and patted the spot beside him. It was then that Naminé noticed that he'd actually taken the time to set up a picnic blanket. It was thoughtful and, as she sat down next to him, she was grateful that she wouldn't have to sit in the sand.

Naminé couldn't help how nervous yet happy she was. Even just simply sitting beside Roxas was lovely. She didn't feel pressured to say or do anything – just being in his company was enough for her.

"I see that Kadaj did a good job with the delivery."

She laughed lightly, "I honestly thought he was lost."

"Although," Roxas sounded amused, "I have never been able to tell what goes on in his mind."

"I don't think anyone does." Naminé paused before adding, "Ever."

Beside her, Roxas shifted and chuckled lightly. Looking over at him, she watched as he turned to his right, away from her. Naminé couldn't make out anything specific, but it definitely sounded like he was fixing something up.

After a few moments, he turned back to her, his arms behind his back. "So this is going to sound really stupid and corny – but bear with me."

Confused, she nodded. Naminé couldn't make out his expression clearly. "...Okay?"

"Don't sound so excited," He teased playfully before bringing his hands out in front. Something of fairly average size sat in his hands, but he was covering it up quite well. Naminé felt slightly hesitant about whatever it might be. "I was talking to Sora about this, and he said that I should do something... sweet. And I thought of this and figured that... that it wouldn't be the worst thing." In the dark, he held whatever was in his hands out to her. Carefully, Naminé took it and immediately knew what it was.

The Styrofoam of the cup was smooth between her hands and, after bringing it closer to her nose, she recognised it. By habit, she said it aloud. "A Cupid's Kiss..." Her heart was torn between soaring in happiness and sinking into the depths of guilt.

Roxas didn't seem to notice, "Exactly. Marluxia let me make one for you – said something about it being an 'adorable, romantic idea'." As he spoke, Naminé was caught up in her thoughts.

Suddenly the result of the paopu juice that she'd put into Roxas' drink during their first meeting seemed to catch up with her. He was talking, but she wasn't listening properly. _Had her action caused this whole thing?_ _Oh goodness, what if it had?_ Some horrible thought in her head was screaming at her, telling her that Roxas only liked her because of the juice. Another, quieter voice was trying and failing to reassure her. She had to tell him – maybe he'd understand. _Oh god, she hoped that he'd understand._

"Wait, Roxas-" Naminé cut him off, blurting it out. "I have to tell you something."

He blinked. "...Yeah?" It was polite, but Naminé couldn't ignore the slight amount of nervousness in his voice. He was slightly scared. Oh goodness.

Taking a deep breath, Naminé swallowed before explaining, "When you first came to the Shack, and I made that juice for you... I put some paopu juice in it. I'm sorry! It was selfish and stupid... I honestly just wanted to see you again and now I feel like it's forced you to like me!" She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She needed to get all this out. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry, Roxas. I like you – I really, really like you, but I don't know if you only like me because of that juice!"

Maybe she'd gotten a bit too scared and worked up about it. A silence hung in the air and Naminé didn't know what else to say. What could she say? It was up to Roxas now. During the awkward moments that followed, she carefully put the juice on her other side. It had been a nice gift; she just hoped that it hadn't been brought on because of her choice.

Suddenly, and completely unexpectedly, Roxas laughed. He _laughed_. Naminé was incredibly confused. The juice felt heavy in her hands. What was he laughing about? She hadn't said anything funny... right?

She could see his happy smile in the dim light. He sounded completely relieved and amused all at once. Laughter still present on his face, Roxas turned to her. His blue eyes seemed to dance. "If that's your confession, I have one too." Naminé had no idea what on earth was happening. He was... happy? Without waiting for her to respond, Roxas continued, "The juice didn't make me like you."

It was as though a weight was suddenly lifted off of her shoulders and she exhaled, relieved, "Really?"

"Really," Roxas nodded and leant back again, resting his hand on hers this time. She didn't mind. "Here's what happened. I've never really liked the beach, but Sora would drag me down. He'd go surfing and I would just sit on the sand. I'd wanted to go skateboarding, but Sora had made me watch his stuff. I got bored, so I went walking. I ended up finding the Shack. I was thirsty and you were working. I was going to go and buy a drink from you, but I chickened out." He chuckled slightly, as he remembered. "I was so lame. I couldn't even talk to the pretty juice girl."

Face heating up, Naminé fiddled with the hem of her dress sheepishly. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am – you can even ask Sora. He thought it was hilarious how I drank about three glasses of water when we got back to his house; all because I wasn't brave enough to buy one off you."

The story was making her feel all bashful. A blush on her cheeks, hopefully invisible in the dark, Naminé asked an obvious question, "How'd you manage to end up buying one then?"

"Ah, you see – Sora never let me forget about it. I found out that you were friends with his girlfriend, and he was constantly trying to get me to meet you – but I was too nervous to do it. This was literally months ago." Roxas squeezed her hand lightly as he spoke, glancing at her briefly. "One day I woke up and I all I wanted to do was go to the beach. It was completely weird, because that'd never happened before. I ended up going and I saw you. There was this weird voice in my head that just told me to do it. So I did."

She smiled to herself. Roxas had actually been interested in her before she made him that juice. It absolutely filled her with relief and happiness. Naminé honestly didn't know why she'd been so worried and worked up about it. She didn't want to think what would've happened if Roxas had believed in her story.

It was comfortable between them. His hand was warm on hers and Naminé was perfectly content.

"So you really, really, really like me, huh?" Caught somewhat off guard, she turned to him suddenly. Roxas was watching her, an amused expression on his face. The butterflies in her stomach twirled and fluttered anxiously. Crap, she'd forgotten that she'd just said that.

"I-I uh... well," Double crap. She was at a total loss for words.

Laughing softly, Roxas used his other hand to tenderly brush a piece of hair off her face that had fallen amidst her embarrassment. "Well, Naminé, I really, really, really like you too."

Biting her lip, Naminé was faltering. The contact and the other sweet things from her date were going to make her melt. "...That... that's wonderful..."

"Isn't it?" He smiled brightly, pleased.

As he studied her face, Naminé didn't know where to look. She'd never been in this position before. Hopefully he'd understand, right? Biting her lip, she focused on anything but his eyes – she was already on the brink of turning into a puddle of mush.

"Hey, Nam,"

Smiling hesitantly, she managed to make eye contact for a few seconds, "Uh, yeah?"

"You've got something just here." Roxas tapped lightly on the top of his own lip, showing her.

Oh goodness, how embarrassing. Using her free hand, Naminé quickly and awkwardly rubbed the spot on her own mouth. Hopefully it was gone and she was saved from further embarrassment. Nervously, she turned to him. "Is it gone?"

Roxas smiled earnestly at her, "Here, do you mind?" When he raised a hand towards her, she nodded. Good. He could get rid of it for her and she could avoid this completely uncomfortable situation.

With her permission, he ran his thumb lightly across her top lip, as if to get the spot. Instead of stopping, it travelled softly across her cheek and down to cup her face gently. Before anything else, Roxas had leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Blinking in surprised, Naminé's heart fluttered and jumped. The butterflies in her stomach flipped, twirled and dived with surprise, thrilled. His lips were soft on hers and all she could think of was how Roxas, the gorgeous, lovely boy was kissing her. It was slow and tender and Naminé was grateful. She didn't know what she was meant to be feeling, but it didn't matter.

Eventually, he pulled away. Naminé's face was hot and flushed, and the trail that his thumb had left of her cheek was tingling faintly.

She didn't know what to say. A bashful, happy laugh slipped out by accident. Roxas chuckled. From what she could see, he was feeling the same things she was. He looked pleased.

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. "I was gonna wait until the fireworks but... I felt like it was the right time."

Naminé couldn't help but giggle. "...That was so corny."

"Sorry, sorry!" Laughing, Roxas shrugged. "I couldn't help myself – you look beautiful."

The blush was now a potentially permanent addition – it hadn't gone away since he'd held her hand, and Naminé doubted that it would for the rest of the night.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the speakers start up and soon, Axel's voice confirmed it.

"Good evening festival goers! This is Axel, your head fireworks honcho speaking! We're entering the last few minutes of the year and I just wanted to say a few things."

"First off, thank you all for coming down tonight! It means a lot to all of us, especially the bands that performed." Several cheers went up from the crowd, and Axel's laugh was audible. "Thank you, thank you! That brings us to the second announcement. Some of you know that there was a talent scout in the audience tonight!" Roxas' hand tightened around her own. "Well, our sexy manager had a nice chat with him, and I'm proud to say that the Melodies have been invited to play at a music festival in a few months time!" This time, the cheer was louder. Over the speakers, Naminé heard Demyx's unmistakeable 'whoop'.

"Now, really soon, we're gonna count down til the New Year. But before then, I just wanna wish you all luck for the future! I hope you had an awesome year! Until next year, stay sexy!"

"Wait, wait – I want to say something!" Demyx's voice was obvious from the microphone. There was the sound of a brief struggle and then silence. After a few seconds, someone picked up the microphone. "Alright, hey - This is Demyx, lead singer of the melodies and I just wanted to announce something to all of our lady fans – Axel, the drummer, is no longer single!" Naminé had to laugh. Across the beach, various girls booed and groaned, devastated. "I'm thrilled to say that Alexander Lea Edgington- It was official, Demyx had bought himself a one way ticket to a massive hole in the ground, courtesy of his best friend. He'd said the name. "or Axel, is now off the marke- AH, OW." His cries of pain followed a loud thump.

"Demyx you stupid prat, get away from the mic – I am going to hate you forever. You've brought hell on yourself!"

"What'd I do?"

"My _name_ is _Axel_ – A-X-E-L – got it freaking memorized? Now shut up and piss off, I'm trying to do something important here." There was a quiet whine from the speakers before Axel regained total control. "Yeah, uh... ignore him, he's drunk."

"I am not!"

"_Yes_, you _are_." If anything, Axel was sending his best friend the coldest glare he could muster. Demyx never got drunk, so Naminé assumed that this was merely a cover up for his real name slipping out. Judging by the fact that there was no response from her brother, the glare had successfully silenced him. "Now, oh look- sorry to rush into this people, but we've only got nine seconds left! Eight!"

The beach erupted in a chorus of voices as they all counted down.

"Seven! Six!"

Roxas had his arm securely around her shoulders and, once again, she leant into him.

"Five! Four!"

She was completely content right now. The butterflies in her stomach seemed as if they were never going to settle down, and he heart was still beating faster than average.

"Three!"

Naminé risked a glance up at her date. His smile was beautiful and infectious.

"Two!"

Happy and anxious, Naminé squeezed his hand.

"One!"

Turning his head, Roxas pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Happy New Year!"

As the first firework burst and lit the sky in a magnificent pinkish red colour, Naminé knew that this moment was perfect, just like how she had always wanted it.

* * *

**Oh goodness, would you look at that. It's finally finished.**

**This story started on a request from a friend of mine and, since then, I've written more and more. This was the first time I'd actually written a proper story. I hope it was adequate enough and I really, really hope that I've improved since chapter one!**

**After this, I plan to focus on Little Lights and Radiant Blues. I've honestly got things written for these stories, but haven't had the time to finish them. I'm also planning a Christmas fic for a friend of mine that will be up sometime during the next few days. I don't know what fandom it is, but it should be fun!**

**As of right now, there will be no sequel to this story. If anything, I'll be rewriting the first chapters or I'll be writing one shots from different points of view or of things that were mentioned but not completely covered in the story line. If anyone wants any in particular, just let me know!**

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this. It honestly means so much to me. People like The Silence Will Set Me Free, xLycheeRain, OmnomnomChomp, typewrite, puddii and many, many more who have just kept me going.**

**You're all wonderful! **

**Now, I'm off to bed because I'm exhausted. **

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't update before them.**

**Review, if you'd like, and tell me what you liked or what you'd like to see.**

**Thank you! **

**Ciao for now, and stay sexy! **

**-** _glass0ghost_


End file.
